


BlackPink Hooking Up with Jisoo (In other words, topping her)

by IllogicalReasoning



Series: BlackPink Hooking Up with Jisoo [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Adult consent will always be emphasized, All are adult aged, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jisoo, Build up to OT4, Dom/sub Undertones maybe?, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shiori Kutsuna, Swearing, jentop, litop, that comes from other characters, topse, will have mention of racist comments that occurred within this past year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Revised: The members of BlackPink find out Jisoo's feelings towards them one by one, and show JIsoo how much they care about her.





	1. Jennie's Not Lazy; She Just Had Too Much Chicken Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of people. Do not take it seriously, as everything in this is just purely fictional.
> 
> I will always try to mention whether it is set in the real world, an alternative universe, or an alternative universe version of our world. Also, I will promise make an effort to not let it be out of control and to make sure they are done in a respectful but special manner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before JenKai came out, Jennie was already dealing with the stress of having to deal with the netizens calling her 'lazy', and being privileged as YG's Princess. Jisoo, on the other hand, was just always pushed to the side by fans, only getting credit for being much better than before as a singer. Still, Jisoo was always willing to provide the support her bandmates needed. But one night, that all changes when Jennie happens to look into her room one night, and does more than check on Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional. BlackPink are a real group of women. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING, is real in this story.
> 
> Side note: I know the tags mentioned there will be sex scenes, but I'll try not to go too overboard, and at best, maybe give light descriptions.
> 
> Also, all of this is written in English but think of it as what they would say to each other in Korean.
> 
> Editing again! I'm sorry folks. Still working on a bad habit. Also, I changed the summary to fit more with the way this chapter ended up. It would've been rushed with what I had in mind.

**October 2018**  
  
Jennie finally got a break from all the commercial endorsements, music concerts, performances, and interviews with TV and radio personalities. And that was just being a member of BlackPink. She was dealing with her first solo outing as a singer, conveniently called 'SOLO', and YG Entertainment announced just late this month. The teaser was released and her bandmates were among her most vocal supporters. The netizens, well.....

_"OMFG!! Y that B---h getting a solo song first b4 BlackPink even has a full album?!"_  
  
"_Fuck that skank!"_

_"Once again, YG's favoritism rears its ugly head. SMH."_

_"YG"s Princess already gets more lines than anyone else. What the hell is she doing getting a solo song!?"_  
  
_"Jennie's first solo song is 'SOLO'? LOLOLOLOL! What a frickin joke!"_  
  
_"She ain't pretty enough anyway to pull of a solo. She just forgets her lines."  
_

Jennie just shut off her Twitter account on her phone and just laid it on her bedside. It was already nighttime in Seoul, yet it's amazing how international fans had no problem bashing her for just about anything. Not enough to bash BlackPink as a whole, so bash Jennie, huh?

It's amazing to her how everyone keeps calling her the ace of BlackPink, yet amongst them, there are detractors who really call her a bitch, and think of that online because she is seen as getting everything handed to her. Geez, Jennie was thinking, I was an idol trainee for over five years, and people think I'm a bitch? Well, if you had to go to school while being taught singing, dancing, and rapping on a daily basis since your earliest teenaged years at an entertainment company and never knew if you would even debut, then yes, yes you can be a bit bitchy. Still, people like to assume she was a selfish bitch while in public, and that really irritates her, to say the least. People think everything is handed to you on a silver platter and that nothing ever goes wrong, but Jennie knew that, even being born to a well off family, she still deals with the same issues people everyday. Whether it is dealing with crazy fans, the judgment of other idols, or terrible bosses, Jennie does not have it any easier than any other person just because she's famous. Ironically, it's being famous that makes it even harder for her to have a life, and Jennie knows that who she's seeing now is mainly due to the fact that she wants to finally have a life outside of the idol world. Plus, the dating ban for her was already lifted after she signed her 7 year contract back in 2010.  
  
Jennie went to sleep, but after a couple hours, she couldn't really sleep because she just seemed to have so much on her mind. From her solo activities to questions about her group's next set of songs, Jennie was unable to sleep. With her dogs Kai and Kuma already sleeping, Jennie went to the dorm's kitchen to try to drink some water. Jennie's room was already close enough to walk to the kitchen, and she went to it without waking up the others. After Jennie had her water, she turned back to walk to her room. When she was about to enter her room, she noticed the lights of one of the rooms being still on. 'Who could still be awake right now?' Jennie thought.

The room she was looking at was actually Jisoo's room, which is actually next to Jennie's. The rapper wondered how Jisoo has been holding up nowadays, especially when at least for a moment, fans have finally given Jisoo positive comments for her efforts on improving as a singer. If anyone deserved anything positive about one's singing and dancing being improved, it was her best friend. Jisoo just always seemed to give her younger bandmates the best support they could ever have, even at her own expense. Sure, Jisoo is the oldest member of their group, and at times she seems more like the makane, but Jisoo rarely showed her emotions other than being a bright light for them during interviews and performances. Jennie was about to knock on Jisoo's door as she approved the older member's room, when she heard some sort of moan. Jennie was confused, and concerned. Was Jichu sick?  
  
Jennie was about to call for Jisoo when she heard a longer stream of moans. Confused, Jennie quietly turned the knob. The group basically had their rooms left unlocked since they all knew each other to the point they understood who was who and what was what. Jennie quietly opened the door, and saw Jisoo's bed. Jennie saw the person she was concerned about, only to see Jisoo's back. Her very naked back. And then she heard the same moan. Jennie was wondering what was going on, until she saw Jisoo turn, and Jennie got an eyeful. Like a real eyeful.

  
Jisoo was very naked. Her tight body, her beautiful heart-shaped lips opened in an 'o' shape, and her shapely legs put on full view, bending and stretching out. What caught Jennie's attention was where were Jisoo's hands located. Her right was squeezing around her breasts, pinching and squeezing each one. The left one was down her most private part, her sex. Jennie noticed that Jisoo's legs were spread out, and Jennie saw with wide eyes Jisoo pumping her fingers into vagina. In and out, fast at one point and slow the next. Jennie felt like a perv, yet what she heard next was what shocked her.

"Jennie," Jisoo breathed out, "Jennie, please. Take me now. Please, make me cum. Please, oh god, please let me be your toy. Please, make me cum hard for you, and only you. Mm, please, Jen-yah. I'll do anything you three want."

  
Jennie was red and all of a sudden feeling very warm. Jennie shouldn't have been watching or even listening in on her, but she cannot help but feel very hot. Like, very, very _hot_. Hearing the sound of Jisoo fingering herself, her moans, and her vaginal juices. Jennie was not unfamiliar with it, but she didn't think Jisoo was, considering she was very quiet away from everyone else. Wait, Jennie, thought, what did Jisoo mean by 'you three'? Did she also mean-

While she was thinking, Jisoo suddenly gasped.  
  
"Oh god!" Jisoo mewed, "Please, I'm cumming! Jenn-YAH! Rose-yah! Lisa-!"  
  
Jisoo's body seized, but after that momentary pause, she continued to thrust in and out of her self. Jisoo's breathing was heavy, yet soft. Jisoo's body relaxed, and she started to caress herself. Jennie's mouth watered when she saw Jisoo put her fingers to her mouth, and the former could not help but wish she was doing that to her, putting Jisoo's fingers into her mouth and vice versa. Again, though, she would be shocked. In fact, she was when Jisoo mentioned the maknae line. Jennie didn't know what to think.

  
"Mmmm," Jisoo moaned out, "Thank you, Jennie. Thank you, Chaeyoung. Thank you, Lisa. I promise to be your good girl forever."  
  
Jisoo then covered herself with her blanket, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted. Jennie quickly closed the door as quietly as she could and hurried back to her room. Processing what she just saw and heard. Jennie was literally sweating bullets and by the time she got back to her room, her dogs were awake. Quickly shushing them when they started barking, Jennie was still trying to process what she just saw and heard. Ok, so every member has seen each other naked at least once. They lived together, so it was bound to happen. But Jennie couldn't help but be shocked at hearing Jisoo not only call out her name, but also Rose and Lisa. Did Jisoo legitimately have feelings for any of them? Crushes? Or is it just a fantasy she has? At no point did Jisoo give any indication of her sexuality, but they didn't care. Hell, Rose is still not allowed to date at this point, but her dating ban is close to expiring while Jisoo and Lisa were in the clear. Still, South Korea is still not doing enough for the rights of LGBTQ+ civilians.

Jennie, though, felt guilty at sneaking in on Jisoo's very personal moment. She felt dirty, yet she couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight before her. Hearing Jisoo moan out her name, asking Jennie to top her. She'd even let Rose and Lisa top her. Well, Jisoo was always being the 'mom' of the group, since she is the oldest. Still, how long has Jisoo been having this? It's hard to say because 1) like everyone else, Jisoo was with BlackPink for 'BlackPink House', and concurrently she was also a cohost for 'Inkigayo'. So it would be very hard for Jisoo to pull off what Jennie just saw.

2) Jisoo was always practicing with the band to prepare for their latest comeback. They were always doing concerts in the region, not to mention appearances on variety and talk shows. Not to mention photoshoots.

Finally, 3) Jisoo, for all her quirks, is very private. She actually is shy and will act almost nonchalant when at awards shows. How she manages to pull that off, Jennie cannot say, but she did admire her for that. It's one of the things she always lo-

'Whoa', Jennie thought, 'Let's not use _that_ word yet.'

Jennie didn't know for sure if she heard Jisoo having lust or love for any of them, though she could have always hidden it during their time together. It wouldn't be that hard, but Jisoo does actually show how much she cares for all of them. Soon enough, Jennie couldn't help but feel tired after thinking through all of this. So with that, she decided to sleep, as it was getting late. She has a busy day tomorrow for her solo act, though, in the back of her mind, how will she still act like nothing's wrong with Kai? Well, granted, it's still early but Jennie couldn't help but wonder how she will approach this with Jisoo. For now, Jennie will sleep on it, and wait to see how things will go. With that, Jennie fell asleep, not knowing that she will get her answer sooner than she thought.


	2. Jennie's Not Lazy; She Just Had Too Much Chicken Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that unexpected reveal that night, Jennie has not found out whether or not Jisoo was serious with her *ahem* personal time. With their concert in Seoul, and Jennie's own solo debut, BlackPink has been busy but everything is going as normal as things are, at least in Jennie's case. After their concert, the band heads back to their hotel, and both unnies go through some soul searching. But when Jisoo lets things slip, Jennie finds out the truth of what she saw and heard that night. And it will definitely make everyone in BlackPink blush like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same last time, BlackPink is a real group of people. Don't take this seriously.
> 
> If you haven't already, look at the chapter before this as I have edited...again. I apologize for that, but it's something I had to do to correct any screw ups I have.
> 
> In any case, be ready for more background than anything else.

**November 11, 2018, Seoul, S.K.**

BlackPink just had a successful concert in Seoul that they were all proud of achieving. Jennie's debut for 'SOLO' was also successful, as the fans ate it up. While things went well, after the concert is when Jennie started to decompress. And during that time, Jennie started to look at Jisoo, who was fooling around with Lisa. No, not _that _kind of fooling around. More of the two just being their crackhead selves. Rose, on the other hand, was just trying to keep them focused on getting everything done before heading to their hotel. They have the day off tomorrow and will head back to their dorm the day after so that they have a bit more time to prepare for Jennie's debut on the music show stage. That, however, was not on Jennie's mind for the moment.  
  
For the past couple of weeks, due to the busy schedules they had, Jennie had an excuse to not try to think anymore of what she saw and heard that night. Ok, kind of a lie, she _has_ been thinking of it. The issue, though, was that Jennie couldn't really approach Jisoo without making things embarrassing for the latter. Was she supposed to go up to Jisoo and say 'Hey, Chu. How's it going? I kind of perved on you masturbating to thoughts of your bandmates screwing you. Want help?'

Jennie cringed at that thought. How did she get so crude at the end, when it wasn't even necessary. Jennie was being a bit awkward to begin with since that night, and everyone has noticed it to some degree. Somehow, though, Jisoo was the one who didn't really think much of it, attributing Jennie's behavior to stress over her single. Jennie internally thanked Jisoo for making that assumption. Not only that, her relationship with Kai has become not so much complicated, but distant. Sure, they still went out, but after their first month together, even with their schedules, things just haven't been clicking. Their bosses definitely picked up on it, noticing that the two were not moving along as well as they hoped. Still, their respective agencies wanted them to keep dating until they were revealed so that they can be 'prepared' for the fallout. Whatever that means to the average person, Jennie knows that even thought they got permission to see each other, she knew that agencies use idols' dating as ways to cover up things.  
  
Jennie's moment of thought was interrupted when the group's manager let the women know that transport was ready. BlackPink went to their van, with fans screaming for them. After quick pictures, the women were in the van and driven to the hotel. BlackPink was just sitting quietly in the van, tired from their performances. Thankfully the ride was not going to be long to get to the hotel, but the women were tired. Lisa, though, was the energetic one.

"Unnie! Unnie! Unnie!" Lisa clamored.  
  
The rest of the group was just sighing, though they couldn't really hate on Lisa since she was always the happy pill. It was Jisoo who asked first.  
  
"Yah, Lalisa," Jisoo said, "What is it?"  
  
Lisa showed Jisoo what was on her phone. It was a picture of Jisoo wearing her black dress during their concert. A lot of comments were saying that Jisoo looked better than ever, though the negative comments did show up regarding her looks or singing and dancing. Still, there was a meme that said 'Jisoo could marry anyone. Why any in BlackPink?' That raised eyebrows when Jisoo read it out loud. Rose was kind of surprised, even though she had a _serious_ girl crush. Heavier emphasis on the word _serious_. Jennie, though, unexpectedly felt a flare up of jealousy within her chest. She didn't know why, but Jennie just started to feel possessive. Lisa, god bless her, was just unaware of what's going on. Jisoo, on the other hand, just laughed and laid back in her chair. Jennie was kind of surprised, but then Jisoo spoke up.  
  
"Must be some delusional fans who think that they have a shot at any of us," Jisoo said, "Whoever wants to marry me wants to marry the rest of you off his friends."  
  
Rose ears perked up. "What makes you think it's a guy who made it?" Rose asked.

"What girl would want to admit that she is trying to marry someone from the group and let her guy friends be set up with the rest?" Jisoo asked.

That certainly made the rest of the group have their eyebrows raised. "Uhhhh," Lisa started, "You think it's a guy?"  
  
Jisoo rolled her eyes. "Come on Lisa," Jisoo started, "Guys in general just want to make themselves look good in front of their guy friends and give them something. Though a woman doing it, that might be a bit surprising. Still, I don't mind a woman doing it if she wants to set up the rest of her female friends with everyone else. It's just, well, I don't want to deal with anymore guys trying to stalk us or ask us to marry them. Women are the same, but I don't mind if a woman asks us to give her permission to date Lisa."  
  
At that, Lisa almost leaped out of the car. "Huh?" she asked.

"She's Lisa Oppa!" Jisoo said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a bit, until Rose started laughing. Soon enough, everyone else outside of Jisoo got the joke. Lisa was always considered more of a brother, and certainly more of a guy at times than the others. Lisa, though a dancer, can be more of an oppa as it was proven when she went on 'Real 300' and wore more like a guy when not at award shows. That was why Lisa was definitely considered a sex goddess to both genders. After calming down, the group settled back into a quiet ride until they got to the hotel.  
  
The group got out and went to their hotel room. The maknae line went to their bedroom to shower and go to bed. The unnie line did the same, and Jisoo went to shower first. Jennie had no problem, as it gave her enough time to think over what she saw that night. Before she could, Jennie got a text on her phone. Jennie looked, and saw it was from Kai. Jennie read it, and had a blank face.

'_Jennie, I know it's late. But we really need to discuss what our relationship stands. I don't know if you want to continue it, but I really hope to find out where we are at, because I don't think ew are really working out as I hoped. Yeah, things are busy, but I wonder if you think the same. It's not that you aren't worth hanging around, but I can't help but feel more like a sunbae to you. Let me know when you want to talk.'_  
  
Jennie read over the text one more time, making sure she read it over. Jennie wasn't upset. Quite the opposite, as Jennie felt that she and Kai were being distant. Sure, they went out on a date before BlackPink went to the Seoul concert, but Jennie did not feel the same spark the first time she dated Kai. It's early, but Jennie didn't know if things with Kai were awkward due to their schedules or something else. Sighing, Jennie didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Jendeukie," Jisoo's voice was heard, "You alright?"  
  
Jennie was broken out of her thoughts, and looked up at Jisoo. She wished she hadn't. Jisoo, even just out of the shower, looked almost ethereal. Jisoo's long raven hair let down and wet with water, and her body covered by a set of blue pajamas. Jennie knew that it's what every woman usually looks after showering, but for some reason, she just felt more...attracted? Aroused? Enthralled?  
  
Jennie must have been staring too because Jisoo noticed it. She snapped her fingers in front of Jennie, who seemed to have just woken up.  
  
"Jennie-yah?" Jisoo asked, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Jennie realized what just happened, and shook her head no. "I-It's nothing," Jennie said.  
  
Jisoo raised an eyebrow. Jisoo wasn't dumb. She knew that Jennie has been acting strange the last couple of weeks, but she thought it was just due to work. The last couple of days, though, Jisoo noticed that Jennie has been acting, not really distant, but more gingerly around her. Jisoo had no clue but she just let it be. Besides, Jisoo couldn't let Jennie, or any of her bandmates for that matter, now her true feelings towards them. She was the unnie, the one to look after them. Jisoo didn't want to make things more awkward than possible. Not to mention that Jennie is seeing Kai. Lisa, though, she had no idea but, Jisoo knew that Rose didn't have anyone in mind, yet.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jisoo asked, "You were looking at your phone. Something bad?"  
  
Jennie sighed, realizing she wasn't getting away with it. "In a way," Jennie replied, "I'll tell you later."

Jisoo didn't push further, and let Jennie go to the bathroom. Jennie got her sleep wear ready, and went to shower, which would take a while since she that is what she is like. Jisoo just laid on the bed that they shared in the bedroom, which was the same for the maknaes. Jisoo couldn't help but feel envious of Kai. He got to have in his grasp someone she fell in love with, at least that's what she thought, since they first talked for real in that sauna during their trainee days. Actually, before that, Jisoo was mesmerized by the foreigner, Lalisa Manoban, though, to be fair, Jisoo didn't try to really do anything other than help her with the Korean language. Besides, even though they were both teenagers, Jisoo was still closer to being adult aged than Lisa, and she'd rather avoid any trouble with that. Though it was hardly any better when Jennie was in the picture, being a year younger than her, Jisoo knew that in any case, dating as a trainee basically axes you out of the program. The same issue occurred when Rose arrived, and Jisoo first met her after the older woman was doing krumping in the dance room for an evaluation. When Rose approached her, Jisoo felt embarrassed that she was watched, but Rose was such a sweet soul that Jisoo couldn't help but feel like the wind got knocked out of her. It was the same thing again with the Korean Aussie as it was with the other two bandmates. Jisoo, though, knew that she could not act on any of her feelings, mainly because of the country's lack than stellar record on LGBTQ+ rights, some issue in a way with the age differences, and being trainees. It was definitely a difficult road to debuting as a group, but more so when Jisoo realized her sexuality.  
  
Jisoo never really paid attention to guys. In fact, it was one of her friends, Im Nayeon, who called her out on it one time. Jisoo was frightened, but Seulgi didn't really care about her sexuality. For Nayeon, she doesn't have to worry about any boyfriend of hers cheating with another woman. That made Jisoo feel a little bit better, though not so much when Nayeon said that. Still, Soojoo knew Jisoo was lesbian, and didn't really care. The issue was Jisoo's family. Her parents were not thrilled when they found out, which was some time after she turned 18. They didn't really hate it, though were kind of disgusted at the idea of Jisoo, to quote her mom, 'not bringing a nice man home'. It still hurt, but her siblings were harder to work with. Not that they were any worse, but Jisoo's orders siblings were suspicious of her, not that she was more of a tomboy, but that even for a girl, she was more feminine than even a gay guy. Jisoo did learn taekwondo, though that was basically the national martial art for every Korean. It's just that it took some time for her family in general to accept Jisoo's identity. They didn't say anything about her idol training, as they knew how important it was to her. Plus, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she was pulled out, especially when there was a dating ban anyway for trainees.  
  
That was because of Lisa. Yes, you heard right. Jisoo always brought Lisa over whenever they had a chance after debuting as a group. What surprised Jisoo, however, was when Jisoo's mother asked Lisa about Thailand. Specifically, how they deal with gay rights. That surprised everyone, but Lisa didn't expect it. She knew, though, that Koreans were not yet entirely accepting of LGBTQ+, but they were moving towards it. Lisa explained that Thailand, though not the country that has solved every issue possible for LGBTQ+, was starting to make real progress fighting discrimination against people of said group, moving from a tourist safe-haven for LGBTQ+, to being more open and accepting of them. Lisa didn't quite understand why they asked, but Jisoo's mom said that it was more of a curiosity how young people are looking beyond a person's sexuality or socioeconomic class when looking at issues that truly affect everyone, such as education, climate change, and jobs. Jisoo's mom really went further, saying she had a hard time at first what young people wanted to know or do, but admitted that after meeting family friends who either accepted or did not accept LGBTQ+ people, she didn't want to be one of those people who were hypocrites in accepting someone like Lisa who is a foreigner, but not accepting of Koreans who are not heterosexual. Jisoo was stunned at her mom's words, but none more so than her family, who were surprised that she was willing to bring that up. Lisa didn't really think much of it at the time, but Jisoo couldn't help but suspect that she knew.

Before they went back to their dorm, Jisoo's mom pulled her aside to ask her why she didn't make a move on Lisa. Jisoo was stunned, but her mom explained that though she didn't kick her out for being lesbian, she didn't really support her. Now that her mom understands better, she wished that Jisoo will find that someone who will make her feel loved beyond anything else, compared to what she had before her trainee days. Jisoo understood, and tearfully hugged her. Jisoo's family also embraced her, now fully accepting her as she is. Jisoo had tear stains still remaining, but Lisa asked what happened. Jisoo just told her that she was glad her family accepted Lisa, and of course, Lisa boldly said "_Of course, __unnie! Who wouldn't love me? I'm Lalisa Manoban, Thai Princess!_" Jisoo just rolled her eyes and shoved her in the car, while Lisa laughed.

Now in the present, Jisoo felt a body land next to her. Jisoo turned to see Jennie, in her set of brown pajamas. Jisoo lost her breath for a moment, noticing again how beautiful the cat-eyed girl was. Well, all of her bandmates were beautiful in their own way. Jisoo shyly turned to look at her phone when Jennie spoke.  
  
"Kai texted me."  
  
Jisoo looked again at Jennie when she said that, and saw the latter's face taking on a forlorn expression. Jisoo, like the older sister she is, patted her hand, signaling her to go on.  
  
"He said he wants to talk when we come back from Seoul," Jennie said, "To talk about our status."  
  
Jisoo knew that Jennie didn't like it when she said that, but Jisoo though everything was going well. When Jisoo found out, she was heartbroken, just as much as when Lisa was always showing affection to the others more so than with Jisoo, though Lisa seemed to have been doing a bit of that with her lately. Jennie then continued.  
  
"He says that he thinks I am having doubts in our relationship, just as he does himself. We have to figure out what to do next, whether stay as a couple for the sake of our bosses, or end it to avoid any awkwardness. Honestly, I think this has been happening ever since the first date. I don't know what happened."

Jisoo just held Jennie's hand, rubbing it to comfort her. Jisoo just wanted Jennie to know that she was here to support her. Jennie then just hugged her, and Jisoo hugged her back. Jisoo rubbed Jennie's back, letting her know that everything will be alright. Jennie knew Jisoo didn't need to say anything, just be there. After a minute or two, they pulled apart.  
  
"Let's go to sleep," Jisoo said, "We can talk more in the morning."  
  
Jennie nodded, but then said something that will start a wild chain of events. "Can I stay in the bed with you?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned, but just gave a simple wave of her hand to show that she is ok with it. Besides, it's been a while since Jennie had been 'Jendeukie' with her.  
  
"Sure, Mandu," Jisoo said pinching Jennie's dumpling cheeks.  
  
Jennie gave her gummy smile, and they went under the covers. They turned off the light to go to sleep, with Jennie clinging to Jisoo's arm like she always does with her. With simple a 'Good night', the two fell asleep. It didn't take long, though, for someone to wake up.

*A few hours later

  
Jennie was just having a dreamless sleep, when she felt a slight movement beside her. Jennie was awaken by it, wondering what was moving. Jennie's arms were wrapped around Jisoo's right arm. Jennie also heard some heavy breathing. Jennie didn't know if it was a nightmare, but before she could turn on the light, she heard Jisoo. Moaning?  
  
"Yes," Jisoo said, "Lisa, oh god, right there."  
  
That made Jennie wake up. Jisoo just mentioned Lisa right in front of her. Jennie was confused, until she felt where Jisoo's right arm was. Jennie was blushing under the cover of darkness, and didn't dare to try to look. Luckily for Jennie, her grasp was weakened enough to the point hat Jisoo's arm moved to reach lower. Jennie was grateful that Jisoo didn't pull her, otherwise bother would die of embarrassment. It wouldn't, though, necessary stop the next thing she heard.  
  
"Chayoungie," Jisoo moaned out, "Please, keep doing that to my ass. Please, don't stop. Jennie, mmmhh, please, keep licking there."  
  
Now Jennie was bright red. Jisoo, Jennie realized, was either having verrrrryyyy wet dream, or is also pleasuring herself. With Jennie right next to her. Jennie didn't know what to do, as she certainly didn't expect to be a witness to a repeat of that night a couple weeks ago. This time, though, Jennie was right in the middle of the action. Well, to the side of it. Jennie felt Jisoo's arm moving up and down, and then Jisoo's other arm came up, as if trying to hold her head. Instead, Jisoo's left arm was grabbing the pillow, and she turned her head to it, breathing heavily. Jennie didn't know what to do, but she was slowly but surely getting turned on, watching her friend not only getting off by herself, but dreaming about her bandmates being the reason why she was getting the greatest pleasure ever known to the world.

  
Jennie, though, noticed Jisoo's breathing getting labored. Slowly, but surely, Jisoo was reaching her climax. Jennie didn't want to do anything other than just watch, but she should have realized that Jisoo could wake up and see Jennie awake. Yet, Jennie was enthralled and already was wet herself. Suddenly, Jisoo's body seized, her breath hitched, and without warning, she let out a strangled, pleasure filled moan. Jisoo had orgasmed, and her breathing returned to normal. Jennie definitely should feel guilty of watching Jisoo, but she couldn't help feel pride not only for herself, but her fellow bandmates making their eldest member have such a reaction. Jisoo's breathing slowed, and she heard whispers of 'Thank you. Oh god, thank you. Please, please stay with me. I'll do whatever you all want with me. Just please, please stay.'  
  
Jennie felt tears in her eyes, and out of reflex, she used the back of her hand to caress Jisoo's face. Unfortunately, that was what made Jisoo start to wake up. Jisoo kept whispering to herself and thought she was in a dream, but when she started to move, Jennie immediately pulled back and laid on her right side, positioning her body to make it look like she had kind of had her back turned to Jisoo, and pretended to sleep.  
  
Jisoo, meanwhile, started to slowly wake up. In a haze, Jason struggled to keep herself aware and oriented herself. She was still lying on her bed, which she...shared...with...

Horrified, Jisoo turned to look to her right, and thankfully, saw Jennie still asleep, her back turned to her. Jennie's breathing was normal, to Jisoo at least. Jisoo was relieved, not wanting to think of what might have happened if she saw Jennie looking at her while she was getting herself off. Jisoo, though, did feel wetness, and not just sweat. Jisoo carefully got out of the bed, and went to the drawer to get a fresh set of clothes. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She did see that the time was almost 8AM, so it was good that they went to bed a bit earlier after leaving the concert hall. Jisoo closed the door, and went to shower.  
  
Unknown to her, Jennie had her eyes opened after Jisoo went to the bathroom. Jennie now got confirmation of what Jisoo said and did that night. With this new information, Jennie can now confront her, but not in that way. Jennie needed to find a way to get Jisoo to open up, to reveal what she was feeling and to see if they were still there. Yes, there was the matter of Kai, but Jennie knew she can take care of that right away. With Jisoo, she now realized that those were feelings that Jichu had been keeping secret for years. Feelings for all the members. Jennie didn't know how, but with renewed determination, along with a sense of lust, or actual feelings beyond it(?), she knew that she had to get herself and the others involved to help Jisoo. Whether or not something serious came of it, whether it came down to Jisoo choosing one of them, none, or most extreme case, all of them. But first things first, Jennie needed to act like she had to get up by the time Jisoo was done showering. Second, Jennie needed to know if Jisoo really did have such feelings for Jennie. And finally, Jennie _really_ wanted to see how Jisoo would act under her.

This was the start of a beautifully wild ride for life.


	3. Jennie's Not Lazy: She Just Had Too Much Chicken Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing up close Jisoo's wet dream, Jennie cannot help but think of how to approach her about this. After Jennie's first performance as a soloist, things started to calm down a bit thanks to the holiday season. It's not all fun and games, however, as Jennie gets upset at the netizens calling her 'lazy'. When Jisoo tries to comfort her, Jennie thinks Jisoo is trying to act on her desires. Jisoo did not know what happened with Jennie, and it all gets confusing until Jisoo comes back to check on Lisa. That makes Jennie decide to bring it out to Jisoo, and things only go 'downhill' from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as last time. BlackPink is a real group of people, and nothing in this story is real.
> 
> I edited the titles to better reflect what happened. I am terrible at foresight, I know. Still, do not get disappointed at the scenes that come about, as I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT, want to go out of hand that it is just seen as demeaning when it's all about advancing the story.
> 
> Anyways, again apologies in advanced as this might be rushed.
> 
> Bold = Korean
> 
> Also, long flashback scene warning.

*Late November 2018

Things became rather awkward for BlackPInk, mainly for the unnie line. After Thanksgiving, Jennie and Jisoo, for whatever reason, were having awkward encounters between each other. For the cameras, everything seemed ok, but Rose and Lisa and no idea what was going on. Sure, Lisa was at the dorm when Jisoo came back early to make sure she can check on Lisa's well-being. It's what Jisoo has always done ever since they debuted. For whatever reason, Jennie was just, for lack of a better term, distant with Jisoo. Speaking of said person, Jisoo just seemed to go to her room more often, and the irony was, that one time, Jisoo had tear stains on her face. It shocked everyone, as they rarely see Jisoo cry.  
  
It just seemed odd for the maknae line, but the only ones who knew were the unnies. And one of them knew what it was.

*_Flashback_

_The morning after the surprising show Jennie had while sharing the bed with Jisoo, everyone took some time to relax until they came back to their dorm on Thursday. In the meantime, Jennie was trying to act normal after she was 'woken up' by Jisoo._   
  
_"Mandu", Jisoo said while shaking Jennie, "Come on, Mandu. Wake up. It's time to for breakfast. We're going to the mall, remember?"_   
  
_Jennie was pretending to sleep, but she stirred to show no suspicion to Jisoo that she had quite the show Jisoo gave her. Ok, so it was under the blankets and Jennie didn't really see _ that _ action, but heard her moans and saw her reactions. Jennie then decided to pretend that the word 'mall' woke her up. Jennie's hair was all over the place and her eyes were heavy with sleep. Jisoo, acting like the mom of the group, was concerned without knowing the reason for Jennie's look._   
  
_"Jennie," Jisoo said, "Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?"_   
  
_'More like a show you gave me', Jennie thought but didn't respond. She cannot let Jisoo know she, for lack of a better term, now had twice known about Jisoo's pleasure. It would be goddamn awkward for her to do so._

_"Just still excited from last night," Jennie replied, "Not to mention I have my solo coming up again."_   
  
_Jisoo nodded in undestanding. Out of everyone, Jennie had the most packed schedule as she went to other countries for fashion shows and modeling, along with TV show appearances. Unknown to Jisoo, she was the one who gave Jennie a restless night. Still, Jennie went to the the shower while Jisoo changed. Jennie couldn't help but think of the sight she saw. Jisoo. Their beloved unnie. Ok, Jennie thought, maybe beloved is too strong of a word. She was just their loving dumbass outside of Lisa, the real maknae. The hot shower was a mistake, even though Jennie wanted to wash off the, well, other stuff over her body after having been turned on by Jisoo's show. Jennie didn't let herself go off track for fear of Jisoo walking in on her pleasing herself, and more importantly, because she wanted to imagine Jisoo doing...whatever it was she wanted Jennie to do to her. As long as it was understandable, Jennie reasoned. No need to go beyond anything if no one is comfortable._   
  
_After her shower, Jennie got changed, and luckily, Jisoo already went out to the living room to meet with the maknaes. Jennie wore simple casual clothing, jeans and all, since it has gotten a bit cooler. Jennie saw the rest of her band eating breakfast in the kitchen. The crackheads were being their usual dopey selves, while Rose was just being the, ummm, peacekeeper? Jennie had no idea, as she just saw Rose sitting and scrolling on her phone without a care in the world. More importantly, eating breakfast._

_'I guess that's why I'm kind of the defacto leader,' Jennie thought, 'Though, sometimes it can be Rose who can be reasonably balanced. Sometimes.'_   
  
_Jennie got cereal and milk, giving a 'Good Morning' to everyone. They all responded in kind. After eating cereal, everyone got ready to go to the lobby. After getting their purses, the group went to the lobby. Their management team took them to the mall, and they were visiting all of the stores. Jennie, obviously, was the fashionista of the group. Lisa can be, but she was more, how to say it, of the edgier kind of clothes compared to the rest. Lisa just enjoyed wearing street clothes and maybe more urban style wear, while Jisoo and Rose can be considered kind of conservative in their fashion. Still, they all can look beautiful without any problem._   
  
_More importantly, Jennie had a distraction so she didn't to worry about confronting Jisoo about her wet dreams. Not yet at least. Wait, that was a lie. The group happened to reach a Victoria's Secret store, and wouldn't you know it? Jennie just blushed red, wondering about Jisoo wearing every type of lingerie from that brand. Seriously, if Jennie had a penis, or was a guy, or whatever, she would definitely have a hard time controlling it._

_ (Couldn't help using 'hard'. Don't flame me.)   
_

_Rose noticed Jennie's blush. "You ok, unnie?" the Aussie softly asked in English._   
  
_Jennie was broken out of her thoughts. "Huh? Wha?"_   
  
_Jennie turned to Rose, who was looking at her oddly. Jennie realized that Rose must have seen her blush. What she said next, though, definitely made her nervous._   
  
_"Thinking about ways to impress your guy? You know he already is taken by you. What more do you need?"_   
  
_Suddenly, Jennie's eyes widened. She totally forgot. She was supposed to talk to Kai about where they stand. Rose looked at her concerned but Jennie moved to soother her._

_"It's ok," Jennie said, "It's just that I may not necessarily have him for long."_   
  
_Rose's eyes widened, and before she could ask, Jennie stopped her. "I'll talk to him after we get back. It's no good to do it now."_   
  
_Rose nodded in understanding, though still concerned. Jennie continued.  
  
_ _"I'll let Lisa know," Jennie said, "Jisoo already knows. After I talk with him, we'll see what happens."  
  
_ _Rose understood and the two moved along to catch up with the crackheads. After lunch, which during the time they were at the mall they were approached by fans, they returned to the hotel. They all just continued along with their day as normal, having dinner at a restaurant, and doing a vLive. For the next couple of days, things were fine as they could be._

  
_Until Jennie was told by their manager that she had to come back to the dorm a day earlier than planned. She was told to head back to the studio on Wednesday, so in reality, the rest of BlackPink were spending their time together. Jennie, while sad to go, was grateful to have the time to think on what to do with Jisoo. How can she make things comfortable between them without making it awkward, to say the least? And what about Kai? Oh god, Jennie thought, she cannot at all think of trying to even have sex with Jisoo while she has a boyfriend. If that ever came out, Jennie will ruin Jisoo, not to mention everyone. Well, Kai may get away with it because guys, more often than not, just get away with being called players. Unfair, yes, but Jennie isn't going to risk Kai revealing himself to be a selfish douchebag if he wanted to Jennie to get Jisoo involved in a three way with them. No way is Jennie going to do that to any member._   
  
_After the rest of the band came back on Thursday, they continued to do their business in preparation for Jennie's solo and the rest going over new songs. The day of Jennie's solo debut, she got a heartwarming support from her group when they arrived backstage to show up for Jennie's show. Jisoo was the one who gave Jennie the health drinks, while Lisa and Rose provided their energy to support Jennie. It was a success. Well, until it wasn't._

_The 'Lazy Jennie' scandal came out. Jennie was ready to talk to Kai later in the week, but that all changed when the online hate began. It got ridiculous, but Jennie was really bothered by it. Rose and Lisa definitely did their best to help, but Jisoo, who was trying to help, was pushed away._   
  
_The day before everyone went to see family, with the exception of Lisa, for Thanksgiving in South Korea, Jisoo went to Jennie's room and tried to talk to her to see how she was doing._

_"_ **Jennie,** _" Jisoo said, "_ ** _Are you ok?"_ **

_Jennie couldn't help but be glad that Jisoo was being caring. It's just shocking that in spite of Jisoo's probable feelings towards her bandmates, she can still be loving towards them as an unnie can be. Sill, Jennie was just glad she can be with her parents who came to Korea for a visit. Speaking of, everyone knew that Lisa's family couldn't really visit and she couldn't either. The Korean members definitely let Lisa know that she will get calls from them._   
  
_Back to the matter at hand, Jennie didn't really feel like talking about the online hate. She just seems to get the most out of everyone, from being called YG's favorite to the now lazy scandal. Jennie really was not taking it well with people saying she only cared about having her solo debut and being less energetic with her performances since BP's debut in 2016. Jisoo, though, had no idea what was in Jennie's mind._

_Jisoo approached Jennie, who was sitting on her bed, going through her phone. Jisoo just sat next to Jennie on the bed._   
  
**"Mandu?" ** _Jisoo started, **"Why are you reading the comments?"  
  
**_ _Jennie rolled her eyes, though she realized too late. Jisoo didn't quite get what was making Jennie like this. When Jisoo tried to give Jennie support like the maknaes did, Jennie just gave her the cold _ _shoulder not long after the online comments began. It surprised everyone._

** _"Jennie-yah,"_ ** _ Jisoo said with concern in her voice, _ ** _"What's wrong? Why are you pushing me away?"_ ** _   
  
_ _'Not that I intend to', Jennie thought to herself._

_Jisoo then tried to put an arm around Jennie's shoulders. Big mistake._

**"What are you doing?!" ** _Jennie asked in shock while shrugging off Jisoo's arm._

_Jisoo was even more shocked when Jennie turned to her after that outburst. She just wanted to know what was bothering Jennie so much. It seemed that it was more than the online comments._  
  
**"I-I just," **_Jisoo stuttered in her reply._  
  
_**"You just **_**_what?!" _**_Jennie cut in, **"Suddenly you are worried about me?! Boy, like you didn't show that before!"**  
  
__Jisoo was definitely confused now. Why would Jennie think she didn't care until now? She always gave her support when people bashed her online.  
  
___**"What are you upset at me for, Jennie?" **Jisoo started. Her voice cracked a bit, but she just couldn't understand what was going on with Jennie the last couple of days.

** _"I just want to make sure you are ok," _ ** _Jisoo continued, _ ** _"But for the last couple of days you were acting cold towards me. What did I do wrong? Did I actually do or say something to hurt you? Is this about Kai? Did you talk to him yet? Why didn't you say something until now?"_ **

_What Jennie would say next would come to haunt her over the holiday. _ **** _"Rrriiiiggghhhttt. Like you actually care about me? Oh wait, you're supposed to be the unnie of our group, but newsflash, you aren't the face of the group. You're not the one getting hate all the time. You're fucking lucky that people just don't care about you. Why the hell would you care about me all of a sudden!??! Huh?! What, you're so desperate to have people love you that you need to pretend that you love any one of us?! Don't be stupid, Jisoo! Nobody cares if you care about my relationship with Kai! Hell, why should you care at all about my feelings?! You're just being stupid to be think you actually worry about me at all!"  
  
_ _Silence hit the room. Jennie realized too late what she just said. Jennie didn't dare to look at Jisoo, but she did. When she did, it broke her heart. Jisoo, for all her dorky behavior, for all her humor, always had a stoic persona when they were away from everything. She always just had a poker face that was hard to read. That was not the case. Jennie saw tears glisten in Jisoo's eyes. Soon, a couple tears started to stream down Jisoo's beautiful face. Without a word. Jisoo stood up and walked out of the room. Jennie tried to grab Jisoo's hand out of desperation, but she was too slow. Jisoo closed the door, and walked to her own room.  
  
_ _Jennie knew she fucked up. 'Oh god,' Jennie said to herself.  
  
_ _Jennie's dogs stared at her, like there was something wrong with her. Jennie didn't blame them. She thought Jisoo was trying to make a move on her. The arm hug, the sit down on the bed. Jennie thought Jisoo was trying to seduce her, but she read it entirely wrong. Blame it on her mental state regarding the fans. Blame it on her relationship troubles with Kai. In all, Jennie caused it. For the rest of the day and part of the next, Jisoo kept her distance from Jennie. Not even a smile. Rose and Lisa were asking what was wrong, but no one would say anything.  
  
_ _During the holiday, Jennie, Rose and Lisa were all in touch. Jisoo, however, was harder to reach. She just sent quick pictures of her nephews and nieces to them. Jennie felt awful but didn't know how to fix it. When Lisa showed everyone a picture of her and Jisoo, who came back a day earlier than everyone else to check on Lisa, Jennie felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't know why, but she knew that she had to solve this. When she and Rose came back, Jisoo was a little bit calmer, but not talkative with anyone, least of all Jennie. Jisoo always kept her distance, even with Rose and Lisa. It really hurt everyone that Jisoo was not her usual dorky self. It even was the same in public. Jennie swore that she will fix this, somehow._   


*Present time

  
It was the end of the month, and Jennie still had no idea what to do. She did talk with Kai, and they agreed that while they will still see each other, it won't really be as a couple. For their respective agencies, they will still have the appearance of dating but nothing serious in the end. While that went better than she thought, Jennie still needed to work with Jisoo. Tonight, Jennie decided to do something about it.  
  
Around 10PM, Jennie saw Rose and Lisa in the living room after she came back from seeing Kai. She didn't see Jisoo.  
  
"Where's Jisoo?" Jennie asked.

"She's still in her room," Lisa replied, "She really hasn't talked to any of us tonight. Actually, the last several days."  
  
Rose stood up to approach Jennie. "Unnie?" she asked, "What happened before Thanksgiving? Jisoo looked like she cried. She never cries in front of us. The only time she did that was in Japan when you sprained your ankle. What's going on?"  
  
Jennie knew, right then, she really messed it up. Regardless of Jisoo's feelings towards her members, she would not jeopardize their careers by acting on them. Jennie knew that Jisoo wasn't taking advantage of her that day, let alone trying. Jisoo was always the caring member, and she always would care for her members because she truly loves them in a different way. Jennie decided to act now.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Jennie said, "She's probably still awake."  
  
Rose nodded. "Ok," Rose said, "Well, I'm off to bed. Night unnie. Night Lisa."  
  
Jennie and Lisa replied in kind as Rose walked to her room. Lisa stood up from the couch and approached Jennie.  
  
"I'm going to bed too," Lisa said, "I have a photoshoot tomorrow for Nonagon(?). Nighty night."  
  
"Night Lisa," Jennie said.  
  
After Lisa went to her room, and the door closed, Jennie went to her room. She put everything away and let her dogs know, even when they don't say any words, that she may not be back tonight. Besides, her dogs inquisitively knew she was 'Jendeukie' when she goes to share Jisoo's bed. She went to Jisoo's room. Standing at the door, she took a deep breath, and knocked a couple times.  
  
"Jisoo-nie," Jennie said, "Jisoo-nie, it's me, Jen. Please open up. I need to talk to you. It's important. Please, let me in? I want to talk with you, now."  
  
Jennie waited a bit, but there was no answer. Jennie thought she was sleeping, but the sound of a lock turning caught her attention. Jennie stood, waiting. Soon, the door opened, and Jisoo stood there, wearing her blue pajamas. Jennie just stood there, all thought suddenly abandoning her.

**"What?" **Jisoo tersely said.

'Shit,' Jennie thought, 'Not now. And I never heard Jisoo be that short of a fuse before. I really messed it up.'

**"What do you want, Jennie?"** Jisoo asked with a blank face, **"If you're here to say nothing, or better yet, to say something bad to me..."**

Jennie got out of her brain freeze and raised her hands in surrender.

**"Please," **Jennie said, **"I just want to talk. Please, can I come in?"**  
  
Jisoo took a second, but gave a slight no. Jennie deflated, but noticed the door didn't get shut on her face. That's progress.

**"Just say it here," **Jisoo said.  
  
**"I'm sorry," **Jennie quickly said, **"I'm sorry for being a royal bitch a week ago. It wasn't you that's the problem. Hell, it definitely was me. You were not doing anything wrong. I just acted horribly towards you. But there's more to it. Please, let me tell you in private.****"**  
  
Jennie blurted it all out, but she just wanted to at least apologize. Jisoo, though, was internally surprised. Jennie wasn't usually one to be talking quickly at all in anything. Still, Jisoo was hurt, but she was trying to process it during the time she was with her family. After coming back to check on Lisa, she felt a bit better, but Jisoo didn't know what to do with Jennie at that point. It definitely didn't help that she was avoiding Jennie like the plague. Still, to hear Jennie apologize, Jisoo couldn't help but feel curious what it was.

**"Come on in," **Jisoo said while opening the door more and standing to the side.   
  
Jennie was surprised, but pleased. Jennie went in, and Jisoo shut the door, though not locking it. She didn't know if Jennie would stay the night as she usually does to avoid being lonely. Still, Jisoo had no idea what Jennie will say next. And it will definitely be very awkward.


	4. Jennie's Not Lazy; She Just Had Too Much Chicken Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from Jennie stopping at Jisoo's door and going in, Jisoo has no idea what Jennie wanted to talk about. Well, at least verbally. And what happens after will change things between them. Unknown to them, someone else already has an idea before Jennie even did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before. NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING is for real. BlackPink is a real group of people and everything in this is just fictional.
> 
> Also, I decided to just make another chapter. If no one likes that and want all the things put together in one chapter, comment. Otherwise, I want to avoid having to post one chapter, only to edit the same one again and make people have to read over again. Also, I don't proofread before posting. I don't take this seriously, that's why.
> 
> Having said that, if people are ok with me editing a chapter I posted and adding new things, comment on it. If you all prefer separating them, same thing applies with the previous statement.
> 
> If I haven't already said in the tags, strong language expected. Swear words obviously, but maybe sexual slurs. Will try to avoid using as much as possible unless it's to advance a storyline.
> 
> Side note: I just did it again, didn't I? I had to save what I had as I didn't feel like storing crap on anything.
> 
> Again, bold words are Korean speaking

(Jisoo's room)

Jisoo closed the door, not bothering to lock it since she figured Jennie will walk out. When Jisoo turned around, she saw Jennie standing by the bed. Jisoo approached her, but was suddenly pinned to the closet. By Jennie. Flustered, Jisoo tried to get out of the younger's grip, but surprisingly, Jennie will not let go. Jisoo didn't bother to look at Jennie, as the latter is still someone she has been ignoring for the past week, more so the last couple of days.  
  
**"Let go," **Jisoo said in a low tone.  
  
It didn't work, for obviously reasons. Mainly because Jennie suddenly felt turned on, and not like that with Kai. Still, she refused to let go.

**"Ani," **Jennie replied, **"Not until we talk."**

**"You already did,"** Jisoo sarcastically replied, finally looking up at Jennie.  
  
Jennie's eyes were staring at her with an intensity Jisoo didn't recognize. Any other time, Jennie's gaze would be for her performance or just being a savage towards the other members. Instead, Jennie's eyes were glazed over, with...lust?  
  
Jisoo pushed that to the back of her mind, not wanting to be distracted at all. Jisoo tried to shrug off Jennie's grasp, but Jennie started talking.  
  
**"I'm sorry, Jisoo," **Jennie started, **"Please, unnie. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I was wrong in the way I acted. You didn't deserve my crappy attitude. I was just so mad at you for no reason, when I should be mad at the netizens. Calling me lazy, a bitch, wanting to leave BlackPink. You name it, you got it. I also tried to talk to Kai before the holiday, but couldn't because of all of the stuff I just said. You were just looking out for me and I just threw it back at you like you were a netizen. I'm sorry. I'Il always be sorry, and I love you so much, Jisoo, that I can't stand you ignoring me, and even the younger members. They're so worried about you and I caused all of it. And again, I'm sorry."**

Jennie let it all out in such a rush of words that Jisoo thought she heard Jennie said 'I love you', though that was all said in a jumble of words. When Jennie mentioned the maknaes, however, Jisoo felt guilty, as it was seen when her eyes widened at that and looked downcast. She was being cold and distant the entire time following Jennie's outburst that Jisoo was just existing, so to speak. Jisoo felt horrible, as not even being a dork with Lisa was happening as much as it used to when she came back earlier than the others to check on the youngest. Lisa, though, asked how she was doing, and Jisoo just gave a simple 'I'm Jisoo. I'm ok.' Though, Lisa didn't believe her, but didn't push further. For that, Jisoo was grateful but she still was being distant, particularly towards Jennie. Everyone was just not sure how to get Jisoo back, the version they all knew and loved. As of now, this was the first attempt by either to try to be less awkward.

Jennie took it as a sign that she got Jisoo's attention, though saying 'I love you' was probably not the smartest idea at this time. Still, Jennie continued.

**"I talked to Kai",** Jennie said, **"and we agreed to still see each other."**  
  
Jennie stopped when she saw Jisoo nod, but Jennie continued. **"But only as friends.****"**

Jisoo's head snapped up in shock. 'Friends?' Jisoo thought. She didn't believe it. Jennie seemed so happy but she didn't seem so lately. Jisoo thought it was due to their schedules, but still.

**"Wha?"** Jisoo simply said.

Jennie nodded in the affirmative and talked again. **"We both realized that what we thought we had was just basically a fad. Or a phase, to phrase it better. We talked to our bosses, but of course, they said to still go out to pretend to date, especially when 'Dispatch' is still around."**  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes as she mentioned the tabloid and she knew that the two agencies involved are going to use them to their advantage in some way. Jisoo was speechless that Jennie would tell her this, but was still confused.  
  
**"Ummm," **Jisoo started as she looked at her sides, **"Jennie, do you want to, umm, maybe-?"**  
  
Jennie looked where Jisoo's head was looking at, and noticed her hands holding Jisoo. Jennie, however, still had one more thing to do.  
  
**"So you can go back to your own _SOLO_ outing?" **Jennie bluntly asked.

Jisoo was confused. What did Jennie mean by her own outing?  
  
**"Wha?"** Jisoo genuinely asked.

Jennie rolled her eyes, and was now going to be straightforward with Jisoo.

**"Like after our concert in Seoul?"** Jennie continued, **"When you let me cling to you in our hotel bed? How you took presumably a cold shower to let off some steam? To cool down after you moaned my name, and Rose and Lisa's? When you were begging us to give you a good fucking? That was quite the unscheduled wake up call you gave me."**

Jisoo's eyes widened and she immediately was frightened. Jisoo, with her head down, was shaking so badly, she thought Jennie would notice and let her go. Instead, Jennie continued.

**"How do I know this? Let's just say that a couple weeks before that, I just noticed your room light was usually turned on to it's full brightness when it was late. I opened the door after knocking because you wouldn't answer. I then noticed that you were naked as the day you were born. With your hands at the most important parts to pleasure yourself. How you begged for all of us to fuck you badly. How you wanted us to take you in the best way possible. That you would do anything for us, to please us. How you came with such vigor that you were still breathing heavily like you ran the marathon. That night in Seoul, you were lucky that I didn't get caught watching you when you so needed a release. But I also thought you were trying to make a move on me during that week when I had my blow up and I was so wrong. You were actually worried about me and I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you. I'm sorry, Jisoo"**  
  
Unknown to Jennie, Jisoo was crying but for a different reason. How could she have been so stupid, Jisoo thought to herself. Jisoo thought she was being careful when around her bandmates. She didn't expect Jennie to have caught her, masturbating to the image of her bandmates making her a moaning mess. Worse, she did that when Jennie was clinging to her in that hotel room that night. And somehow, Jennie didn't wake her up. She just let her continue. Jisoo felt embarrassed, and with a renewed strength, she got out of Jennie's grasp and shoved her to the headboard of the bed. Jennie was shocked, but when she saw Jisoo's head go up, she didn't expect to see Jisoo crying.

'Oh no', Jennie thought, 'I should have not done that now.'

"Get out," Jisoo slowly said.  
  
Jennie was broken out of her thoughts, but she thought she heard Jisoo say something. In English.

"Huh?" Jennie dumbly asked.

Wrong move and Jisoo went off.

"Get out!" Jisoo loudly said not caring if the others heard her, "Get out! **You think you can mock me!? You think it's fun to having to pleasure myself when I cannot have any of you? Lisa, when I first met her in that dance room when she didn't say a fucking word of Korean?! When I saw you in that sauna, admiring you even when we were still ****teenagers?! And when Rose saw me doing a dance routine!?? Damn it, I was closer to adulthood and I couldn't risk it at all! Not only because of age difference, but also because I'm fucking gay! A dyke to all of you! An-And, you were with Kai! That's what worse! I didn't know what to do, even if you were queer! And you thought I was trying to take advantage of you! Get out! Jus-Just get out! No, I'll leave. I'll leave the group so I don't have to deal with this anymore! I'm sorry for ever having feelings for you. For any of you! My bandmates! I'd ruin our career, just as a group, because I couldn't have any of you! Over the years, even after debuting, the feelings I have didn't go away. And I wish I could love someone who wasn't part of the same group as me, because I cannot let any of you lose your dreams because of me!"**  
  
Jisoo suddenly broke down, the emotions she bottled up for so long have finally come out. Jisoo collapsed in on herself, sliding down in a heap to the floor. Jisoo sat with her back to the wall, bring her knees up and hugging herself. Jennie was stunned. This was _not_ at all what she intended to happen when she brought it up. Jennie definitely forgot to plan this out better but was too brash. Jennie usually wasn't the brash type, but this time, it did and at the worst time. Jennie looked at Jisoo, who was crying heavily, and still rocking herself back and forth, though hitting the wall a bit.  
  
Jennie immediately went to hug her, but Jisoo shook her off and went to her bed, laying down face first and crying. Jennie, though she was hurt that Jisoo moved away, understood what she must have felt. Jennie knew that dating was banned, no matter how stupid it was, especially after people get to become idols. While it was understandable trainees shouldn't do it, after debuting shouldn't be an issue. Jennie, though, cannot imagine how Jisoo must've felt. South Korea, at this point in time, was not yet one of the best places to be accepted as a queer person, though improvements have been made. It's worse when Jisoo had feelings for all of her bandmates, whether it was on first sight or developed later on.  
  
After a moment, Jennie decided she had enough. She immediately went to kneel beside Jisoo, and gave her a back hug. Jisoo, though still crying, calmed down enough for her to turn to Jennie. Jisoo didn't expect Jennie to still be here, and leave. She wondered why Jennie was still here.  
  
Jennie brushed away the tears. **"I know what I said, Jichu,"** Jennie said, **"And I'm sorry. Not only for thinking you were trying to make a move on me, but for not knowing about your feelings. At least for me. I wish I knew, or I knew but ignored the signs. I cannot believe you were so stupid and pathetic to think you would be hated by anyone for loving us. You don't need to worry about hurting our careers because it means nothing without you. I just wish you at least told me."**  
  
Jisoo nodded in understanding but Jennie continued. **"And who cares if you are gay? I know I lived in a more progressive country, but it shouldn't matter what you are in terms of your sexuality. Hell, it doesn't matter at all. You just wanted to care for us in your own way, without letting us know about your feelings. And I wish I knew so I could have helped you."**

Jisoo felt better hearing what Jennie said, but knew that last sentence meant what she thought it meant.

**"I know," **Jisoo said closing her eyes, **"And I understand if you don't feel-"**  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo felt a pair of lips on her own. Shocked, Jisoo didn't know what to do but squeak and open her eyes. She saw Jennie's face, eyes closed. Jisoo was shocked, but then she felt Jennie's tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. Jisoo didn't resist, and let it in. The kiss felt like she's being electrocuted, but man, what a way to go. Jisoo closed her eyes in bliss, and instinctively, she brought her arms up to hold Jennie, who also brought up her arms to hold her. After a what seemed like hours, the two split, taking in air. Suddenly, Jisoo moved backwards, hitting the end of the bed. Jennie, though, didn't let it phase her.  
  
**"Wha-wha?" **Jisoo started, **"What just happened? What are-?"**  
  
**"I felt the same too****," **Jennie replied, **"Or at least, I think I did. I was confused for the last month, but truthfully, it was that way the months before that. Maybe years. I didn't know if you felt the same way, hell, I thought you were interested in the other members or even other trainees in our age group****. Though, I didn't expect you to be lesbian. Especially when I'm bi**."  
  
Jisoo, naively, didn't get it. **"You speak multiple languages. What do you mean you're bi****?"**  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes, and moved dangerously close to Jisoo, who's own eyes widened in shock. Jennie then moved to Jisoo's left ear.

**"I mean," **Jennie whispered, **"I'm into both guys and _girls_."**

Suddenly, Jisoo understood. She couldn't believe it, but Jisoo only looked at her with a questioning look when Jennie moved back to give her a full view without being too far away. Then, Jennie moved forward to Jisoo's lips, and Jisoo did the same. It was in slow motion, and the two kissed again. Soon, their hands began to move around. The two separated, breaths ragged.

**"Wait, Jendeukie," **Jisoo said, **"We need to take it slow. It's all- and I don't-"**  
  
**"Fuck slow,"** Jennie growled out, which sent shivers down Jisoo's spine, **"We've waited too long, and I'm not going to miss this again. I'm not going to mess it up again."**  
  
Jisoo, dumbfounded, nodded in agreement. They both kissed again, and they both stood up this time. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, and they almost tore each other's clothes off. After a heated make out, they were both naked. Jisoo and Jennie let their hair down, and both went on the bed. Well, Jisoo was laid down on the bed. Jennie went on top of her. She leans down to give Jisoo a languid kiss. Jisoo moaned into it, but Jennie then broke it off and moved to her ear.

**"**I think it's about time someone gave you a _real_ show," Jennie started, "for you to enjoy. Wouldn't you say so, Jisoo?"

Jisoo shivered at Jennie's breath on her ear. Jisoo fervently nodded her head, and Jennie happened to see it as she moved up. Jennie then went down on Jisoo, peppering her body with kisses and leaving marks on her. When she reached Jisoo's sex, that is when Jennie took control. Giving not only a kiss, but also a very loving lick and finger rub. Jisoo was such a mess when Jennie kept rubbing and flicking her clit, licking on Jisoo's vagina, but not yet going in. Jisoo had a struggle to keep herself on the bed, but she kept arching her back and raising her ass, wanting more of Jennie's mouth and hands. Jisoo also mewled and breathed out pants that just shouldn't be possible to hear from the husky vocalist.

Jennie was surprised at how much Jisoo was losing herself, and she was becoming so damn wet. Jennie couldn't believe she was causing Jisoo that, or was it a long held up feeling? Either way, Jennie was damn well enjoying hearing the sounds of Jisoo's pants and the feel of JIsoo's thrashing body. Jennie kept on teasing her, and it was definitely making Jisoo even wetter.  
  
"**Je-Je-Jen-yah,"** Jisoo struggled to breath out, **"P-ppleeeassseee! S-ah!"**

Jennie stopped and looked up at her with an arched eyebrow. Jisoo looked at her and just moaned at the loss.

**"**What was that, Jisoo?" Jennie asked in a teasing manner, "What were you asking me?"  
  
**"****Please!" **Jisoo said, **"Fuck me! Take me to the edge!"**  
  
Jennie internally chuckled, but there was something she wanted Jisoo to say. Something that she heard the couple of times she saw Jisoo doing it to herself.

**"Wasn't there something you wanted me do?" **Jennie asked circling Jisoo's clit with her forefinger, **"Something to make you go into ecstasy? How you wanted me to do to you what Rose and Lisa would?"**  
  
Jisoo struggled to come up with the words as her mind was jumbled. Soon enough, though, she realized what Jennie wanted. And she didn't care if it's just making it real.

**"Please Jennie!" **Jisoo groaned out, **"Please, please fuck me! Take me! Take me now! Make me yours to have! Let me be yours to use! I'll be yours to take and fuck! Just please, let me come! Make me your bitch and let me come hard!"**

Jennie didn't expect to hear her unnie to say something dirty at the end, though overall, while Jisoo did not exactly say what she heard before, it was definitely Jisoo telling her to take her and make Jisoo hers. Plus, she did say please. Jennie refused to let her wait any longer.

**"As you wish****," **Jennie said, "**My little slut."**

For whatever reason, Jisoo shivered in excitement and grabbed the headboard, though vainly, as Jennie immediately dove right in and put sucked on her sex. After a few hard sucks and licks, Jennie then put a finger in to Jisoo, and after some slow strokes, she then put in another finger. Having two fingers, Jennie then bit on Jisoo's sex, and licked hard on her folds. Soon, the pace began to quicken even faster, and Jisoo was having a hard time controlling her body's movements. Finally, after some hard thrusts, Jisoo's body seized up and her back arched. Suddenly, she convulsed and Jisoo's orgasm was strong. Jennie lapped up all the juices that were coming out, while her fingers were still inside. After cleaning up enough, Jennie took out her fingers, slowly, and they were covered in thick white cum. Jennie kneeled and moved up a bit to give Jisoo her fingers. As Jennie gave her fingers to Jisoo's mouth, which she took without hesitation to taste herself, Jennie saw that Jisoo's juices started to leak out. Jennie managed to lick them up while still managing to have her fingers in Jisoo's mouth. Jisoo, though, let them go when Jennie started to lick her again. Jisoo was still sensitive, but Jennie was not done yet.

**"That was fun,"** Jennie said, **"But now, isn't it my turn?"**

Jisoo was still in a daze, but then sat up. She wondered how she will give Jennie her orgasm. Then, even while sore, Jisoo came up with an idea.

**"Rub yourself on me?"** Jisoo asked.

Jennie was surprised, because Jisoo just had an orgasm.

"**Wouldn't it be easier for you to get off since I'm still wet?"** Jisoo asked.

Jennie thought about it, and while she did lick up Jisoo, Jennie herself got wet upon hearing Jisoo's begging and moans. Jennie nodded in approval.

**"Let me take the lead****," **Jennie said as she lifted Jisoo's right leg, **"And show you how I want it."**  
  
Jennie's authoritarian tone definitely turned Jisoo on and she shivered in excitement. With a simple 'Yes', Jennie gave a few more licks of Jisoo's pussy, which was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. After wetting it enough, Jennie lined up her pussy with Jisoo's. With a few languid movements, the pace picked up, and both women were moaning in ecstasy. Jennie kissed and bit Jisoo's leg, while Jisoo held on to Jennie's left hand her own. Jisoo was still gasping in an uncontrolled excitement, and Jennie was definitely feeling her orgasm approaching. With a few more rubs, they both came undone. With silent screams, which turned into gargled moans, Jennie and Jisoo reached their orgasms. They were both slick but very satisfied. The two were breathing heavily, knowing that things have definitely changed.

Jennie laid down next to Jisoo, but pulled her towards her. They managed to pull the blanket up and covered themselves, holding each other.

**"What now?" **Jisoo asked.

"Hm?" Jennie asked.

"**What do we do with Rose and Lisa?"** Jisoo asked.  
  
Jennie's eyes widened a bit, knowing that Jisoo was right. What will they do now with the youngest members of the group now that Jennie and Jisoo took this step? Sure it was not done in the normal ways leading up to it, but still. Jennie gave a kiss to the top of Jisoo's head.

"We'll figure it out in the morning", Jennie said, "For now, let's sleep on it."  
  
Jisoo nodded on Jennie's chest, and both closed their eyes. They both gave each other a 'good night', and dozed off, without a care of what comes next.  
  
Except, someone happened to hear, and catch a glimpse of them taking things to the next level.  
  
The person who saw them couldn't help but be envious. It was only after her younger member went to her room, and checking to find out that she was showering, the person went to Jisoo's room. She pressed her ear to the door and what she heard shocked her. Things couldn't be this bad between the Kims, could they? She was lucky that her fellow maknae was showering, but when she went to open the door, she heard some moaning. That was weird, she thought. She slightly opened the door to leave a crack, and what she saw was an eyeful for her. She watched the two having such an intimate session, watching Jisoo beg for Jennie like she was dying. Except in this case, it was the sexual frustration. She was extremely turned on watching them orgasm, even though she was being a pervert herself. The craziest part, however, was when she heard her name, as well as her younger member's, mentioned during their argument. She was shocked. Never did she imagine that the first time she saw her, Jisoo would have feelings for her. Let alone the rest of the group. She just assumed it was Jisoo's way of showing she cared. Except it was not. How could she be so stupid?  
  
Now, though, Jennie has Jisoo. Or at least that's what she thought. When she heard her name, she swore to find out more. She wanted to do it differently, though, from how Jennie approached it. Sure, Jennie had some complications, but she was going to find out how to approach this with Jisoo, with Jennie's help.  
  
'I promise, Jisoo-nie', the woman thought to herself, 'I'll show you that I love you too. Even though Jennie got you first, I want to show you that I can love you to my fullest ability, even if it's not enough, so that you can know that my feelings too.'

With that, the redhead closed the door, quietly as she could. She went to her room, after checking on her bandmate, who finished showering and was getting ready for bed. She just talked with her on what they were going to do tomorrow and that they would discuss it further. After closing the door, she went to her own room. The woman looked at herself in the mirror, her long red hair being played at the ends. After quickly showering and changing into her pajamas, the woman went into bed and turned the lights off, with one thought on her mind.

'Park Chaeyoung', the woman said, 'This may be a competition, or not, but you are going to make sure Kim Jisoo knows that you are not going to forget her.'


	5. Every Rose Has Its Thorns; Does Jisoo Still Wanna Touch It? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having her own experience of hearing and watching Jisoo, Rose wonders if Jisoo was just crushing on her when they were trainees. Hell, she doesn't know when she herself crushed on her. Rose, though, actually had at least some idea before Jennie and Jisoo did the deed. What will Rose do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same thing again. BlackPink is a real group of women. Nothing in this is even close to real. Get your minds out of the gutters.
> 
> To the first comment in the last chapter, I just realized I put myself into a corner with your 'love' question. The aftermath of the Jensoo situation will be looked at a bit here, but in terms of the other members? Ooofff. I'm gonna have to figure it out somehow or if it will turn out differently. It might be an unrequited love situation for all of them. Maybe they all end up together. Or maybe they don't but still cherish each other's company. I just don't want to delete this and rewrite everything. I already have this planned out, though I might change it up a bit based on how the flow is going, if you can even call it that, but this is an idea that I cannot help but wonder.
> 
> Also, please don't be offended that I didn't respond directly. I usually try not to directly respond or make direct comments unless I actually am interested in a story, fictional based on actual media or not. Also, I think I scared off a person responding to me because I (1) had a bad day, and (2) I was just being a prick. (3) I don't want to have to have a situation where I actually respond to a young person, like not even college age, and all of a sudden I get sent to kingdom come basically if I say something that comes off as at least creepy. So please don't be offended, but at the same time, try to understand my concern. I'm definitely a physically fully grown adult, though I don't remember if this site has an age question or not when applying. Again, please don't think I'm being irrational or scared.
> 
> There could be, however, a surprise guest appearance that changes everything or an original character. We'll see.
> 
> In addition, I left the comments section open so that no body has to feel like they're being ignored. In the very least, though, try to not be one of those flamers. Anyway, I'll definitely make sure this story has somewhat of an endgame, but all the members will at least have something. Also, I apologize for not giving good descriptions of where things like chairs and couches might be located, and what side each member is standing or laying down. I know I sound hypocritical if I criticized that to anyone else for the same thing, but you can call me out on it if you want to. I just can't guarantee I'll do better with it. I focus more on people's interactions.
> 
> Again, bold is Korean speaking.

(The morning after the Jensoo scene)

Sunlight poured through Jisoo's room, with her head on Jennie's chest. As awkward as that sounds, it was actually the scene. The unnie line had their arms wrapped around each other, or at least tried to, with the two wrapping their arms as they laid side by side on the bed. Jisoo, however, just seemed to have been lower than Jennie when it came to position. A loud bell sound was heard, and it was continuing for several seconds. Jisoo groggily tried to reach for the source of the sound. Jisoo struggled with her left hand waving around, until she actually fell off the bed. Face first. Ouch.

"Owwww," Jisoo groaned out.  
  
She struggled to move around as the loud sound kept going, until she actually reached up with her arm, and found the source of the obnoxious sound. Jisoo pulled it down, a purple alarm clock, and tiredly stopped it. She looked at the time, and it was 8AM. Jisoo groaned out of frustration. Today they were going to do practice for the holiday show later this month, which is now December. Jisoo was going to pull her blanket over, until she realized something.

'Wait', Jisoo thought to herself, 'Where's the blanket? And why-, am I-?'

Jisoo awkwardly looked around, and noticed she is not in the bed. More importantly, she looked down at herself, and-

"WAH!" Jisoo exclaimed. She jumped up, only to look at something she never thought she'd see. Or someone. And that someone was Jennie Kim. A very naked, deliciously glowing Jennie Kim. Said woman was awake and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Her head under her left hand. Jisoo, self-consciously, gasped and covered herself, vainly, her private parts. She cannot believe that she's naked, with Jennie. Oh no.  
  
"Well," Jennie said, "That wasn't quite the wake up I expected. Not that I'm complaining. Far from it. You shouldn't, though, cover yourself up, Jichu. You look just so divine when you are flustered, naked."

Jisoo blushed very hard. She cannot believe that this even happened. But Jennie continued.

**"Not to mention, you've got quite the set of unbelievable moans. Why make you scream if you were just going to moan and writhe when you just turned on by the simplest things? You're certainly sensitive, but in a good way. I can't believe how much you came, and I came with you. Talk about an incredible night. I can't believe no one heard you."**

*cough* you *cough* sure *cough* Jennie?

Suddenly, Jisoo's mind flashed back to that moment. The yelling (which, she didn't know if she woke someone up. Oh no, that would be bad), the arguing, the sudden confession she made to Jennie, the reveal of Jennie knowing and hearing her most intimate solo, the reveals Jennie made of herself, and the sex. Oh fuck, the sex. How the hell could she come so much with Jennie? And-, wait, did that mean?

**"Remember now?"** Jennie asked.

At that, Jisoo collapsed in on herself, sitting on the floor. Confused, Jennie sat up and spotted to the edge of the bed. What she saw was heartbreaking. Jisoo was holding herself in her arms, her head laying on top of them. Tears started to come down her face. Jennie immediately sat down in front of Jisoo, but she just scooted away. She didn't want to know that Jennie will say it was a mistake. Jisoo just thought of it, and wished she didn't it let it get so far. Suddenly, a hand was on Jisoo's left arm. She looked and saw Jennie, concern in her eyes. Jisoo wiped away her tears with her right hand, sniffling a bit.  
  
**"I'm sorry,"** Jisoo managed to say.

**"It's ok," **Jennie replied, **"You didn't-"**

**"You can go now****," **Jisoo interrupted. That stunned Jennie, but Jisoo didn't look at her when she said it.

"What?" Jennie asked, "What are you-?"

**"It's a one time thing, right?" **Jisoo plainly asked, **"You think it's a mistake. Well, it is. Now I have to deal with the fact that I messed up our relationship. Our band. Cause of you, admitting to me-"**  
  
At that, Jennie quickly went to sit by Jisoo and pulled her into a hug. Confused, Jisoo didn't even move. Jennie, however, interrupted.

**"Oh, Chu," **Jennie softly said, **"Did you really think I'm gonna let you think that? Yes, we did things wrong in approaching this, but we'll figure this out. I don't know if anything will actually come out of this, but I don't care. If you're not around, how the hell will any of us function? Don't ever forget that, Kim Jisoo. Never, or else I'll never forgive you. You did admit that you had feelings for Rose and Lisa, but who cares if you actually love them or not. You'll always care about them, and that will never change, even in a non-romantic sense. Same with me. We're not going to just be fuck buddies. Whatever comes of this, we'll see through it, ok? You just let go of a heavy burden you had with me, emotional as it was."**

Jisoo seemed to have not responded, but internally, she was relieved. Jennie didn't think of last night as a mistake, but what about now? And in the future?

**"I know what you're thinking," **Jennie continued, **"But if you were ever uncomfortable in your own skin, don't be. YOU never need to change anything for anyone. At least for me. We'll find a way to resolve things with Rose and Lisa. I'll let you decide on how to do that. Whether you want me there or not, it doesn't matter. All that matters is YOU. Your feelings. Your thoughts. Your actions. Your dreams. I know that I'll still have my issues with you in the future regarding how this will affect all of us, and you with us. Still, we've managed to get this far working things out amongst us. We'll do it again. I promise to hide your feelings from ****everyone at YG, including Papa YG himself. No one will take you away from us, at least at YG. That is my vow to you. One way or the other, we'll see this through and find out where we all stand with you in the future."**

Jisoo started crying again, only this time not in sadness or anger. But joy. She didn't expect Jennie to be so understanding. Jisoo thought she ruined things with Jennie last night, but after clearing everything up before and after sex, she felt lighter. There still is the issue of Rose and Lisa, but that can wait for the time being. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Yo, yo yo!" Lisa's voice was heard, "Wake up bitches! We have to get going to the studio!"

"Lisa," Rose was heard, "I swear to god!"  
  
"Swearing, chipmunk?" Lisa replied, "I thought you wouldn't want to swear?"  
  
A quiet second was heard, until a wail was heard. "WWWAAAHHHH!"

Rose's voice was heard again, this time in distress. "I'M SORRY! OH LORD, I'M SO SORRY!" Feet pounding was suddenly heard, and a door slammed. Rose must've been considering herself hypocritical for swearing? Guess so, if Lisa's evil laugh was any indication.

"Kekekekekeke," Lisa laughed out, "Haven't used that in a while. Come on unnies. Let's go!"  
  
At that, Lisa footsteps were heard until not. Jisoo and Jennie looked at each other, getting up, this time with Jisoo not covering herself. She suddenly hugged Jennie, who was taken aback until she wrapped an arm around Jisoo.  
  
**"Thank you, Jennie", **Jisoo murmured, **"And I'm sorry for not being open with anyone. I just-"**

"Shhhh," Jennie soothingly whispered, **"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you told me. It'd be better with everyone present at first, but at least you're starting somewhere. Like I said earlier, we'll see where all of this goes. Come on, we'll talk later. Let's shower and get going."**

Jisoo then pulled back and gave a questioning look, to which Jennie was confused herself.

**"Shower together?"** Jisoo blatantly asked.

Jennie's eyes widened, and she smacked Jisoo's arm, who gave a pretend cry of pain holding her arm. "Jerk!" Jennie exclaimed, "I already said we'd figure it out as we go along, but at least slowly. Geez, maybe I shouldn't have come to your room."

At that, Jisoo pouted. **"You didn't get to enjoy it, huh?"**  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes. "No, Jisoo. I LOVED it. But seriously, let's take this slowly. Right now, let's get ready to go to the studio."  
  
Jisoo nodded in undrestanding. Jennie went to shower first after getting her clothes on, even though everyone has seen each other naked at least once. Still, no need for the maknaes to question Jennie.

Jisoo, on the other hand, took in what Jennie said. Last night may have been a one time thing, but they're going to figure things out day by day. The issue of Rose and Lisa will be something to worry about, but for now, at least Jisoo knows she hasn't lost Jennie as a friend. Maybe that's all they'll be, but at least they got it out in the open. Plus, at least Jisoo will not have to worry about Jennie thinking something's wrong with her. As Jisoo got her clothes for the day, Jennie was showering and thinking of the same thing. Their relationship may have changed in some way, but they're not going to stop being friends. Neither of them know what's going to happen next, as Jennie already knew that Jisoo still has feelings for Rose and Lisa. That's not going to go away anytime soon, but Jennie promised to help Jisoo sort through them. If it turns out she'd rather be with one of them, then so be it. Jennie cannot stand in the way, even if it did hurt her. If Jisoo didn't go with any of them, including Jennie herself, then so be it. Being in a band already has complications to begin with, and this wouldn't help. Regardless, Jennie already promised to be by Jisoo's side in her own personal journey. Jennie admitting she's bi was a surprise to herself, though she thought Jisoo knew like a lot of trainees did, and even management. Though, no one really said anything since she's the ace of YG. Ironic that was a perk that helped. For now, in the present, things are going to change, and it's already started between Jisoo and Jennie. What about everyone else?  
  
Jennie finished showering, and then Jisoo showered, though she was not high maintenance and just put on her casual clothing after brushing her teeth. They joined the maknaes for a quick breakfast, since the management team will arrive soon. As they were having breakfast, the unnies were just going about as normally as they would. Lisa, on the other hand, was just fooling around while feeding the dogs and cats, since it was her turn but of course the animals decide to just jump her. Lisa screamed in despair, though Jisoo and Jennie just sighed, knowing she deserved it. As they went to help her, since they finished eating and put the dishes in the sink, Rose was the only one that was rather quiet. Of course, she was just munching on toast, but she definitely noticed a change, however subtle it is.

Rose cannot get it out of her mind watching her unnies basically go at it. Oh no, don't get her wrong, just because they have the same last names it's not like they did something very bad. Oh no, don't even think try to think anything of it. On the other hand, Rose cannot help but feel envy. Jealousy? They can go hand in hand, but for Rose, hearing Jennie make Jisoo beg for release worked up a sweat for Rose, but to hear Jennie mention that Jisoo begged for her _and_ Lisa too? That was almost too much. Almost. Truthfully, Rose loved having the time she spent with Jisoo, since in the public eye, to say the least, the oldest member was always being a crackhead with Lisa. Or she's always having Jennie cling to her. Jisoo just was that caring. It didn't matter who it was, she always knew what to do. Pathetic, isn't it, that Rose cannot figure out how to make Jisoo recognize her feelings?  
  
That day Rose saw Jisoo practicing dance moves in the practice room as trainees, it wasn't just the elder's dancing that got to the Aussie. It wasn't just her body, either, let alone her looks. Oh no. Nothing got to her so much as the way Jisoo approached her when she awkwardly clapped after Jisoo turned around. Jisoo was surprised, but laughed it off. Oh, that laugh really made Rose weak in the knees, and it would be sinful to compare it to an ex of hers that she had back in Australia. Ok, so her having a secret boyfriend didn't thrill her parents, let alone her sister, Alice. The crazy thing is that, even though Alice had boyfriends before, she didn't have one as young as Rose. Her parents grounded her, though Rose knew she shouldn't have had a boyfriend when she was only 15, not even 16 when a lot of teenagers would even think about dating. Of course, Rose didn't find out that her boyfriend was a complete scam until later. And that's being nice about it. The thing is, her parents grounded her because her boyfriend was actually a player. He strung Rose along so much even when he was hurting her emotionally. Thankfully he wasn't physical with her, not that he was muscular to begin with, but still. The worst part was that he was actually 17 at the time, and about to turn 18. That was already kind of a warning sign, at least for Rose's family.

The day Rose ended things was when she found her now ex making out with another girl. _His_ ex. Rose, hiding in a row of gym lockers behind them, was so furious at that because he told her they broke up. And she just happened to find them in the girl's gym locker room. Rose just went to class that day, trying to pretend nothing's wrong, only confronting him when he approached her in the cafeteria. The guy dared tried to call her 'baby' in front of her friends, who already were told by Rose what she saw. They were shocked, but at the same time not surprised. They heard the rumors, but didn't want to believe it. When the guy tried to act flirty with her, Rose then pounced. Not like that, everyone. Just straight up asked _'Shouldn't you pull that on your ex-girlfriend?'_ At that, the guy acted innocent. The nerve, Rose thought, and she then basically asked what she saw in the gym lockers, making out like long time lovers. Rose actually saw them going at it for more than 5 seconds, not wanting to believe it. Rose then walked away from her hiding place, and told her friends. The guy then decided to put on a show, saying Rose was just being a closed off bitch, so to speak. Everyone started watching the drama unfold, but Rose was not having it. She then told the guy that she wasn't even interested in guys, let alone girls. Rose only went out with the guy because she believed he was a nice guy, but now that it was found he was more than just a player, he can find another girl to have sex with because Rose will not be it. Plus, she already saw the guy naked and was not impressed. Why would anyone date, let alone go back, to a guy who is incapable of anything but playing. While not the biggest insult, it got the crowd laughing, at both of them. Sure, Rose was not really a savage but she felt pride in the fact that she took the guy down with her if nothing else. The guy was furious, but he could do nothing but sit in shock.

After that, Rose never saw the guy again, since he was going to be done with high school anyway. And the best part? All of that was just before the school year ended. As for his ex? Well, Rose and her talked it out, since the guy was actually playing everyone. Still, what got everyone more interested was the fact that Rose just admitted she's not interested in anyone. Hell, she's not even homosexual. That kind of shocked her parents, but they were not surprised. Her parents admitted that they knew Rose was just too closed off to the idea of having a relationship with someone beyond friends, but they had no problem if she ever did have a relationship. Rose just didn't care about any attraction to anyone of either sex, as she just loves everyone. Her parents were just surprised that she was with a boyfriend considering she was shy. Still, they were glad that Rose dumped the guy since basically everyone in the neighborhood knew he was nothing more than flaky. Still, when Rose's dad got her the plane ticket to audition for YG in another part of Australia, and then successfully got in, that was the highlight for her, and the start of a crazy journey.

Looking back on it now, Rose was glad that she never bothered with anyone for intimate reasons. Still, when she saw Jisoo for the first time, something woke up in her. Sure, today Rose still doesn't have any attraction to any other person, at least when it comes to romantic feelings. Plus, she didn't care if anyone is gay or not, love is love and no one should be forced to do anything they don't want to do when it comes to relationships in general. With Jisoo, however, something stirred within Rose that she never experienced, not even with her 'boyfriend'. It's as if Rose was finally going to have someone to at least have in her life, but of course, the dating ban. The dating ban for Rose is nearly done, plus she wondered how Jennie and Kai even were a thing, though she suspected it's because of their bosses. Damn, they still like to micromanage even people's dates. Anyway, Rose was hoping to find someone she can have at least a romantic relationship with, but did not understand how Jisoo is so different. Sure, for all she knew Jisoo could have been a player and cheat on someone, intentionally or not, or be seduced by someone since Jisoo just has this naivety that Rose could identify with her. In the end, Jisoo just never appeared to have showed any interest in anyone during their trainee days. Regardless, Jisoo was still so caring towards everyone, even when it was uncertain if they were going to debut as a large girl group, that she did what she could to comfort everyone.  
  
When Jisoo and Rose were dorm mates, Jisoo spent time with her helping her to be more accustomed to how people act in South Korea since Rose is a foreigner. Lisa was someone she identified with as such, and Rose just hit it off with Lisa that they were best friends. Well, at least in regards to Jisoo. Rose admitted to herself that she thought Lisa was trying to hit on Jennie, or maybe they were both trying to hit on anyone else within their group. Hell, Rose somehow could tell that Jisoo was lesbian before anyone else, but the latter was always private to a fault. That was such a dichotomy for Rose, since she learned how Jisoo is the youngest sibling in her family yet is the oldest member that acts more like a makane. Still, Rose just couldn't help but at least admire Jisoo for her 4D personality and her motherly attitude towards the band. Outside of Jennie, who Rose bonded with because they have a New Zealand connection (Rose was born in that country, I think), Rose just felt attracted to Jisoo because she, in her own way, is the happy pill for her. Lisa maybe just a ball of energy, and Jennie was the one who helps the most with getting through the trainee program since she was there the longest out of all of the four, Jisoo was the one who just seems to bring Rose out of the doldrums.

Speaking of, there was one day after their debut where Rose and Jisoo were by themselves in the dorm, while waiting for Jennie and Lisa to come back from a photoshoot. Rose was in her room and had just finished talking to her sister via Skype. She went to get herself a snack, but before she could go to the kitchen, she heard strange noises from the bathroom, even though the shower was on. Rose thought it odd, and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Concerned, Rose slowly opened the door, turning the doorknob that was on her right side, worried that she might see a dead body, even though she was being too dramatic, right? Well, as she carefully opened the door, she opened it enough where she could see with both eyes an open shower. Well, the shower door was half opened, with someone sitting at the end of the shower, holding the shower head. Holding it _very _close to a particular area.  
  
What surprised Rose more, however, was it was Jisoo. Head back on the wall, holding the shower head in her left hand and fingering herself with her right. Rose gasped in shock, but was quiet enough to not let Jisoo hear. Well, not that it mattered, because Jisoo was in her own little world, moaning and gasping each time she thrusted herself and put the shower head on her breasts, letting the water on full blast and flowing down her body. Rose was just enamored with watching Jisoo, but she knew her brain was telling her it was wrong to spy on someone during that intimate of a moment. Yet, what Jisoo said next was what jolted her.

"**Rose,**" Jisoo spoke out, **"Oh god, Rosie. Your mouth is so good on me. I can't believe you never let me feel that tongue inside of me."**  
  
_That_ knocked Rose out of her stupor. Did Jisoo really say what she thought she said? 'Holy crap!' Rose thought to herself. But that wasn't the end of it.  
  
"**Yes, Jennie,**" Jisoo continued, "**Keep suckling my tits. Oh fuck, your mouth. Oh gods, yes! Lalisa, please, don't stop sucking on my clit. Keep using your mouth on me. All of you, please! I've waited so long for you to take me!"**  
  
Rose was horrified, not at what Jisoo said about her, but the fact she wasn't the only one doing that to her? Shouldn't Rose be the one making Jisoo all hot and bothered, and not the others? Well, if Rose was honest with herself, it is hot Jisoo's losing herself to the thought of all three of them...Wait a minute?! Rose never had an attraction at all to anyone since her ex-boyfriend. How did it all of a sudden happen for her? And how did she feel jealous until realizing being part of a fantasy foursome with Jisoo...what is she thinking right now?!? Is Rose actually feeling lust for her?

Rose took a step back, to calm herself. Rose actually felt wet and was surprised. All her life to this point she thought she was not interested in anyone of any sex, at all. She didn't even bother thinking of it since her parents always told her, like in any Asian family, to focus on academics. Well, at least until the idol life came up, but still. Her thoughts, however, were broken by loud moans of 'Yes' and 'Right there'. Rose blushed and she carefully took a peak inside the bathroom, and saw Jisoo still sitting on the shower floor, breathing heavily, and the shower head in between her legs. Rose, as quietly as she could, closed the door, hoping Jisoo didn't hear it. Rose then quickly moved to the kitchen , and getting water to drink. This was all too much. Several minutes later, Jisoo came out with her gym sweats and shirt, drying her hair with a towel. Rose admitted to herself that she did have a bit of a crush, but that went away during their trainee days. Now, Rose could admire more of Jisoo's just otherworldly looks. Rose, however, tried to keep her behavior normal so that Jisoo wouldn't question her. Jisoo asked Rose how she was doing, but Rose was just mentally wandering. Thankfully, Jisoo didn't notice anything else and asked Rose again, and that time she just acted like it was just for their careers. Jisoo and Rose then started to watch a show until the rest of their band came back.

Now, Rose wished that she did pull the first move on Jisoo, but it seemed that Jennie beat her to it. Still, Rose cannot help but wonder about Jennie's mentioning of her and Lisa when she was with Jisoo last night. Rose couldn't help but wonder what that could mean. How could this affect their relationship as a group? Plus, how can Rose approach this carefully without looking like a creep and having Jennie on her side without pissing either her or Jisoo off? That was the dilemma.  
  
Before pondering any further, a knock was heard on the door. Jennie went to the door, and their manager was at the doorway. He let them know it was time to go, and the women all got their phones and other accessories, and then got their coats to give them additional cover for the winter weather, even though they already wore thick clothes. The group then went to the van after locking the dorm door and they were driven off to the studio. While most of the group was talking, Rose just participated when she felt it was necessary. The rest didn't mind as they were talking about what to do for the holidays since they were going to be filming for 'Star Road' later next week. Rose, on the other hand, thought about her approach to Jisoo. What, if anything, can Rose do to show Jisoo that she knew and wants to know what she really thought about her? Will there be any chance to find out, even if she gets turned down?  
  
For now, Rose will have to wait. They need to practice and it wouldn't do any good if she didn't put in any effort. Hell, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she was just wondering about her eldest member. Unknown to her, Jisoo and Jennie already started the discussion about the younger members, and Rose would be the one to help push it forward to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of describing Rose's orientation based off of another story by an author I forgot the name of, but it's a story where everyone is in a polyamorous relationship and Rose's designation is different from the others. I think part of the story title is 'Look where we are now'? In the end, though, for purposes of this story, I decided not to as I doubt I would even properly describe it and would probably be making this, at the very least, confusing to everyone reading it and probably unnecessarily offend people. Instead, I decided to do something else as what I wrote about Rose's prior relationship experience to begin with makes more sense for the overall story.


	6. Every Rose Has Its Thorns; Does Jisoo Still Wanna Touch It? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practicing for their next concert dates, Rose manages to get Jennie alone to talk. After revealing everything, Jennie knew that it would come sooner or later, just not this quick. Jennie, though, realized that Jisoo is the one Rose has to talk with and they need to do it before anything else happens. When the group finds out they are going to be on 'Star Road', that gives Rose the opportunity to really make an attempt on finding out with Jisoo what she really thinks. And, more importantly, what Rose has been holding within in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as usual. Don't take this seriously. It's all made up. BlackPink is a real group of people.
> 
> I don't have a schedule in response to the comment about having one. I just am incapable of having one that works. Plus, I only manage to put something down when I actually feel like it. No inspiration or things like that, just whatever. Now, having said that, don't be surprised if I suddenly take a hiatus out of the blue and not mention it, as my own life is just at a crossroads in terms of personal development. This is just escapism but not to be taken seriously.
> 
> Also, in case, people wonder why this may seem shorter for Rose's side in terms of chapters, I admit, I probably spent too long on Jennie's because she is the next oldest in the group after Jisoo. Not to mention, she's been with YG the longest and, for better or worse, gets the most attention. Most importantly, Jennie and Jisoo are considered the best friends of the group in a manner of speaking. I think they admitted that too on a variety show I saw a clip of on Youtube.
> 
> Rose, strangely enough, has been with YG for the shortest amount of time compared to everyone else. Plus, in terms of people's Youtube tributes to fan ships, I think Chaesoo is the least focused. They're kind of the quiet ones in a way, or am I wrong about that? In any case, in terms of time being with YG Entertainment, Jennie's the unnie, Lisa the second unnie, Jisoo the third, and Rose the maknae. That came off weird, I know but still hopefully the point was made.
> 
> Now I'm picking Rose, because it would make sense in terms of the group line. In addition, let's not go straight to the crackhead duo.
> 
> Also, I apologize for not really knowing anything about boy idol groups outside of BTS. So please forgive me for that ignorance. I also have little knowledge of girl idol groups outside of BlackPink, and maybe Red Velvet, Twice, and Momoland. I have heard Taeyeon(sp?) and man, she has a voice. Sunmi I've heard a little bit and didn't find bad. They might randomly appear for sake of story and characters that are to be jerks, so don't hate, please.
> 
> Fair warning: I still have that tendency to just edit or add things after I post something. I just did with the previous chapter. I'm trying to cut back on it, folks. Really, I am.

BlackPink was in their practice room doing routines for their new dances for their newest songs (assuming they get a comeback within a year, right?). While practicing those, they also did once overs for their prior dances. (Don't kill me if I assume that after they practice something for a while, they would remember)

These dance sessions were already hard to begin with, except for Lisa. Everyone basically thought 'Goddamn, Lisa is the dancing machine of the group.' They all wore their tank tops and athletic shorts, and their bodies all had sweat due to the physical exertions they went through for their dances. Not that they weren't used to it, though for three of the members, it'd take on a whole new reason.

For Jennie and Jisoo, the events of last night were still on their mind, though the two did talk a bit during the ride albeit with Lisa being her usual dummy self. Still, the unnie line were able to still continue as normal as things were before last night, with none the wiser. Except for Rose.

  
Rose couldn't help but feel jealous that the Kims were basically able to act out what she may have felt. Again, Rose didn't have any problem with people who are or are not gay. The only issue at the moment for Rose is this...how to be around either of them without freaking them out, let alone herself? Rose cannot think of just outright asking them how their night was, especially when Rose did not have any idea of whether her witnessing of Jisoo's private moment was just her seeing a one off event or not. Now that she knew it was more than that for Jisoo, Rose has to figure out how to approach it, especially now that they are doing their dance routine.

It certainly didn't help when they positioned themselves at the start of 'Forever Young'. With everyone laying on the ground, with Jisoo laying her head on top of Lisa's side, Lisa on Rose, and Rose on Jennie. That was definitely both a turn off and turn on for Rose. Why? Because Lisa got to be lucky enough to have Jisoo laying on top of her, so to speak. Not that Rose hated laying on top of Jennie, but still, she imagined having Jisoo laying on her side. Again, Rose had no idea if she was feeling only lust for her Jisoo. In addition, Rose didn't want to ruin the special friendship she has with all of her bandmates.

Rose has not had any kind of relationship since her ex back in Australia. Plus, her parents only grudgingly accepted her sister's boyfriend's gay brother, but over time they became more accepting. Not that they hated LGBTQ+ people, far, far from it. They're just that weird group of 'don't bother me, don't bother you' type of mentality. Still, they learned to accept not for the sake of tolerance or losing family because of it, but because they knew that there are worse things than someone being gay or not. Whatever the sexuality or ethnicity, everyone is capable of doing good or evil, and anything in between. Sure, sometimes people like to associate all bad things with specific groups of people just because of history and physical characteristics, to say the least. In reality, though, everyone is the same on a molecular level, and every person should be judged the same way regardless of one's identity. The sad reality, though, is that it doesn't really happen, to say the least. Still, at least Rose's family are able to look past somebody's physical traits or sexuality, and in her sister's case, able to accept the fact that she has to deal with more than a gay family member. Alice has to deal with an overbearing mom, who actually is _NOT_ Asian. Funny how Rose's mom got along with Alice's boyfriend's mom.

Back to the present, the group had practiced for about 3 hours and it's already half past noon. It's now lunch time. They have an hour break and they all went to eat in the agency's cafeteria. After changing their clothes, since they will practice singing and rapping later, BlackPink went to eat. Jisoo and Lisa were walking ahead of Jennie and Rose, just holding on to each other an just being the dopes of the group. Jennie and Rose, however, walked a bit behind them. Jennie noticed how quiet Rose got since this morning. Jennie wasn't sure why, even though Rose is generally the shy one. Plus, during their 'Forever Young' routine, Jennie, strangely enough, felt that there was tension, like Rose seemed to give off the vibe of being closed off even more so than usual. Which is odd, because Rose enjoys being sweet with everyone and being friendly. It wasn't that way now. Strangely enough, Jennie noticed during short moments that Rose was giving looks towards Jisoo whenever they didn't dance or just in position. Jennie didn't want to believe that there was a problem between the vocalists, but it would seem odd. They're opposites in some way yet fit well together. Jennie decided to try to talk to Rose.

"Hey Rosie," Jennie said, "What's up?"  
  
Jennie internally cringed at her own question. 'What's up?', Jennie thought, 'That's the best you can come up with? It's not like she went missing.'

Rose, however, didn't respond right away. Jennie found it odd, and tried again.

"Rose?" Jennie asked a bit louder and tapped her shoulder.

"What?!" Rose snapped.

Jennie was taken aback, and even the Lisoo duo stopped to turn and look at Rose. Sweet, chipmunk cheeked, Park Chaeyoung, aka Rose, had an outburst? And towards Jennie? Everyone stopped walking, and even a few staff members looked at the scene. Rose looked at Jennie, who was confused. Rose realized Jennie's expression, and soon noticed everyone else staring. Rose put her head down and bowed, apologizing in Korean. The staff members walked away, still confused. When Rose stood straight up, the last two bandmates walked towards her. When they stopped, Rose saw the looks on their faces. Lisa had both a look of confusion and her mouth opened in surprise. Lisa has never seen Rose be anywhere close to angry, even when arguing with her. Jisoo had a look of concern, but also a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Chaeyoungie?" Jisoo tentatively asked, "**Ar-Are you alright?"**  
  
Rose turned to look at Jisoo, the, for now, object of her desire. Rose felt guilty and she was a bit downcast. She cannot believe she not only snapped at one of her unnies, specifically Jennie, but she made Jisoo concerned. Why is Rose feeling cold? Rose shouldn't feel jealous or even envious if Jisoo and Jennie did the deed together last night. Hell, she didn't even know if Jisoo had a crush on her. Focusing back on the present, Rose turned to Jennie.

**"I'm sorry, Jennie unnie,"** Rose said and bowed down 90 degrees, **"I don't know why I acted like that and I'm sorry. It shouldn't have been like that at all. I'm sorry."  
  
**Jennie was still shocked but it lessened when Rose turned. Jennie saw Rose's eyes have a look of sadness, and when the latter apologized, she could hear the guilt in the Aussie's voice. Still, Jennie was confused at the way Rose behaved. Why was Rose acting this way?  
  
"Chaeyoung," Jennie said, "Are you alright? You seem off today? Are you sick?"  
  
Rose shook her head no. **"No",** Rose said, **"Just feeling stressed. I'm worried how the new songs will turn out, since the producers are still deciding what songs to use and put out, or if they are even writing any new ones. Not to mention the dances we're learning for a couple of them that are confirmed."**  
  
Lisa and Jisoo were seemingly buying it, but Jennie, mentally, didn't. Something was odd with Rose and Jennie intended to find out. That thought, however, was interrupted by Lisa, who reached out to Rose.  
  
**"Come on, Chaeyoung," **Lisa said, **"Let's get ya some food. Maybe a mini mukbang will help you out."**

Rose just scrunched her face at what Lisa just said. Even the unnies were confused.

**"Lalia****," **Rose said, **"Did you just say 'mini mukbang'? ****Like, what does that even mean?"**  
  
Lisa just shrugged her shoulders before responding. **"Well, it's not like we're having a big meal in the cafeteria. Not to mention we have to go back to practice again. Plus, you usually eat a lot of food when we're at restaurants or at the dorms. You just eat green peppers without issue."**

**"What does that even mean?" **Rose said, **"A mukbang-?"**  
  
**"Let's just get going to lunch, ok?" **Jisoo interrupted, **"Otherwise we'll be singing and rapping on empty stomachs. We're going to be even worse off than we are now."**

Everyone agreed, knowing that that was Jisoo's maternal side. Jennie was mentally thanking her, which Jisoo noticed and smiled a bit. Rose, however, just feel embarrassed and just walked ahead of the group. Jennie, Jisoo and Lisa just stared at her as they see Rose reach the elevator to go to the floor the cafeteria was located. The three just walked towards the elevator while looking at each other. All three asked the same question, 'What's up with Rose?'

The group were altogether when the elevator arrived. The group was silent, even Lisa, as the elevator went down to the main lobby. When the elevator reached its destination, Rose was the first one out and the rest followed, albeit a bit slowly. They all reached the cafeteria and they all got pork noodles, beef sandwich, chicken and rice (obviously, who else would get that?), and fried shrimp with vegetables. BlackPink went to a table, with Chaelisa sitting on one side, and Jensoo opposite of them. The women ate rather quietly, looking at their phones. Lisa and Jisoo, however, went back to being their goofy selves, even sharing their food since they were across from each other. Jennie at times did that too, but Rose, strangely, didn't. Rose was just picking at her sandwich, and at sporadic moments eating. The scene in front of them surprised everyone. Jennie was sitting across from her, and she had no idea what was going on with Rose since that odd blow up she had.

While the four were just moving along and eating, two male idols approached the table. They were Bobby and Hanbin from iKon.

"**Hello, BlackPink,"** Bobby said, "**How's ****it going?"**  
  
BlackPink gave a hello in return, even Rose, however low it was. The male idols noticed, as they heard of Rose's surprising tantrum but didn't comment, for now at least.

**"You all ready for your next comeback?"** Hanbin asked.  


"**You bet, oppa," **Lisa replied, **"No doubt we'll get it done. FIGHTING!"**

The girls laughed, while Hanbin just smiled. He then turned to Jisoo, who Hanbin was conveniently standing by.

**"How about you, Jisoo-ssi?" **Hanbin asked, **"Heard you were filming for a drama?"**  
  
Jisoo slightly shook her head no. **"Only trying to get an audition. It's not a huge role anyway, at least from what I understand it so far. I don't even know if I will get the role yet."**  
  
Hanbin nodded, and continued. **"Well, if you got the time, maybe you and the girls can hang out with us in the studio? Maybe hear some songs or sing them?"**  
  
The women looked at each other, wondering the same thing. YG himself did not let the male and female idols interact a whole lot, if even a little. Rose, however, was mentally thinking of killing the guy. Jennie, on the other hand, didn't think Hanbin was going to get much anyway from Jisoo. Lisa, on the other hand, was oblivious towards the moment.  


**"That's a great idea****," **Bobby said, **"It's not often any of the female idols here get to hang out with the guys much."**

Hanbin then became a bit bolder and crouched down in front of Jisoo. (I don't even know how big the tables and benches are, so just suspend your disbelief for a bit).

**"If nothing else," **Hanbin added, **"Maybe we can get our managers to let us hang out when things are not so busy?"**  
  
Jisoo knew that Hanbin was trying to flirt with all of them, and just today he decided to try her. Unfortunately, Jisoo didn't really care to try to date, let alone think of dating an idol. Besides, in this lifetime, Jisoo was not interested in guys. Unfortunately, while two of the members were just eyeing Hanbin's latest attempt to flirt with the ladies, Rose was just staring at him where basically if looks could kill, Hanbin would be dead already.

Bobby, strangely enough, noticed Rose's stare. He definitely found it odd, and couldn't help but wonder if Rose's on her period or she's actually feeling sick. Instinctively, Bobby tried to intervene.

**"Oppa, how about we just finish our recordings and music videos first?" **Bobby suggested, **"That way we can have less things to worry about until the next comeback. Plus, YG wants to make sure he has his biggest named group keep making hits until Big Bang gets back together, or at least the members already in the service."**

Hanbin, though, didn't get the memo. **"Don't worry, Bobby," **Hanbin said, **"Not like it's coming up soon. Besides, it'd be nice if all of the idols come together for once. How about it, Jisoo? Want to hang out?"**  
  
Before Jisoo could reply, someone else did. **"Why not ask Papa YG to get you one of the new trainees to be in your next music video? Or get Somi since she's at the Black Label? She's certainly talented enough to get you guys the collab you need, and her voice can definitely carry your vocals."**

Everyone was shaken out of their conversation or reverie to turn at the source of that comment. They all turned to see...Rose? Said woman was staring at Jisoo and Hanbin like they were just caught talking during class. Jennie, Bobby, and Lisa were all staring wide-eyed at Rose. Did Rose just try to talk smack to Hanbin? Was that even snark? It's definitely rare to hear Rose being a savage, but her random intervention seemed out of place. Hanbin looked at Rose like she just had a split personality.

**"Park Chaeyoung," **Hanbin said in irritation as he stood up, **"What the heck is your problem? I heard you had a a mini blow up but this is just bizarre for you."**  


**"Not that it's any of your business****,"** Rose started.

**"But then you're butting into mine?" **Hanbin interrupted.

Before things got worse, Jennie stood up from her side of the bench and stepped in. **"Let's just finish eating guys,****" **Jennie said.

The small number of staff available were looking at the scene in a combination of confusion and curiosity. Rose was always one of the most reserved people at YG, but today seems to be her snarky day. A bad sense of timing it seems to have. Jennie noticed that the people were eyeing her but she had to do something.

**"Hanbin,"** Jennie started again, **"We appreciate the invite, but first we got to finish eating lunch and then we have to get back into the recording studio. We're gonna be swamped after that because of new songs to record.****"**  
  
Hanbin, however, was just upset at having to be interrupted again.

**"It doesn't matter," **Hanbin said, **"Why the hell is Rose acting like this? Isn't she the sweet one?"**  
  
**"I guess I prefer my salty side during this holiday season," **Rose said, **"Need to get it out before Santa decides to put me on his Nice list."**  
  
That really confused everyone more. Did Rose sleep on the wrong side of the bed last night? Bobby, however, intervened.

**"Come on, oppa," **Bobbi said while putting a hand on Hanbin's shoulder, **"We need to go back to the guys. Still need to go over some rap lines.****"  
**

Hanbin slightly calmed down, but still gave one last look at Rose, who stared right back with equal fervor. Finally, Hanbin looked over everyone.

**"We'll be going," **Hanbin said, **"Bye for now. Guess we'll see you later."**  
  
'Maybe never', Rose mentally replied.

**"Sure/Ok"**. Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa replied.

Bobby and Hanbin left the cafeteria, while the staff went back to their business. Jennie, however, decided to take action with Rose, before Papa YG decided to do something. _That_ is not what they need. Jennie walked over to Rose, who just took a bite out of her sandwich.

**"Rose", **Jennie firmly said, **"Can we talk? Now?"**

**"But we-"** Rose started but a look from Jennie told her that it was pointless to argue. Jennie's eyes hardened and that meant she was all business. Rose sighed, knowing she messed up badly. She stood up, with her half eaten sandwich on the tray. She offered it to Lisa, who took it, mainly out of fear that she would get obliterated if she wasted food. Jisoo also looked at her like Rose had two heads. Rose stepped over the bench and Jennie started to walk. Rose instinctively followed the cat-eyed girl, while Jisoo and Lisa looked at each other while trying to finish eating.

**"What is up with Chae, unnie?" **Lisa asked in concern.  
  
The maknae was definitely surprised at today's events. First the mini eruption in the hallway with Jennie, and now the near fistfight with Hanbin. What the heck is going on with her Chipmunk?

Jisoo just shrugged in confusion, her face betraying no emotion, but her mind was a jumbled mess. 'What is up with Rose?' Jisoo thought.

Meanwhile, Jennie led Rose to the office supply room, which somehow became the first place for Jennie to go to. Jennie saw a male office worker coming out of the room, and she immediately approached him. The poor man was surprised hen he felt someone tug at his sleeve and when he turned, he saw YG's Princess look at him with a burning desire. Not out of lust, oh no, he knew she was mad. Really mad. The man gulped, and Jennie just stared at him like he was being hanged unless he did something for Jennie.

**"Is there anyone else in there?" **Jennie evenly asked, **"Any cameras?"** The man shook his head no.

**"Give me the key", **Jennie evenly said, **"Now! Once I'm done, I'll give it back to you. Now hurry up."**

The man shakily nodded, and after fumbling a bit, he gave the supply key to Jennie. She opened the door, and turning to Rose, who was still looking like a lot kid, Jennie immediately grabbed Rose by the collar of her shirt (impressive since Rose is an Amazon compare to Jennie), pulled Rose towards her, and then dragged the Aussie with her into the supply room. Jennie tclosed the door with a slam after they went in, let go of Jennie with a slight shove and then turned to lock the door. That would have made the key unnecessary, but Jennie didn't want anyone to interrupt so that is why she asked for the key.

Rose, meanwhile, was gathering herself after the surprising show of strength Jennie showed by grabbing and dragging her into the supply closet. When Jennie turned around, the steely look from earlier was still present. Rose unconsciously gulped, terrified of the shorter woman's intensity as she took a couple of heavy, even steps towards her. Rose instinctively walked backwards, trying to get space from the angry rapper. Instead, she back into a wall, and once Rose felt her back on it, she knew she was trapped. Not like she had anywhere else to go, but Rose knew it for sure. Jennie just stood there, with a blank look.

Finally, Jennie spoke. "What in the actual fucking hell is wrong with you, Roseanne Park!?"  
  
Rose flinched, knowing that Jennie using her full English name was a bad sign. Now, the question for her is, what to do next without making things even more complicated for her?


	7. Every Rose Has Its Thorns; Does Jisoo Still Wanna Touch It? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Rose's out-of-character outburst, Jennie decided to take matters into her own hands to figure out what the heck is Rose's problem. When Rose tells her the truth, it definitely throws Jennie for a loop. With the truth in hand, Jennie realizes that the issues she discussed with Jisoo have come up much sooner than she thought. With reluctance on the part of both sides, Jennie understands that Rose has to resolve what she really feels with JIsoo. The question, however, is how. The answer actually comes when they go to do an interview with 'Star Road'. And it gets harder for Jisoo and Rose to even not keep their eyes off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before, BlackPink is a real group of women. None of the situations described are real and they are fictional.
> 
> A little showing of what's happening next. Probably will add more later.
> 
> Also, if anyone can explain if the name of the show where BlackPink went to some house where all the members were individually interviewed by someone, there were games where they are asked questions on who knows who the best, and the segment where all the members did language sessions (i.e., Rose's Aussie accent and line repeated by Lisa and Jisoo. Also, Lisa acting all sassy when asking where the toilet was) I'm also stretching the recording and airing of that show, but it has to fit with the story.

It was a silent five minutes for the English speaking duo of BlackPink. Jennie literally dragged Rose into the supply room, and now it was a stare down. Even with Rose being taller than Jennie, she couldn't help but feel intimidated at her unnie's dark stare. Rose knew she fucked up. First with her blowup with Jennie in the hallway, and then the snark she had given to Hanbin. What's more problematic, is that Rose could have waited a few more days to process what she saw last night. Now, her personal reckoning had come sooner than she planned, and Rose now has to decide whether she tell Jennie the truth of what she saw last night, or keep that hidden and try to explain to Jennie what was she acting up for.

Judging by Jennie's stare, though, Rose knew that doing the latter was not gong to pass mustard with the older woman. So, now what is Rose going to do? Actually, she knew what to do, but the question is how?

With Jennie, the rapper was definitely showing off an angry gaze. Internally, though, she was confused. Jennie cannot believe that Rose, for being a veteran, so to speak, was being that rude to another idol. And not long before that, Rose had a snappy attitude towards her when Jennie was just trying to figure out what's with Rose, as she couldn't help but notice the Aussie being not so much distant, but being aware of something else.

After they got to YG, Jennie felt Rose staring at her when she was not looking. It was as if Rose expected something from Jennie, or at least tell her something. Jennie also noticed how Rose was trying to be closer to Jisoo, even when she was sticking with Lisa like glue. Rose, surprisingly, gave off a vibe of envy towards the Thai for being so close to Jisoo. She also seemed to have a more upset vibe whenever Jennie approached her and Jisoo when they were walking or talking together. Jennie also saw how Rose had a sort of longing gaze directed towards Jisoo, but she didn't know if Jisoo saw it or not. In any case, when they went to do their dance practices, Jennie saw how Rose made as subtle of an attempt as she could to be closer to Jisoo, as if she was worried if the eldest member would suddenly disappear. More importantly, Rose was doing a bit of subtle touching on Jisoo's arm or when she 'offered' to help with Jisoo's dancing a bit, even when Lisa is the dancing machine. Overall, Rose was doing everything she could to get closer to Jisoo and show some sort of appreciation.

Jennie decided to just bluntly ask Rose. "What is wrong with you? Why the hell are you being temperamental towards both me _and_ Hanbin? I get if you're snappy towards me because obviously we've bene around for so long that it wouldn't be surprising if you had a bad day. The argument you had with Hanbin, on the other hand, was totally out of line. So what if Hanbin was asking if Jisoo could hang out with him? He basically asked all of us to hang out with IKON. Why were you acting haughty towards him?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't know?" Rose asked with her head still looking at the floor.  
  
Rose's response with a question threw off Jennie for a bit. Rose doesn't usually answer anyone's questions with her own, but Jennie knew that it wasn't the time to think that. So she kept pressing.

  
"Park Chaeyoung," Jennie continued, "Why are you asking me a question when I have no idea what you're implying?"  
  
Rose took a short breath while looking at the floor for a bit. With a released breath, Rose looked at Jennie and spoke.  
  
"Cause if you had lesbian sex with Jisoo-nie and didn't care to explain your relationship status with anyone else, you would at least recognize if someone is trying to flirt with your partner."

That totally threw of Jennie. She was expecting to just keep questioning Rose, but the Aussie's response really confused her. When Rose mentioned 'sex' and 'relationship status', Jennie couldn't even think straight. Rose, the church girl of the group, mentioned someone having sex with Jisoo? Lesbian sex, no less. And that Rose mentioned relationship status to make sure no one is dating Jennie's significant other. Jennie couldn't help but wonder and Rose noticed it.

"Wondering what I'm talking about?" Rose asked. When she got no answer, Rose continued.

"How about last night, when I heard some sort of crying, and then some yelling coming from Jisoo's room. While I couldn't find out if Lisa heard the argument you two had, I heard through the door Jisoo being louder than she usually is as I was going to go out to the kitchen. I was not going to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but wonder if you were talking to her and something went wrong. It got quiet after you guys spent time talking, and I had no idea if you were still talking, other than some kind of crying. I waited outside for a bit, just to make sure you guys were not going to try to kill each other. Then, I head some panting, and I didn't know what to do."

Jennie slowly but surely realized what Rose was talking about, as she was referring to last night. The panting? Jennie understood that it was when she and Jisoo began to have sex for the first time. Rose, though, continued without letting Jennie process what she said.

"Then I heard you say something to Jisoo-nie, talking about not going slow. Then I heard Jisoo begging for you to do something to her. Then I heard her begging loudly, and I slowly opened Jisoo's room door carefully. I had no idea if you were talking to each other or not, but imagine my surprise when I saw you going in on Jisoo's vagina, with unnie thrashing. Then I saw you basically go on top of Jisoo, and start basically bumping and grinding on her, and you two got so into it that you were both moaning. Then you both came and slept. Imagine my shame for spying on you, yet I was appalled at what I saw _you_ getting to do what I thought about. You think you're the only one who thought about having Jisoo? Sure you had Kai, but I honestly didn't expect you to have Jisoo now after telling her you and Kai basically broke up. Then I heard you guys mention me and Lisa. Imagine my shock that Jisoo asked what to did with us after you guys did the deed. I guess now Jisoo could care less about us since she has you now, huh, Jennie-unnie?"  
  
The way Rose ended her sort-of-kind-of-like-a-rant stunned Jennie. When she overcame it, Jennie saw that Not only did Jennie find out Rose heard the tail end of her conversation with Jisoo, but she also found out that Rose did the same thing Jennie did for the past couple of months. Rose basically perved on Jisoo, only this time she saw Jennie. This is not only embarrassing but shocking. Suddenly, Jennie realized something.  
  
"Wait," Jennie said, "You said you wanted Jisoo? Do you-, Are you-?"  
  
Rose shook her head, confusing Jennie more. Seeing that, Rose continued.

"I don't know even though I have started thinking more about women," Rose said, "I just don't know if I'm lesbian or bisexual.. The truth, though, is that Jisoo awakens feelings within me that I never felt before. You all know about my ex-boyfriend, and how I have not had any feelings towards him, at last passionately. With Jisoo, that was what made me feel what I was missing. I still don't know if I didn't like guys because of that one time, but Jisoo certainly made me feel like I had, in some way, a burden lifted off of me. Yet, when I saw you with Jisoo, I couldn't help but feel jealous. All the times I saw Jisoo talking to other women, I felt jealous. Whenever I was around Jisoo or got to be alone with her, I felt ecstatic. I think I got more confirmation that my feelings for Jisoo were legit the more time went on, especially when I actually thought I heard Jisoo being hurt in the bathroom. Only to find out that she was masturbating to me."  
  
Jennie's eyes widened. It was the exact same situation, only a different location. Jennie spied on Jisoo in a private moment, yet heard something that she didn't expect. At Jennie's look, Rose continued.

"Judging from your look," Rose continued, "I think you saw and heard the same thing I did. She moaned out not only my name, but yours and Lisa. After that day, I didn't try to do anything, other than waiting to see if all of that was true or not with Jisoo. When I saw you and Jennie together in her room, everything was confirmed. The truth, however, is I don't know if Jisoo will have to choose now. Yes, she has you, but when Jisoo asked what to do with you, and this is when I almost closed the door because I didn't know if you would catch me or not. Yet, I didn't care, because when she mentioned her feelings for all of us during your argument, which I managed to catch the rest before opening the door, I was shocked. Never did I imagine Jisoo would have feelings for any of us, and yet I got confirmation she does for me. So congratulations, Jennie, you won. It doesn't matter if Jisoo wants to 'clear the air' with the rest of us. But no matter what happens, regardless if you two don't make it, whichever one of you hurts the other or it just fizzles out, I'm always going to have feelings for Jisoo. They'll never go away. I just hope that she still will accept me, no matter the outcome. I'm not going to end it just because of you. And that was why I snapped at you earlier. Why I got so defensive with Hanbin. I just want Jisoo to know that I still care for her, even if she doesn't realize it or doesn't do things right. I won't stop loving her."  
  
At the end of Rose's long rant, Jennie was still processing what she heard. It all made sense now, but Rose thought Jennie won? Well too bad, because Jennie didn't really win anything other than a night of nice sex, Jennie thought. Plus, she promised she'd help Jisoo sort things out with Lisa and Rose. For Jennie, this is the opportunity to try to take things further for Jisoo so that she can find out for certain what is the outcome of her feelings for everyone. Yet, when Jennie heard Rose said 'loving', she couldn't help but wonder if that was actually legit or just Rose saying that to show that she will still care for Jisoo.  
  
While Jennie was processing that, Rose took it as just silence or mockery. Rose sighed.  
  
"Well," Rose said, "Now that you know, forget about worrying for me. I'll accept it. Besides, we need to get back to-"  
  
As Rose was going to walk past Jennie, her right arm was grabbed. Rose was stunned and looked to Jennie, only for the older woman to side hug her. Rose was stunned, as she didn't know why Jennie would do that since Rose thought she didn't have a chance to find out with Jisoo anything.  
  
"I know what you mean, Rose," Jennie said, "Because I have no idea what's going to happen between Jisoo and I, either."  
  
Rose's eyes widened as she heard what Jennie said. There has to be a mistake, right? Rose could only think she was hearing things but Jennie continued.

"You must have heard Jisoo asking about what to do with you and Lisa, right?" Jennie asked, "But even if you didn't, I told her I would help her figure it out with you two. No matter what, even if I don't mean anything more to Jisoo than a friend, I will still be with her to figure out her feelings for you. We promised to do things step by step, but now that you admitted to me your feelings, it makes it easier on my end to help Jisoo."  
  
Rose felt her breath hitched. So what Rose faintly heard at the end of that conversation last night was for real? Granted, Rose didn't really focus entirely on what they said, as they thought they were in a private discussion, but she couldn't really think of it as nothing more than a discussion on how to work things out with her and Lisa.

"I actually didn't really hear the whole thing," Rose shyly admitted, "I was too distracted by your naked bodies.'  
  
Jennie chuckled, and then looked up at Rose. "Let's get back to the others. I think we may have taken longer than we thought. But know this, Park Chaeyoung. I don't give a fuck what you think about me. if nothing else, I promise to help you, Lisa, and Jisoo figure out what is going on with all of us. If Jisoo really does have feelings for all of us, and vice versa, because I can only assume that Lisa, to a certain degree, feels the same way we do about her. I don't know what will happen with all of us, as I personally didn't have feelings like that towards you and Lisa, that's for sure."  
  
The two women chucked at that, knowing that Jennie wasn't really focused on relationships during their trainee days. Still, Jennie continued.  
  
"But in any case, those feelings can change. What was a crush could be gone. Feelings of actual love may not be that because it was based off of something else. My night with Jisoo may be that case, as we may be nothing more than friends with benefits. Still, I promise to help you Rose. Hopefully we get the chance to see if you and Jisoo really do have legitimate feelings for each other, and even if there are none, we know that you guys know you tried. So let's do ourselves a favor, and make sure we act on those feelings for you to see if it's for real or not."  
  
Rose had tears of relief in her eyes. Rose cannot believe that Jennie would help her, and she couldn't help but hug her. As Rose sniffled a bit, Jennie hugged her and rubbed her back. After several seconds, the two pulled apart.  
  
"Come one, wifey," Jennie said, which earned a laugh from Rose considering the situation they find themselves in, "Let's get back to the others. We've spent longer than we should have in this storage room."  
  
"Lead the way, hubby," Rose said.  
  
The two walked out of the storage room, and Jennie closed the door, locking it. Jennie went to the front desk, and handed the key to guy she took it from. Jennie thanked him and she and Rose went to the recording studio, knowing that it was just over an hour since they stopped dance practice. The two went on, knowing that things were about to be different. Again.


	8. Every Rose Has Its Thorns; Does Jisoo Still Wanna Touch It? Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose manages to get through the rest of the day without anymore drama. Not that it clears up anything with Jisoo. A week later, Rose is alone at the dorm with Jisoo. It leads to a rather, ummm, awkward situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; BlackPink is a real group of women. Nothing in this is real. Everything is fictional. Don't take it seriously.
> 
> I totally got rid of the chapter I thought I was going to write out. It just got too complicated and wordy, not to mention really unrealistic. It totally messed up the flow and possibly come off as rather stalker like.
> 
> Again, bold words are Korean speaking.

The Chaennie duo met up with the Lisoo duo in the recording studio. With YG himself standing by the door to it. Rose and Jennie knew what that meant. Obviously word got out to Yang Hang Suk that Rose was, for lack of a better description, a total biyatch. YG had a stern and emotionless look, wearing that freakin hat. He still stood there, silent. Rose wondered if she was supposed to say something or wait for YG. She quickly looked at Jennie, and nodded to her to go inside. Jennie understood, and was going to make a move, until YG spoke.  


**"This won't take long," **YG said, **"As I already heard that Jennie had talked with you, in private. In the supply room?"**  
  
Jennie and Rose both kind of put their heads down, knowing that it was kind of embarrassing, but really, Jennie thought of it as the best place to have a private discussion. YG then just adjusted his hat.

**"I must admit," **YG continued, **"I'm rather shocked and disgusted that Rose, of all people, would be bitchy towards anyone. I hope this doesn't happen again. That is not something I expected from you, Park Chaeyoung, or any idol. Still, you managed to talk with Jennie. I assume whatever it was had been worked out?"**  
  
Internally, Jennie and Rose both thought that YG was hypocritical to say no one should act bitchy, even for the most recognizable idols. Still, even they will admit that YG calling Rose 'bitchy' was rather surprising, even though Rose did act that way. In any case, YG seems to be giving them a way out. At least, they hoped.

**"Yes Papa YG," **Rose replied bowing down ninety degrees, **"I'm truly sorry."**  
  
"**Save your ****apologies next time you see Kim Hanbin," **YG said, **"As long as you have talked it out with Jennie, and not let it happen again, I'll let it slide. Besides, soon you'll all be off for Christmas and New Year's. After the Christmas special, you'll all be off. Just finish today and try to not let it happen again, Rose."**  
  
Jennie and Rose nodded. "Yes", both said.  
  
YG nodded, and walked off. The women waited a minute and saw YG walk to the elevator. He went into the available elevator and stepped in. He turned to look at the women with a blank look, and for a painful second, it looked like he was trying to eat their souls. The elevator door closed and it went up. The two women let out a breath and leaned on to each other.

"That was close," Rose said, "Good thing you're YG's 'favorite', Jennie-unnie, and our talk saved me trouble."

Jennie rolled her eyes at Rose's statement, though she thought she was overdramatic. "Truth be told, YG will try to spare his idols anything so long as they are not in a 'major' scandal."

Jennie put the word 'scandal' in air quotes as she said that, but honestly, YG could care less about an idol acting crappy so long as the idol is making money, or at least not putting the agency in a bad light. Though, Jennie wished YG could have done something when people called her 'lazy'. Back to the present, Jennie nudged Rose's side.

"Come on", Jennie said, "Let's get going. Still need to do recordings."  
  
Rose nodded and the two went into the recording studio.

*A week later

Today, Rose was in the dorm with Jisoo. Alone. The reason was because Jennie and Lisa had to go for individual photoshoots and recordings, respectively. Turned out that the studio needed Lisa to come back to re-record her rap lines. Now, Rose was just sitting on the couch with the dogs and cats of BlackPink. All the animals were just laying on the couch for a lazy afternoon, and Rose was just letting them sleep by her. As for Jisoo, she was just playing on her phone. In all black sports bra and yoga pants. With her hair in a ponytail. Rose was just unable to stop staring at Jisoo. Rose tried to look away towards the animals in case Jisoo happened to catch her staring. Luckily, for Rose at least, Jisoo didn't seem to pick up on it. Not yet, at least. Rose tried to avoid staring at Jisoo any longer than she should by scrolling through her phone. While she did so, she thought back to when she tried to explain to Jisoo and Lisa what made her act that way last week at YG Entertainment.

_Rose was able to clear the air with Lisa and Jisoo that day, who were worried about her after that odd situation in the cafeteria since her behavior was out of character. Not to mention, they freaked out more when they found out YG himself was just outside the recording studio and talked to Rose and Jennie. Thankfully, they were told nothing too serious happened, and that Rose was at the very least not a victim of YG's 'assessment'. Of course everyone knew about it when he basically called 2NE1 'ugly', as they were getting make up, before a performance. Talk about an uncalled for attack._

_Thankfully, Rose, with a little bit of Jennie's help, was able to explain to the crackhead duo that the reason she was being bitchy towards Hanbin was that she wanted all of BlackPInk to be around each other more often. When questioned by the crackheads about it, and stating that they do see each other a lot, Rose said that with everyone's schedules being hectic due to touring and solo activities, she really wanted all of them to be together more often outside of time off after concerts. Plus, Rose said they were all going to Jisoo's family's house for Christmas. Everyone knew that Jisoo is the only member of the group that could easily be with her family for the holidays. It also helps that Jisoo's older siblings were going to be with their in-laws for Christmas. Well, in the case of her brother's, future-in-laws since he's engaged. Her older sister told their parents at the beginning of the month that she has to meet her husband's family because there was a surgery done for his mom, and the family wanted to spend it with her so that she wasn't alone for long, even though recovery time was no more than a few days. Jisoo's siblings will meet up for New Year's._  
  
_Since Jisoo's family home will be a little quieter, Jisoo was able to ask her parents if they were ok with letting one of her members visit. The reason is because Lisa's parents couldn't fly to South Korea because they run a restaurant, and they were running a holiday party for their staff. Not to mention, her step-father's side of the family were coming to Thailand for a vacation that was overdue. Plus, Lisa didn't want to be seen as a burden since she would only be in Thailand for a couple days since the band were all getting ready for a holiday concert._

_Rose's parents were spending the holiday with her sister's boyfriend's family. Simple enough, so that both sets of parents could get to know each other better, though no one really believed Alice's boyfriend will propose. They were still getting to know each other after several months of serious dating. Jennie's, on the other hand, were a bit more complicated. Jennie's situation was similar to Lisa's in terms of timing, but Jennie's parents were flying to California to meet with her father's nephew, who just announced his engagement, and relatives will be there to have a double celebration. Jennie was kind of grateful she was spared of going, and her parents understood. She really didn't want to answer questions about her idol career, and she didn't want to overshadow a cousin's celebration, even though she hasn't really met other relatives._  
  
_Actually, none of the three members actually got to meet their other relatives because of their schedules, or they just haven't seen them in a while. When Jisoo, at the time, thought she could only bring Lisa, her parents weren't actually too thrilled. Confused, Jisoo asked why, and the mother said, 'Why only bring Lisa when you could bring the rest of the group? We haven't seen them in a while. It'd be a shame to spend all that time and effort to get ready for the holidays if there isn't more people to come over, especially when your siblings, and my grandchildren, won't be spending Christmas with us this year.'_

_That shocked Jisoo, and also the others when she told them that her parents wanted the rest of the band to spend Christmas with them if they couldn't go with their parents. It turned out rather well for everyone, as Jennie and Rose told Lisa and Jisoo about their parents' plans, and Jisoo was just excited because now she didn't have to just deal with Lisa. That made Lisa act hurt, and they all laughed at her expense, but Jennie and Rose were glad that they could meet with Jisoo's parents. It's been a while since any of the members saw anyone else's parents. Jisoo's parents were less than thrilled, confusing everyone when they called. The parents said that they thought they had enough ready for Christmas, but worry that they're gonna have to spend more because Rose will eat all the food raw before the meals could be made. That made everyone laugh at Rose's expense this time, and that made her hide her face in embarrassment, though she laughed too considering she's the chipmunk of the group. Plus, she did once straight up eat a green pepper._

_What made Rose blush, however, was when Jisoo reached over and tugged her hand to pull her closer. That made Rose squeal internally, but she tried to hide it with laughter. That was a moment that made Rose want to just kiss Jisoo on the lips, though, she didn't really try. One because her parents were on a face time call with the band. Two, she didn't want Jisoo to be freaked out. Three, she didn't want Jisoo's parents to be the typical homophobic parents who disown their children for being homosexuals. That was heartbreaking. Thankfully, Rose didn't have to worry about any of that, for now at least._

_After Rose explained her reasoning, Jisoo and Lisa did buy it, though for some reason, Rose thought she saw Lisa give an odd look to her. Rose ignored it, though Jennie admitted to her that she was confused too. Regardless, the band did their recordings that day without a hitch. Other than Rose apologizing to Hanbin, who was kind of confused but waved it off, knowing that Rose wasn't the type to act out. That was, thankfully, the end of a weird day._

Getting back to the present, Rose heard a voice call out to her.

**"Chaeyoung?" **the voice said, **"Yah! Park Chaeyoung! Wake up!"**

Rose was startled out of her reminiscence and looked up to the source. Rose saw Jisoo, except instead of finding her sitting, Rose saw her laying on her back on the floor, in front of the TV. Rose felt something was wrong. Rose took the dog Kai off her lap, who was not thrilled about it, and put him on the floor. The rest of the animals were awake and jumped off the couch as Rose stood up. She walked towards Jisoo, who was holding her right leg.

**"Unnie?" **Rose said concerned, "**Unnie, are you ****alright?"**  
  
Jisoo shook her head no. Rose couldn't help but wonder why Jisoo didn't say anything about her having an issue with her right leg sooner. That's the problem with Jisoo. No one in the group knows if Jisoo's hurt in anyway, or any idea of what goes through her head. Jisoo didn't really show emotion, and it was rare if she did. Granted, Rose didn't pay attention and that made her feel guilty. This time, thought, was different as Jisoo squirmed on her left side, holding her right calf.

**"Cr-cramp," **Jisoo grunted out.  
  
Rose helped stretch and massage Jisoo's right leg, while Jisoo tried to stretch it out. After an agonizing several seconds, Jisoo's leg had stopped cramping, but the damage still lingered. Jisoo tried to stand up and walk, but Jisoo was walking a bit gingerly. Rose went to hold her up by wrapping her left arm around her.

**"Jisoo-yah!" **Rose exclaimed, **"What happened?"**  
  
**"I was just standing up to get water**," Jisoo replied.

Rose noticed how Jisoo was panting, or at least trying to hold it in. Rose also noticed Jisoo's eyes watering up. This cramp must be very painful. Rose decided to lift her up and carry her bridal style. That shocked Jisoo, but more so to Rose, who internally was asking 'What are you doing, Roseanne Park!?' But that didn't stop her, and Jisoo unconsciously wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

**"I'm getting you to your room,"** Rose said,** "I'm going to get ice wrapped in a towel to put onto your leg. After that, I'll give you a ****massage. No arguments! I'm not gonna risk you having another cramp or worse."**

Jisoo didn't respond, but internally she didn't mind, because she was still dealing with having a hurting right leg. In addition, she enjoyed the feeling of Rose carrying her bridal style and holding on to her. Jisoo just stared at Rose, and dumbly nodded. Mentally, Jisoo found it quite hot that Rose was being the one in charge this time. Jisoo usually was the one who took the time to look after any member with an injury, like Jenne's ankle sprain. Now, though, Rose was carrying Jisoo to the bathroom so she could shower her. Jisoo just blushed, and the only way she could attempt to hide it is put her head into Rose's chest.  
  
Speaking of Rose, the Aussie mentally couldn't believe she was being this bold during this situation. She was getting Jennie's advice and help on being able to be around Jisoo more often whenever they were by themselves, or at least try to enjoy any time with her when they were doing group practices. This time, Rose was taking the initiative, and when they reached Jisoo's bedroom door, Rose opened it after a bit of struggle. There was no turning back anyway, since Rose was already being bold. She let Jisoo down on the bed.

**"Ok," **Rose started, **"Can you take off your pants or do you need help?"**  
  
Rose definitely knew she was being forward, but she was more concerned on helping Jisoo. Said person also didn't care about Rose's forwardness.

**"I can take off my left leg pant,"** Jisoo replied, **"Not sure of the right leg."**

Rose realized that Jisoo was not as much in pain, but she may be hiding it pretty well. Everyone in the group knew that Jisoo is not the easiest to read in regards to what she's thinking. In fact, Jisoo rarely shows her emotions, and the only time the group saw her be emotional was when Jennie had the ankle sprain months earlier. Rose, however, noticed how Jisoo had slowed her breathing, calming down from that cramp.

**"I can take off your pants for you," **Rose said.

Both Rose and Jisoo were surprised at Rose's offer. Blushing, Rose continued.

**"If I'm gonna ice your leg," **Rose said, **"It'll be better for you to take off your pants, especially when I'm going to use ice."**

Jisoo didn't seem to understand why that had to be done, but if she were honest, she didn't mind it. Plus, if she was going to have ice on her right leg to ease the pain from the cramp, she might as well take off her pants so that it wouldn't be in the way. Jisoo looked at Rose and nodded yes.

  
Rose was again surprised at her forwardness, but was relieved when Jisoo said yes. Rose helped take off Jisoo's jeans, while the latter shimmied out as best she could, even back crawling up. After getting it done, Rose looked at Jisoo, who had a blush on her face but looked down at the bed. Rose knew it was awkward for both of them.

**"I'll go find ice," **Rose said, **"But if there's none, I'll get a towel soaked with cold water. You just try to stretch out your leg, ok?"**

Jisoo nodded in agreement, though it didn't look like she heard her. Rose stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, leaving it opened. Rose then went to the kitchen. She walked in a hurry, and she went to the freezer. She opened it but saw no ice cubes. Rose kept looking, opening and closing the fridge and even the cabinets. Rose then hurriedly walked to the bathroom, but not before checking in on Jisoo, who was holding up her right leg and rubbing it. Rose then went to the bathroom, and got a fresh hand towel. She then turned on the sink for cold water, and soaked it. Rose then squeezed out the water, and then walked right back to Jisoo's room. Jason was laying out her legs, and trying to stretch out her right one. Jisoo was bending forward and pulling on her right foot in an attempt to stretch out her right leg. Jisoo stopped when she saw Rose and sat up. Rose then sat by Jisoo's right side, which caused Jisoo to stare at her.

**"Got the towel****," **Rose said, **"It's pretty cold but it should help."**

"Ok," Jisoo simply said.

Rose put the towel on the part where Jisoo pointed to on her right leg. Rose put the towel on Jisoo's leg and started massaging it. Slowly but surely, Jisoo felt better, yet she was feeling turned on by Rose's 'help'. Rose, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping herself together when massaging Jisoo's leg. After a few minutes, the towel dried out, and Jisoo let out a breath of relief. Rose looked up, and noticed Jisoo's relaxed look. Rose smiled.

**"You ok?" **Rose asked

Jisoo nodded in response. She looked at Rose and gave a small smile. Rose gave a smile back.

**"You didn't have to do that,"** Jisoo said.

Rose reached out to pat her shoulder. **"It's ok. It's nice to help you out for once."**

Jisoo blushed, but nodded. Rose then stood up, but then Jisoo tried to move. Rose quickly turned as she heard movement on the bed.

**"Unnie, wait," **Rose said as she saw movement on Jisoo's side.

**"I can get up,**" Jisoo stubbornly replied.

Rose tried to move towards Jisoo to get her to sit on the bed to avoid aggravating her cramp, while the latter was trying to move off the bed. At that moment, Jisoo stood up, at the same time Rose leaned down to keep Jisoo sitting on the bed. The next thing was, their lips touching.

Time stopped for a moment, and the two women were stunned. Yet, neither moved. The next thing they knew was that both pulled apart for each to take in a breath. Jisoo blushed and turned away, worried that she embarrassed herself, and more importantly, Rose. The Aussie, on the other hand, raised her fingers to her lips. For the first time, Rose felt alive. it was like something that was in a dream, yet it was real. The redhead then looked at Jisoo, whose back was turned and holding on to the bed. That made Rose worried, thinking that she messed things up.

Jisoo then slowly turned to her. **"I-I'm sorry," **Jisoo stuttered, **"I-I shouldn't have-"**

Rose's heart broke a bit. Did Jisoo think it was a mistake? Well, it wasn't like they intended to kiss each other, but still. At that, Jisoo fully looked at Rose, who noticed that Jisoo's face was flushed. Rose was confused. Did Jisoo regret it or was she just surprised too?  
  
"**I-I mean," **Jisoo continued, **"I-I-It was nice. I didn't expect it to, you know."**

Rose then felt her heart flutter. Rose definitely felt that the kiss was more than nice, but she was happy to know that Jisoo didn't think of it badly. But the next one would shock her.

**"It's just**," Jisoo continued, **"I'm not sure if this for real. I-I'm lesbian. And Jennie knew. I always hid it because I worry someone will judge me or ruin me."**  
  
Rose's heart then felt down, but she actually understood. Rose already got the idea she was lesbian, but respected Jisoo's privacy for fear that she would be forced out of YG, or maybe the idol world altogether. And when she mentioned Jennie, well, not that Rose didn't know already, but Jisoo didn't know that Rose saw her and Jennie have sex. Still, she let Jisoo continue, who's eyes were looking at her, albeit Rose knew she was struggling to keep it together.

**"I just don't want you to hate me. If you're not lesbian, or queer, that's fine. And I don't want to ruin your dreams. That was something I cannot live with myself if my sexuality came out. You shouldn't suffer because of that, and I will gladly force my feelings-"**

Suddenly, Rose moved forward and held Jisoo in her arms. Jisoo was shocked, but before she could respond, Rose moved back and kissed her on the lips. Short but sweet. Jisoo was now shocked, and put her fingers on her lips. Rose smiled, glad to know the effect she had on Jisoo. Rose put her hand on Jisoo's right cheek, caressing it.

**"I already knew," **Rose said and continued with Jisoo's confused look, **"I knew you were lesbian. And I said nothing so that you could come out without any pressure from me. Jennie already told me. In fact, I hate to admit it, but I actually knew about your, well, for lack of a better term, desire for me and the other members."**

Jisoo's eyes widened in shock, and she tried to turn away, but Rose's left arm gently held her back. Rose continued.

**"Last week," **Rose said, **"Was because I was jealous. I saw you and Jennie have sex. I was being bitchy towards Hanbin because I didn't want him or anyone else near you. Even when I was bitchy towards Jennie, I still wanted you. Yet, Jennie helped me try to sort things out with you, even though you didn't know. Like how you didn't know to keep your shower session private when you were getting off at the idea of me and the others making you crazy."**

Jisoo blushed harder than before, embarrassed that it was the second time someone found out about her crushing on the members in their dorm. Well, at least it was the dorm, Jisoo figured. Rose chucked a bit, and hugged Jisoo.

**"I know you're still figuring things out about all of us,"** Rose said, **"And I don't care if you choose any of us or not. I want you to know that I'll be there for you. Like Jennie, I'll see through to the end what happens amongst all of us. But just one thing."**  
  
Jisoo stiffened, wondering what it could be that Rose wanted to ask. She felt Rose keep her hug on Jisoo, and felt Rose kiss the top of her head. Jisoo hesitantly looked up, and saw a glint in Rose's eyes.

**"Show me," **Rose asked.

Jisoo was stunned, confused at what she meant. When she felt Rose's long fingers caress her hair, that's when Jisoo felt her breath hitch. Jisoo couldn't believe it. Is this for real?

**"No matter ****what," **Rose said, **"I want to at least know what it's like to have you. I don't even know my own sexuality, but I would like to know what Jennie felt. Let me show you how much _I_ actually wanted to make _you_ feel alive with me."**  
  
Jisoo shivered, and slowly, she leaned up and kissed Rose's lips. She pulled Rose into her tighter, since that was her position. Rose responded in kind to the kiss, holding Jisoo even more so than earlier. The languid kiss turned into a heated one, and the two laid on the bed on their sides. The kiss was broken, but the two women stroked each other's hair. The two stared at each other with loving gazes, and then Rose moved to be on top of her. Jisoo let her, and stared at Rose's hungry eyes. Jisoo's breath hitched and she felt Rose's breath as she leaned down.

**"Let me show you",** Rose said as she slowly unbuttoned Jisoo's shirt, **"How much I really wanted you for myself."**

Jisoo put her arms around Rose's neck and pulled her closer, wanting more. Rose was able to get Jisoo's shirt unbuttoned entirely and soon, Rose began to put marks on Jisoo. With a pleasurable sigh, it was a sign of what would be the most pleasurable moment between the two.


	9. Every Rose Has Its Thorns; Does Jisoo Still Wanna Touch It? Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a revelation, Rose and Jisoo act out what they both want, even revealing a rather powerful version of Rose. What they didn't expect, however, was someone to actually find them in their most relaxing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Repeating again, nothing in this is real. It's all fictional. The only thing real is BlackPink, and the women all are idols with YG Entertainment.
> 
> I actually admit I didn't write out the prior chapter as well as people would like. I deleted one version because it was just not working out well. It was just not clear enough for even me to follow. Still, hopefully this will turn out better.
> 
> If I didn't mention it before, any smut scenes will be short. I won't try to put it into great detail as I would definitely make people cringe.
> 
> Bold words are the members speaking Korean.

*Picking up from last chapter

After Rose left her marks on Jisoo's neck, and shoulders for good measure, she then moved down, causing Jisoo to let her arms go of Rose's neck. Rose kissed Jisoo's chest, even when it was covered by a lacy bra. Then, out of nowhere, Rose tugged on Jisoo's bra and pulled it apart.

At the same time, Jisoo felt a jolt of excitement through her body, unaware that Rose grabbed Jisoo's now unbuttoned shirt. Rose quickly moved up and pulled at Jisoo's shirt. Getting the signal, Jisoo moved her upper body to let Rose take her shirt off. As that was happening, Jisoo noticed Rose's hazel eyes darkening with lust and desire. Jisoo unconsciously gulped, surprised at seeing such a look from the Aussie. As Jisoo was distracted by Rose's look, she didn't realize that as soon as her shirt was taken off of her, her bra was unhooked at the front. All this was while Rose was actually admiring Jisoo's head on the pillow, her hair framing her face like a halo. Jisoo felt warm air suddenly hit her chest, and Jisoo involuntarily gasped. Rose then kissed her when Jisoo's mouth opened, and with Rose's tongue moving into her mouth, Jisoo surrendered with a gasp. It was no contest, as Rose just dominated the kiss and Jisoo just enjoyed the feel of Rose's tongue in her mouth.

Jisoo was lost in the kiss, her eyes closed, and Rose continued her ministrations, stroking her fingers on Jisoo's now exposed upper body. Well, it was, as Rose moved from a kneeling position over Jisoo, her arms on either of Jisoo's sides, and put her right arm under Jisoo's shoulders to lift her into a semi sitting position. Jisoo felt it and was trying to warp her arms around Rose, except Rose stopped Jisoo with her left hand on the other woman's shoulder. Confused, Jisoo opened her eyes and tried to pull back, but Rose put her hand on the back of Jisoo's head.

  
**"Relax," **Rose said while staring at her, "**I just need your bra off. It's still hanging on you by its straps."**  
  
Jisoo blushed red, and was gonna to push her bra straps down. Rose, however, kissed the right side of Jisoo's neck. At that spot, Jisoo just shivered with pleasure. Rose then quickly stopped kissing and went to Jisoo's right ear.

**"I want to do it**," Rose whispered, "**Let me do all of the work."**  
  
Jisoo nodded against Rose and the latter pulled down the bra. After that, Rose pushed down Jisoo on to the bed. Exposed, Jisoo just shyly looked up at Rose. Jisoo did have sex with Jennie, but it was rather quick. This time, it was slower. Rose then lowered herself, putting her forehead onto Jisoo's forehead. The two just let the moment sink in a bit, until Rose started to kiss Jisoo's face, then lowered herself more. Jisoo was a painting mess as Rose kissed down her neck, her breasts and collar, and finally her stomach area. Jisoo instinctively sucked her stomach in, grasping the bed sheets as she was struggling to keep her moans of pleasure inside her, wanting to experience more of Rose's lips. Said person internally smirked, knowing that the way Jisoo was shivering and struggling to keep her moans under control meant that Rose was doing something right.

Rose then went to Jisoo's jeans. With her pointer finger, Rose circled around the top of Jisoo's jeans, and looked up, hoping that she would allow it. Unable to say anything due to the pleasure she felt from Rose's kisses, Jisoo nodded and said a simple 'Yes'. Smiling, Rose slowly unbuttoned Jisoo's jeans. Jisoo began to squirm a bit, but more so when Rose started to unzip Jisoo's jeans, and then putting her hands under the band of Jisoo's jeans, not pulling on them to take them off. At the same time, Rose was touching Jisoo's panties at random points, rubbing her hands against the fabric of the panties. It was a deliberate tease, and Jisoo tried to reach down to her own jeans to help Rose. Except Rose grabbed both Jisoo's hands and pinned them above her head. Jisoo was startled but the look on Rose's face stopped her from talking. Rose's eyes had a hungry and lustful look that definitely was different from just a moment ago. Rose then leaned in dangerously close to Jisoo's face, stopping at Jisoo's face. Jisoo gulped, shivering in anticipation.

**"I want you to keep your hands to yourself," **Rose whispered, **"Otherwise, I may just stop doing this since I am trying to enjoy the sight of your nude body under me. It's not fun if we just stop in the middle, wouldn't you say, ****Jisoo-yah? So please let me finish, ok?"**  
  
Jisoo was starting to feel her panties getting wet. Rose's tone was certainly a turn on and she definitely didn't want her to stop. Jisoo also wanted to feel Rose's fingers do their work on taking her clothes off. Jisoo nodded yes in excitement, but Rose didn't move. Confused, Jisoo was then asked by Rose something else.

**"What did you say?" **Rose asked.

At that, Jisoo was confused as she thought Rose would continue with a simple nod in the affirmative. Instead, when Rose asked that, it seemed like Jisoo didn't say anything she could hear. So Jisoo tried again. This time, responding.

**"Yes," ** Jisoo said, **"Keep going Rose, please. Please don't stop. I want to feel you."**  
  
At that, Rose smiled, and picked up where she left off, but not before giving another order to Jisoo.

**"Keep your hands to the sides of your body,**" Rose said, "**I want to make sure you're not going to try to help me in undressing you. Like I said, I want to be the one to enjoy it, right?"**  
  
**"Yes Mistress,"** Jisoo breathlessly replied, "**Please keep going**."

Rose was shocked at that, yet it didn't stop her. Instead, Rose was feeling her own body shivering in excitement due to Jisoo calling her 'mistress'. Never did the Aussie think Jisoo would be so willing to submit to her, yet it woke up a more, at least for now, dominant side in her. Rose went back to continue her slow torture of taking off the rest of Jisoo's clothes. Finally, after about a couple minutes, Rose pulled down Jisoo's jeans, but admiring the view of the older woman's white panties being wet. Rose felt wet herself, but didn't want to do anything until she got Jisoo naked underneath her. Jisoo was grabbing the bedsheets in a vain attempt to control herself, but failing badly. Rose decided enough was enough and put her face to Jisoo's panties. Smelling them, Rose used her right hand to grab onto the band of the panties, while the left hand kept her up. With a look at Jisoo's face, Rose saw the woman struggling to keep her eyes focused on her. When Jisoo saw Rose's face staring at her, with her hand on her panties, Jisoo breathlessly nodded. With that, Rose pulled down Jisoo's panties. In a methodical manner, Rose scrunched up Jisoo's wet panties, but was able to take them off, and tossing them to the floor.

Rose then put her face in front of Jisoo's vagina, eyes still focused on Jisoo. Said woman was just entranced by the seeming dominating side of the shy church girl. Rose, gave a crooked smile, and put her nose at Jisoo's clit, then blowing on it. Jisoo squealed a bit, her body squirming a bit while her hands tightened their grip on the bed sheets. Rose was amazed at how much Jisoo was so turned on when they didn't even reach the good part yet. Rose was not going to have another chance to pleasure Jisoo.

Rose then pulled herself up towards Jisoo, in between her legs. Jisoo, who was still panting, was confused at Rose's movements. Rose then stopped over Jisoo's face, whose eyes were shining with desire.

**"You want it, don't you?" **Rose asked, "**Don't you, my slave?"**  
  
Jisoo, confused as to why she asked, simply said **"Yes, Mistress".** Then all of a sudden, Rose unbuttoned her own shirt, quickly, and took it off. Jisoo was confused, but then noticed Rose's black laced bra. Then Rose took it off, and then went into a standing position to unbutton her khaki pants. Rose took of her pants and threw them with the other clothes. Jisoo's mouth dried up when she saw Rose in nothing but black bra and panties. Smirking, Rose kneeled down, took off her bra, and tossed it away. Rose was actually surprised that Jisoo didn't try to go jump her, but Jisoo's frozen stare gave her enough of an idea to know that Jisoo was not going to move. Smirking, Rose then took of her panties. Finally, Jisoo could see Rose's deliciously naked body, toned by years of dancing and yoga. Like her, Rose was clean shaven at her sex. Jisoo's mouth was probably drooling right now.

Suddenly, Rose crawled and leaned over Jisoo's face. Jisoo thought she was going to be kissed, but then a real shocker.

"**You want your mouth on my tits?"** Rose asked.

Jisoo was shocked at that question. She didn't expect that at all, yet she saw the deliciously full and round breasts. Jisoo looked at Rose and nodded yes. Smirking, Rose brought her self over Jisoo's face and put her breasts in front of her.

**"Go ahead, doll",** Rose sultrily said, **"Suck my tits while I touch yours. Go ahead, you can sit up, or you can just squeeze them while laying down."**  
  
Without hesitation, Jisoo dove right into first sucking on Rose's left breast. While she was sucking and licking them, she used her left hand to squeeze and tweak Rose's right breast. Rose sighed with pleasure, but she also went to work her fingers on Jisoo's breasts. She was twisting and tweaking Jisoos' breasts, and cupping them at various points. All of that was making Jisoo squirm as she switched tactics for Rose's breast. Jisoo gasped and moaned as she sucked on Rose's right breast and used her hands on the left one. Rose was enjoying the way Jisoo's tongue licked her breasts, and Rose loved how Jisoo's moans added to the pleasure as she worked her hands on the older woman's chest. Finally, after a solid two minutes, they stopped.  
  
They regained their breath, but then Rose decided to up the ante. **"Now time for the real show."**  
  
Jisoo shakily let out a breath, yet gave a smile to show her excitement. Rose smirked, then suddenly crawled backwards. Jisoo was confused, but then that ended when she saw Rose put her mouth on to Jisoo's clit. The jolt of pleasure got Jisoo to let out a gasp of pleasure. At that, Rose continued to suck hard on Jisoo's clit and Jisoo thrashed while grabbing onto the sheets and the pillow.

**"Ah, ah!" **Jisoo screamed out, **"P-P-P-lease, Chaeyoung! Please, don't stop!"**

Rose suddenly stopped. Confused, Jisoo frantically tried to raise up, but Rose held her hips as she moved up. Jisoo froze at Rose's disappointed look.

**"What did you say?" **Rose asked, with Jisoo giving a confused look.

Rose just kept staring, waiting for Jisoo to reply. Rose sighed, then moved back, but Jisoo immediately sat up and grabbed Rose's arm.

**"Please, Rose!" **Jisoo exclaimed, "**What did I do wrong?"**  
  
Rose gave a blank stare and Jisoo shivered. Oh, Rose was going to drag this out for as long as she can.

**"You know what you did,"** Rose said as she moved closer to Jisoo's mouth, **"You called me Chaeyoung."**

At Rose's whispered response, Jisoo shivered. Then, she realized what she did wrong. She called her by her Korean name, but not mistress. Jisoo immediately knelt in front of Rose on the bed.

**"I'm sorry mistress," **Jisoo cried out, **"I'm so sorry, mistress. Please, don't leave. I want you to make me cum."**  
  
Rose then smirked when Jisoo knelt. It was such a turn on for the Aussie. Jisoo didn't know it, but she turned on Rose more than she thought to do. As Jisoo knelt, she felt a pair of soft hands grab her shoulders and then pushed Jisoo on her back. Jisoo gasped, but then Rose knelt over her, with her eyes gleaming with a hungry desire. Jisoo shivered underneath that gaze, and then felt Rose's hand stroke her face. Jisoo moaned, wanting more, and Rose enjoyed the response she got.

**"Now that we had that resolved," **Rose huskily said as she leaned down towards Jisoo, **"Let's continue, ****shall we?"**  
  
Before Jisoo could even reply, Rose leaned in kissed Jisoo's lips with full passion. Jisoo moaned into the kiss, letting the Aussie dominate her. Then, Rose broke the kiss to leave feather kisses on Jisoo's body when going downwards. Jisoo just shivered and moaned with pleasure. After leaving her kisses, Rose finally reached Jisoo's sex. She spread Jisoo's legs a bit more to get more access, and Rose looked up to Jisoo, who was a moaning mess. Jisoo lifted her head a bit to look at Rose, leaning on her elbows a little. Jisoo knew what she wanted to ask her new mistress, and Rose was waiting for it.

**"Mistress, please," **Jisoo said, **"Make me cum. Please, Mistress, don't stop what you were doing. I'll be your good girl."**  
  
Rose smiled. **"As you wish."**

Without that, Rose put her mouth onto Jisoo's clit. Jisoo squirmed but tried to stay in position, vainly grabbing at her bedsheets with her eyes closed. Rose kept sucking and licking Jisoo's nub for a couple minutes, and she just couldn't stop enjoying what she was doing to make Jisoo vainly try to not thrash. Rose looked up without missing a beat, enjoying the sounds of Jisoo's moans and begging. Finally, she let go of Jisoo's clit, which made Jisoo moan out disappointment, until suddenly she let out a surprised gasp. Rose's tongue licked on Jisoo's pussy, and after a few licks, since Jisoo was already very wet, she stuck a finger into Jisoo's sex. That let out a satisfied groan, and slowly Rose licked and fingered Jisoo. It was the same kind of move Jennie did a couple weeks ago, but when Jisoo thought she was going to come at a slow pace, Rose pulled out her finger, but kept licking. Jisoo was still enjoying Rose's tongue, but missed having something inside her. Suddenly, Rose's tongue went into Jisoo's hole, and that made Jisoo scream, and her body seized up.

Jisoo's orgasm came at the sudden intrusion, all thanks to the slow finger fuck and tongue licking Rose gave before sticking her tongue inside. Rose felt some of Jisoo's juices on her face, but she kept her tongue inside Jisoo to let her ride out her orgasm. Rose didn't mind having her tongue inside Jisoo. Besides, not like she was getting a solo anytime soon (a music solo actually). After Jisoo's body calmed itself several seconds later, Rose also pulled out, then sticked her tongue back in a couple more times. Jisoo was still sensitive, but she just kept moaning in pleasure. Jisoo was suddenly tired, she cannot believe how she came just that quickly with Rose's tongue. Said person, however, was disappointed. Why? Rose had something else in mind. Rose then went up and kissed Jisoo's lips. Due to her orgasm, Jisoo was tasting herself on Rose's lips.

**"Don't wuss out on me yet,"** Rose said as she pulled back.

Jisoo looked up confused. **"Huh?"** Jisoo dumbly said.

Rose then leaned into Jisoo's ear. **"69,"** Rose said.

That made Jisoo give a questioning look, which made Rose confused.

**"What?" **Rose asked.

**"What do you mean 69?" **Jisoo asked, **"What does a number have to do with this?"**

Rose was definitely shocked. A woman not much older than her by a couple years didn't know about that in sex? 'Oh Jisoo', Rose thought, 'Even I knew what that is.'

**"You never did it?**" Rose asked, tilting her head. Rose thought Jisoo would have know about it, even in a conservative country like South Korea.

**"What do you mean?"** Jisoo asked, **"Why is that number important for what we do?"**

It suddenly got silent. Finally, after a few seconds, Rose gave a stunned shout.

**"Holy crap!" **Rose exclaimed, **"How do you not know that?"**

Jisoo's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Jisoo actually didn't understand Rose's shock. Jisoo moved up to try to get into a sitting position. Rose, however put a hand on Jisoo's chest and pushed her back down onto the bed.

**"I'll show you how to do that," **Rose said, **"And it isn't called 69 just because it's a number."**

At that, Rose sat on Jisoo's right side. Rose then leaned down towards Jisoo, who was again blushing. Rose then went to Jisoo's face

**"It doesn't have to be just one of us to be pleasured,**" Rose said, "**In fact, you can eat me out while I eat out you. That's why it's called the 69. Think about why those two numbers are perfect."**

Jisoo honestly never did something like what Rose described to her. Jisoo always thought that for a lesbian relationship, it's only possible to please a woman either by one pleasing the other and then vice versa, or both-

Jisoo suddenly gasped. She realized what Rose meant by the numbers in 69. Jisoo instantly blushed. She truly never had done anything like that, but she didn't know how it would work when Rose is a couple inches taller than her. Rose knew Jisoo got it, but seemed to have known what made Jisoo confused.

**"You don't have to worry about our height difference," **Rose said, **"Just move your body down closer to the end of the bed, and have your head off the pillow. I'll lead first."**

Jisoo didn't know how Rose was going to show her, but Jisoo nodded. Jisoo slid down as Rose said, and with enough space from the headboard, Rose then moved to be above her. Rose had her head over Jisoo's vagina, while Rose's was just hovering over Jisoo's face, a little above Jisoo's.

**"Ready?"** Rose asked.

**"Yes", **Jisoo quietly said but it was still heard by Rose.

Rose then licked Jisoo's folds, and Jisoo felt another jolt of pleasure, still being sore from earlier. Rose then kept licking along Jisoo's folds, and sticking her tongue in and out on Jisoo's clit. Rose also had her two fingers ready, after getting Jisoo wet enough. Rose then sticked her two fingers inside Jisoo's vagina, causing Jisoo to give out a long moan. After having her settle, Rose then started fingering Jisoo and licking her. Then Rose pulled out her fingers and rubbed Jisoo's vagina. Jisoo was squirming underneath her, but then she felt something wet on her face. Jisoo noticed that Rose's vagina was dripping wet, and curious, she then rubbed her finger on Rose's wet slit. Rose gasped in pleasure, and Jisoo immediately stopped.

**"What are you doing?"** Rose asked.  
  
**"I-I",** Jisoo stuttered, "**I thought you-"**  
  
"**Don't just talk",** Rose interrupted, **"Keep going. Stick your tongue in me or lick me. Hell, you can even keep rubbing me. That's what I'm doing for you on top of you."**

Jisoo blushed, but slowly rubbed Rose's vagina. Rose was slowly turned on and panting, but then she went back to licking Jisoo's sex and fingering her. It was much easier because Jisoo was wet, and Jisoo started to be a bit bolder, licking Rose's clit and fingering her sex. Soon a rhythm was established. While Jisoo wasn't able to stick her tongue into Rose's, considering the later is on top of her, Jisoo was able to keep fingering Rose with two fingers, and licking Rose's clit. Rose did the same, but also putting her tongue into Jisoo's sex. After some loud moans and mewing, the two were building up to intense orgasms. After one more scream from Jisoo, Rose worked faster fingering her while Jisoo feverishly rubbed and fingered Rose, who was letting out a moan. Finally, the two orgasmed but they kept pleasuring each other to ride out their own orgasms.

After reaching their climaxes, the two rode them out by either keeping a finger inside the other (Rose to Jisoo), or still rubbing (Jisoo to Rose). Finally, the two relaxed, and Rose slowly got off of Jisoo. Rose then laid down on Jisoo's left side, and pulled Jisoo into her embrace. Jisoo was tiredly turning the moment Rose was on her side, and accepted the offer. The two let out slow breaths. Then, Rose spoke.

**"Wished I did it sooner",** Rose said, **"You are a fast learner."**  
  
Jisoo giggled, but then realized something. **"If Jennie knew, and now I did it with you, what about-?"**  
  
Rose put a finger to Jisoo's lips, silencing her. "**I know what you're thinking",** Rose said, **"Honestly, I thought out of all of us, Lisa would spy on you first masturbating and then fuck you. later on like Jennie and I did after we each had a discussion with you. But the fact that Jennie and I now had a moment with you, we'll have to see about Lisa. I don't think she gave any indication she's gay or bi. Still, we'll see what happens. Jennie and I will definitely see through what happens next. Regardless, at least we've managed to have our answers for the time being. We'll still work out what to do in the future, but for now, let's just rest."**

Jisoo nodded, and yawned upon Rose finishing that sentence. Rose managed to get the blankets up and covered both of them. The two then napped together, holding each other in their arms. What they didn't realize is that the last member of the group managed to catch them in their impromptu sex position lesson.

Lisa was just speechless. When she came back before Jennie, who texted her about picking up dinner, Lisa thought she heard something wrong from Jisoo's room. When she went to see the room, which had the door opened, Lisa went to check only to get a shock. Lisa, even with the door having a small opening, saw Rose and Jisoo in the 69 position. Lisa could only just stand in silence. She was stunned, yet turned on. When the two finished, she immediately moved away to hide along the wall next to Jisoo's room, but away from the open door. Luckily for Lisa, the bed was positioned where at least she could see without being noticed, and Rose and Jisoo were already distracted to begin with. When Lisa heard her name mentioned, she was again stunned.

At no point did Jisoo give any indication that she was even interested in her. Granted, they were trainees, but when Jisoo helped Lisa with her Korean, Lisa developed a kind of hero complex with her. Yet, when Lisa was secretly dating a guy after her dating ban was lifted, in part because Jennie was in an arranged date with another company's male idol, Lisa never noticed Jisoo acting differently around her. Not like she told anyone, but still, Lisa never had a moment where Jisoo acted differently towards her. In fact, Jisoo and Lisa were always acting the same way around each other. The odd part was that to Lisa, it seemed like Rose and Jennie knew about Jisoo's secret crushes on all of them. When Rose mentioned Lisa spying on Jisoo pleasuring herself, she actually never did. Strangely enough, the only time Jisoo acted out of character was during that weird tension with Jennie a month ago. Could that be related to what just happened, Lisa thought. Lisa didn't know what to do, but before leaving she quickly glanced inside Jisoo's room, and noticed the two sleeping. Lisa took it as her cue to go back to her room as quickly and quietly as possible, with the animals already in her and Jennie's, respectively.

Lisa sat on her bed, with her cats and Jennie's dogs already laying around. Lisa took in the new information slowly. They thought Lisa would be interested? Honestly, she didn't care what sexuality one was or what she was, but she didn't really think of Jisoo in a romantic way, at all. What hurt her is that Jisoo has some sort of feelings for her, and yet Jennie and Rose had in a way returned those feelings. Granted, it was done in reverse order, at least that's what Lisa thought was for both members. Still, Lisa was definitely confused. She had no idea what to do next. After a much pondering, Lisa decided to wait and see what comes of it. She won't say anything for now, because Lisa didn't want to risk anything until she knows for sure about Jisoo, Jennie, and Rose's situation. In the meantime, Lisa has to figure out what to do with her boyfriend, who has been a real jerk, to say the least. Maybe with their help, Lisa can figure out everything without much issue.


	10. The Dance with Lalisa; Can Jisoo Keep Up? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie comes back and walks in on the aftermath(?) of Rose and Jisoo's special moment. While the three figure out what to do next, the maknae of the group ponders what she has seen, and most importantly, heard. How will Lisa spend the next couple weeks handling not only this revelation, but her secret boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before, BlackPink is a real group of women. Nothing in this story is real. It's exactly that, a story. Everything is fictional. Keep all of that in mind.
> 
> Side note: edited the prior chapter, and added things.
> 
> I actually debated deleting this story and revising everything in terms of timelines. Granted, I haven't seen a whole lot of fan fiction, whichever fandom; have set timelines. Actually, I thought about making this more spaced out, to cover the whole time they were a group. Not before they debuted, cause 1) I'm not gonna go into their trainee days unless it's when they're already in their 20's or are close to it by about a couple years, and 2) I don't think I'm confident enough to write about the time they were waiting to debut and when there were actually more members.
> 
> For now, I'll keep as it is. Maybe if I am able to do so, I'll write a much more expansive storyline that can cover scenes more appropriately, especially when I thought I rushed scenes.
> 
> Again, bold words are when they are using Korean.
> 
> Again, bad habit of posting and then adding/editing. Trying to do it differently.

*Continuing from last chapter

As Lisa was in her room, sitting on her bed, Jennie came back to the dorm, carrying pizzas and other stuff with it. It was already close to 6PM, and Jennie was hungry after she went to a fashion event and got interviewed.

**"Hello?!" **Jennie called out as she put everything on the dining table, **"I'm home!"**

She heard the running feet of the dogs, which were Kai, and Kuma. The latter two were Jennie's and they all ran up and jumped on her. Jennie missed them all day and she crouched down to hug and kiss the tops of their heads. As Jennie stood up, she wondered where Jisoo was. Actually, where was Rose? The vocal line were spending the day in their dorm (not like they can do anything without management's approval or unless their's some business to do), and Jennie got a text from Lisa that she was back at the dorm. Jennie went to check Rose's room since it was on her left.

Jennie knocked quietly on Rose's bedroom door, but got no answer. She knew everyone's rooms were unlocked, unless someone was in the room. Besides, they were all living together for a long enough time that they got used to seeing each other, clothed or not. Well, Jennie certainly got to have that experience with Jisoo first hand. Back to the present, Jennie opened Rose's door. Oddly enough, instead of the Aussie sitting on her bed playing her guitar, the bed was empty. Jennie then went to Lisa's room, which is next to Rose's.

Jennie knocked. "Come in", a voice quietly called out.  
  
Jennie was relieved to know that Lisa was home, but thought it strange Lisa was quiet. She opened the door, and saw Lisa sitting on the floor with her cats, and Dalgom laying down on the floor.

"Hey Lisa," Jennie said, "How was the photo op?"

Lisa just shrugged. "It's ok," she replied.

Jennie was definitely confused. In spite of Lisa being at a photoshoot, she is always the energetic one but she didn't even look at her. Mentally, Jennie thought that Lisa was just dealing with enough in preparation for her 'Dance Academy' series. Jennie just decided to file it away as 'Not Important'.

"Well, I brought back pizza," Jennie said, "The usual two extra larges, breadsticks, caesar's salad, and 2 liter soda."

Jennie expected Lisa to respond right away, but she just looked up and gave a nod, then looked back down.

Jennie was not surprised that Lisa would always be lazy after something not dance related, but was surprised at how Lisa was nonchalant. Outside of Rose, Lisa was definitely a big eater. And somehow kept a dancer's body.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Well, go on ahead and set everything up. The food's on the table. I'm gonna look for Jisoo and Rose. Have you seen them? I thought Rose would be with you."  
  
"Nope," Lisa blandly said.

Jennie was now really confused. How did Lisa not find Jisoo and Rose when she got back? Regardless, Jennie decided to just push on.

"Well", Jennie said, "Let's set everything up first, ok?"

Lisa silently stood up and walked out of the room. Jennie was surprised again. Since when was Lisa so quick to go out to the dining room and set things up? Jennie followed Lisa, leaving her bedroom door open. As they walked, Jisoo's bedroom door was opening. Out came Jisoo and Rose, all dressed as they were since this morning. (Well, at least when Jennie and Lisa last saw them). Lisa just eyed them, while Jennie was confused.

'Wait', Jennie thought, 'I know Rose and Jisoo were not going to do anything today, but when did they go...'

Jennie's eyes slightly widened as she realized something. 'Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! Rose, I told you I would work out with you about Jisoo. Don't tell me you rushed it?!'  
  
As Jennie's mind was scrambling, Jisoo and Rose were not paying attention as they walked out. Rose was walking behind Jisoo, when all of a sudden, Rose stumbled into Jisoo when the latter stopped. Confused, Rose looked around and noticed Lisa standing in front of them, with a blank look. Rose was definitely surprised at that, but then looked to Jennie. Whose eyes were widened in confusion, then suddenly narrowed. Rose mentally gulped.

'Uh oh', Rose thought, 'I hope neither of them were back while we were fucking. If so, I definitely messed this up. Yeah, I let it happen, but how the hell was I supposed to know that I would end up fucking Jisoo?! I didn't even intend to kiss her on the lips.'  
  
Jisoo was also surprised at the fact that Lisa and Jennie were back. Now she was concerned. Did either of them come back and noticed her and Rose having orgasms together? Jisoo couldn't help but blush a bit at the thought of being caught again getting off to one of them, only this time, it could've been Lisa. Jisoo also looked at Jennie, who had a blank look herself but didn't notice Jennie's reaction to looking at Rose. Still, that definitely made Jisoo nervous at the thought of Lisa walking in on her and Rose, or Jennie being mad at her.

While the awkward tension was going on, a loud rumbling was heard. Everyone looked around, only for three of them to look at someone.

The three turned to look at the source-Rose. Said person blushed, as her stomach growled, loudly.

"Uuuummmmm," Rose spoke out, "Is there food?"

The awkwardness ended, if only for a short time. Lisa and Jisoo did chuckle a bit, while Jennie just let out an exasperated sigh.

"I got pizza," Jennie responded, "Two extra larges. One has sausage. The other has-"

"Chikin! Chickn!" Jisoo suddenly exclaimed and clapped her hands in anticipation.

Everyone chuckled at their unnie's overly excited attitude towards chicken, as it was just something part of Jisoo's quirkiness.

"No," Jennie said.  
  
At that, Jisoo suddenly deflated, while Rose and Lisa were all just mock gasping at Jennie's response.

"Buffalo chicken," Jennie replied.  
  
Before Jennie could add anything else, Jisoo vastly walked off to the kitchen. Lisa went to chase after her as Jennie and Rose watched.

"**Unnie!"** Lisa shouted, **"Wait up!"**  
  
As the crackheads ran to the kitchen, Rose tried to walk off, only to be pulled by her right arm. Rose was startled at first, but then realized that only one other person could be with her. Slowly, she turned around and saw cat-like eyes staring daggers at her. Rose knew what is happening. Jennie was pissed.

"Don't think I don't know what you were really doing, Park Chaeyoung," Jennie whispered in a low tone, "I was hoping you would hang tight until we discussed things with Jisoo.

Rose felt a shiver down her spine, but a fearful one. Rose knew that she had discussed with Jennie how to take things slowly with Jisoo until Jennie was able to figure out how to get the oldest member to open up and discuss with the Aussie. It had been like that for about a week, yet it seemed to have ended sooner than planned.

"I-I know," Rose replied in a low tone, "B-B-But it wasn't what I planned. I swear. It just happened. Jisoo actually had a cramp, and it was really painful. She really couldn't walk too well, and she was actually crying. Jisoo was not faking that. She was sitting with me on the couch before that, and then she happened to get up and when she called to me, she was on the floor, on her back, holding up her right leg. We tried to see if she could move it, but Jisoo unnie really couldn't move her right leg. She tried to get up by crawling, but she couldn't really try to put weight on even her left leg because her right one was just stiff. I helped get her to her room and then laid her on her bed. I helped her stretch out, and then got her to massage it while I got a cold towel. I was helping her, and then when she tried to get up, I tired to stop her. All of sudden, we kissed. And we had, well, you know."

Jennie just listened intently to the whole explanation. She'll have to talk to Jisoo as well.

"Plus", Rose added, "I did tell Jisoo what you and I talked about before today. How I knew like you did regarding Jisoo's hidden crushes on us. How I actually walked in on you two that night. I'm sorry jennie unnie."

Jennie felt a little bad that she was being hard on Rose for rushing things, though she'll admit to herself that while her situation with Jisoo was painfully slower, at least she didn't let something random like a cramp lead to this, however crazy that was. Yet, that's not the main issue for Jenni at the moment, and then she brought up her main concern.

"I'm not just talking about that", Jennie said, "Did you think of keeping Jisoo's bedroom door closed while you two were fucking?"

Rose was confused, and looked at Jennie as such. Jennie scoffed.

"Lisa," Jennie started, "Actually came back to the dorm before me. Like maybe around the same time you two were going at it."

Rose's eyes slowly but surely widened at Jennie's explanation. Rose cannot believe it, but she thought that the door was closed to keep the animals out so she could help Jisoo with her cramp. She didn't bother asking when Lisa may have seen it, but now Rose cannot help but wonder what to do.

"Fuck," Rose swore, which is rare.

Jennie was surprised too but definitely knew it was fitting considering the situation.

"Were gonna have to talk to Jisoo anyway," Jennie said, "And I don't know what, if anything, Lisa will do. Still, you're gonna have to talk to her too. I'll help out if needed, but it's more likely I'll have to do it anyway."  
  
Rose nodded and just looked down at the floor. Jennie just let go of Rose's arm and rubbed it in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry," Rose mumbled out, "I-I can't believe how I messed up. And the worst part is that Lisa-"

"Like I said to both of you," Jennie said, "We'll figure it out. First, we'll need to talk to Jisoo about all of this. That's probably something I should've done first, but then again, we didn't know about you for sure. Still, we're gonna have to talk to Jisoo on what to do next. For now, let's just eat before Lisa and Jisoo eat everything."  
  
Rose giggled, and the two went to the dining room. They see Lisa and Jisoo already talking and eating a couple slices of pizza at the dining table, with a couple unused plates on it. The two looked like they were getting on fine, but Jennie and Rose certainly didn't know if Lisa had seen or even heard everything Jisoo and Rose talked about during and after sex. Plus, Lisa was being her usual bubbly self, at least to the Aussie and the Kiwi, respectively. Still, while Jennie and Rose sat down to eat, they couldn't help but wonder what will happen between Jisoo and Lisa by the time everyone goes with Jisoo to celebrate the holidays with her parents. For now, though, all Jennie and Rose can do is wait and see what will happen if and when Lisa and Jisoo talk it out. Not to mention, Jisoo will have to discuss things with Rose and Jennie regarding earlier this afternoon. Neither of them want have that swept under the rug when it comes to figuring out everyone's feelings with one another.

**"Where were you two?"** Jisoo asked with her mouth full of buffalo chicken pizza, **"Jennie picked some good pizzas."**

"Like you care about anything besides the chicken?" Jennie sarcastically asked while grabbing a slice of sausage pizza and breadsticks and tomato sauce.

Rose just giggled, while Jisoo somehow pouted. Lisa just smiled, while grabbing a breadstick and salad for her plate. Rose already grabbed a salad and ate it, then munched on her slice of sausage pizza. Knowing her appetite, there wouldn't be leftovers left, but for everyone present, it's probably best to not left pizza in the fridge for more than a day. Besides, why keep reheating it? Plus, lettuce would be best not left in the fridge, either, for no more than a day.

Jisoo and Rose then asked Lisa and Jennie how their outings went. Jennie talked about the latest fashion designs, cause of course, she was, is, and will always be the human Gucci. She didn't get to bring back any fashion wear, but Jennie did manage to get everyone new shoes and dresses. The other three just sighed in exasperation. Jennie just raised her eyebrow at them.

"What?" Jennie asked.

"Unnie", Rose said, "You do realize that we don't get to really wear dresses a lot because you're always styled with something related to a dress than any of us? YG basically said so."

Jennie frowned, not liking how that was brought up. Always being called YG's favorite because she has better stylists or something like that, but it really irked Jennie that the netizens were like this towards her. It's not really her fault, though maybe partially she'll admit, but YG is the one who just has to decide.

"I know guys," Jennie sighed out, "But I made sure to get your sizes right. Plus, I want you all to look good too. Besides,"  
  
Jennie then dramatically flipped her hair side to side before continuing. "I can't be pretty all by myself."

The other three just groaned in exasperation.

**"Yah, Jendeukie." **"Oh, god, unnie." "Seriously, you're a Chanel spokeswoman. You don't need help."

All three were just not into being as fashionable as Jennie, thought they all want to look good on stage. Still, that's what they have to deal with.

"Enough about me," Jennie then said realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the others about fashion, "What about you Lisa?"

"Yah, Lalisa," Jisoo said, "How dance school?"

The women just giggled at Jisoo's bad grammar, but at least she is trying to speak English more, especially with them being invited to Coachella. They're just proud of the fact of being the first K-Pop girl group to be invited to perform at that music festival. Right now, though, they're just proud of Jisoo having more of an effort to talk in English.

Lisa just faintly smiled at Jisoo's question. "**Fine," **Lisa plainly said.

That definitely made the others look at her in confusion. Lisa was usually the happy pill of the group, but she sounded like she was drained. Jennie and Rose looked at each other in concern, wondering if she knew the same way they knew about Jisoo and what each of them did with her. Talk about walking in on your parents.

Rose then spoke up. **"What do you mean fine?"**

Lisa just shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza. Suddenly, Jisoo spoke up.

**"Yah, what's up, Lisa-yah?"**

Lisa only looked at her with a plain look. She knew she couldn't let everyone know what she heard and saw earlier, so Lisa just came up with an easy solution, though it was a truthful one.

**"I did a solo dance routine for our next concert."**

At that, everyone got excited. They always loved how Lisa just effortlessly puts herself into a dance routine, even when it seems complicated. The group didn't really do complicated dances, yet Lisa seems to make it more they were when she does them.

**"What are you going do it for?" **Rose asked, **"What song you'll dance to?"**

"You'll have to wait to find out," Lisa responded, "Chipmunk."

Lisa poked Rose's cheek as she said that, making Rose sit back while yelling 'Yah!'

"Not even a little hint?" Jennie asked.

Lisa shook her head no, with a hint of a smile.

"Cause she's Lisa," Jisoo said, earning a bigger smile from Lisa.

"Well, enough talk" Rose said, "Let's finish eating. I want to talk about something else."  


The women just laughed at Rose's statement.

"Rosie," Jennie managed to say, "You just said you want to eat and talk about something else."  
  
"Well", Rose pouted, "We can discuss something else besides _our _idol lives."  
  
Jennie crooked an eyebrow at what Rose said. "Really?" she asked, "Our church girl gossips? Who are you trying to be, Blair Waldorf?"

"First off," Rose said raising her right hand and putting her left over her heart, "_I'm_ not a gossip girl. I just read them like everyone else. Second, who needs to talk about idols when you got the hottest guys overseas to talk about.'  
  
Now that, Jennie thought, she can agree.

"Oooohhhh," Jennie said, "Do tell."  
  
At that, the two women started talking about all the latest news about their favorite celebrities, leaving the crackhead duo to themselves.

**"Lisa," **Jisoo said, **"You still coming with us, right?"**  
  
Lisa was surprised when Jisoo said that.

"**Um," **Lisa started, **"Y-yeah. Why?"**

Jisoo shrugged her shoulders. **"No reason," **Jisoo started, **"It's just I don't want you alone when you can't be with your family. Plus, Jennie and Rose can't spend the holidays with their families either when they're handling other family matters. Otherwise, they would have been here too. I don't want you to be ****alone."**

Lisa's heart soared when she heard that. Lisa didn't feel like Jisoo, or anyone else for that matter, has to feel obligated to be with her during holidays or vacations. Heck, she always would rather them be with their own families. Jisoo, though, didn't care. Lisa was always glad that Jisoo was the first person to talk to her, even without knowing a word of Korean. Heck, Lisa would have been glad if anyone did, but Jisoo, Jennie, and then Rose were the ones who became her surrogate family. It's just that she didn't want to feel like a burden to them. Like Jennie, Lisa is an only child. Only, unlike Jennie, Lisa didn't have the luxury to just have her family come visit South Korea as often as anyone else. Sure, Rose and Jennie's parents were living in countries further south than Thailand, but Lisa's parents were just busy running a restaurant. Plus, her step-dad was always handling anything related to Swiss cooking. Not that she would make them abandon anything, oh no. While Lisa couldn't cook for the life of her, she always loved how her parents were just passionate about their craft. In a weird way, that passed on to her with dancing.

Now, Lisa is an idol in a girl group that has become famous. And she was enjoying the fact that right now, she's talking to all her unnies for the first time in what feels like forever due to their crazy schedules. Even without any endorsements or photoshoots, they always seem busy.

Back to the conversation at hand, Lisa just shook her head no at Jisoo's concern.

**"Jisoo unnie," **Lisa said, **"I don't care if you leave me alone or not. I've been used to it.**"  
  
That made Jisoo's heart break. Jisoo then put a hand over Lisa's.

**"Lisa-yah," **Jisoo said, **"Don't say that. Please. You shouldn't feel that way. I know you're a long distance away from your parents, but please, please don't feel like you should be ignored. Plus, my family loves you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes, I wish you were my sister. Other times, I wish you were my sister-in-law, hell, maybe a lover in another lifetime. Regardless, I never want to out of my life. Any of ours. Ok?"**  
  
Lisa tried to keep her eyes from tearing up, and just side hugged Jisoo. Meanwhile, Rose and Jennie stopped their conversation when they saw Lisa and Jisoo hugging each other. They were not sure if the crackheads talked about anything important. Jennie and Rose just looked at each other and mentally just decided to let it go for now, and try to make conversation with them.

**"What are you all taking about?" **Jennie asked.

The crackhead duo stopped their hugging, and just looked at the others.

**"Just talking about our holiday plans," **Jisoo said, **"Our Lili cannot be left alone."**

"Hell no," Jennie exclaimed, "She'll leave the dorm a mess while we're gone. We cannot trust Lisa to not make a mess."

Lisa just chuckled and the vocal line was just giggling at Jennie's comment. Lisa is not the best at keeping her room clean at random points in time. One time she managed to make a mess of her room with ramen. How? Because she thought it'd be a great idea to bring bags of ramen into her room, crumble them up, and put them into the kitty litter for her cats since she ran out of them. And she used a month's worth of ramen. And the cats made not only a mess, but the dorm smelled like, well, you get the idea. And that was with the dogs too, and she somehow thought that the dogs, as well as the cats, would eat kimbamp. That was giant mess that not only left management flabbergasted, but also her members. They really had to make an effort at cleaning everything, everywhere. It took a couple days to get rid of the smell. And the poor animals had bad cases of diarrhea after they ate the kimbamp Lisa made. Mixing it with their food. Even Rose couldn't believe her friend did that.

"You remember that time we had to clean your room?" Rose asked, "And all the animals got sick because of your great idea of giving food they shouldn't be eating with their regular ones so often?"  
  
Lisa didn't respond with anything, other than "Ehee."

The band just shook their heads, not wanting that disaster again.

"Wait," Jennie said, "Tell me you didn't feed them kimbamp again before I came back?"  
  
At that, Rose and Jisoo just looked at Lisa in horror. Lisa was even more horrified and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"No!" Lisa said, "I learned my lesson."

"**Besides,"** Jisoo said, **"Rose and I fed them before you and Lisa came back****."**  
  
The women just sighed in relief. Speaking of being fed.

"I'm still hungry," Rose said.  
  
The rest of the band just laughed in response and they all continued eating. After finishing all of the pizzas, (which Jisoo managed to finish the buffalo chicken with the help of the others) and other sides, they all watched a K-Drama and then got ready for bed. They all had the weekend off, but they needed to prepare for their upcoming music set for the Inkigayo Christmas special (does that exist?)

All four individually went to their rooms, and each took turns to shower, with Jennie first, then Rose, Jisoo, and finally Lisa. With that, everyone went to bed, bade each other good night, and went to sleep. The only problem, though, was that they all had a lot of things on their minds. Not least of which was what happened in the late afternoon. Jennie, Rose, and Jisoo all knew that it was going to have to be discussed tomorrow, at least while Lisa's not going to overhear them.

The irony, though, is that Lisa was thinking of the same thing. She stumbled on a really random chance of knowing things about Jisoo and what Jennie and Rose did with her. Lisa doesn't know what she's gonna do, but she definitely wants to make sure that it isn't just a fleeting moment. It could have been them just letting out their frustrations of not having a personal life, well, actually, not even having a life outside of the idol world. Still, Lisa knew that people in their industry date each other, but get hell for being outed as such. It really irked her, not to mention others, how any idol dating gets the fans all up in arms or just not caring about it. It's really difficult to tell. Still, no one wants to risk anything, at least at this point in time, on any member dating someone without their company's approval. Or, in Jennie's case, arranged to be on a date with someone so as to create buzz or be test dummies. Still, Lisa as not going to try to risk anything until she can be certain. She'll definitely wait to find out when everyone goes on their holiday getaway to Jisoo's family home. It would be nice for everyone to spend time together outside of just hanging out when they're not doing anything with their music career.

Soon all four members will find out where things are actually go going to go, and it will certainly be something to watch. One thing about this whole situation is true. It's going to be a wild ride.


	11. The Dance with Lalisa: Can Jisoo Keep Up? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the night Rose and Jisoo had, Jennie and Rose actually have a conversation about it, as well as Lisa. They had no idea what is going on with their golden maknae for the last couple of months. They soon find out in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again, BlackPink is a real group of people. Lisa's 'boyfriend' in this story is not real. I completely made him up. Excuse the terrible Korean name or generic ones.
> 
> This is the first time I'm even trying to put in an original character for this one, and I'll admit, I didn't try to put in a Korean name, or any Asian one, since I'm from the West. Please forgive me for the lack of preparation, on top of others. Though, that character will not really be a major issue, at least beyond this point. Might be an issue on top of other issues. Nothing is ever clear sailing for anyone, regardless of anybody's life.
> 
> Also, this might go a bit angsty(?), thought I'll admit I personally hate angst. To me, it's a very overdramatic thing in some way. Does that sound right to anyone? At the same time, fluff was never my thing, or anything cutesy. Being a typical Transformers, Power Rangers type of kid, except the latter you wonder how that would be impossible in real life to hide your identity (color coded clothing like your morphs? come on guys, a little more creativity).
> 
> Anyway, that went on too long. Again, bold words are when Korean is used. Apolgoies again for random updates and edits of the same chapters, though the last couple of ones were attempts at more detail and correcting grammatical errors.

After everyone went to bed, Jisoo, Jennie and Rose were just unable to fall asleep right away due to the fact that they have no idea how Lisa would respond to possibly having overheard, in addition to overseeing, the vocalists' romp. All three knew that it was something to talk about, which Jisoo knew, but she was hoping that Jennie would forget about it. Actually, Jisoo would hope nothing happened as she just cared about her members too much as the big sister of the group. Guess for her it was just the time holding it in, trying to make sure everyone's dreams come true and never be lost. Though, things may have changed a bit after her 'sessions' with Jennie and Rose. After Jennie, it was back to normal for a bit, though it wasn't like they were necessarily closer or farther apart. It seems more like an in-between. They were still friends, but Jennie was just as supportive as ever.  
  
In fact, Jisoo didn't seem to have as many erotic dreams after her night with Jennie. With Rose, who knows, but she was definitely surprised at the Aussies' dominance. She was actually more so than Jennie. Speaking of the cat-eyed woman, Jisoo figured Jennie and Rose were talking. Jisoo couldn't help but blush that Rose had caught her like Jennie did. Still, at least they were understanding. Rose admitted to the group before debuting that she had a boyfriend, who was a complete you-know-what. The only issue, though, is Lisa. Did the maknae peek in on her and Rose? Who knows, but Jisoo hoped that nothing would happen between them. She just loved her fellow crackhead. Well, everyone did. The only question to really ask is how the three members will work things out with her. After about an hour, Jisoo was able to sleep.

Rose and Jennie were in similar positions, wondering how the two will move forward with Jisoo. They loved her, but now things got really confusing. They hoped to still be friends, and that is something that will always be present. The only question for them, though, is how will they finally talk things out with Jisoo? Jennie and Rose already talked before talking to Jisoo, though in fairness, Jennie and Jisoo went backwards so to speak, and Jennie and Rose were kind of a random discussion too. Still, the two vowed to talk it out with Jisoo so that they can avoid any more surprises. That may not be the case.

Lisa was the one who had the most difficult time falling asleep. Lucky for them, there is a weekend off, but Lisa didn't tell any of her members that she has a 'boyfriend'. Sure, she told YG because it'd be naive to think anyone at the company, including the man himself, would care less about her dating. Lisa's dating ban was already lifted, and so was Jisoo's, but like Jennie, they needed to let the agency know. Jennie's case, though, was more orchestrated by YG and SM. Lisa's was more random, and she remembered the day that she told YG that she was interested in dating the guy. YG, of course, went on a spiel of making sure to keep low and blah blah blah. Lisa just really could care less about what the man said as long as he had his money.

Still, Lisa didn't know what to expect as her current relationship has been hitting a rut of some kind. Like Lisa expected something to happen, Murphy's law and all that. For the rest of the night, Lisa's sleep would be fitful for the rest of the night, falling asleep and then waking up all of a sudden. Lisa just kept dreaming that something bad will happen, and it may not necessarily be her that's the target of it.

The next day after Chaesoo's (might as well use it, right) night, things were normal. At least on the surface. When Lisa woke up, she smelled pancakes, and showered and brushed her teeth. When she came out later, Jennie and Rose were already at the table for breakfast, though standing up. The two were all smiles and laughing, but Lisa could tell something big was discussed. Little did she know, there was.

_about 30 minutes earlier_

Jennie's phone alarm went off, which was a habit she definitely refined into an art form due to the years of idol training and being actual idols to get up for practice, go to concerts, and fan sign events. Luckily for them, there were no fan signs events. No concert until the holiday special. No one will deny that it was important, but with the group's weekend rest, they're gonna be practicing a bit more, to say the least, so that nothing goes wrong. Like that is possible to begin with, and Jennie should know after having slipped and almost fell off stage steps that caused her to have a sprained ankle. And that was _after_ their concert in Japan. Jennie hoped that nothing like that would happen again, to anyone, because she didn't want to have to deal with fair-weather fans.

Jennie went to brush her teeth, and after combing her hair, went to change out of her pajamas. Changing into a plain white long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans, Jennie put her hair into a high ponytail. Her dogs, Kai and Kuma, woke up after hearing her come back to the room, and they both followed her out to the kitchen. Jennie made pancakes, since everyone loves to eat it. Jennie got the dogs to eat first, and then she started to mix the batter and turned on the stove. As she was flipping the first couple of pancakes, she heard footsteps.

"Unnie?" a voice spoke.

Jennie recognized the accent, not needing to turn around. "Morning, Rosie," Jennie said.

Rose had on her casual clothes for the day, a brown fleece shirt, a pair of black corduroy, and her red hair in a ponytail. Rose stood next to Jennie.

"You need help?" Rose asked.

"No," Jennie said, "I'm only making a couple pancakes for each of us. You can get the plates ready. We've got plans today."

Rose nodded and went to the cabinet. As Rose was getting everything ready, the two were in a silent conversation. Neither really wanted to make a move, so to speak. They didn't want to wait on what to do with Jisoo, or Lisa for that matter. Neither had they any idea on what to do, as the first time they talked about the Jisoo issue came about because of Rose's OOC moment with two of IKON's members. That was when both basically let all their cards out on the table. They spent the next week after trying to make sense of everything, with Jennie even trying to get Rose to spend a bit more time with Jisoo, even when all were together. Jisoo didn't treat Rose any differently, though she did give Rose a bit of attention whenever they hanged out. Jisoo even got Rose a sweet toy from the arcade one day. Heck, Jennie even told Rose how Jisoo got her milk ice cream, Jennie's fave, a few days after the weird blow up Rose had at YG. Still, the silence between them lasted for the entire time.

Jennie turned off the stove after finishing and put the pan into the sink, and turned on the faucet. "Look, I'm sorry."

Jennie was startled out of her thoughts, and turned off the faucet before turning. "For what, Rosie?" she asked.

Jennie turned around and saw Rose sitting at the table, hands folded on top. Rose looked at Jennie, though her eyes were not looking towards her.

"I was too forward," Rose said, "You were right, I forgot to close the door a bit more, if not entirely. Though I doubt you'd want Kai and Kuma to be completely ignored."

Jennie just smiled a bit, knowing that was true in a way. She cannot ignore her dogs too much.

"And I," Rose continued, "Well, when Jisoo and I did it, well I was a bit of a top."

Jennie's right eyebrow was raised up a bit. "A bit? Rose, I was the first one to go in on her and was pretty straightforward myself. Plus, I can't imagine you top-"

"I kind of went dominatrix on her," Rose said.  
  
Both of Jennie's eyebrows suddenly raised up. 'BlackPink's church girl being kinky?' Jennie thought.

Jennie suddenly laughed, though she managed to over her mouth before it got too loud, not wanting to risk anything. Finally she talked. "You? Topping? Sorry Park, but there's no way you'd come off as a dominatrix."

"Jisoo called me mistress," Rose said.

Jennie's mouth suddenly dropped open in shock. 'Ok', Jennie thought, '_That_ was not expected. At all.'

"She called you mistress?" Jennie slowly said. Rose nodded in confirmation, with a tiny hint of a smile.

"You slut," Jennie said.

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What did you say?!" Rose said in dismay.

"I call you a slut," Jennie said

Suddenly, Rose stood up to challenge Jennie. "Excuse me," Rose said putting her hands on the table, "But YOU were the one who had sex with Jisoo."

"Cause Jisoo said she was mine," Jennie replied back, "So in that case, you're my slut too."  
  
Rose gave a mock gasp. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Believe it," Jennie said proudly, "Because that means _I'm_ the mistress."  
  
"No, you're just a bitch," Rose said.  
  
Jennie's mouth dropped open in shock, and then closed it upon seeing Rose's challenging smile.

"Oh, it is on," Jennie said as she marched towards Rose.

"It is on," Rose said back.

"Yeah, it is ON!" Jennie said as she stood toe to toe with Rose, even with the height difference.

"Oh, it's so on!" Rose said back.

"Yeah it's on," Jennie said, "You don't even know how on it is that it is on, that's how on it is."

Rose and Jennie stared at each other for a few seconds before both busted out laughing. Both tried to hold it in and held on to each other. After a bit, the two recovered.

"I can't believe," Jennie said, "That we're arguing over who's the top."  
  
"We?" Rose asked, "Come on. You may have had Jisoo submit to you, but I'm the one who's called Mistress."

Jennie slapped Rose's shoulder, who just laughed. Finally, the two settled down, and then they got quiet again. Finally, Rose spoke up.  
  
"Do you think," Rose said, "Jisoo is somehow seducing us? Even unknowingly?"  
  
Jennie snorted. "Please," Jennie replied, "Jisoo is not _that_ smart. Though, to be fair, she is not the type to just seduce anyone. She's just too much of a goofball."

Rose nodded at Jennie's statement. While Jisoo can do well in a photoshoot, she turns less serious when the cameras are put away. That's how much she, along with Lisa, are the bright spots of the group. Well, Rose can be a crackhead too, but not as much as the real and fake maknaes.  
  
"Although," Jennie continued, "I don't know why she never actually tried with any of us if she was that interested. Granted, she did tell me that she didn't want to risk our chances of being idols at the time."

"Same," Rose said, "But-"  
  
"But nothing," Jennie said, "What's done is done. We just need to talk to Jisoo. You already told her that you knew about us, right?"  
  
Rose nodded and Jennie continued. "Look, regardless of what happens, whether you're bi like me, or you're just open, we still need to figure this out. Since that night I haven't done anything with Jisoo, which isn't that long ago. Maybe she's just letting off some steam-"  
  
"She's lesbian Jennie," Rose added, "You _don't_ describe anyone anything like that."  
  
Jennie was confused and continued. "I'm just saying like any other person, heterosexual or not, maybe she's just realizing that while she cares about us, it's nothing more than friends. Sisters in all but blood. We just got to be careful how we move forward. I'm sure Jisoo understands, but I want to know how she feels. We cannot ignore her."  
  
Rose sadly nodded. "I'll admit Jennie," she added, "I did crush on Jisoo. Not necessarily since the first time I ever saw her. Maybe it changed over time, but I do get jealous of you and Lisa getting to be together a lot."  
  
Jennie nodded, then realized what Rose said.

"Speaking of Lisa," Jennie said, "I couldn't help but notice that during the last couple of months, _she_ has been acting oddly."  
  
At that, Rose realized the same thing. The two did hear one of the bedroom doors opened, and they both stopped a bit. After a moment, there was the sound of the bathroom door closing and the shower being turned on. The two talked more quietly.

"Now that you mentioned it," Rose said, "I did notice she hasn't been wanting to hang out even with me. That's weird. Hell, I think it has been that way since, well, you and Kai were 'dating'."  
  
Rose said the word 'dating' with air quotes. Jennie didn't mind it, but she focused on Lisa.

"That's weird," Jennie admitted, "You two are basically mirrors of Jisoo and I. Lisa still acts like the happy pill she is, just not as much. That's more of a fact since the end of last month. I wonder what's up with Lisa."  
  
"You don't think," Rose started but stopped.

Jennie noticed and signaled for her to continue. "You don't think," Rose said, "That Lisa's dating too?"  
  
Jennie's mind started to wander. True, Lisa and Jisoo's dating ban were actually done this year after 7 years with the company. Rose's still going on but it's getting closer.  
  
"That would be surprising," Jennie said, "Though hopefully not with BTS' Jungkook. We would never hear the end of it."  
  
Rose giggled. "I honestly think it's BamBam."  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes at that suggestion. "Come on, they're friends. It's not likely."  
  
"And yet _we_ went past friends with Jisoo," Rose countered.

At that, both went silent again. They came back to the topic at hand. Jisoo. Their beloved unnie. The 'mom' of the group. The one who fans mostly just ignored. Everyone remembered how fans just kept going to everyone else, mostly Lisa, instead of Jisoo when they were giving out ice cream. Poor Jisoo, Jennie thought, she tried to keep a blank face. At fan signs, they're not as bad, but of course, even Jennie will admit she and the other members got a certain amount more attention than Jisoo.  
  
Still, the two women were confused. Did they actually feel the same way towards Jisoo? Granted, with their schedules, it has been hectic so it's not like they could find out. Plus, Jisoo always kept a poker face.

"Well," Jennie said, "Jisoo admitted to me that she always thought of us a lot. She really wanted to take that step, but unfortunately, both our careers and South Korea's social conservatism held that back. I guess she was trying to show us in her own way her love for us."  
  
Rose nodded, realizing that all the times Jisoo tried to help them, support them, care for them, it was her way of expressing that love for all of them.

"Still," Rose added, "Even if the rest of us felt the same, it would be very difficult to choose. If our careers get even hotter, BlackPink or no BlackPink, it could affect their relationship. Not to mention, if one of us and/or Jisoo, knock on wood, even accuse each other of cheating or actually did, that will throw everything off. It's not only out of character for any of them, but definitely a screwed up thing, in addition to either of them dying all of a sudden or moving back to countries they originally lived in. That could be the case for me and Lisa if that ever happens. I don't think it would be good for Jisoo to just suddenly up and leave her only home to move with any of us."

Jennie nodded in understanding, knowing that could be the case. Still, Jennie was determined to see this through. Even if it all falls apart, they're all still in this together. Forced or not, it won't stop them. Their bond was too strong and still will be, because there's no way anyone could replace the group, even with friends outside of it.

"But really," Rose continued, "We have to find out. Jisoo may love us all unconditionally, but it doesn't mean she'll be able to keep it up if she chooses only one of us, if it goes where I think it does."

Jennie nodded again. She really didn't want Jisoo to have to choose and then hurt the others. Still, Jennie and Rose, even when away from their work, didn't have the same feelings for each other like Jisoo did. So it won't be a cop out in that sense.

"For now," Jennie said, "Let's wait for Jisoo. Then, we'll see what about Lisa. Hopefully everything can be settled before we head to Jisoo's parents' home for Christmas."

Rose just sighed and continued. "It's going to be a looooooong two weeks."

"Hey," Jennie said tapping Rose's arm, "I had to deal with that for a month after finding out Jisoo was getting off to the idea of all three of us doing her."

Rose blushed, then giggled at that, but then noticed Jennie's sly smirk.

"Plus," Jennie said, "I had a first person view of how Jisoo _really_, _really_ wanted to do us when we were at that hotel after our Seoul concert."  
  
Rose's eyes widened as big as saucers. Jennie continued. "When I just had my nightly clinging with Jisoo, I heard her moan and beg for us, even with the blankets. So while I couldn't see it, I saw and heard juuuuuust enough what she wanted. I just had to pretend to go back to sleep before she woke up."

Rose just covered her mouth in shock. She missed all of that?

"No!" Rose's muffled voice was heard, "You serious!?"  
  
Jennie nodded. Rose just shoved Jennie. "Ya, you perv!?" Rose said in disgust.

Jennie was confused. What did she do wrong?  
  
"You violated her privacy," Rose said.  
  
Suddenly Jennie got angry. "Like _you_ didn't?" Jennie responded in kind.  
  
The two tried to stare each other down, but couldn't hold it. They just fell apart giggling.

"This is the weirdest conversation we have," Jennie said, "Who gets Jisoo off more."  
  
"Maybe that's how things are decided," Rose said.  
  
The two just giggled again. Finally, Jennie spoke up.  
  
"So we good?" Jennie said

"No," Rose replied. At Jennie's confused look, Rose continued.

"I'm just saying," Rose said with her hand raised in peace, "That we still have to wait on Lisa. It wouldn't be fair to forget her. Plus, we have to talk with Jisoo. Probably best if we finally have an honest conversation about Jisoo's feelings towards at least one of us, right?"  
  
Jennie nodded in understanding. Hopefully, that chance will come later today.  
  
"And here I wanted to make the talk happen," Jennie said.  
  
Rose giggled, and Jennie smiled, but before more could be said, they heard a voice.  
  
"Unnies?" a voice was heard.

_Now_

The two women were startled out of their thoughts. They turned to see Lisa, one of the subjects of their conversation. Wearing her orange wool shirt, a pair of thick jeans, and her dark orange hair straightened, Lisa looked as casual as can be. The two were internally panicking, fearing that Lisa heard them, though, they were trying to be as quiet as they could be.

"Hey Lali," Jennie said, which earned a side glare from Rose. She was the one who usually calls Lisa 'Lali', but Jennie ignored it.

"When did you get up?" Jennie asked.

Lisa just shrugged before responding. "I just got out of the shower and changed a couple minutes ago."

The two were definitely worried that Lisa heard their conversation. Geez, they had spied on someone else but now they worry about someone eavesdropping on their conversation?

"You hungry?" Jennie said, "Pancakes."  
  
At that, Lisa's eyes smiled and she went to get maple syrup and whip cream. The two older members looked at each other as Lisa went to get things for her pancakes. As in some mental capacity, they both hoped she didn't hear them. While they worried, Lisa did find it odd that they asked when she came to the kitchen, but she didn't know what they could be talking about. Though, she had an idea. Honestly, Lisa didn't know what to do either in broaching this topic. She still didn't tell them anything about her 'boyfriend'. As they were getting things done, Jisoo finally came out of her room. She was wearing a blue nylon shirt and blue jeans. Jisoo's hair was straightened out, ending in waves at the bottom. Jisoo was followed by Dalgom, and strangely enough, Lisa's cats. Jisoo also had no make up on. Strange how she looks normal yet is better looking than a lot of other people. Same with the other members.

"**Nyeongan," **Jisoo greeted with her made up word, "**Breakfast?"**  
  
"Hi Unnie," Jennie said, "Just get yourself some toppings if you want."

Jisoo skipped to the table. Jennie and Rose didn't understand how she is so immature personality wise yet serious another time. It was a joke amongst the members that Jisoo was their Jekyll and Hyde. Which personality is what is debatable.

All the members sat at the table, eating. With Lisa offering to give everyone's pancakes whip cream.

**"**Yah! Lalisa Manoban!" "Jesus Christ, Lisa!" "No using his name in vain! And Lisa, what the hell was that!?!" "Hypocrite!" "It's not using anything in vain!" "You all said I can give your pancakes whip cream!"

Guess what happened. >_<

After managing to clean up the table, *cough**cough*mainly Lisa*cough*cough, and eating their breakfast, the women went to the living room and then discussed what they were going to do today.

"I just called manager unnie," Jennie said, "She said we can hang out at Insadong-Il. If not, we can go to one of the shopping districts."

"Ugh, Unnie," Lisa exclaimed, "Enough shopping. You buy fashion brands that you already have from last season."  
  
"You can never have enough Gucci or Chanel," Jennie said while glaring at her, "Besides, we need to give Jisoo's parents something for letting us come over for Christmas."  
  
"Oh yes," Rose said clapping her hands, "We need to give them something."  
  
"**My parents said they don't want you to," **Jisoo said, **"It's no big deal."**  
  
"**No way**," Lisa said, "**We should at least try to give your folks something. Besides, it's my chance to repay them for me having to put up with you all these years.**"

At that, Jisoo made a mock gasp, putting her hand over heart. "Oh, Pranpriya," Jisoo said in dramatic fashion, "**Why must you wound me? If not for me, you wouldn't cling on to Jennie or Rose so much."**  
  
Jennie and Rose both gagged at that, though the latter was surprised by something. "Wow, Lisa. Since when did you get so sentimental?"

Lisa gave a stare before responding. "Me sentimental? Yeah right. I just want to thank Jisoo's parents for taking me in, since, you know."

Everyone just went to hug Lisa when she drifted off at the end of her sentence. They knew it was hard for Lisa's parents to come visit often due to time constraints. Jisoo hugging Lisa's right, Jennie hugging her left, and Rose hugging her from behind the couch. They all gave her simple kisses on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"You have us Lisa," Rose softly said, "That's more than enough."  
  
Lisa nodded, not shedding any tears since she's had plenty of that in the past.

"So," Jennie said, "Insadong-Il everyone?

"Yes," everyone replied. Then, a phone rang. Jennie answered it.

"**Hello? Yes? When are you coming? Ok. We'll get ready. Yes, we'll go to Insadong-Il. Ok, thanks unnie. Bye."**  
  
Jennie ended the call. "Get ready in about 10 minutes. Let's go."

Everyone put on some make up since they already are wearing their clothes to go out. It's still chilly, and going to a district of Seoul, it's best not to dress too high end. Everyone went to the living room again to wait for their manager. Finally, a bell ring was heard. Rose went to the door, and opened it up to reveal one of the male managers.

**"Hello,"** Rose greeted, **"We're all ready."**

**"You'll have me and five other team members," **the man said, "**We're going to keep a close eye on you. Also, you all should know that SM called YG, and they agreed on having Kai meet Jennie there."**

No one expected that bit of info. Everyone was surprised into silence, until Jennie spoke up.

**"Why?"** Jennie asked, "**This is supposed to be our weekend off?"**  
  
"**They all know that," **the manager hastily replied, **"But Kai actually asked to meet you girls in that district. He actually wanted to talk to you all about something."**

The women were more confused. What could EXO's lead, Kai Jongin, want to discuss with them about? This just got more confusing.

**"Tell him we'll meet for lunch,"** Jisoo said, **"That way we don't rush while we do some shopping. I need to get something for my parents anyway."**  
  
The manager nodded along with it. **"That's a good idea. Plus, you'll get to relax a bit. I'll tell him once we reach the district. Let's get a move on, shall we?"**

The women all nodded, and while saying good bye to their dogs and cats (in Rose's case, her fish), they all checked to make sure everything was in the clear. Plus, they already fed the animals a bit during breakfast, at least without causing a bigger mess with Lisa's whipped cream disaster.

BlackPink all went into the minivan, and were driven to the district. It was usually an hour drive, but traffic made it almost 30 minutes longer. Holiday season of course. When they got to the district parking garages, everyone stretched their legs after the minivan was parked. Even the manager himself was feeling tired. Still, they made it.

**"Alright," **the manager said, **"Let's get to the cafe the rest of the staff is waiting. I just texted them that we arrived."**

The women nodded, and they all walked off, with their hats and scarves on. Jennie was clinging to Jisoo, as was her usual thing. Lisa and Rose had their arms around each other, walking behind the unnies, while the manager was walking behind the maknaes. He also was on the phone, talking to someone. When they walked into the old district, they went to find the cafe the rest of the staff was sitting. After a short look, they found the cafe and the staff that will be following them. The management team gave a signal that they saw the group.

**"Alright,"** the lead manager said, **"I'm already assigned to Jennie, but I just told EXO's manager we arrived. He'll tell Kai that you're here and you can talk to him first. The rest of you will each have two managers, and wherever you go, they'll follow."**  
  
The women nodded, though Jennie wished she could be with the group. Noticing Jennie's disappointment, Jisoo just patted her arm.

"It's ok," Jisoo said, **"We'll let you talk to him first so that you won't be surprised. I'll be with Lisa and Rose to look at things for my parents."**

Jennie was definitely surprised that Jisoo was willing to let her go handle something else when she would rather hang with BlackPink. This was definitely a moment to show that, no matter what, Jisoo will always be caring and understanding of someone else. Jennie gave her gummy smile and side hugged her so as to not draw unwanted attention.

**"Thanks Jichu," **Jennie quietly said, "**I'll try not to be long. Hopefully I'll get something for your mom and dad."**  
  
"**Just don't be lame,"** Jisoo joking said and Jennie just playfully smacked her arm.

Jennie gave the same hug to Rose and Lisa. Jennie then went off with the manager, while the rest of the management team came out to meet the others at a spot on the sidewalk far enough from the cafe.

**"Kim Jisoo, Park Chaeyoung, Lalisa Manoban," **a female manager said, **"We'll follow along. Just tell us where you're going first."**

The group discussed where to go upon arriving, and it was agreed that they they will go to a boutique store first. Jisoo hates shopping in general, but she knew she had to at least try to find something for her parents.

**"Where's the nearest boutique store?" **Rose asked.

**"There's one just a couple buildings down," **a male manager said, pointing in the opposite direction, **"It's a family clothing store."**

The women nodded, and they agreed to go there. Besides, it's nice to visit a family run store. The group walked off to the store, and after a short walk, with thankfully few people bothering them since they're doing their own shopping. They arrived at a the small, yet spacious store. It was full of old-fashioned Korean clothing, but with a modern twist. The store seemed geared to a younger generation. So while not BlackPink's taste, they did decide to look at it.

**"Maybe for your nephews and nieces?" **Lisa suggested. During the whole walk, Rose and Lisa each hooked arms with Jisoo. Rose on the right since she wanted to stay close to Jisoo, while Lisa was on the left.

**"Nah," **Jisoo said, **"This is more late teens, early adult. Maybe for my sister-in-law. And probably for your sister."**

**"We can do that," **Rose said.

And so, the women looked at the various dresses. None was catching their eye, at least not yet. The one thing they are glad for any place they go to is that the store does not have any customers, since it is still early for stores in general. While Jisoo and Rose were looking, with the former acting like she is being tortured (which is not surprising, as she was already failing to try to find something for her family members, acting like their time on 'BlackPink TV'). While the vocalists were looking around, the maknae was staring around the store, acting as nonchalant as possible while staring at Jisoo, almost as if she had a longing she didn't realize she had. Lisa didn't try to act differently this whole time, even before they walked into the store. Lisa did, though, give subtle looks to Jisoo without anyone seeing. Not to mention, she cannot let the managers know and not when Jisoo is spending time with Rose looking around the area.

Lisa happened to look at an old style Korean dynasty hat, albeit shortened at the top, that had a purple bow tied through it. For some reason, Lisa was attracted to it, as simple as it was.

**"May I help you?"** a voice called out.

Lisa was shaken out of her thoughts, and turned to see an elderly woman in at least her late 70's.

"**Oh, I'm sorry," **the woman said.

"**No, no," **Lisa interjected, **"Forget about it. I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't help but look at this hat. I know it's only a display."**

The woman chuckled. **"Oh no," **the woman said, **"It's not on sale, but there are other hats that uses this design. My grandchildren figured it as an attempt to get the young people interested in Korean fashion in the past. While I don't particularly agree with it, I admit I'm seeing a change in people's taste as I saw in my youthful days. Oh, what am I doing, you want to see the hats."**

Lisa immediately waved her hands in disagreement. **"Oh no, no," **Lisa said, **"You're not. I'm just curious as to what else you have."**

The woman smiled broadly. **"Of course, of course. Wait right here."**  
  
The elderly woman walked off to the counter, where a young effeminate dressed man and a young woman were there. The elderly woman told them about Lisa's interest, but unfortunately, they shook their heads at something she said. After a few more seconds, the elderly woman walked back to Lisa, disappointment on her face.

**"I'm so sorry dear," **the elder said, **"But I'm afraid at the moment we're out of the hats with that particular color."**

"**What about other colors?" **Lisa asked.

**"We do have something else similar to this one," **the elderly woman said, **"Green, blue, and red, if you would like to look?"**

**"No, no," **Lisa said, **"Just something between dark colors and light ones."  
**

"**I'm afraid not," **the elder said, **"However, we do ****have a yellow one."**

Lisa was interested at that one. **"I'd like to look at that, and maybe the other colors just to compare."**

The elderly woman smiled, and signaled for her to follow her. Lisa and the two managers with her followed the elder to the counter. Upon arriving, the two young people were surprised at who it was.

**"Oh no," **the man said in a feminine tone, **"This is not real. You're not-, I mean, are you with them?"**

Lisa kind of knew what was going on and so she nodded.

**"I can't believe it," **the woman said with a smile, **"Lisa Manoban! Are those two other women your bandmates? Oh my, I can't believe grandma actually was talking to you. We were like wondering if you looked familiar."**

Lisa was flattered, but immediately went to business. **"****I'm sorry, but could you show me the yellow-?"**

**"Why look at something else?" **the woman said, **"We can create one for you. We were just about to create new ones of that color."  
**

**"Yes, yes," **the man said, **"Had we know who you were, we'd get right on it."**

"**Oh no,"** Lisa defended, **"I can't possibly ask you to-"**

"**Don't bother dear," **the elderly woman said, **"Once my grandchildren are set on something with any customer, they want to do it. Besides, the one good thing for this store of mine is that they focus on customization for things like hats and dresses. Please, what would you like?"**

Lisa didn't want to take advantage, bu then she figured, why not like the hat she saw.

**"Maybe like the purple bow hat,"** Lisa said, **"Though, maybe have the bow not only get put through the hat, but maybe have it tied on top? Maybe like a hair style?"**

The man's eyes widened in shock but also with glee. **"Like the way you girls put your hair in a ponytail?"**  
  
Lisa nodded and the man clapped in excitement.** "****I'll get right on it."**

The man went to the backroom, while the two women worked with Lisa.

**"Is there any other hats you'd like?" **the woman asked.

Lisa looked around, but then saw a light traditional hanbok, but with a deep purple color, on a mannequin. Again, she didn't know why, but she felt attracted to this purple dress, with a deep red sash around the waist. There were also hints of white on the inside, as Lisa noticed the collar have a bit of white interior. The store woman, however, sadly nodded.

**"I'm sorry,**" the woman said, **"But that's not for sale. It was actually my mother's. My grandma's daughter. We could never let that go after she died. That's a reminder of her presence. She built this store with grandma, and she was the reason why my brother and I were able to get into this. And she was the first one to accept by brother being gay, and was there for us when dad just left when we were kids."**

Lisa felt tears at her eyes upon hearing that story, but the elderly woman spoke up. **"Perhaps we can create something similar?"**

Both young women were stunned. **"Gr-Gr-Grandma, are you sure?" **the young woman asked.

**"Why not, Ha-eun?"** the elder asked, **"Besides, you already know how to make such a dress. Perhaps it's time to do one again.**

**"No grandma", **the woman Ehun said, **"It'd be a dishonor to try. This was mom's."**

**"But now it's time for you do your own," **grandma said, **"You've already made plenty of other things your own style. Now you can continue."**

Ha-eun sighed but nodded in agreement. **"Ok grandma," **Ha-eun said, **"But know this, if she doesn't like it, I'm putting this on you."**

Grandma just chuckled. **"Oh young people. Always worried something goes wrong but when it does, blame it on old folk. Never gets old."**  
  
Ha-eun just shook her head in exasperation before turning to Lisa, who was watching in amusement.

**"So," **Ha-eun said, **"what size would you like?"**  
  
Before Lisa could answer, the man came back from the storage room. He had plenty of hats with different bows stringed through it. Red, green, blue, but most importantly, a purple bow one. The purple bow one had been tied into an elegant almost ponytail like style. The bow was placed on the hat as a hair bow of sorts, like a woman was putting a hair band on her head. Lisa just didn't know why. Normally it shouldn't grab anyone's attention, but it did with her.

**"How much for the purple hat and the hanbok dress you'd make?" **Lisa asked.

The man was confused at the dress, but Ehun explained. **"About 10000 won," **Ehun said, **"And with the dress, it'd take about 2 weeks at most, so I don't know if it will be done before ****Christmas."**

"**Whatever," **Lisa said, **"I'm not in a rush. Make sure you craft it right. Besides, I already have someone in mind to have it. And before you ask, it's not me."**

The two store ladies nodded in agreement, but the man was confused. **"What is she talking about?"** the man asked.

Ha-eun looked at her brother to explain. **"Ms. Manoban looked at mom's hanbok. I explained why that's not on sale, including about you, but grandma said we can make our own version of it."  
**

The man was enraged, and looked at his grandma. **"Grandma, are you insane!?"**

"**Inseul," **the grandma sternly said. That caused the man, Inseul, to stop but still he insisted.

**"That's one of a kind," **Inseul said, **"Do you really think it's a good idea to even try to copy mom's style?"**  
  
**"Who said anything about copying?" **the grandma said, **"Think of it as a challenge for you to take. It's about time you two get further along. I don't want to see you keep on sticking to the same old thing. Add wrinkles to it. Use what works, but add on to it. Too often people try to change everything to their liking, but it all ends up wrong. It doesn't matter what you think or want to believe in life. You people hope to do something good for the world, and once you do, when it works, you cannot just keep relying on it to give you the same result. Get that result not by just scrapping something, but by adding something that will not only give you success, but also gives the people you wish to benefit the same result. Everyone should benefit from each other, and this is a small example of it. If you people don't try, then you'll never know if the one she loves will enjoy it. If not, she will not. Let Ms. Manoban be able to enjoy not just the joys you all feel from the fruits of your labor, but also the joy she will experience watching her love enjoy it. Isn't it what you always wished to do? So then let Ms. Manoban watch her experience that joy as well."**

Lisa was touched, but then surprised. The managers were behind her, but when she looked at them, they didn't seem to react at all. The two managers were actually keeping a bit of distance behind Lisa, so as to avoid drawing suspicion. That made Lisa grateful for once that the managers were not too close. When Lisa turned back to the elder woman, she saw just a slight smile.

**"You may or may not know it yet," **the elderly woman said, **"But I definitely see how you stared at that petite woman while trying to act normal. Though, I get the feeling that it may go beyond her when it comes to your situation. So please, don't act foolish unless you really have to, and make sure that whatever you need to resolve, do so before it becomes a problem."**

Lisa was surprised and confused, but she just nodded in agreement. Lisa turned back to the young store workers, who also just stood there in silence, yet they just seemed to know what she was saying wasn't so much profound as it was advice for anyone needing to hear it.

**"Ok then," **Inseul conceded then looked at Lisa, **"Now, this could take some time, as you were probably already aware. We cannot guarantee that it will be done for you to pick it up before Christmas."**

**"Forget it then," **Lisa said, **"I won't take a dress that won't be done in time for Christmas, but"**

Lisa interrupted when the young adults were ready to hear her turn it down. **"I wouldn't mind if it comes after Christmas. Maybe a couple days after the New Year's?"**  
  
At that, the two adults smiled. **"Of course,"** Inseul said, **"It wouldn't be fair if you can't pick up the dress a few days before Christmas Day. We can, however, work on making the dress finished by the time New Year's rolls around."**

**"It definitely will be challenging anyway," **Ha-eun added, **"But I think we can work on making sure it ends up as quality work. Now, do you want to bring the person over to do measurements?"**

Lisa surprisingly nodded her head no. **"I actually have her measurements," **Lisa said.

That shocked the store owners, even the grandma. Lisa faintly smiled.

**"I already know since we've been living together for so long," **Lisa said, **"Plus, I want it to be a surprise. Here, let me write down her measurements."**

After writing down her measurements, not to mention her height, the storeowners were surprised at much effort Lisa seemed to have put into this.

**"We can give you updates if you'd ****like?" **the grandma said.

**"I probably won't be able to answer much," **Lisa replied, **"But, if you give me voicemail, I'll definitely call if you need to ask something or I have to do so."**

**"Perfectly fine," **Ha-eun said.

Lisa provided her cell phone number, and she got confirmation with the store's number. They all shook hands.

**"Let's hope for the best," **Inseul said, **"And make sure the person you're gifting it too is happy."**

Lisa nodded, but before she could say anything else, a voice called out.

**"Lisa?"**

At that, Lisa froze, and the whole store was silent. The managers who were with Lisa also seemed surprised as they looked at the source. Jisoo, Rose, and the managers with them also seemed thrown off at the sound of Lisa's name being called. Lisa turned around, and saw who it was. Lisa's eyes widened.

It was a man who was taller than Lisa, almost six feet tall, albeit with a bit more lean muscle. The person had short black hair. The person wore brown khaki pants, had a black leather jacket covering a white shirt underneath the suit jacket. The person also had a pair of brown shoes that were more formal than casual. His piercing coal black eyes were also staring at Lisa like it was staring into her soul. The man seemed to give off a bad vibe for a lot of people in the store, particularly Jisoo and Rose. The man just seemed like bad news for some reason, and he also had an evil looking smirk.

Lisa, on the other hand, felt like she was on ice. This was _not_ how she wanted this to come out. Of all people to run into today, it had to be _him_.

Lisa took a slow breath, and let it out. She then approached the man with even steps. When she finally stopped in front of him, after signaling to the managers with her to keep a distance from her, Lisa looked at him in the face.

**"What are you doing here, Yun-Seoung?"** Lisa asked.

The man just smirked and gave out a scoff. "**What do you think, babe? I'm here to see you. Not that hard to find out from your bosses."**

At that, Lisa just shuddered. What did she see in this guy? While she was pondering that, Jisoo and Rose carefully approached Lisa, unsure of the situation.

**"Lisa", **Rose said, **"Do you know this man? Who is he?"**

Lisa was about to respond, but the man, Yun-Seoung, beat her to it. **"I'm Hong Yun-Seoung. Lisa's boyfriend."**

The store suddenly felt like its temperature was below freezing. The store owners, the managers, and her bandmates were stunned. Rose felt like she had the rug pulled out from under her feet. Rose never heard Lisa mention anything like a boyfriend, and she is best friends with her. Suddenly, Rose looked to Jisoo, but all she saw was a blank face. Rose definitely wished she could read minds, but she probably wouldn't be surprised what was in her mind. Jisoo was internally shocked, like someone dumped cold water on her. Jisoo held onto her feelings for Lisa for so long, that she only expressed it to herself, and unintentionally to Jennie and Rose. Now, it feels like Jisoo just had something taken out of her. She didn't know if it was her heart or her soul, but something just did not exist anymore.

Lisa, on the other hand, just wanted to either punch Yun-Seoung or just disappear. Preferably in that order. Lisa now knew she had to face the music, and she had no idea what comes next.

'Murphy's Law', Lisa thought.

Murphy's law indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lack of geography in South Korea. I'm just trying to get at least the names right. I don't want to keep using Seoul itself, when there are other districts. Plus, isn't Busan a country side city or something that's further south of Seoul?


	12. The Dance with Lalisa: Can Jisoo Keep Up? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's boyfriend has come out. And it was certainly a shock for everyone. While dealing with the fallout of the reveal, Lisa tries to prevent it from getting worse. But when he starts to drag in Jisoo, who tries to defend Lisa from an unnecessary attack, she becomes the victim of horrible comments from him that becomes a turning point for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPInk is a real group of people. There will be other famous names in K-Pop. The only people that are not real are any characters that have actual names but are not really in existence (if that makes sense?)
> 
> Possible mentioning of assault related events in this chapter that will be considered triggering for people, but it will not be in great detail, at least in this one. I'll definitely leave it up to the readers as what's the best course of action for describing such events, as I'm not gonna just write it out for one chapter and then not for the other. I'm gonna either choose to leave it out entirely and only mention it, or try to mention it without making it seem, for lack of a better word, insensitive. In addition, the guy is written as a complete jerk, so please don't flame me.
> 
> Ok, now I have really drained myself in a horrible way when I should get my life together. Still, this just comes out and now I cannot stop.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a different story where it's the same idea but more spread out in terms of the timeline. I'll also try to resolve plot holes I made, because I realized I should have done a better description of things.
> 
> Anyway, forgive the lack of proper description of people's physical appearance. Also, the district I have this set in, I have no idea if it is as safe as I am describing it. Also, bold words mean Korean speaking.

Thankfully for everyone involved, outside of Hong Yun-Seoung, there was not a whole lot of people. Granted, the store is small yet spacious looking. Still, even BlackPink's management team didn't know what to make of it. They were definitely in the dark, and from the sound of things, so were Lisa's bandmates, at least with Jisoo and Rose. Lisa, on the other hand, just didn't know why _he_ decided to show up out of nowhere.

**"Babe,"** Yun-Seoung said, but Lisa interrupted him.

**"What are you actually doing here, Yun-Seuong?****" **Lisa asked, **"If you say you actually found out from YG, then you should know that it is my day with my friends."**

Yun-Seoung just snorted before talking. **"Come on, Lissy, we haven't gotten a chance to go out for the last couple of weeks with your group's music video and any songs you had. You didn't even spend much time with me after your Seoul concert."**

Lisa just flinched at the name Yun-Seuong gave her. For whatever reason, Lisa didn't like how he called her that, yet she still let it happen. While that was going on, Jisoo and Rose then realized something. While they were spending the next few days off after their concert last month, Lisa was strangely going out on her own. The day after the concert, Rose hanged out with Lisa at the beach resort they rented out, but then she would suddenly go off and take a phone call. Rose waited for an hour, and was freaking out until Lisa ran back to their spot on the beach, all flushed. Rose didn't get to find out what had Lisa all flustered, but Rose didn't push it when the Thai girl just waved it off.

The same thing happened later on in the day, when all of BlackPink were having dinner, but Lisa said she was meeting a friend of hers for dinner. It confused everyone, but they let her go anyway since it had to be important the way Lisa made it sound. Except when she came back, Lisa looked like she was about to cry. When Jisoo asked her, Lisa just said nothing and walked off. Everyone was concerned that Lisa was all of a sudden quiet. They let Lisa cool off for a bit, and since Rose was sharing the same bedroom as her, the Aussie was the one to talk to Lisa. Except Lisa only said it was just an argument with her 'friend'. The same pattern continued for the next few weeks, even during the strange impasse between Jennie and Jisoo, and then Rose's frequent hanging with the latter.

The band kept seeing Lisa all kinds of upset, even crying one night when she came back from filming for her dance series. The vocalists heard from Jennie that she noticed it once when she was just staying up a bit late while Jisoo and Rose slept. Jennie heard the dorm door close with a slam, and she was startled. When she looked up, she was shocked at what she saw. Lisa all red faced and just finished crying. Jennie stood up to ask her what happened, but Lisa just walked past her, even shoving her in the shoulder. Jennie was shocked and couldn't understand what happened. Even the next day, Lisa was still rather distant from everyone else. Even Jisoo couldn't get through to Lisa, which is definitely a sign of trouble. The only reason they couldn't discuss it with Lisa is because they were doing all their practices and singing. Lisa did start to open up more, but still didn't tell them what happened. In fact, there were still times when Lisa was on the phone and she either was heard being stressed out and almost breaking down, or being off the phone that she just shuts down for a time and wants to just be left alone, hardly being active a lot during their get togethers and not eating a whole lot, or at least slower than usual.

Jisoo was also the one who found Lisa in a bad mood when she came back early from their Thanksgiving holiday. Lisa looked as though she just had a fight with someone, well, not physically thankfully. It just seems as though Lisa was emotionally and mentally drained. It seemed like Lisa was sick and Jisoo was definitely freaked. Jisoo took care of Lisa like never before, making sure she ate and slept enough before BlackPink went back to recording and dancing for their songs. When Jennie and Rose were told of what happened after they came back, they were definitely worried. They just didn't know what was causing Lisa to be like this.

Until now.

**"You know that I still have my own life and career," **Lisa said, **"And I also want to spend time with my friends. You know that dating is almost impossible in the idol world."**

**"So," **Yun-Seoung, **"You're ****supposed to be with me more often. Remember, you asked Yang Han Suk to date me and you're supposed to hold up your end of the deal."**

At that, Jisoo decided to step in. **"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hong?" **Jisoo asked, diverting Yun-Seoung's attention from Lisa for a moment, **"What do you mean by 'deal'?"**

Yun-Seuong just scoffed. **"Like you didn't know YG only let Lisa date me because I'm a manger for Michael Kors' office in Seoul? I only decided to want to date her because I wanted to see if YG will get investments from the company, and with the board's approval, provided Lisa only spends more time with me. Since I saw her at that Fashion Week Show in August for Michael Kors, I decided to pursue her and she was actually interested in me."**

Jisoo and Rose looked at Lisa to see if it was true.

**"It's true," **Lisa said, **"I actually thought he was interested in me, and I thought he was already to go out with, but after talking to YG, other than telling me to keep it low, he said I had to make sure I spend more time with him than I would with you guys. That's why I have to keep going off whenever you all went somewhere else, or even when we went to the same concerts I had to go where he was."**

The vocalists were definitely not liking the sound of what Lisa said. YG basically sold her off to the highest bidder, or the first available buyer. Even the management team were wondering what YG was doing, not sure they liked where this was going.

**"And you," **Yun-Seoung interrupted, **"Are now not doing any of that with me. Instead of holding up your part of YG's deal with the company, you're costing me at least tens, if not hundreds, of won each day. It'd be a shame if YG does not get his investment in a timely manner."**

Jisoo and Rose already didn't like the guy when he basically ordered Lisa to carry out a sale. Both were thinking the same thing, 'That's Lisa's boyfriend?'. The store owners were shocked that Lisa would even date someone like that, and the grandma secretly hoped she dumped the guy before it gets even worse.

Lisa, however, just sighed. **"Ok, look," **Lisa said, **"After I meet up with Jennie, since she has something to handle and we're all needed, I'll meet up with you later this afternoon. I just can't now because I want to get presents for ****everyone, and Jisoo's parents."**

Yun-Seuong just laughed in a scoffing way when Lisa said that, and everyone just looked at him like he was high. Jisoo certainly didn't feel good with the way this guy presented himself. Rose, on the other hand, was just waiting to slap him for whatever he may say next.

**"You mean her?" **Yun-Seuong asked pointing at Jisoo, who was beside Lisa, **"That is what you're doing instead of me?"**

Now Lisa was very confused, but uneasy when he said it that way. **"Wha-What are you talking about?"** she asked, **"This is my friend**. **My big sister."**

**"I mean come on," **Yun-Seuong started saying, **"Why her or any of your 'friends'? They don't have time for you anyway and they can't give you what I can give you."**

Now it started to become more of a troublesome situation, and while that conversation was going on, Rose subtly gave a signal to one of the managers to call the one with Jennie. The manager was already on it, though, but the concern was that because it is getting late in the morning, more people would be walking around and already a few people were looking inside, watching the scene unfold. But it only got worse for Jisoo, who was already the target .

**"Besides," **Yun-Seuong started to leer at Jisoo, who became uneasy, **"Why would you let that visual hole of a skank be anywhere near you?"**

Jisoo looked like she got slapped in the face, and Rose just had her jaw drop at what came out of this man's mouth. But before anyone could say anything, he continued.

**"She's nothing more than something to look at in your group besides Jennie,"** Yun-Seoung said, **"Not that it's even possible since Jisoo's a fucking empty space She's got nothing to give you anyway. Her mouth isn't good enough to even wrap around any man's dick. Plus she's ugly enough for me to bury into the ground, and still you couldn't pay me to even throw her into a ditch. Who would want to hang out with Kim Jisoo, who is just a complete bitch for all of you? She's nothing but a whore, a slut. And that's being generous considering what a skank she must have been before being an idol trainee. At least Park Chaeyoung has a cutesy look for people to stare at during your performances."**

Jisoo was barely able to keep herself together, as the corner of her eyes started stinging with tears. Rose instinctively grabbed Jisoo's left hand, wanting to shield her from the horrific comments this 'man' was saying, but the Aussie was barely able to keep herself together when she was just shaking with anger. The elderly woman immediately went to help however she can, but it was not over yet.

**"Wh-Why are you attacking me?" **Jisoo asked, **"And why are you telling Lisa what to do when she also has people that care about her?"**

That was a mistake that Jisoo didn't realize at the time.

**"All the talk of what a good soul Kim Jisoo is,"** Yun-Seoung continued,** "but really, she was just someone's toy to use and throw out, and I can see why since she's more of a punching bag for the guy that should have just done us all a favor to be rid of her. She just wastes her time fucking herself over for you three since she's not even worth the fans' time. No man would want to be with the so-called 'Miss Korea' since she's more of a dumb fucking cunt, and only two of the three is true, and in this case it's not a good thing. BlackPink isn't the revolution when you've got a spare wheel and be better off if she was never in your group in the first place. She can't even be cute enough to be an actress and it's for the best for our screens in general. She's just a retarded slut who can't even get on her back without messing up blowjob. Her own lips look like they wouldn't even give enough of good head for any guy. She is just a desperate whore who shouldn't even be worth the time to put on her knees since her throat isn't good enough to swallow. And you think she gives a fuck about you, Lisa, even when you said she 'checks on you' when she came back to your dorm earlier than everyone else. She's just a desperate slut who wants your attention since nobody else will give it to her."**

Throughout this whole time, Lisa was just silent, her mouth dropped in shock. Lisa couldn't believe that he would say such things. Even during the times when he belittled her, whether it's for her hair style, her fashion, at least it was only focused on her. Now he's attacking Jisoo? Said person was now unable to hold her tears anymore, her head bowed down in a vain attempt to hide it. Rose just didn't know whether she should run towards the man and punch his lights out, rich man or not.

**"So let's go," **Yun-Seoung said trying to grab Lisa's arm.

The moment he did that, Lisa snapped out of it and pulled her arm back. Yun-Seoung was shocked.

**"What are you-?" **Yun-seoung couldn't even finish his statement when he felt a loud crack on his face.

Lisa just gave a punch to his face, almost hitting his nose. The man held his face in pain, but Lisa was just shaking with anger and disgust. Lisa's right hadn't was throbbing, but she didn't care. The guy who talked down to her has just crossed a line. No matter what a person did in the past, who deserves to be called such horrible things when they're not even the worst of criminals who get away with a lot?

**"How...," **Lisa started, **"How dare you? How FUCKING DARE YOU say that about Jisoo-yah!?"**  
  
Now the situation just reached critical mass, and if no one outside heard that, they must have done so. Yun-Seoung recovered and, in spite of the pain he was feeling, started to threateningly stalk towards her. The management team, however, immediately surrounded him, consequences be damned. They are not gonna be witnesses to a murder scene if they could help it. Plus, they would be fired for not doing their jobs, YG or no YG. The bigger surprise, however, came from somewhere else.

**"I can't believe she would even think of ever being interested in you," **the elderly woman said rubbing Jisoo's back in a soothing manner, **"To think that you are a man of position and privilege. No wonder men like you are seen as untrustworthy, and why there are women the world over who cannot think of ever being in a relationship. Women who have been so hurt by such events that they cannot even think of having a stable relationship after such things, always going to someone else when the one they had was the best ever, yet they cannot hold on to it because the past still has a hold over them. You could have made the world a better place by showing a little bit of dignity, just a little to show that there is something of ****character. Instead, you betray whatever it is you hold dearest, and that is hardly saying much."**

Yun-Seoung, however didn't care, and just shoved one of the managers aside. **"You just made a big mistake, you dumb foreigner," **Yun-Seoung menacingly said, **"Once YG gets a hold of this, you and that dyke looking skank will wish you were never born."**

**"No, _you'll_ wish you were never born."**

A strong female voice was heard. Everyone turned around, and saw Jennie Kim, standing fully upright, eyes boring into Hong Yun-Seoung with a fury that no one, not even her bandmates, have ever seen from her, even when mad at any of them. What was more surprising is that standing on her right was EXO's Kai Jongin, wearing a simple blue shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of Nikes, and wearing a hat. He was also just shocked, not wanting to believe someone would badmouth anyone. The biggest shock is that standing just by Jennie's left side is a middle aged man, with short black hair, the front like a raised bang, wearing a red sweater, red pants, and a pair of brown shoes.

**"J-JYP appa?"** Rose stammered.

Park Ji-Young, otherwise known as JYP, one of the biggest names in the idol world. Also the namesake founder of one of the Big 3 agencies. He also had a blank look, though his eyes betrayed his own anger.

**"Hong Yun-Seoung," **JYP evenly said as he approached the now scared man.

Takes a much more powerful man, or just a simply richer one, to scare into submission a prick like Hong. JYP grabbed the taller man by the collar, and surprisingly, Yun-Seoung couldn't resist. Whether he is scared or just that JYP is stronger than he looks didn't really matter.

**"You dare to show your face around this city again?!" **JYP snarled out, **"****I knew that you weren't anything but trouble, especially with how you treated Chou Tzuyu just as horribly as you badmouthed Kim Jisoo. You even tried to force Im Nayeon to date you, but I immediately stopped it because you were taking advantage of your position as a regional manager. Last I checked, your bosses made sure you were put on notice. I hope YG wasn't foolish enough to ignore this, let alone even allow you to date Lisa, because you were supposed to be banned from approaching any idol agency to do any business deals, let alone by yourself."**

Now Hong Yun-Seoung was sweating bullets. If word of this comes out, he'll either be terminated and blackballed for what he was doing, or be horribly demoted. But JYP wasn't done.

**"I've been called a lot of things," **JYP admitted, **"But even I'm not stupid enough to let something like this get in my way of getting things done. To get people to work for me. To even trust me, and I won't allow something like this ruin everything. I refuse to let something like this ruin my company's image or the people's trust. So once I get the word out to your bosses, consider yourself done, you bastard!"**

Suddenly JYP shoved the man into a group of staffers. They immediately grabbed him, and Yun-Seuong struggled to get out of it.

**"This isn't over!" **Yun-Seoung shouted, **"I'll-"**

**"You'll what?!" **Jennie interrupted, **"WE ALL heard the tail end of your conversation, and that's not even mentioning the people already here. Whatever you said in the beginning doesn't even matter since we all heard how you not only demean her, but also verbally assaulted her, slandered her. Hell, it can be even considered instigating threats against Jisoo-ssi. So whatever the hell you thought would bring you anything, you're dead wrong."**

**"You can count on me,"** Kai said, **"I promise to make sure you are out of here."**

If possible, Hong Yun-Seuong was crapping in his pants. He knew he was done, even if he had YG on his side. What's worse, all of his plans to be a high powered executive would be ruined. As he thought this, JYP signaled for one of his assistants to drag him out as JYP made a phone call. Jennie immediately went to Lisa, who was just standing there in shock at what just happened.

"Lisa," Jennie said shaking Lisa's arms, "Lisa, are you ok? How's your hand?"  
  
Lisa was just dazed, and while Jennie did shake her out of it, Lisa was still processing what happened.

**"Jennie," **Kai said, **"I'll look after Lisa. You get Jisoo."**

At that, Lisa snapped out of it and turned to focus on Jisoo. What she saw broke her, and everyone else's heart.

Jisoo was crouching on the floor, holding herself with her arms, acting as if she was trying to get out of a frigid snow storm. Jennie and Rose were protectively surrounding Jisoo, while the elderly woman just stepped to the side so that she can let the friends comfort her. Even so, everyone could see that Jisoo was struggling to keep it together. Her hair was framing her face while her hat helped to cover her front more. The words Yun-Seuong said were just to Jisoo reminders of what netizens commented about her ability to hold up with the rest of the group on stage and live shows. Only this time, it went further, and for Jisoo, it was a reminder of a dark period of time for her. People saw Jisoo's shoulders shaking, however slightly it appeared to be. What was worse, Jisoo's head may be bowed down, but it can be assumed that she was crying.

**"Jichu?" **Jennie asked with concern in her voice, "**Jichu? Jichu? Can you hear me?"**

**"****Jisoo-nie?" **Rose asked, **"****Jisoo-nie. Jisoo-yah, please talk to us. Are you ok?"**

At that, you could almost hear a squeak from Jisoo. "I-I...I'm-"

JYP was in the middle of an angry phone call, saying things like 'what were you thinking?' and 'how the hell could your company let this guy still be around?' as BlackPink tried to comfort Jisoo. After a tense conversation, JYP got off the phone and approached the others.

**"It's a good thing I was around," **JYP said, **"And a good thing I had a couple staff with me, and some of EXO's staff. They're able to keep people from looking inside, so in case you were wondering if anyone was spying, we got it taken care of, and even Irene's here."**

**"Irene unnie?" **Rose questioned.

Jennie nodded at her question. **"Irene and Joy happened to be around too. They wanted to talk with me as well."**  
  
**"Forget that for now," **Kai said, **"How're Jisoo and Lisa holding up?"**

At that, Lisa immediately went and crouched on Jisoo's level. She held Jisoo's hands and rubbed circles on the top of them with her fingers.

**"Jisoo-yah," **Lisa shakily asked, **"Are you ok? You don't believe any of that do you?"**

Jisoo then slowly put her head up. Lisa's heart broke at the sight of an obviously crying Jisoo, with tears still streaming down her beautiful face. Jennie and Rose just couldn't bare the sight of such a thing. Jisoo had never showed emotion when away from the public spotlight. And the one time she does had to be at the worst moment.

Lisa still kept asking. **"Jisoo-nie? Jichu? Jisoo-yah? Jisoo?"**

Lisa desperately needed confirmation that nothing is going to ruin their beloved chicken.

"I'm Jisoo, I'm OK."

Jisoo stood up as she said that, but the moment everyone loosened their grasp, she ran out of the store. She managed to get past the overreaching grasps of the taller people around, people calling out to her as she just ran out of the store, not caring if anyone recognized her.

"Jisoo!" "Yah, Kim Jisoo!" were a couple of the things everyone said.

**"Quick, go find her," **JYP told one of his assistants, **"And get everyone else's management on it. Don't lose her!"**

The assistants went without another word, but the other staffers outside just noticed Jisoo run past her, confused. The assistants told them to get her as the crowd started to get denser as the busy hours of the day picked up. As they went off, some other people went inside.

**"What the hell?" **a woman called out, **"Was that Kim ****Jisoo?"**

A tall, thin Korean woman with long black hair, a strong jawline for a face that is kind of similar to Jisoo's, wearing dark red lipstick, a red jacket over a blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of flat shoes.

**"Irene unnie?" **Rose asked, **"Did you see where Jisoo went?"**

"**That was Jisoo?" **the woman, Irene asked, "**She just ran out like a bat out of hell. What the hell happened?"**

Red Velvet's unnie and leader was definitely surprised at the situation as she just had a conversation with Jennie and Kai when Jennie's manager all of a sudden got an urgent message at the store the scene took place, and they followed to provide help, not knowing if it was going to be serious. Turned out it did.

Irene's manager was also present, and was appraised of the situation. Immediately, the manager went to help, hoping Jisoo could be found.

**"I've never seen her like this,"** Jennie said,** "And what that-that man said, what I heard, ugh! I just walked in, and somehow he went on and on talking crap about Jisoo. Saying horrible things about her, right to her face, when I heard him call her a whore who has to sleep her way to the top and needs a man to screw her."**

**"It's just as bad at the start," **Rose interjected, **"And it got worse from there. So when you guys got here, you just heard him go off calling Jisoo an attention seeking whore who doesn't do anything right, and basically has to be treated as a sex object. He even dared to call her a waste of space in our group. She's not, and never will be."**

Lisa couldn't say anything. She was thinking how it was all her fault, and why shouldn't it be? Lisa basically betrayed the one person who arguably helped her the most. Someone then shook her out of her daze.

**"Lisa?" **a strong voice called out.

Lisa turned to see who it was, and it was a Korean woman as tall as Lisa. The woman had a short black hair bob, her eyes showing concern, her wide lips frowning her beautiful pear shaped face. The woman's white shirt covered by a black leather jacket, with black pants, and a pair of red heels to add to her already taller-than-average height.

"J-Joy?" Lisa stuttered, "Oh god. This my fault. It's all my fault."

The woman, Joy, aka Park Sooyoung of Red Velvet, just pulled Lisa into a hug.

**"If you want to find Jisoo," **Kai called out, **"Let's hurry the fuck up. We've already wasted precious time."**

The group immediately went on alert, but BlackPink's lead manager had to stop them.

**"Hold on," **the manager said, **"The rest of the team is already looking for her. It wouldn't do any good for us if you girls suddenly ran off too, without any idea where the rest of people were looking."**

**"Oppa," **Rose said, **"We need to find her."**

**"This is a big district," **JYP interjected, **"There really are places for her to hide, but she won't be in danger. This is a pretty safe area. Still, if you want to help find her, I suggest we keep in touch with the staff. If they cannot find her within the next hour, you guys then can look for her. Also, try to call her phone in the next half hour. Maybe when she calms down, you can try to call her and see if you can find out where she is. Besides, if the rest of Kai and Irene's team has already been made aware, they can look too. Especially Kai's, since he's with a couple of his members, if I'm not mistaken."**

**"Yes, oppa," **Kai confirmed, **"I'm going to let them know too. They're at the cafe Jennie met us at, which is a couple buildings down. I'll ask them to help."**

**"Do it," **BlackPink's manager said, **"And hopefully nothing else will happen."**

Kai immediately went to call, and managed to get in touch with someone based on his conversation. BlackPink themselves, however, were very concerned. Jennie and Rose were just being held by Irene and Kai, trying to calm them down. Joy was just rubbing Lisa's back, who just crouched down onto the floor. The storeowners just awkwardly stared, not sure of what to do. Finally, the grandma spoke up.

"**Maybe you should go rest**," the grandma said, **"Get your minds off of what happened and try to find your friend. I'll have Ha-eun and Insul get your order ready so that once you come back here, you can bring it to her to show that someone truly does want to make sure she has something to live for, to fight for. Don't let what happened stop you."  
**

The elderly woman patted Lisa's shoulder, who looked up with tear-stained eyes. Lisa nodded and gave a quiet "thank you", which the woman just waved off.

**"No need, young lady", **the grandma said, **"Now go and bring her back."**

Lisa nodded, and she stood up. The rest of the group went to move out, but not before Rose walked over to the woman to thank her.

**"Thank you," **Rose said bowing down, **"You didn't need to do that, whatever it was you were telling Lisa earlier."**

**"Make nothing of it," **the woman said, **"It's not right what that man said. And more importantly, you and Lisa better hope that after all of this, all of you can figure out how to move forward. This will be a true test of each of your characters. What will you do, and how will you respond to something like this are what you need to answer."**

Rose stood up, confused but didn't think much of it. She just dumbly nodded and went to rejoin the others. Jennie then walked up and bowed.

**"Thank you again, grandmother," **Jennie said, **"If we can repay you-"**

"**No, no, no," **the younger owners said.

**"Please, please," **Ha-eun said, **"We already have something to do for one of you. I think we can agree that that's enough."**

**"Definitely,"** Inseul added, **"We'll let Lisa know once it's done. She's the one who had it requested."**

Jennie nodded, and put it in the back of her mind to ask later if she can. The entire group left the store, leaving the owners to ponder.

**"Hope that woman's ok," **Inseul said, **"Though, was that who I thought it was?"**

**"If Lisa Manoban was here," **Ha-eun said, **"Then of course that was Kim Jisoo and Park Chaeyoung. And then that was Jennie Kim talking to grandma. Boy, not what I had in mind when meeting celebrities."**

The grandma sternly turned back to the two, walking to the counter.

**"Honestly, no one wants something like that happening,"** the grandma said, **"But right now, let's get to that order. I don't want such an effort for someone to go to waste when one person cannot appreciate her dreams for another."**

The two nodded, and went to work. The grandma turned back to the front, now seeing no one present, other than a few people walking into the store. The grandma thought that Lisa had a strange feeling something might happen, but even if not, hopefully Lisa can help resolve this. Otherwise, whatever was happening amongst them will be gone.

_Meanwhile_

Jisoo kept running, not caring who she was bumping into. Once it was apparent that she was not able to run further, she just kept walking though fast for it. She was still thinking of what that man said right in front of her at the store.

'I shouldn't let that get to me', Jisoo thought, yet she did. All because of a dark period in her younger days.

Jisoo being called a 'slut' and 'whore' amongst other things were just reminders of what a small group of people called her before she entered the idol world. While she was always friendly, at least that's what she hoped was true, there was someone who she thought loved her and she loved back. But it was before Jisoo realized her sexuality, and when she realized it, that person decided to make her life a living hell. And it was only by some miracle that someone saved her, someone who Jisoo thought she actually loved.

Jisoo just mindlessly walked through the crowd, not caring if people stared as if they recognized her, even though she actually had a hat with a visor at the front. Jisoo kept walking, until she finally reached a bench that oversaw the river. Jisoo sat down, deep in thought. Jisoo can't help but go back to what were Hong Yun-Seoung's words. It wasn't the fact that Lisa was dating. No, she didn't care about that, to be honest. Lisa was in the company a few months longer than her, but still, Jisoo didn't know what to think. She supposed at any other time she would have been jealous, but then again, Lisa never showed anything. Plus, she didn't know if Lisa's lesbian. Then, as Jisoo was thinking, her mind wandered to that dark period she went through as a high schooler.

It was a time before her parents even knew about her sexuality. A time when things seemed normal and innocent. A time, when things changed when the people she thought were friends were traitors. The friends she truly had were the ones who saved her. Even her parents, who seemed to be disgusted, in the end helped her get through a difficult time. She was reminded of the nasty words people said to her.

_"You fucking dyke!"_

_"No wonder you're useless!"_

_"No wonder you can't take my dick!"_

_"What a slut! Actually, a pussy slut!"_

_"HAHA! A slutty pussy dyke!"_

_"Says a boy who's only interested in getting into girls' locker rooms to try to make out with them."_  
  
_"That would make you be called a rapist. You're not a man if you are so pathetic to violate a person's space in that way."_

_"Who fucking wants a lesbian for a friend when any guy's girlfriend will be taken by her?"_

_"At least you don't have to worry if your girlfriend got knocked up by a guy, right fellas?"_

_"Kim Dicksoo. What do you think of that, huh, Soo?"_

_"Dicksoo? She can't even suck one to save her life."_

_"Fucking cunt who doesn't have anything to offer, anyway."  
_

_"Don't even think of talking crap about her. She's a friend that you should be glad to have, no matter what's going on with her."_

_"I'm sure her parents were glad to be rid of her, or at least be glad to try to be rid of her."_

_"Ewww, she's only sitting on girls' faces. Why couldn't she get that from the guys? We'll show how it's done!"_

_"Yeah, maybe if we just grab and take her away, she can get our loads just fine. No girl would do that."_

_"You're gonna have to knock her out. She's a white belt in Tae Kwon Do."_

_"Easy enough. We just don't have to physically take her on."  
_

_"If any of us knock her up, I wonder if we'll get money from her parents. Or better yet, marry into it."_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"You sick bastards! I'm reporting you all to the police and the principals. Connections be damned!"_

_"We're not letting you go through this again, Jisoo. No matter what."_  
  
"We already knew what you really are, Jisoo. I just wished you could've told me first, that way I can give you cover if mom and dad don't want to believe it."

_"Jisoo, you are going to audition for YG Entertainment?"_  
  
_"Did you hear? That dyke is going to be at YG Entertainment?"_

_"No way! Well, at least we know that YG is only interested in pretty faces. Maybe he can cum on her so it'd look pretty."_  
  
"Oh, how hard I'm getting just hearing that."  


_"Don't go to that agency, Jisoo. Hell, you'd be better off going to either SM or JYP. Or, maybe just be an actress at one of those agencies. That way you don't have to worry about being stuck in a world that only tries to make you something that you're really not, and worse, putting ridiculous ideals onto you that people think you're obtainable."_

_"Just be careful, Jisoo. We don't want you to be put into that nightmare again."_

**"** **Jisoo? Jisoo?"**

"_Where is she?!"_

_"She's gone, Jisoo. She couldn't tell you herself because she had no idea her family would be going back to Canada. They were from there before being assigned here. I guess they're going to be in the States too. You know that their line of work requires them to go to a lot of places in the world."_

**"Jisoo? Yah, Kim Jisoo?"**

Jisoo was started out of her thoughts by a soft, feminine voice. She turned to see a rather tall Asian woman standing to her left. The woman was thin, but wore a tight brown faux fur jacket, had a pair of black pants, and a pair of black ankle boots. She had long jet black hair that was styled into waves. The hair also framed a heart shaped face, with a button nose. Her brown eyes looked at her with worry.

**"Oh.."** Jisoo replied.

The tall woman crooked an eyebrow. **"Oh? Oh! That's all you have to say, oh? I just got a message from one of my management ****members, getting a freakout from one of the main managers, who got a freakout from JYP himself! You just ran out of a store for some reason and we're all not sure what the hell happened! Geezus, your bandmates are concerned."**

At the mention of her band, Jisoo looked down in sadness again. She didn't mean to scare them, but she knew her mind was not in a good state at the time. The woman's features softened upon seeing Jisoo's demure state. Kim Jisoo was notorious for not showing emotion, at least according to insiders who know her, and in public she was always the oddball. That's what her band always knew. The woman moved a bit to get closer to Jisoo, hoping she wouldn't run off again. Not that it would be any easier with the crowds getting bigger, and herself having longer legs.

**"You mind if I sit?"** the woman asked.

Jisoo just moved towards the right a bit to let the other woman sit, though there was enough space for her to do so. Regardless, they woman sat down next to Jisoo. After a a moment of silence, Jisoo just stared at her clasped hands. She was silent, even more so than the other woman ever remembered. She poked the older woman's arm.

**"What?"** Jisoo asked startled.

**"Easy," **the other woman said raising her hands up in surrender, "**I just want to know what happened. You're never known to just recklessly run out of a public place where you risk people putting you online to either mock you or criticize you. Let alone make memes of you. I mean, sure, in our culture in general, you're the older one, and your'e usually responsible from what we know, but what the heck happened to make you lose your cool?"**  
  
Jisoo sighed. She nodded, but she was debating on how much to tell her. Jisoo could either tell her the whole story, including what her memories brought up. Or, Jisoo just tells her what happened at the store, and then, if it comes to it, tell her what it triggered. As she was thinking it, the other woman was just watching her, wondering what was going through the mind of BlackPink's 4D member.

As the seconds passed, Jisoo went with the second option. **"Ok,"** Jisoo said, **"I'll tell you."**

The other woman placed a hand over one of the shorter woman's smaller hands. She raised the left one up, and held it. She also patted Jisoo's hand as a sign of comfort. The woman nodded.

**"You ready?" **the woman asked.

Jisoo nodded. **"I'm ready, Chou Tzuyu."**

The woman, Chou Tzuyu of JYP's girl group, Twice, nodded. She had a feeling it was going to be quite dramatic discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only put in words what people who are sick in general, even in high school, might say. If you guys want that gone, I'll take it out. But I still keep my word that I won't write out any traumatic scenes of violence just so I don't try to write it out and it becomes more of a mockery of a serious matter. Let me know in the comments what you all think. Should I try to only just describe events, along with writing out people's cruel words? Or do I write out the events? In fact, would it be better if I just wrote what people said in terms of their bullying, cruel ways?


	13. The Agency Approved JenKai Plan, Along with a bit of JiTzu(TzuJi?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jisoo is having her sit down with Twice's maknae, the rest of her bandmates are anxiously waiting for any updates on finding their unnie. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa almost get into an argument, but then the discussion turns to what Jennie and Kai's companies needed to discuss. That's not the only thing to discuss, for it will lead to a discussion on how Lisa's ex-boyfriend treated her so badly, and how it lead to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any thing in this is not based on anything real. BlackPink is a real group of women, as are today's K-Pop groups and idols, and entertainment agencies. Anything that is not real I will attempt to note
> 
> I finally, FINALLY, figured out how to save to this website. No more posting, then editing/adding things when people already read them. Now I can avoid it, and revise when needed.
> 
> Also, I know who is the maknae of TWICE, but who is the oldest?
> 
> Bold words are Korean speaking. I may put up flashbacks for some conversations, but not yet known.

Before Jisoo and Tzuyu were having their bench talk, the rest of BlackPink arrived at a restaurant with the SM idols. Ten minutes after arriving and sitting at a table, they were barely able to eat anything. They even ordered chicken, as if Jisoo would suddenly show up and everything will be alright. If only, right?

They were also with Red Velvet's Irene and Joy, and EXO's Kai. They were trying to eat, but couldn't help but feel pity for the girl group. None of them could believe what had happened, at least after Irene and Joy were informed of the situation. The SM idols' management team were helping look for Jisoo, so as to avoid drawing more attention. It's just by dumb luck that the only people who were witnessing the verbal altercation inside and outside the store were idol groups. The three idols also checked their phones to make sure nothing had changed. JYP's staff were also helping.

A phone notification was sounding, and Irene checked her phone. She got a text, and after reading it over, she breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone at the table.

**"Irene unnie?"** Rose asked, **"Did they find her? Is she alright?"**

**"Manager oppa texted me," **Irene said, **"He said a few members of Twice were also in the district. They were informed by JYP of the situation, and they were with their managers when JYP called them to ask for their help in finding Jisoo."**

"That's good," Jennie said, "Have they had any luck?"

Irene gave a faint smile. That gave everyone hope, but before Irene could give them the new, everyone's phones went off. They all checked their phones, and BlackPink let out cries of joy. That drew attention, but they immediately settled down after the SM idols redirected them.

**"I take it you found out that Jisoo was found," **Irene softly said.

Jennie and Rose nodded in confirmation, while Lisa just let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to her beloved unnie.  
  
**"Chou Tzuyu,"** Jennie replied, **"She found Jisoo at a bench near the river. Thankfully, she told her manager to keep a distance and watch out for anything while she talked to her. Apparently, Jisoo and Tzuyu have been talking and are on their way to this restaurant."**

Irene nodded.

**"You knew, unnie?"** Joy rhetorically asked.

**"I was about to tell them," **Irene replied, **"But you all found out anyway. That's the good news. Plus, they were given the name and address of the restaurant we're at, so everything should be fine."**

"If someone didn't hide the fact that she had a boyfriend," Rose sarcastically said, "We wouldn't be in this position."

At that, the table went silent. Rose sounded angry, and while understandable, they didn't know if she was going to say something worse. Lisa suddenly jerked up in her seat.

"**What is that supposed to mean?" **Lisa evenly said.

Rose rolled her eyes before replying. "Gee, I don't know, _Lissy_," Rose said that had Lisa jerk at the nickname Yae-Seuong gave her, "Maybe you could have told us you had a boyfriend that was a complete fucker."

Jennie's mouth dropped at Rose using the f-bomb, since she was sitting next to her. 'Holy shit!' Jennie thought, 'Rose would never have considered using that word, even while mad. This just ugly fast.' The other idols were also stunned. They were all thinking the same thing, 'WTF?'

"Says one of the real sluts of this group," Lisa barked back.

Now, the shit is going down. Irene and Kai instantly went to hold it off, though Kai was sitting next to Jennie, so it made it harder for him to reach in between the two maknaes. Irene, on the other hand, was sitting between Kai and Lisa, and Joy was sitting between Lisa and Rose. At least someone

**"Guys!" **Kai shouted quietly, **"What are you doing?! Now's not the ****time! Do you really need more problems adding on to this situation?"**

**"He's right," **Irene quickly added, **"Worry about getting Jisoo back first. Then you can bitch at each other later."**

Rose and Lisa continued at each other, and poor Joy had to be putting her hands up in peace, hoping not be caught in the middle of a major fight. Why was she scared since she as tall as them? Probably because she knew that Lisa can box, and Rose, well, she can turn her arm 360 degrees. The tension lasted a bit longer, but after a few seconds more, Rose and Lisa sat back. The rest of the table sat back, glad that for now things were calm. At least for the next several seconds.

"I'm sorry," Lisa suddenly said, "For not telling you guys about Hong Yun-Seuong."

Rose then interrupted. "It's fine, it wasn't my place to know. At least, it wasn't before today. But really, Lisa, what did you see in that guy?"

"Honestly," Lisa continued, "I thought this was going to be a serious relationship. Instead, for the last 3 months-"

"Three months!?" Jennie suddenly explained.

Jennie,Kai, Joy, and Irene totally forgot to discuss this with Lisa and Rose, but considering the stress of the situation, it was understandable. Lisa sighed upon the interruption, and continued.

"**I didn't say anything because Papa YG wanted me to keep it on the down low. Plus, he wanted to make money with the guy, since he is-, well, was the manager of a branch of Michael Kors. I wished I knew better, but I thought he was interested in me, and vice versa. Except I should have found a way to dump him since he showed his true colors earlier. And he was always more than clingy. In fact, he was just demanding, always criticizing my looks, my hair, even my rapping and dancing. Always acting as if he was managing my every move, even though I follow the stylists and producers."**

**"That reminds me," **Rose said, **"You always showed up at random times after we already were at the dorm, or you go off to who knows where when we were at hotels for concerts, like after our Seoul concert."**

**"That's right," **Jennie interjected, **"You even came back to our dorm looking like you were crying. You even shoved past me when you didn't even want to say anything, and I thought it was odd when you wouldn't even be your usual self. Not even Jisoo could figure it out. Actually, you've been always coming back to us like you have just ran a marathon, or been so red in the face that you could have been mistaken for going into a sauna."**

LIsa slowly nodded, basically confirming what Jennie and Rose said.

"Why the hell did you still stay with that guy?" Jennie asked out of shock, "Seriously, and I know YG is basically looking to get money wherever he can get, but there's no way he didn't check with the company's board to know if that Hong guy was legit. The fact someone like JYP was angry with that guy."

"**Actually," **Kai interrupted, **"I heard about someone from a fashion company being a real piece of work towards the women idols. So I'm not surprised. It's a good thing we caught that guy red handed."**

**"That I'm glad," **Jennie said, **"I did hear from manager oppa that he and JYP did talk with the store owners saying the they have video cameras, but it's not like they can pick up what the guy said."**

**"My sister can tell you that," **Rose added, **"You can see someone on the camera, but even if you saw someone crying, it doesn't really show intent of the other party."**

**"In any case,"** Joy said, **"Let's just be glad that guy looked ready to run for his life. I mean, when we saw the staff drag his sorry ass out, I mean, it's amazing that people walking around didn't immediately think it's an idol ****situation. Plus, the guy got thrown on his ass. That was perfect."  
**

**"Unfortunately," **Lisa now interrupted, **"I doubt that we're gonna be dealing with a happy situation with YG. He'll definitely blame me, even though he was the one who wanted the deal. And I'm gonna be the one blamed for making you all suffer with me, and it shouldn't be."**

Rose suddenly went across the table to put a comforting hand on top of Lisa's.

"Don't blame yourself," Rose said, "It's not your fault that you didn't know about that he was a real prick. If anything, I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch towards you just a minute ago. It wasn't your fault what happened with Jisoo."

Lisa nodded silently, and squeezed Rose's hand. Everyone definitely was surprised that Rose basically swore twice within the last 15 minutes. A personal best for her. Then, something nagged at one of the other idols' minds.

**"Lisa," **Joy started, **"Why did you say Rose was one of the real sluts of the group?"**

Now BlackPink was really concerned. To Jennie and Rose, they got confirmation that Lisa knew about Jisoo's romps with Jennie and Rose. For Lisa, she basically outed herself with that comment towards Rose a few minutes ago, and now everyone is going to ask her.

**"Hold on," **Rose started, **"What about Jennie unnie and Kai oppa's meeting earlier?"**

At the sudden change, Jennie gave Rose a pleading look. Rose basically looked back and mouthed 'Jason'. Jennie silently agreed. No need for anyone to know that Jennie and Rose each had a night with Jisoo. Lisa, on the other hand, was expecting to have to be forced to awkwardly answer that question, but upon Rose saving it, she saw Rose turn back and Lisa gave a look of appreciation. Rose smiled, showing that she wasn't going to let any of the present BlackPink members awkwardly answer that question.

Before any answers could be given, the bell was heard rising, signaling someone had arrive. Jennie gasped, seeing who was there. The others looked to Jennie's direction, and saw...

*about 40 minutes earlier

Jisoo had finished telling Tzuyu how the encounter with Lisa's boyfriend had brought up bad memories of her past. Throughout the conversation, Tzuyu was surprised to find out that Lisa had a boyfriend. She got an even bigger shock that it was Hong Yun-Seuong. That man gave Tzuyu the creepiest vibes possible, always trying to make inappropriate moves towards her and even said some nasty comments towards her in private. What was worse, that guy really is the regional manager of the Michael Kors office in Seoul. And if that's not enough, she and a few other management members saw how he tried to force Nayeon to go on a date. Luckily JYP was there, and did hear all the reports and complaints staff and idols had with him. JYP just threw him out, and he complained to the fashion company about him. Unfortunately, not much could be done other than the fact that the higher ups there only could keep a closer eye on him and that he was not going to be making any kind of business deals with any idol agency without the regional company's executive approval, unless otherwise.

While that was a relief for the Taiwanese woman at the time, it was more of a shock that Hong was so blatant and crass to act not only so haughty towards Lisa, but also badmouth Jisoo in front of her bandmates, her managers, and the store owners. Jisoo was just lucky that no regular citizens were inside the store, or even staring through the one window at the store. Thankfully, help came, but Tzuyu was angry at Jisoo for letting the guy get to her. When Tzuyu mentioned that, Jisoo explained in more detail why she ran off. And so Tzuyu listened. And boy did she ever listen.

Tzuyu got the shock of her life, at least for her, that Jisoo was actually the victim of a vicious ex-boyfriend in high school, who basically threatened her. Not just saying crude or vile things, but actually threatening her with some kind of physical violence. All because Jisoo wasn't interested in him. Hell, because she wasn't even interested in boys.

Tzuyu was surprised that Jisoo would tell her that she's lesbian. One, it's because Tzuyu was wiling to be a sounding board for Jisoo. Two, it was basically an open secret amongst fellow idols that out of all the members of BlackPink, Jisoo was the likeliest to be LGBTQI+. Not that it mattered to Tzuyu, even though she's from a socially conservative country that has just made progress towards accepting people who are part of said group. In any case, Tzuyu's heart didn't so much break upon hearing Jisoo's time in high school. It was more so that Jisoo truly relieved the degrading words hurled at her in high school, and even after it was resolved, for Jisoo, it never truly went away. In one sense, it's because of those events that it made off-camera, private Jisoo more sheltered with her emotions. In the other, Jisoo's coping mechanism may be her crackhead personality, especially when she is considered 4D. Regardless, Tzuyu was hugging Jisoo after the older woman finished telling her about life before idol life.

While doing so, Tzuyu thought there was more that Jisoo didn't tell her about during her pre-idol life. What Tzuyu didn't know was that she was right.

Jisoo kept the option open of telling Tzuyu basically everything about her high school drama, and ultimately, she didn't tell more beyond that. It was because Jisoo actually had a girlfriend not long after that, but then that relationship suddenly ended. All because the relationship didn't work out when her girlfriend at the time just kept ignoring her during the last days of their relationship. It also didn't help that she and her family suddenly up and left, which damaged Jisoo so much that she couldn't even think of trying to date anyone, not even with her dating ban over at YG. Speaking of said person, Jisoo cannot even being to comprehend what YG will do or say to the group, especially her.

Back to the topic at hand, Tzuyu and Jisoo were basically linking arms while walking to the restaurant. With Jisoo on Tzuyu's left, Tzuyu's manager was walking a bit behind the pair, keeping an eye out so that no one will bother them. Earlier, Tzuyu and her manager were able to inform Jisoo's bandmates and others about finding her, and they were texted the location of the restaurant.

Tzuyu then asked Jisoo something that the older woman mentioned. **"Jisoo unnie, you said Yun-Seuong called it b.s. that you were described by people in a nice light, but that a guy should have gotten rid of you. Was he talking about your ex-boyfriend?"**

Jisoo looked up at the taller Taiwanese woman. Jisoo didn't think much of what Yun-Seuong talked about when badmouthing her, as she was just reminded of the pain she went through in high school. Now, when Tzuyu mentioned it, Jisoo couldn't help but wonder if Yun-Seuong actually found out about her traumatic past. Or maybe...

**"Jisoo unnie?" **Tzuyu asked. Their walk was suddenly stopped when Tzuyu felt Jisoo's hands squeezing her left arm.

Jisoo was shaken out of her thoughts by Tzuyu's question, and turned to see Tzuyu looking at her in concern.

**"You were spacing out for a moment," **Tzuyu said, **"You alright?"**

**"I'm Jisoo, I"m ok," **Jisoo said.

Tzuyu smiled a bit, knowing that it is one of Jisoo's most famous lines to calm people. Though, Tzuyu would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Jisoo.

**"I know it's not my place," **Tzuyu said, **"But was he actually talking about your ex-boyfriend? Or was there someone else entirely different?"**

Jisoo didn't know how to respond to that, but at her silence, Tzuyu continued. "**I only ask because I worry what he did to find out about you, or hell, even your bandmates."**

Jisoo's eyes widened in horror. She never actually thought of that! 'Fuck!' Jisoo thought. She didn't realize that until now. That man may not have only dug up dirt about her, but also her bandmates.

**"I'm...," **Jisoo trailed off.

Tzuyu noticed that Jisoo was lost in thought, and the taller woman awkwardly patted her hand. Jisoo looked up, concern in her eyes.

**"I don't believe in my case," **Tzuyu interjected, **"That he did anything regarding my group or JYP, but with the scenario that occurred then, it's possible that his bosses put him on notice and maybe tracking him on doing anything against us. Though, let's be honest, South Korea has corruption all the time, and it may not have made a difference in stopping a guy like Yun-Seoung from continuing to be a sexual harasser or verbal abuse. If nothing can stop a corrupt businessman, don't expect it for those things.**

Tzuyu had to say it quietly because of course she didn't want anyone, let alone the manager, to overhear her, even though past few years saw at least a public attempt to counter corruption. Not that any idol agency is immune to it, but still. Jisoo couldn't help but wonder if her past relationships will be brought to the surface. Will she be forced out of the idol world? Probably but there had been progress with LGBTQI+ rights. No, what Jisoo wondered is someone like YG himself blackballing her or just having her forced into retirement because of her sexuality. Jisoo wouldn't put it past him, but then again, there is an international audience that likes to see any idol be able to come out with confidence and support for almost anyone for almost anything. Still, Jisoo couldn't live with the idea of her causing the group to disband or be a 3 person group if she was forced out. Jisoo cared too much about her bandmates, and saw them as family.

Tzuyu realized how quiet Jisoo became, and she couldn't let it go on longer. She tugged on Jisoo's left jacket sleeve and it broke Jisoo's thought process. Jisoo looked up and saw Tzuyu's concerned look. Jisoo gave a small smile, and awkwardly patted Tzuyu's left arm in kind. Tzuyu noticed how Jisoo was trying to reassure her, but she knew that the older Korean woman was worried about the future.

**"Look, Jisoo," **Tzuyu said, **"I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. For one, it ****wouldn't be right, as it would be interfering with who you are and what you want to do. Two, from what you told me of your past, you need the support of those who know you best, mainly your bandmates and your family. And three, you cannot let what happened today stop you from living out your life. All those things are tied together, or at least be connected, because you have moved on from a dark moment in your life, and in addition, you have come out and accepted your identity. Yeah, you had help, no doubt about it, but it's ultimately up to you to try to move on. There are people with their own lives but still are traumatized by events similar to yours due to their sexual orientation. You have the chance now to truly move forward, and while it would be nice for you to come out without being held back by the standards our industry made for idols, you would be out and proud. So until then, keep doing what you can do and maybe you'll see the day where you can truly be at peace with the harm that was put on you because of what you are. And I'll still be there, waiting to see you be one of the people that can finally breathe as they are."**

While it was a longwinded speech, Jisoo smiled, and Tzuyu realized it was a genuine, happy smile. Jisoo gave a side hug to Tzuyu, who wrapped her free arm around Jisoo.

**"Thank you, Chou Tzuyu," **Jisoo mumbled out, **"Thank you so much. I ****hope to still have friends like you. Twice is lucky to have you part of their group, even though you are the maknae."**

Tzuyu rolled her eyes at the last part of Jisoo's statement, though internally, she was glad to be a part of Twice, too.

**"No problem," **Tzuyu said.

Suddenly, a grumbling sound was heard. The two women blushed, realizing it's time to eat.

**"Yah, Chou Tzuyu," **Jisoo exclaimed, **"Your stomach is loud."**

Tzuyu blushed. It really was time for lunch, but they lost track.

**"We should get going," **Tzuyu said.

**"I don't want to be blamed for anyone looking for you, too," **Jisoo added.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes, but smiled.

**"Hold on,"** Tzuyu whispered, **"Before we go on, give me your phone."**

Jisoo gave a confused look, but did so.

**"Unlock it," **Tzuyu said, **"I want to give you my number, in case you want to talk."**

Jisoo understood, and did so. Tzuyu took the phone and, while holding Jisoo's arm, put in her contact number. Tzuyu gave it back and took out her own phone, discretely as she can be, pretending in front of her manager that she was showing Jisoo social media pictures.

**"Here unnie," **Tzuyu said out loud, **"This is what my unnies and I did just last week."**

Tzuyu had a text made with a picture of her band, and sent it to Jisoo's phone. Jisoo heard the notification and took out her phone. She saw the number and looked at Tzuyu to confirm with a smile that she got it. Tzuyu smiled back, glad to know that she has Jisoo to keep in mind in case she wanted to talk.

The two continued walking, and with the manager trailing behind, though he had to wait over five minutes for the two to finish talking about whatever it was. The three kept walking until they reached the restaurant Jisoo's band and the SM idols were waiting for her.

The three walked into the restaurant, and were looking for the group.

*Now

"Jichu!" Jennie exclaimed.

The group at the table looked towards Jennie's direction, and saw Jisoo, with Tzuyu. Linking arms. For some reason, it made Jennie and Rose a bit jealous, but neither cared, as they both got up from their chairs to reach their unnie. Jisoo let go of Tzuyu's arm, and the latter stood back to let the two hug Jisoo. With a bunch of sentences like 'Are you ok?', 'You aren't hurt, are you?', amongst other things, Jisoo just patted the two on the back as they hugged her. The only member who didn't move right away was Lisa, who was just sitting and had her head bowed down in a vain attempt to hide herself. Irene noticed, and immediately turned to her.

**"Yah, Lisa Manoban," **Irene harshly whispered, **"What are you doing? Go to her!"**

Joy also noticed the same thing and was about to say something. Before she could do anything, Jisoo was already approaching them.

Lisa noticed Jisoo walking towards her before Irene said anything, and Lisa just turned to face the table again, lowering her head down more. Lisa felt guilty, even though this was a case of not knowing it would happen the way it did, especially when her now ex-boyfriend showed everyone what a piece of-

Suddenly, Lisa felt a pair of arms surround her neck, with the hands holding up one side of her head. Lisa felt a face nuzzle into her hair, and immediately she could guess who was doing it. It was confirmed after she felt a pair of lips kiss the side of her head.

**"Lisa-yah," **Jisoo called to her, **"****Are you ok? You didn't break your hand did you? I'd be mad at myself if you did."**

Lisa couldn't believe what was happening. Jisoo asked if she was ok? And over hand that, yes, hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken. Besides, for Lisa, it was worth it to defend Jisoo's honor. How could Jisoo be worried about her, considering she was the reason for Jisoo running off in the first place and scaring the crap out of everyone. Why would Jisoo care?

**"Lisa?" **Jisoo asked.

LIsa slowly turned to see Jisoo on her left, and what she saw stunned her. Jisoo wasn't pretending to care or give off a concerned voice. Lisa saw real sadness in her eyes, and concern, when Jisoo was somehow able to semi crouch beside her. At the same time, Jisoo was combing through Lisa's hair and pushing back any loose strands. Lisa was just stunned that Jisoo even cared about her. Lisa didn't want to have tears in her eyes but she was feeling them.

"**Un-Unnie?" **Lisa asked.

**"Lisa, you didn't answer me," **Jisoo said, **"Did you hurt your hand?"**

Lisa just couldn't take it, and stood up. No one knew what she was going to do, but then, Lisa hugged Jisoo. Tightly. Everyone in the restaurant was just watching the scene confused, but Tzuyu just waved it off.

**"Sorry everyone," **Tzuyu said, **"Just women's issues. You all know how it is."**

At that, the rest of the patrons just looked at the Taiwanese woman oddly, and turned back to mind their own things. The idol group, however, just stared at her oddly. Aside from Lisa and Jisoo, the latter hugging her back. The two were just awkwardly holding each other. Finally, the two broke the hug.

**"Why?" **Lisa asked. Jisoo looked at her oddly.

**"Why are you worried about me?" **Lisa asked, **"I was the one who caused you-"**

**"Yah, Lalisa!" **Jisoo exclaimed, **"What are you worried about? It's only your fault for dating a _guy_ in the first place! You couldn't have found a nice Korean guy that isn't some business heir? I thought I taught you better than ****that? Or at least get a girlfriend."**

The rest of the group just looked at Jisoo strangely. So it wasn't Lisa's fault yet it was for picking a business boyfriend? Even Lisa was confused. Guess Jisoo's back to being confusing?

**"I mean," **Jisoo said, **"Why couldn't you have at least told someone? Why hide it from us, and not tell even Rose what's going on if that guy was such a jerk?"**

Lisa nodded guiltily, knowing that she has to explain to everyone why she hid it, even though earlier Yun-Seuong basically gave it away. Then, she noticed Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu?" Lisa asked, startling her, "**Thanks, but do you have something else to go to? Do you want to stay with us?"**

Tzuyu wasn't offended since she already had plans with a couple of her bandmates, but she really secretly hoped to spend a bit more time with the other idols. Still, she knew this was BlackPink's issue. And judging by the presence of SM idols, something else too.

**"I already am meeting with Sana and Jeungyeon unnie," **Tzuyu replied, **"But thank you for the invite. Though, considering you already met with JYP appa, I'm guessing something big came up."**

**"There was," **Jennie added, **"But we don't know if you were told by him because I already met with Kai, Irene, and Joy. If anything comes up, we'll let you know."**

Tzuyu nodded in agreement. **"Ok then."**

**"Thank you," **Rose said as she hugged Tzuyu, **"We were so worried about Jisoo-yah."**

Tzuyu awkwardly hugged the Aussie back. **"No problem."**

After the hug ended, Jennie gave Tzuyu a hug too. **"Thanks for helping us. Good thing you found her. Otherwise, we'd be ending up missing too."**

Tzuyu laughed at that sentence. Lisa walked up to Tzuyu as the hug ended, and the Thai girl gave her a big hug. Tzuyu hugged back, though she knew she couldn't hug as strong as Lisa.

**"Thanks again," **Lisa said, **"I'll try to make it up to you."**

**"Just make sure Jisoo's ok," **Tzuu said, "**It doesn't seem right that your fellow crackhead is all sad. Let alone you."**

Lisa 'hmmed' in response. After that hug ended, Tzuyu noticed Jisoo awkwardly stand a distance away. Jisoo then walked to Tzuyu, stopped as soon as she got nearer, and bowed to her.

**"Thank you again, Chou Tzuyu," **Jisoo said.

As Jisoo stood up, Tzuyu moved and gave a side hug to her, to which Jisoo accepted in kind. Tzuyu held her a bit longer to whisper to her.

**"Let me know if you want to talk again," **Tzuyu said, **"I'm willing to lend an ear like earlier."**

Jisoo stood back and nodded. Tzuyu then bowed to the SM idols, and the three responded in kind. Tzuyu gave one last good bye to all of them, and the Taiwanese girl then walked out of the restaurant. After she left, the entire group went back to handle the issues they needed to discuss.

**"You ok, Jisoo?" **Irene asked as Jisoo sat between Irene and Lisa.

**"I'm fine," **Jisoo replied, though it was a rather soft tone.

This will still be an issue for a bit, but for now, other issues need to be brought up.

**"So Jennie," **Irene asked, **"You gonna tell them now or what?"**

Jennie and Kai immediately looked up in shock, forgetting to tell the others due to the drama from earlier. Luckily for them, their management teams were at different tables. Plus, the restaurant wasn't particularly large. Still, can't be too careful.

**"I totally forgot," **Jennie said in a low voice, **"We were going to meet up with you guys until that whole mess with that jerk happened. But it has to do with what YG and SM wanted."**  
  
At that, the rest of BlackPink were curious. Jennie was supposed to discuss something with Kai, and the management for their respective companies were involved.

**"To start with," **Kai added in a low voice as well, **"Jennie and I, well, you all know we've been dating for a little over 2 months, right? And before that, we were actually kind of casually dating, seeing each other as often as we can to see how things were going?"**

BlackPink nodded at the question, but they all couldn't help but wonder what it was brought up for. Taking a deep breath, Kai continued.

**"Well, truth is, Jennie and I, well, we decided to..."**

Kai trailed off a bit, and Jennie just held Kai's hand in confidence. Kai looked and saw Jennie's hand. Both gave sad smiles. BlackPink was even more confused, while Irene and Joy already knew.

**"We decided, with our agencies' approval, to stop dating."**

If the restaurant wasn't busy, you would have thought a funeral was taking place after hearing that admission. All of Jennie's bandmates' eyes widened in shock.

**"W-w-w-wait," **Rose stuttered, **"You guys are ending this, why? Is it because of our bosses?"**

Jennie shook her head no. **"Actually," **Jennie continued, **"Our relationship wasn't really anything more than surface level. We were only 'dating' because our bosses wanted us to continue this because Dispatch was going to leak the news at some point in the near future. Plus, let's be honest, using idols' dating as a way to bring attention in anyway possible is a great way to get people interested."  
**

Everyone definitely noticed how Jennie said 'Dispatch' with disgust. The Korean gossip rag had definitely messed up many idols' relationships, bringing them out when no one was ready. They also have done it to actors, which adds onto basically every celebrity's hatred towards it. Still, the members of BlackPink knew of Jennie's relationship with Kai, but now they're more confused.

**"So what?" **Lisa asked, **"The whole time you guys were seeing each other, was it at all real?"**

**"It was," **Kai responded, **"But not in the way you guys might have ****thought. Actually, we didn't date each other for so much a romantic thing. I'll admit, I did crush on her, but it was only that, a crush. Besides, after we met up in August and started to try seriously dating each other, it turned out neither of us really felt invested in it."**

**"We can blame it on our careers,**" Jennie interjected, **"But honestly, it wasn't really anything more than casual dating, if that makes any sense. Besides, I'm helping Kai as much as he's helping me. After the whole thing with Cube and Hyuna unnie, both our agencies want us to actually be the 'lab test' for them whenever idols are dating and how the fans would react. So we were both dating each other and then not because our agencies wanted us to see each other."**

The rest of the band was kind of disappointed, because the 'JenKai' thing was really just a manufactured relationship for the most part. When the two originally started seeing each other, Jennie's bandmates were kind of supportive in part because Kai was in a relationship but that didn't go well for a lot of reasons. Not to mention that Jennie, while her dating ban was over, YG is notorious for not letting anyone date. So it wasn't surprising to find out that while Kai was kind of interested in seeing Jennie, it wasn't anything more than a manufactured pairing in the end. That will definitely be something to be prepared for.

**"Well," **Irene said, **"While it was fun while it lasted, I'm just glad you two are not going to take it hard. I hope someday both of you find something to not only tide you over, but to really spend your lives with."**

Though Irene was actually being supportive, Joy looked kind of disappointed.

**"Joy," **Rose started, **"Are you upset?"  
  
**Joy was taken out her thoughts, and she nodded. **"I'll admit, I didn't want this to be entirely manufactured. Though, honestly, seeing Jennie and Kai, while they look good together, even I'll admit that it doesn't seem like it was anything more than crushes, to say the least. Besides, hopefully the fans don't bash you guys too hard. We all know how crazy then can be."**

Everyone nodded in the affirmative at that statement. Then, Kai focused on something else.

"**Speaking of relationships," **Kai said, **"What the heck was up with that guy, Lisa? How long was he being like this towards you?"**

At that, everyone turned to look at Lisa, who admittedly wanted to avoid this topic. After the whole situation at the store earlier today, Lisa hoped it wasn't brought up again. After Jennie and Kai's situation, however, it wasn't only fair for Lisa to explain her relationship problems. It was also important for Lisa to tell them how toxic that guy was with her.

With a deep breath, Lisa started to tell them what happened leading up to today.


	14. Calm Before the Storm? Or Is It Here Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to spend the rest of their day with some kind of calm. After what was a stressful day, BlackPink hopes for some kind of peaceful moments. Not likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same old, same old. BlackPink is a group of real women, YG, JYP, and SM are real entertainment agencies, and the founders are real as well.
> 
> I'm actually gonna try to avoid making long conversations, but also avoid making long descriptions. A difficult balance, but trying. And I was not actually expecting comments. Not that I was hoping for praise or even criticisms. Still, kind of flattering people are enjoying it, I guess?
> 
> Also added something to clear up confusion I just noticed in part 2 of the Lisa arc. Also one of the Rose chapters, I think in part 3
> 
> Bold is Korean speaking.

Lisa described to the group her first meeting with Hong Yun-Seuong during a photoshoot around mid-May, how charming he was and a gentleman. Getting YG's permission, but only after he found out Hong was regional manger of Michael Kors' office in Seoul.

**"I didn't care he was the regional manager,"** Lisa said when she mentioned it.

Lisa also said that she ignored how pushy he was to do more than simply hugging. Then meeting him again at Fashion Week when she went with Jisoo and Rose to the US, and she went to the Michael Kors event, only to find out that he was controlling and was trying to pressure her into doing more in their relationship.

**"I kept telling him that I wasn't entirely sure where we're going," **Lisa said, **"And worse, he basically kissed me out of the blue while we were away from people's eyes."**

Lisa also mentioned how she told YG what Hong was doing, except he didn't care, thinking she was just being overreactive and should keep seeing him to see more. Lisa also described how Hong kept saying he is the one she needs to focus on, regardless of her group. Confirming to Jennie and Rose how she almost cried a couple of times. Hong basically stalking her whenever BlackPink was at concerts, even while in Japan. Lisa, though, did say she was not hit by the guy, but there were times he just grabbed her arms and wouldn't let go. That made Jisoo think of the times she saw Lisa rubbing her arms, but thought nothing of it, because Lisa just told her it was just her way of rubbing the soreness out of her arms. Not to mention, they were in the middle of practice and that prevented her from finding out more, and then today.

**"I'm sorry, Lisa," **Jisoo suddenly said.

Lisa confusedly looked at Jisoo, who held her head in her hand. **"I should've known he was hurting you. I didn't realize that he was hurting you.**  
  
**"Unnie," **Lisa exclaimed as she made Jisoo look at her, **"It wasn't your fault. No one could have paid attention at that time, plus I didn't tell you about him. Not to mention, he knew **_not_ to actually physically harm me. In a sick way, he knew it would have been a gigantic risk if anyone noticed bruises."

Jisoo nodded but still felt guilty. Jennie and Rose did too, and they both reached across the long table to reach Lisa, holding her hand. Lisa looked at them, and gave a small grateful smile.

**"You should have at least told us," **Jennie said, **"We would've done something. Besides, I'm YG's favorite, remember?"**

Everyone just chucked at it, knowing how the netizens love to bash Jennie as such. Though, in an ironic way, that may have helped with Lisa's situation to stop Yen-Seuong.

**"I couldn't drag you girls into it," **Lisa replied shaking her head no, **"It isn't like I can do anything when the guy I dated has more money than either of us can make at this point in our careers, since we're still paying back YG. Plus, I didn't want you all to suffer any backlash from it. Though I wish I knew this guy was trash and got rid of him."**

While everyone was listening, Kai's phone buzzed. He looked at it, and saw news that made him smile.

**"What happened, oppa?**" Joy asked, noticing Kai's reaction.

**"Looks like you got your wish, Lisa,**" Kai replied, **"JYP has definitely made all other agencies aware of this guy, and it turns out, the fashion company was supposed to be aware of Hong Yun-Seuong's latest 'endeavor', especially when he's not allowed to do a thing with female idols after the whole thing with Chou Tzuyu and Im Nayeon."**

At that, everyone gave out a sigh of relief, particularly Lisa"

**"I thought YG was gonna blame me," **Lisa said.

**"Why would he?" **Irene asked, **"I just got the text too. Turns out, the fashion company was surprised that YG allowed Lisa to date Hong Yun-Seuong. In addition, when YG mentioned to the company that he allowed him to date you, Lisa, and that he was going to make a deal with the Seoul office Hong ran, the main guys were freaked out. They thought all idol agencies were made aware of this guy, or at least warned, when JYP made the complaint to the company. In fact, it turned out YG did not know because someone forgot to tell him about it."**

BlackPInk's eyes were wide with shock, but then they started thinking the same thing. How come they didn't get any text while the others did? Shouldn't they have been told of the same thing? Also, how could someone like Yang Hun Suk not even be aware of this?

**"We didn't-" **Jisoo started, but then one of the managers approached them.

**"We just got the message," **the manager said, **"Turned out that someone in the PR department forgot to tell YG sangjamin that Hong Yun-Seuong was not to be anywhere near the female idols, let alone trainees. YG is checking now, but who knows how mad he is."**

The women shivered. They know YG is notorious for being rather harsh. Well, people can be harsh in terms of what they like or don't like, but YG has been particularly unfair in terms of what is out of people's control. Or at least, what YG himself does not want to see. Remember when he said the members of 2NE1 were ugly without makeup? Yeah, that's being cruel and unfair for sure.

**"Why do I feel like we're gonna get hell?" **Lisa said, **"Not to mention, me? At the very least, I'll be blamed by YG for costing him money. Hell, he might go after Jisoo, or force her to date that guy."**

Jisoo shivered a bit. 'Sorry', Jisoo thought, 'but no thanks. And I'm _not_ into guys.'

**"Not anymore," **Rose said, **"Because now he is definitely a goner. And YG does not want to get bad publicity.**"

**"True"**, Lisa said, **"But still."**

**"Enough," **Jennie said, **"Let's finish eating. Besides, Jisoo didn't finish her chicken."**

At that, Jisoo's eyes brightened up. "Chickin! Chickin!"

The women just laughed as they watched Jisoo eat the honey glazed chicken. The others already ate, but Jisoo was definitely hungry. She finished it rather quickly, and at the rice and vegetables as well. Jisoo was definitely hungry after the stress of the day. After eating, Jisoo burped.

**"**Bleehhh", Jisoo quickly belched out.

**"Jichu!" **Jennie exclaimed with a scrunched face.

Lisa and Joy just laughed, while Rose and Irene just gave Jisoo an odd look. Jisoo doesn't really have a bad hygiene record, just not often you hear her burp. Jisoo thumped her chest in pride.

**"****Finished!" **Jisoo said, **"Wanna do more shopping?"**

Everyone just sat up shocked. Jisoo, asking to do shopping? BlackPink themselves know how notoriously awful Jisoo was with shopping, at least when it comes to buying things for home.

**"Still need to find things for my parents," **Jisoo explained.

At that, everyone understood. Jennie, however, had an idea.

**"I saw a cute jewelry store before meeting with the SM idols," **Jennie explained, **"We can check out there."**

Jisoo nodded at that, and everyone stood up to go. After giving their goodbyes, BlackPink went to the jewelry store. The four were able to pick out a necklace and cufflinks for Jisoo's mom and dad, respectively. The four were able to avoid any more drama, going to an art gallery, but Jisoo bought an oil painting of a woman walking through the city of Seoul during spring. According to Jisoo, it's to brighten up the dorm. Not that any of the members could understand anyway.

They all returned to the van to go back to the dorm, and the lead manager drove them back. It was close to 6PM by the time BlackPink got back to the dorm. They all agreed to order out again, since none of them were interested in cooking. They ordered Thai food, making Lisa happy since she cannot go back to Thailand this year. They also had the animals taken care of, so that they weren't ignored. Everyone was having fun while watching varsity shows and comedies. They had more snacks, though, since they were enjoying the weekend off, knowing things will be hectic this upcoming week.

BlackPink all showered and got ready to sleep, but not before Jisoo put up her painting in the living room. Jennie and Lisa thought it was odd Jisoo put it across the dining table, but Rose thought it was fine. It was something to discuss more about tomorrow, which Jisoo admitted was a better idea. All of the members went to their respective rooms, but before going in, Jennie pulled Jisoo back a bit.

**"Unnie," **Jennie whispered, "**Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"**

Jisoo looked at her oddly, wondering why Jennie was concerned.

**"What do you mean?" **Jisoo said, **"Everything's fine now, right?"**

Jennie internally sighed. She knew Jisoo would internalize it, as it was just her nature due to being the oldest member and the 4D personality. Still, Jennie noticed how Jisoo was just being mellow compared to what she usually is, a goofball. Jennie took a deep breath before going on.

**"I meant," **Jennie started, **"After talking to Chou Tzuyu. After hearing Lisa's story. Hearing about Kai and I. Are you ok with everything? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to rush anything after your moments with Rose and I. There's still a lot to discuss, and things just got more complicated after today. Are you sure you're ok?"**

Jisoo knew what the cat-eyed girl was talking about, but honestly, Jisoo didn't put much thought to it. True, she hasn't been having a lot of erotic dreams or been told of being caught by her bandmates for such sessions. Now, of course, Jisoo would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sex she had with Jennie and Rose, respectively. It's just she hasn't gotten the chance to talk with either of them, partly because Jisoo thought they were not able to find the time to talk about it a whole lot. The past week, Jisoo and Jennie only talked a bit regarding, for lack of a better description, the angry sex they had. Neither really had any idea, but Jennie did promise to help Jisoo resolve her feelings towards her bandmates. It's just Jennie went ahead to get Rose more involved with Jisoo to see how they got along, especially after Rose admitted to Jennie her own crush on Jisoo. Speaking of, Rose didn't get to discuss with both Kims her own romp with Jisoo. Not that they could after the mess they faced earlier today.

Still, Jisoo wasn't going to let Jennie, or anyone, for that matter, see how Jisoo is still bothered by what that man said earlier today.

**"I'm King Jisoo," **Jisoo said while puffing out her chest, **"Nothing will take me down."**

Jisoo pounded her chest, hoping that Jennie will be convinced. Guess what?

**"Jisoo," **Jennie sternly said, **"I'm not kidding."**

Jisoo knew that failed. Jisoo's considered the big sister, but Jennie was the team captain, so to speak. Jisoo just couldn't convince anyone this time.

**"I don't know, Jennie," **Jisoo said, **"What talked about with Tzuyu isn't any of your business."**

Jisoo raised an open hand in front of her while Jennie looked like she was about to interrupt.

**"But what I can tell you," **Jisoo continued, **"Is that what I told her is because I needed a total outsider. I couldn't tell any of you what I was thinking after what Hong Yun-Seuong said to me at that store this morning, other than it brought up bad memories before I was a trainee. The only reason I told Tzuyu was because I just could trust her to not tell it to anyone else. Besides, she understood what it felt like, at the very least, to be treated badly by that guy. Not to mention, she was someone we all knew. I wasn't ready to tell you girls anything that I told her. It's just something that I thought would take away what you and Lisa were trying to deal with today. So please, Jennie-yah, give me some time to process all of this. I swear to you, when it is time, I will tell you. Just please, Jennie, what I told Chou Tzuyu was not something I planned, though she was willing to hear me out and not betray my trust. It was something that I buried for a long time, and it just came back. Let me just process it all first, ok Jennie?"**

Jennie really wanted to push it more, but when Jisoo mentioned that it was just an unplanned conversation with Chou Tzuyu regarding a horrible moment in her life, Jennie knew not to push it anymore. At least for now.

**"Ok," **Jennie said while nodding in agreement, **"I'll let it go. For now."**

Jennie now interrupted Jisoo when the latter looked like she was about to thank her.

**"I can understand that Chou Tzuyu was just out of the blue," **Jennie said, **"And I'll admit, it hurts a bit that you couldn't tell us anything you told her. Honestly, though, I would have rather you told either me or Rose. Still, I can understand that you weren't planning on it, especially talking with Tzuyu. There were extenuating circumstances that preceded it. Still, I hope you are ready to tell us on your own time, without anything else messing it up."**

Jisoo nodded, though she admittedly was nervous. Jennie can be scary when it comes to knowing something that she wants to know, and Rose and Lisa are even worse when giving pouty looks. Still, Jisoo was glad that Jennie was accepting of her request for privacy.

**"Ok," **Jisoo said, **"Good night, Jendeukie."**

**"Night, Jichu," **Jennie responded back.

The two went to their rooms, while the maknae line already went into their own rooms, though both noticed that the unnie line were staying back a bit, but neither decided to eavesdrop, let alone spy on them.

After going into their rooms, Jisoo had Dalgom on the bed. Jisoo also had her phone on, but instead of playing games, she actually went to her contact list. She decided that she needed to tell someone else about what happened today. Perhaps a person who, other than Tzuyu, knows about Jisoo's own traumatizing event. Someone who actually has a first hand experience of witnessing what Jisoo went through. She dialed the number, hoping that the person was up at this time of night.

Jisoo had the phone to her ear, then a voice called out. **"Hello?"**

**"Hello," **Jisoo said, **"Are you awake?"**

"**Well if I wasn't, would I be talking to you now?"** the voice snakily replied.

**"Sorry,"** Jisoo said, **"It's just something happened today."**

The person on the other line suddenly was tense. **"What happened?"**

Jisoo took a deep breath and told the person what happened. It was a a couple hours before Jisoo fell asleep, but it was definitely an important conversation for her to have regarding what happened on Saturday afternoon.

Things took a bit of a breather on Sunday. Everyone was rested enough to at least let the stress of Saturday get out of their systems. Everyone started comparing what they bought, or at least, what they didn't hide from each other for presents. The younger members were showing Jisoo what they were going to give to her parents for inviting them over, but Jisoo was saddened that she couldn't get anything for them. She didn't get to spend last Christmas with them due to filming 'BlackPink House'. The bandmates then brought up the painting she bought, and Lisa even suggested to give it to them.

**"Like your parents couldn't handle your dorkiness," **Lisa said, **"Especially with your taste in art."**

Jisoo was mocked offended, and pillow smacked Lisa. That led to a chase around the dorm, with Jennie and Rose trying to stop the two from going too far. Unfortunately, they also took part in the run around. While the group had their fun, they still cannot forget what happened yesterday.

**"Guys," **Rose said, **"What do we-"**

Suddenly, a phone buzz was heard. Everyone's phones went off. Apprehensively, the group looked at their phones. They saw text messages from their manager.

"Emergency meeting," Jennie said, **"**Tomorrow morning. All need to be present. YG Sangjamin ordered it."

That made everyone look at each other in shock and horror. This cannot be a coincidence, can it? The whole group wanted to just put yesterday behind them, but of course, fate had other plans. The members just looked at each other, a mix of emotions running through them. Fear. Horror. Curiosity. Paranoia?

**"Jesus Christ," **Rose suddenly said.

The rest were definitely surprised at Rose's sudden outburst. Not often do you hear Rose say anything close to swearing.

**"Don't tell me Papa YG is going to blame it on us," **Rose fearfully said, **"OR worse."**

As soon as Rose said that, she realized it was the wrong thing. Lisa and Jisoo were definitely concerned, since yesterday's event involved both of them. Jennie, on the other hand, was not so much concerned as disgusted.

**"YG didn't seem to care when he was making deals with a guy who wasn't even allowed to approach any idol agency," **Jennie sarcastically said, **"Not to mention, he would lose any chance of making money if word gets out that either he knew that Hong guy was a total creep and a sexual harasser, or he actually didn't know but allowed one of his idols to be treated horribly."**

**"Like that has stopped him before," **Rose said, **"He takes forever to let us have any comebacks. That's the same for all of his other idols. Not to mention, he let you be attacked by the netizens by basically copyrighting all fancams that were being used as 'evidence' of you being lazy. He let you be basically screwed."**

Jennie knew Rose was at least partially right about that part. Jennie was basically told by YG staff that she cannot say anything, not even to post online. That only added more problems for Jennie, and she has already been accused of being YG"s favorite. Still, Jennie wasn't going to let that stop her right now.

**"Look," **Jennie said, **"We don't know what's going on. We have a concert in Japan on Wednesday, and then the concert special next week. Let's just keep things together and hopefully we'll get through this without issue. Ok?"**

Rose took a minute and then sighed. She nodded in agreement. Lisa and Jisoo just looked at the two for the whole time they were talking. Suddenly, Lisa grabbed Jisoo's hand. Startled, Jisoo turned to look, only to see Lisa staring at her with fearful eyes. Jisoo immediately sobered up, knowing that Lisa may be the one to be blamed, along with Jisoo. Still, Jisoo just scooted over to Lisa, and the taller woman just hugged her. The two just sat on the couch, trying to process what is going on, and internally praying that nothing will happen. The other two noticed the usually crackheaded duo being unusually quiet, and they immediately joined them on the couch. Rose backlogging Lisa and Jennie for Jisoo. For a moment, they all held each other, but for the rest of the day, they could only do what they could do, which is act as normally as possible. They didn't go out at all, since they had enough of going out yesterday, and made every effort to not only prepare for whatever tomorrow may bring, but also not let it weight them down. That was easier said that done.

Watching TV, going on the internet, playing games, whatever they could to get their minds off YG's meeting, nothing seemed to have worked. Even Jisoo's attempts at being the lighthearted jokester was not getting anywhere, for any attempt was just met with silence. Rose's attempts at playing guitar and singing were only in sad tones. Lisa didn't even try to dance or be the troublemaker. Jennie saw how everyone was just out of character, but unfortunately, she could do nothing to raise everyone's spirits. All she could do was be the bedrock this time around, and Jennie will not let them fall, just as they didn't let her during her PR nightmares. When night came, they all went to sleep, but that didn't come easy. BlackPink had a restless night that even when they did fall asleep, they could only dream of what YG's meeting will bring. For now, they aren't nightmares. By Monday morning, it is likely to be different.


	15. Dome Trouble: Meeting with YG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackPink has to deal with meeting with YG himself regarding the incident at the store. While no one is really punished, YG is just a bastard anyway. What's worse, YG starts to bring up what happened to Jisoo in the past. What follows will be the start of a stressful, and uncharacteristically, serious time for BlackPink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Bold conversations are Korean speaking
> 
> As if the tags didn't already mention, there will be mentions of upsetting events, to say the least. Also, YG is being crap, so to speak.
> 
> Also, forgive me for not knowing which floor or how many floors there are at YG Entertainment. Ironically, I saw a YouTube clip of Seungri saying something about the 6th and 7th floors. Is the 7th floor YG's own office? Or is it the 6th floor, or is it just boardrooms?
> 
> And as I mentioned before, I honestly will not reply to comments just so I don't worry about talking about something to someone who shouldn't even be on this site (correct me if I'm wrong about this site having an age verification or something when applying to be a member) or so I don't try to keep responding to everyone. I'm just surprised how many hits are on this story and the kudos. I wasn't taking this seriously. At first, I thought it was just going to be a parody but, while it is in a way one, I think, it became more of a character study (if you can even call it that) based on what you see in public but hear what people are saying about the company, and industry, they are part of. So, again, just wasn't expecting any comments, at all. More so, wasn't expecting people to even consider this. It's still surprising in a way.
> 
> Also, does the SK government fund the companies? Or am I conflating them with the government putting in resources for their cultural and arts diplomacy?

While the weekend was stressful, now it has to be again the start of a work week at YG. Well, assuming that after they meet with Yang Hun Suk, nothing will be worse than before. Actually, that's not outside the realm of possibility.

After BlackPink woke up, which strangely enough, everyone slept rather calmly, the group went with their manager to head to YG's office. Everyone was nervous, but they all were trying to keep their heads up in case YG decides to 'punish' them in some way that holds back the comebacks. After the manager drove them to the agency, the group headed immediately for YG's office. They went to the 6th floor, which is where the boardrooms were basically located.

The group and their managers approached the front desk, and the woman there looked up and saw them.

**"Hello, BlackPink," **the woman said while bowing, **"Please go to the first boardroom on your left. I will let YG sangjamin know of your arrival."**

The group nodded in understanding and they went to where the secretary said to go. Jisoo, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa went into the boardroom in that order, with their managers following. They all sat at the boardroom table, waiting for whatever may come their way.

Lisa was fidgeting, as they were waiting for 15 minutes. She couldn't help but feel that something bad will happen to her. In fact, she couldn't help but feel that she and Jisoo will be punished. Lisa kept fidgeting and swinging in the chair, which annoyed everyone else.

**"Yah, Lalisa!" **Rose called out, **"Cool it. You're making all of us nervous."**

Lisa immediately stopped, and looked at Rose.

**"I'm sorry, Chaeyoung," **Lisa said, **"I just, you know, hope nothing happens to me. I don't want anything else to happen to you guys for my mess."**

Rose just sighed, having already talked this over with her about something she had no control over. In fact, the whole group made Lisa understand that nothing was her fault when that guy was a real jerk towards her.

**"It's ok, Lisa," **Rose said, putting a hand over Lisa's, **"It's just we're all nervous. And you being panicky does _not_ help us. Everything's gonna be fine, ok? You just got to hope for the best."**

Lisa nodded in agreement, though warily. Meanwhile, Jisoo and Jennie were trying to process what YG will bring up. He definitely heard from JYP since he called him via Irene informing them by text. At best, he'll just 'scold' them, which is just be demeaning to them. (Sure, it may be considered 'millenial' thinking, but honestly, the guy is just shady, so it's not so clear cut). At worst, he'll actually put them in the dungeon again and let their contracts expire. Not _too far_ outside the realm of possibility. Still, neither of the unnies were trying to think of the worst possible outcome. Well, one of them.

Jennie was certain that it had nothing to do with the Kai situation. It's just both of their bosses wanted them for publicity, which is also tied in with the government (conspiracy alert!) because the agencies are in a way funded by the government. Plus, even without that, the entertainment companies seem to have 'scandals' of idols dating or whatever to come out via any publication, like 'Dispatch', to go along with major political or economic events. So call people crazy, or say they have aluminum for brains, but even international fans will question what is going on.

Back on topic, though, Jennie didn't believe that that this time it has nothing to do with her. Besides, outside of the stalkers, fans in general have been pretty respectful when keeping their distance, and that was the case during their Saturday trip. Plus, they were under the guise of meeting as friends, and that helped with Irene there. Still, Jennie couldn't help but wonder if she was only brought in because she happened to hear that bastard's comments at the store the rest of her bandmates were seen. And that was what worried her most.

Everyone knew that Lisa was going to brought up. What no one knew, however, is whether Jisoo was going to be brought up. She was the victim of possibly even worse verbal abuse than Lisa had been put through, though the Thai girl went through it longer. Jisoo really struggled to get fans' appreciation in the beginning of their group career, and now with the most recent comeback, people have started noting how much more comfortable she was with singing, dancing, and being on stage. Jisoo's 4D personality is still dominant, but she just sounded much better.

What was the main concern, for Jennie at least as she turned to look at Jisoo for a bit, is what that man said. Jennie turned to look at Jisoo balancing a water bottle on her shoulder head. Yes, that's what she saw. Jennie just gave a quirked eyebrow towards the 4D member, except Jisoo wasn't really paying attention. She just moved the water bottle to the top of her head, and started doing a dance routine like the one BlackPink had when they were doing a cooking session. Only sitting in a chair.

'At least Jisoo is trying to cope with this better than Lisa is,' Jennie thought.

It's amazing how Jisoo won't let anything bother her, or at least not show it. Still, Jennie cannot help but wonder how those words Hong said to Jisoo affected the oldest member. Before thinking of it more, the door opened. Everyone looked up, and saw five highly ranked executives enter the room. Everyone stood up and bowed as they walked to the chairs opposite the group.

Amongst them was the one person BlackPink didn't know what to expect from him. In his usual hat and regular clothing, was Yang Hun Suk, a member of K-Pop's first group, and the founder of YG Entertainment. He just gave his usual blank, yet sour look. Amongst the other people, it was his younger brother, Yang Min Suk, the CEO. As the group got to the seats, YG sat down, then signaled everyone else to do the same, except for the business executives who stood at each side of YG. They did so. BlackPink and their manager were waiting to hear what YG will say, just waiting to hear him drop something.

**"Well," **YG said, **"I'm disappointed that you had to find yourselves in this one."**

That made Jennie, Rose and Lisa integrally cringe. 'Seriously?' they all thought.

**"Even when I'm supposed to have been made aware of what every other agency has been informed of about Hong Yun-Seuong in regards to the company he works for," **YG continued, **"And usually, JYP would have informed me right away. I couldn't believe how angry he was when he told me, and he's not usually someone that can easily get mad. I had to find out with Hong's bosses at the regional office for Kors, and found out that everything JYP and other said about him was true. I honestly had no clue, and that one somehow slipped through the cracks. I called other idol agencies for conference calls throughout Saturday, finding out that they were made earlier this year, and it started before Lisa dated him. Imagine my shock that Michael Kors made all idol agencies aware of what Hong Yun-Seuong was doing before then. In fact, he was doing stuff like this with actresses, and while it was not brought up at the time, when JYP happened, Kors had him not only warned, but also restricted in his movements in terms of business deals until they figured out the issue. In the meantime, Hong was suspended. When he dated Lisa, I was not aware and he took advantage of that when it occurred. In fact, while Michael Kors was not entirely certain of the situation with the actresses, it was determined that Hong was not only verbally abusive but physically intimidating Im Nayeon and Chou Tzuyu."**

That last statement definitely made BlackPink's eyebrows raise up. Hong Yun-Seuong was not just being a complete S.O.B. towards idols like Lisa and Nayeon, but also towards actresses? How long had this guy been able to get away with it? And how did YG not know of it, considering how hands on he likes to be?

**"And I know you're all wondering how _I _missed it. After confirming with the agencies, I started calling every employee at YG. From the secretaries to the executives, it turned out that the folks at Michael Kors did give me the information, however, I did not think of it as Lisa started dating him a couple months after that incident at JYP. When he said his name, I actually thought nothing of it, because when I got the memo, stating that Kors was going to limit his responsibilities, I thought he was canned. I honestly cannot believe I thought nothing of it. And the fact that he was treating Lisa like he did with the actresses and other idols, I must admit I truly dropped the ball on this one but wished that Kors actually gave a picture of the guy. In addition, that company was making aware other agencies it has already made deals with, so someone like me was last since this agency has not had any connection with Michael Kors in any meaningful way. So the Fashion Week Jisoo, Rose, and Lisa went to this past August was a sort of random moment when Lisa was invited to that particular show. So for that, I hate to admit, but I definitely dropped the ball on that one. And that lead to Saturday's situation. While I could care less what you all were doing before coming to this agency, even I have to admit that he was somehow able to say those things without any other person capturing it on their phones. In a strange way, I'm glad that didn't happen, though seeing what happened on the store security cameras, I'll admit I haven't seen Jisoo fall apart like that at all during her time with us. So while it is disappointing that happened, at least there were witnesses to hear that and save me having to go through another scandal."**

The group was definitely confused. For one, they thought they had heard YG saying in the beginning he messed up, though that's really not clear to them. Secondly, YG basically admitted he was saved of having to deal with an actual scandal thanks to other folks involved. So it was both a 'it's on you' sort of blame while a 'I had no idea' discussion, and strangely enough, the latter was backed up by the fact that YG honestly didn't have any idea about that guy. Though part of what he said about other agencies knowing first because they have deals with Michael Kors does make sense, they couldn't help but wonder if YG just wanted to make money. Still, the group just nodded in understanding to show they followed it. For now, at least, YG seemed to have believed them.

**"YG boss," **Lisa started, **"What about Hong Yun-Seuong?"**

YG just sighed before answering. **"While he didn't commit any actual crimes, so to speak, he will be terminated. Hong was actually suspended for 30 days after the investigation was ****completed. The problem for him, however, was that while he only started dating you after the suspension was lifted in May, he was no longer allowed to make any contact with any entertainment agencies without approval, at least for the region, and he was aware of that fact when he signed that agreement. Add in the already questionable behavior the first time around, and more concrete evidence the second time around, not to mention witnesses including on Saturday, and violating his post-suspension terms, he's been terminated."**

Everyone let go of a breath that they didn't realize they were holding. Hong Yon-Seuong is gone, or at least they hoped. At least in this case, a company actually took action to avoid bad press and the potential loss of business. While the way things went were not exactly ideal for the women Hong had in some way harmed, it's at least a way of the company showing that something was done to prevent any more bad behavior from one of its employees.

**"In any case,****" **YG continued, **"From now on, particularly for Lisa and Jennie, if you are looking to date anyone, you need to verify the people you are seeing. I am not going to risk anything like this again. As for today, you're all going to be heading to Osaka late this afternoon for your dome concerts this week. So get ready for tonight's flight so you can get a head start on preparing for Wednesday's show. Then you can all have your Christmas break after the holiday show. That is all."**

BlackPink all said 'Yes, Sangjamin' and 'Thank you'. YG and the business people stood up, and BlackPink did the same. The women did bow and the other side did too, but as they were getting ready to leave, YG spoke again.

**"Kim Jisoo, stay for a bit."**

Everyone immediately froze. Jisoo looked like a deer in the headlights.

**"Wh-What?" **Jisoo muttered.

**"I need to speak to you," **YG said, **"This is something important related to you."**

While Jisoo was mentally recovering from that, Lisa immediately spoke up.

**"If it has to do with Saturday, then shouldn't you want to talk to me? I was dating that guy."**

YG stared at Lisa, who quickly froze up. YG then looked at Jisoo again.

**"This is much different from that particular event," **YG cryptically said, **"It's something he said that we're concerned about and therefore need to talk to Jisoo."**

Jennie and Rose were about to speak up, but Jisoo turned to look at them.

**"Don't worry," **Jisoo said, **"Just go on ahead. You girls just wait outside, ok?"**

After a bit of hesitation, the rest of BlackPink nodded in confirmation.

**"We'll wait outside," **Jennie said as she patted Jisoo's arm.

Jisoo patted the other Kim's arm. **"Just wait at one of the couches. Don't worry about me, ok?"**

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

**"We're not gonna leave without you anyway," **Rose said, **"So don't worry yourself, right?"**

Jisoo nodded, and the group all walked out of the boardroom with their manager, though Jisoo caught sight of Lisa looking back to her, with a guilty look. Jisoo gave a subtle smile and Lisa just gave a sad smile back. After the group left, Jisoo turned back to YG and his business group, with YG himself with a blank look. Jisoo unconsciously had a lump in her throat, wondering what reason YG would want to talk to her.

**"Pease sit,**" YG said motioning to the chair Jisoo was in not too long ago.

Jisoo slowly sat down, and her arms on the table. The business group just stood by YG, all with blank looks. Suddenly, YG spoke.

**"You're wondering why I wanted to talk to you," **YG said, **"And it does have something to do with what Hong Yun-Seuong said."**

Jisoo immediately started to sweat. She already forgot that part when YG answered Lisa's statement earlier and wondered if somehow, YG was able to find out what happened to her before becoming a trainee.

**"If you're wondering about your time before coming to my agency," **YG sternly said, **"Then you are correct. Granted, I don't give a damn whether you're a fag or not, though the fact that you have a gay idol with Holland, it shows that people really want to see a gay idol on the scene if he actually sings. But while you're in my agency, or any idol agency for that matter, you and every idol follow our marketing ideas, understood?"**

Jisoo was feeling like she got sucker punched in some way, because while agencies have been trying to get an idol like Holland signed to one of them, they also knew that he has a following regardless of the fact he is gay. Not to mention, while idols have been in their own way supportive of the LGBTQI+ community, they pretty much are swept under the rug. In some twisted way, idols have only really showed their support for the fans who are actually LGBTQI+ by giving a shout out to them whenever they see pride flags or people wearing something related to the community.

**"Yes, YG-"**, Jisoo started but was interrupted.

**"I'm not done yet," **YG sternly said, **"For I did actually do more digging into your high school life."**

Jisoo's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that YG would do something like this, though in hindsight, she shouldn't be surprised. Anyone like YG would do what they can to really dig into a person's past. Hell, even PSY himself would have been poked and prodded before he even signed with YG.

**"Oh yes," **YG said, **"And my brother, Ming Suk, also looked into it."**

The man at YG's right, wearing a black business suit, was Yang Min Suk, the CEO. **"That is true," **the brother said, **"And it is rather intriguing how you managed to survive such a mess of your making."**

Now Jisoo was stunned. Her own making? She didn't do anything wrong.

**"You did date a boy," **YG continued, **"Before you found out your actual sexuality. While we didn't get to go further into the situation, it's amazing that you didn't kill yourself or decide to drop out of school after there was an investigation into the attack against you. Still, the fact you never told him was stupid while you told someone else. And that person outed you, if not at least spread rumors about you. It was only fair that you were in that situation because it was your fault to begin with, and that you should have done something to ****have prevented that."**

Jisoo was really struggling to not breakdown in front of YG. Not only to prevent him from having the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her, but also that Jisoo didn't want to be reminded of the hell she was put through at that time. Sure, Jisoo had no idea that she was gay, but that didn't mean she deserved to have been threatened in anyway by anyone else, and it's not like anyone will just accept it right away, so why is he talking like it's really her fault? Before she could go further, YG spoke again.

**"In any case, we didn't look further into it because it seems that there was very thorough investigation and that it wasn't even your parents that got involved. Turned out it was a third party that took interest in that case because someone stopped an assault on you and it was corroborated by other people who witnessed it. In any case, from now on, you continue with the group as is, but if anyone asks you about your interactions with the group, you just tell them it's how you all act with one another. You already know any idol agency loses money because of any idol dating, and that is the same for homosexuals. Even dating outside of the industry can be a financial loss because the idol got caught dating. So make sure you aren't going to date anyone, even if it's another woman, unless certain. You do understand all of that, don't you?**

Jisoo was still shaken by being blamed for the assault on her, but she gave a slight nod before responding. **"Yes, YG boss."**

YG seemed to have accepted that response. **"Now you can go. You already have to be ready to go to the airport this afternoon for your flight to Osaka."**

Jisoo stood up and bowed. **"Yes, boss YG. Thank you."**

Jisoo then walked out of the boardroom, and once she did, she immediately looked for her bandmates. She couldn't believe that she was basically hearing YG victim blame her. Jisoo didn't ask for any of that to happen, and she was blamed for this? Jisoo was ready to cry, but she kept walking, only to realize she was already near her bandmates at one of the sitting areas. The younger members also were talking to Lee Suho from 'Winner' and Lee Hi. Jisoo immediately rubbed her eyes like she was tired, so that no one will take notice.

**"****Jisoo-nie," **Rose said as she saw her, though she noticed a somber expression of Jisoo.

Too late, Jisoo thought. Once Rose said that, everyone turned to look at her.

**"Jisoo-yah," **Suho said, **"How's it going? I heard what happened at the store you went to this past Saturday. It's because some idols I talked to at SM and JYP told me about it, especially when they knew some of the other idols that were in the area. The girls tell me you're all ok. How about you?"**

Jisoo just gave a smile before responding. "I'm fine."

At that, everyone just giggled, knowing that's how she would respond in any situation involving her. The singer, Lee Hi, then approached Jisoo. BlackPink's oldest member didn't know what to expect, but the long time idol just gave a side hug to her.

**"Don't worry about that guy," **Lee Hi said, **"Besides, Lisa deserves better than him. And you certainly deserved better than whatever stuff he said. Don't blame your bandmates for what I heard, ok? It's bound to get out amongst YG employees, anyway. Some of the idols I know were already aware because of what they heard from Kai, Irene, Joy, and Tzuyu."**

Jisoo nodded in understanding, though internally she felt like she wanted this over. Lisa then tried to approach her, but Jennie stopped her.

**"As much as we all would like to talk more," **Jennie said, **"We have to get back to the dorm and get ready to go to the airport. We have a bit of a drive, and we need to double check ****everything."**

Lee Hi and Suho both nodded in understanding.

**"No problem," **Suho said, **"We'll let you off. Just make sure you all don't run into ex-boyfriends again who are jerks."**

BlackPinkjust hmm'd in agreement. **"Don't worry," **Rose said, **"We'll make sure of it. I certainly don't want to have anyone be like that towards me, or any of my bandmates."**

Jennie just patted Rose on her arm, while Lisa just poked at her cheeks.

**"Awww," **Lisa said, **"Look at the chipmunk being all so protective over her nuts. She must truly love them."**

Everyone cringed at Lisa's statement.

**"Gah, Lisa," **Rose said while trying to smack Lisa, "**That was not funny! How did that even make any sense?"**

**"What?" **Lisa asked while dodging Rose's swipes, **"Aren't chipmunks obsessive over the acorns they take during the winter? So wouldn't that make you the same?"**

**"Oh god, Lisa," **Rose groaned out, **"I don't know who is worse in being sensible? You or Jisoo unnie."**

The small gathering just laughed, though Jisoo was just being restrained as she was trying to act normal. BlackPink's manager then approached them, putting away his phone.

**"Girls," **the manager said, **"Our flight is confirmed for 4:40PM. Let's head back to the dorm to do some last minute preparations."**

BlackPink murmured in agreement. The group then turned towards the two other idols.

**"Goodbye Lee Hi, Lee Suho," **all the members said.

**"Take care, girls," **Suho said.

**"Stay safe," **Lee Hi added, **"And do well."**

The idols went their separate ways, while BlackPink went with their manager. The group went to the elevator, and the manager pressed for the ground floor. After waiting for almost a minute, the group went into the elevator, which was empty. Lisa managed to stand next to Jisoo after they got into the elevator.

**"Jisoo-yah?" **Lisa whispered as the manager pressed for the ground floor, **"Are you ok?"**

Jisoo looked at the taller Thai when she asked her. **"**I'm Jisoo, I'm ok."

Normally, that would have a hint of humor when Jisoo said that, but Lisa seemed to have noticed that it was not present. Lisa wanted to know what YG said to Jisoo, because Lisa definitely was not fooled. She may be the maknae of the group, but Lisa definitely felt something was off with Jisoo when she rejoined the group. Or, for Lisa at least, there was something off about the way YG wanted Jisoo to stay behind.

The elevator had made a couple stops before BlackPink reached the ground floor. With employees getting into the elevator, BlackPink couldn't really talk much, particularly for Lisa. Once they reached the ground floor, everyone got off, though, oddly enough, Jisoo just walked in step with the manager ahead of the others. When their manager pressed the unlocked key as they got closer to the minivan, Jisoo uncharacteristically went in first, and took the last row. That was kind of unusual, as Jisoo would normally be in the middle row or the front seat. The group definitely felt something was off.

"Guys," Rose said, **"**Jisoo strangely didn't wait for us to take seats."

"I can see that," Jennie said, "What I want to know is what the heck did Jisoo talk about with YG? Especially with his brother and other executives there."

"I wonder if this has to do with me," Lisa said, "Because I was the one who caused it in the first place."

"Don't Lisa," Jennie said, "You couldn't have expected that guy to say such things to Jisoo, especially in front of you and Rose."

"She's right," Rose said, "You're not to blame for how much of a sleaze ball he was towards you. How can you expect that he would go further than that, at least when saying things to someone else?"

Lisa just quietly nodded, but the group's manager had called for them, since he was already at the driver's side. The group quickly moved, and Jennie took the front seat, while Rose and Lisa took the two middle ones. Lisa, however, was sitting in front of Jisoo while Rose was behind Jennie's. Not that anyone would be talking for now, for when Lisa was going to try to talk to Jisoo again, the older woman just cut her off.

**"Not now, Lisa," **Jisoo blankly said, **"I'm just tired, ok? I want to have enough energy for the flight."**

Dumbfounded, Lisa just said 'Ok', and turned to look at Rose, who was also surprised at Jisoo's sudden callousness. That was definitely new, and Jennie was able to hear the end of it. When Jennie turned around, Rose told her what she heard.

"Odd", Jennie said, "So not like her."

The maknae line nodded in agreement, and for the whole ride it was a subdued atmosphere. It didn't get better when they returned to the dorm. After their manager parked the minivan, BlackPink went to the dorm entrance, and Jennie pressed the code. After that, Jisoo was the one who opened the door and just walked inside. Jisoo quickly went to her room, not bothering to wait to stop after hearing everyone's calls for her. Jisoo just closed the door, and locked it. Now it was a concern, especially when everyone already packed but needed to check again. Not to mention, Jisoo's sister is supposed to be coming over to look after Dalgom and friends of the rest of BlackPink were going to help look after Jennie's dogs and Lisa's cats, respectively. Speaking of, all the animals were just honestly confused when Jisoo just walked past even Dalgom and went to her room. The others were just trying to give the animals attention when Jisoo didn't.

The three other members just looked at each other in confusion after that moment.

"What the heck happened?" Jennie asked, "Jisoo's never been like this, and she usually is someone who gets me or any of you going."

Rose just shook her head in disbelief. "Who knows what the heck YG said," Rose added, "But it was enough to make Jisoo upset, even though she doesn't show it."

"We need to do something, guys," Jennie said, "Because no matter what, we need to get Jisoo to tell us so that we can figure out what to do. This is beyond what happened on Saturday. Don't ask me why, but something else has affected Jisoo so much that she is not acting as she normally does."

"I felt that too," Rose said, "After she came out of the meeting with YG. Jisoo has not been acting like her normal 4D self. Something is definitely wrong."

Lisa just stood in silence after hearing the two talk. She, too, felt something was odd, and Lisa couldn't determine anything when Jisoo was basically being closed off, even during the drive back. Lisa, however, agreed that something YG said during his meeting with Jisoo was the cause of all of this, and it was just another thing to add on after the Hong incident.

"What do we do?" Lisa quietly asked.

Jennie and Rose looked at Lisa and then each other. Neither had any idea what to do. In fact, what can the three do?

"Just try to act normal," Jennie replied, "And see if she can talk to any of us at any time from now on. This cannot be allowed to affect us. Otherwise, we'll definitely be in trouble, and not just YG."

Rose and Lisa nodded in agreement with Jennie, but deep down, they all knew it won't be easy. Jennie and Rose were supposed to have talked with Jisoo regarding their feelings with one another, but that got held off for one reason or another. For Lisa, she hasn't even brought up the sight she saw of Jisoo and Rose that day, and with the Yun-Seuong situation, that threw everything for a loop. None of them had any idea what to do now. In fact, it's questionable that Jisoo has any idea what to do at this point.

Truth be told, it was going to be a long week. Maybe a very long week.


	16. The Dance with Lisa; Can Jisoo Keep Up Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For about a week, things are tense amongst the group, particularly for Jisoo, and no one knows what to do. She won't even talk to Lisa, who has been trying to help but nothing worked. Soon, things come to a head and it causes Jisoo to close herself off even more. Jennie and Rose don't know what to do, especially when Lisa and Jisoo have been unable to make any kind of progress after the Hong situation. It would take an unexpected source to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Bold words are Korean speaking.
> 
> Sorry guys, but the most recent chapter was beating me up. It changed so much and now it here it is again. Part of what I wrote originally is now in this one, regarding a major scene. Also, I didn't bother looking up the name for anyone's siblings. I would definitely lose track.
> 
> Also, none of the idol groups' members are anything in this chapter like in real life. I'm making it up.

*At the same time Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were talking

Jisoo just slammed the door shut and laid on her bed. All of the emotion she was holding within finally broke through and she couldn't bother to worry if anyone else heard her, even though she was putting her head on the pillow. Jisoo couldn't believe that YG himself victim blamed her, called her foolish, said she had it coming. It reminded her of what Hong Yun-Seuong said at that store. And all of the memories came rushing back to her. All of the harsh bullying. The cruel words. The threatening acts towards her. She just kept crying and crying, and it got to the point to where not even the pillow could muffle it out.

*Now

Suddenly, a knock on her bedroom door was heard. Jisoo took a few seconds to register the knocking. She realized that she must have been in her room for quite some time. She looked for her phone, but the knocking was louder.

**"Unnie! Unnie!" **Lisa's voice was heard, **"You've been in there for over half an hour. It's noon and your sister is here. So are Kai and Jihyo."**

Jisoo suddenly remembered that her older sister was coming over to help look after Dalgom. Jisoo couldn't believe she forgot that, and all of the animals with them would be looked after by friends of theirs. Jisoo tried to make herself look presentable without looking like she had cried. She then walked to the door, and opened it. She saw a concerned face, one that usually is the happy pill for everyone.

When Lisa saw the door open, she was about to say something until she saw Jisoo's face. While Jisoo tried to look normal, Lisa noticed the faint trail of tears that went down her face. Lisa also noticed that Jisoo's eyes were a bit red, as well as her cheeks. Lisa couldn't help but feel guilty once again, as she had a part in Jisoo's issues. Before she could say anything, Jisoo beat her to it.

**"Is my sister in the dorm?" **Jisoo asked.

Startled, Lisa dumbly nodded before speaking again. **"She's in the living room."**

Jisoo walked past Lisa and went to the living room. Lisa walked behind her, albeit at a distance. Upon reaching the living room, Jisoo saw three people. One was a man, obviously Kai Jongin. The other two were women. One is a petite Korean woman, with a heart shaped face though looks like a tomboy. She had short brunette hair that was a bob, brown eyes, and wore a blue sweater and jeans. The woman is Park Jihyo, the leader for TWICE.

The other woman is also Korean, and a bit taller than Jisoo. The woman had shoulder length jet black hair, a round face, small lips, and had a business suit on. It was Jisoo's older sister.

**"Unnie?" **Jisoo said.

The older woman turned, and smiled upon seeing her younger sister, though she noticed Jisoo's face was not its usual glow. Putting that aside, Jisoo's sister walked towards her.

**"How are you holding up, Jisoo?" **the older woman asked as she hugged Jisoo.

Jisoo just hugged her back, and then pulled away.

**"Nothing that different," **Jisoo said, though she knew no one would believe it.

Jisoo then felt a couple of small feet on her leg. Jisoo turned to look at Dalgom on his hind legs, trying to get her attention. Jisoo smiled, and picked him up.

**"Sorry, Dalgomie," **Jisoo said and kissed his head, **"Mommy was just tired. But don't worry, you're gonna be looked after by your auntie, ok?"**

Dalgom just tilted his head in confusion, but of course, Jisoo always talked like that to him because, in a weird way, she did that with her members.

**"Does that mean I don't count?" **Jihyo spoke up.

Jisoo turned to look at Jihyo and shyly smiled, and the latter just smiled back.

**"Don't worry," **Jisoo said, **"You've got Lisa's cats to look after."**

Jihyo pouted a bit. **"But I wanted to at least look after Jennie's dogs. Not to mention, it's got to be confusing for EXO's Kai to be the same name as Jennie's doggie."**

Jennie and Kai just blushed while the rest chucked at the comment. It's true that Jennie's white terrier is also named Kai, but of course that wasn't something out of the blue. Jennie just happened to have named him Kai.

**"What's wrong with my Leo and Luca?" **Lisa asked as she made her presence known.

Lisa just arrived at the living room upon hearing Jihyo's comment. Said woman turned to look at her with a mischievous look.

**"No offense," **Jihyo said, **"But you know that I'm not really a cat person. The only reason I'm helping to look after them is because Momo wants to be the cat sitter this time. You know how much she loves animals."**

Lisa nodded in response, confirming that her fellow dancer is a huge animal lover. Rose then decided to speak up.

**"So," **Rose said while clapping her hands, **"Got all of the things for the dogs and cats?"**

Jisoo immediately handed Dalgom to her older sister upon Rose's question. **"Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm also going to double check my suitcase one last time."**

Jisoo quickly went to her room, while the rest just watched her go. With the footsteps getting more distant after her departure from the living room, Jisoo's sister immediately turned towards rest of BlackPink.

**"Be honest with me," **Jisoo's sister quickly said, **"Is she alright?"**

The rest of BlackPink looked at Jisoo's older sister in confusion. Sighing, the older sister focused on the task at hand.

**"Jisoo told me what happened on Saturday," **Jisoo's sister said, **"She called me late at night after you guys came back. How is she holding up?"**

Jennie, Rose, and Lisa's eyebrows rose up in surprise. They didn't expect Jisoo to talk to anyone besides Chou Tzuyu, which was really a random moment to say the least. Still, this was Jisoo's older sister. After a moment to recover, Jennie spoke.

**"We're not really sure," **Jennie softly replied, **"Honestly, it's a bit hard to tell with her. Yesterday, we were just resting and talking about the things were buying for our families, especially for those of us whose families won't be able to visit Seoul this time around. In addition, the rest of yesterday was just us at least trying to act normal when we got the text from our manager that boss YG wanted to meet with us this morning. Obviously, about Lisa's ex-boyfriend and the incident at that store. After that, Jisoo was told to stay behind to talk to YG and his executive team. I think it was at least 5 minutes, but we didn't notice anything too different with Jisoo until we got to the van to go back. Jisoo was just being aloof when going to the van, and she was also kind of short with Lisa during the ride back to the dorm. It was really odd, as usually Jisoo would act like she normally would with Lisa, being a dummy with her."**

Jennie was able to say all of that in one breath, which impressed everyone there. Lisa was going to protest the last few words in Jennie's summary, but she didn't bother as she was still concerned about Jisoo.

Jisoo's sister, meanwhile, just nodded her head in response. 

**"I was afraid of that," **the older Kim sister said, **"Though, I doubt I can really find out anything more from her at this point in time. Just keep an eye on her, ok? I just worry where her head is at after all of that stuff."**

The younger bandmates nodded their heads to assure Jisoo's older sister.

**"I still can't believe you were dating that jerk, Lisa," **Jihyo said, **"Though, I suppose you wouldn't have known if YG didn't."**

Lisa just guiltily bowed her head, worrying about her unnie again. Jihyo immediately realized she shouldn't really have said it like that, at least the last half of her sentence.

**"I don't mean to blame you," **Jihyo quickly reassured her, **"It's just that I thought YG would have known of this guy because JYP boss made it clear to Hong's bosses and let other idol agencies know about what Yun-Seuong acted like towards Chou Tzuyu and Im Nayeon. I don't understand how YG didn't know."**

At that, Lisa put her head up. She was just realizing now that YG said that he didn't know because someone else at the company didn't tell him or lost the information. In fact, how could YG not have known about Yun-Seuong's behavior in the first place, if not heard it from JYP himself? Jennie and Rose thought the same thing.

**"I honestly hope you aren't suggesting what you're suggesting," **Jennie said, **"Because that would really be a new low for YG."**

Jihyo just raised her hands up in surrender before replying. **"I'm not trying to badmouth anyone without reason. It's just odd that out of all the agencies, YG is the one who didn't know."**

**"I'll admit," **Kai said, **"I thought it odd too. Still, nothing we can do about it now. You should all get your luggages ready."**

At that, the sound of rolling was heard by the group in the living room. They turned to see Jisoo, pulling her big suitcase with her right hand, and the left one holding a bag for Dalgom.

**"I just got everything," **Jisoo said, **"And my cell phone. How about you guys?"**

**"We're ready unnie," **Jennie replied, **"Just let me get Kai-"**

**"Huh?" **Kai said, **"What do you mean?"**

At that everyone just laughed. Poor Kai Jongin. He's got to be wondering how can have the same name as a dog, let alone Jennie Kim's dog?

**"I meant my little doggie," **Jennie said, **"And Kuma. I'll be back."**

Jennie went to her room to get her two dogs, while Lisa also followed.

**"I'm getting my cats too," **Lisa said, **"Be right back."**

At that, the two rappers went to their respective rooms to get their dogs and cats ready to go with their babysitters, along with getting their things. As the two left the rest of the group to talk a bit more, Jennie pulled Lisa to the side.

"Lisa?" Jennie quietly said, "Did you notice anything with Jisoo when you went to get her?"

Lisa hesitated a moment, before nodding her head.

"I saw hints of her crying," Lisa quietly said, "If not the faint sign of tears on her face, then her puffy red eyes."

Jennie let out an exasperated sigh. Already, things seem to have become worse for Jisoo since this morning's meeting with YG. Like Jisoo's sister said, all of them have to watch her. At that, Jennie realized something.

"Don't you think it odd," Jennie started, "What Jihyo said about YG and Hong Yun-Seuong?"

Lisa was looking at the older member oddly. "What do you mean?"

Jennie took a moment to think about it, but then decided not to, at least for the time being.

"Let's just focus on getting ready to go to Incheon Airport," Jennie said, "I'll talk about it later. Maybe with Rose, though I'm not sure about JIsoo yet."

Lisa was about to protest until Jennie raised a hand.

"It won't do us any good to talk about it now," Jennie said, "Especially when we're going to be in a public area and heading out to Japan. Let's wait until we have a chance to settle down, ok? We'll try to talk to Jisoo later, after she processes everything, ok?"

Lisa nodded, though she was still concerned. Lisa then walked to her room, and got her two cats. Jennie, meanwhile, went to get the dogs Kai and Kuma, who were still in Jennie's room. They also got the supplies for the animals, and they went to the living room, seeing Jisoo, her sister, and Jihyo talking. Jennie was sort of glad Jisoo had someone to talk to, but Lisa, on the other hand, felt differently.

Lisa just watched the two unnies talking to each other, rather easily. Jisoo even gave a giggle at whatever Jihyo said. Lisa just couldn't help but feel jealous that her Jisoo unnie was giving a smile towards the TWICE leader. Wait, _her_ Jisoo?

'What am I thinking?' Lisa mentally asked herself.

Before she could do anything, Jennie spoke.

**"Ok, we're ready. Hey, where is Kai?"**

Rose looked at Jennie, since she was in conversation with Jisoo's sister. **"He went to go outside. He's waiting with his manager for you bring the dogs."**

Jennie nodded. **"Well, let's get moving."**

Before Jennie went out, there was a knock on the door. Jisoo stood up to go to the door. She opened it, and it revealed BlackPink's manager, an older woman.

**"Hello everyone," **the manager said, **"Ready to go?"**

**"Hello manager unnie," **Jisoo said while bowing, **"We have our suitcases ready. We're just letting our pets go with people who will look after them."**

"**I saw Kai and his manager," **BP's manager said, **"Though Kai is wearing a surgical mask and a hat for now. Let's get ready to go."**

Jisoo nodded, and she turned to see her bandmates getting their suitcases ready. The rest of BlackPink nodded as they saw their manager walked in.

**"Hello, manager," **Jisoo's sister and Jihyo said at the same time.

**"Hello everyone," **BP's manager said, **"I hate to cut things short, but we really need to get ready to go."**

**"Of course," **Jihyo said, **"Momo's waiting outside, too. If Lisa wants to meet with her to hand off the cats to her, we can get going."**

BP's manager nodded, and Jennie, Lisa, and Jihyo walked out with the animals first. Jisoo's sister followed, holding Dalgom. She stopped by Jisoo first.

**"Hang in there, ok?" **Jisoo's sister said, patting her arm, **"We'll talk as soon as you come back, alright?"**

**"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok," **Jisoo said, though it wasn't enthusiastic.

Jisoo then scratched Dalgom's ear. **"Be good now, ok?"**

Dalgom, somehow understanding her, barked in response. Jisoo smiled and gave another scratch on the dog's ear. Jisoo's sister then walked out. Meanwhile, Jennie, Lisa, and Jihyo were outside of the dorm, meeting up with Kai.

**"Here are my babies," **Jennie said handing the two dogs over to Kai, **"Make sure you take care of them, alright? And my babies don't cause trouble while I'm gone, ok?"**

Jennie was doing her baby talk to her two dogs, who looked as if they were just confused. Kai just shook his head.

**"I'm not sure how Red Velvet will handle this," **Kai said, **"But I know Yeri and Joy will be happy to see them."**

Jennie looked up at Kai. **"Just let me know if anything happens with my dogs, ok?"  
**

**"I got you," **Kai said, **"Well, we'll get going. Ready manager?"**

**"Ready."**

The two men got the dogs ready to go, but not before Jennie gave more hugs to her dogs.

**"Bye-bye, sweeties," **Jennie cooed while giving each dog a kiss, **"I'll call soon."**

Kai and his manager then went into the car, with the two dogs in tow. The two dogs looked out through the window as the car was started by Kai's manager, and the car went off. As Jennie was waving them good-bye, a snort was heard.

**"Jennie-yah," **Lisa said while rolling her eyes, **"They're not going to be able to answer the phone."**

Jennie looked at Lisa with a death glare. **"Not like you won't with your cats."**

**"Touche," **Lisa admitted.

Speaking of, Lisa handed her two cats over to Jihyo and Momo, respectively. The latter, the Japanese dancer for TWICE, had long black hair in a ponytail, but had no make up for her strong jawline face. Still, she was effortless in wearing regular winter clothing.

**"Oooohhhh," **Momo cooed while holding Luca, **"Look at you precious little kitty. I promise I'll treat you better than Lisa."**

**"Eh?" **Lisa said, **"How dare you? I'm their mommy."**

Jihyo just said nothing while holding Leo while Momo just stuck out her tongue.

**"I'll be the cat mom for the time you're gone," **Momo said in her aegyo, **"No animal should be alone."**

Before Lisa could respond, someone called out.

**"Lisa-yah, Jennie-yah."**

The two turned to see Jisoo's sister and Dalgom. The older woman approached the two, and they turned their focus to her.

**"Yes, ****unnie?" **Jennie asked.

**"You'll look after Jisoo, right?" **the older woman asked, **"I know you guys are usually looked after by Jisoo, but this time, she's going to need someone to look ****after her. Even if it has to be one or two of you. I just worry because I cannot do anything while she's in Japan."**

Lisa and Jennie nodded in understanding.

**"Don't worry unnie," **Lisa said, **"I, Special Agent Manoban, will carry out my sacred duty as Jisoo's bodyguard. You can count on me."**

Lisa puffed out her chest and pounded it like she was in a boxing match. Jennie just shoved Lisa, who was startled.

**"Special Agent Manoban?" **Jennie sarcastically said, **"Jisoo's bodyguard? Sorry, but you need Rose and I to also be _your _bodyguards so that neither of you get in trouble. You dumbasses always seem to get lost."**

Lisa let out an 'Eh!?' while the rest just chuckled. After that, Jisoo's sister patted Lisa's arm.

**"I don't blame you," **the older woman gently said, **"I just wish you found someone who was not that Hong Yun-Seuong. Maybe sooner or later, you'll find that special someone, if not already."**

Lisa quietly nodded. She's already heard it plenty of times from her bandmates, including Jisoo, yet it strangely seemed more reassuring from Jisoo's older sister.

**"Thanks, unnie," **Lisa said.

Before anymore could be said, BP's manager called out.

**"Lisa, Jennie," **the manager called out, **"Need you two to get your luggage."**

**"Sorry guys,"** Jennie said, **"We got to get moving."**

At that, Lisa scratched each cat's ear, with the cats meowing or purring.

**"Bye Leo," **Lisa cooed, **"Bye Luca. Be good for TWICE, ok?"**

The two cats just meowed in annoyance, seemingly not liking the fact that they're going to be surrounded by nine whacky girls. More than double the wackiness in BlackPink.

**"I'll let you guys know when we got to the hotel," **Lisa said as she looked at Jihyo and Momo.

**"It's ok if you call us earlier," **Momo said, **"We'll make sure to be awake for it."**

LIsa softly smiled.

**"We should get going too," **Jihyo interjected, **"We still need to prepare for tomorrow's interviews. Some of our bandmates are already practicing for their lines in other languages for our next songs."**

Lisa nodded in understanding, but as she turned around, she felt her arm being held. Confused, Lisa turned around, only to see Jihyo stare at her.

**"Look," **Jihyo said, **"Just make sure you clear everything with Jisoo. Tell her everything."**

Lisa was even more confused, wondering what Jihyo was talking about.

**"Unnie?"** Lisa asked.

**"Just do it as soon as you can," **Jihyo said, **"With everyone. Try to keep in touch, ok?"**

Lisa just dumbly nodded. **"Ok," **Lisa said, **"I'll try."**

**"Thanks," **Jihyo said before turning to to Momo, **"Let's go, Momo."**

Jihyo and Momo went to the car the van that took them to BlackPink's dorm, though the latter was confused.

**"What was that about?" **the Japanese dancer quietly asked as they got into the vehicle's backseat.

Jihyo just looked at her quietly as she put on the seat belt.

**"I'll tell you later," **Jihyo said, **"But not until I'm certain of this."**

Momo was even more confused about her unnie's cryptic answer, but just nodded in agreement.

At the same time, Jisoo's sister gave another side hug for Jennie and Lisa.

**"Bye girls," **the older woman said, **"And take care of each other, alright?"**

**"Promise." "No problem."**

At that, Jisoo's sister went to her car, where her husband was also in the driver's seat. She went into the front seat as the car started up. Jisoo's sister and Dalgom looked at the two rappers, and in the case of the woman, waved good-bye. Jennie and Lisa waved back, and once the vehicles for TWICE and Jisoo's sister are gone, the two went back to their dorm.

After some last minute check up, and making sure everything is off, the group locked their dorm door and went to the van that will take them to the airport. It was a quiet ride as the group was still feeling tired from their morning meeting, and since it was about a 2 hour ride to Incheon Airport, they took the time to lay back and try to rest. All except Jisoo, who just stared outside window, and Lisa, who was just sitting behind her and just thinking of what Jihyo said. Jennie and Rose were sitting opposite the two, and they just took naps.

*Incheon Airport

The women arrived at the airport in rather quick time, about an hour and twenty minutes. The managed to eat at a fast food chain for lunch, but even with the stop, the group still reached the airport within reasonable time. After checking in for their flights, with security keeping the fans away so that they can get things done, the women went to their departure gate. Jisoo randomly held onto Rose as her airport buddy. Rose was surprised, but she didn't say anything, especially when the group already got to the airport. Jennie and Lisa definitely noticed it, which made the latter feel out of it. Jennie, on the other hand, was internally fuming, wondering what was going on. Jisoo refused to sit next to Lisa when they stopped to eat lunch, and she didn't even try to sit across from her. Jennie and Rose were awkwardly caught up in the proverbial middle of it. Neither had any idea what to do, other than just talking about what they hope to see in Osaka and Tokyo, even though they have seen a bit on previous trips. Things still seemed odd when they continued their trip to the airport, and not even Rose's bubbliness could even break the tension. And this as when Jennie and Rose were sitting next to each other in the middle row, while Jisoo and Lisa were in the back row. The two English speakers couldn't' understand why their crackhead duo were not even talking to each other. It made for an awkward hour long drive.

It didn't get better after they got to the airport. While things went smoothly getting to their departure gate, the four were not able to break the tension that has suddenly come into existence. Jisoo and Rose were sitting next to each other, while Jennie and Lisa were in another pair of seats. While they still had an hour to board, Jennie and Rose decided to try to figure out what's going on between their goofballs.

-Jennie and Lisa

"What the heck's going on, Lisa?" Jennie whispered harshly, "What are you and Jisoo doing acting like a couple of strangers?"

Lisa just pulled out her phone and played a puzzle game, not bothering to look at Jennie. Lisa was just oddly quiet the whole time prior their airport arrival. Not even trying to do her aegyo at any point since this morning.

"Lisa?" Jennie asked again.

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed, "What's going on?"

Jennie flinched, shocked at Lisa's uncharacteristically grumpy mood. As Jennie was just staring at Lisa in shock, she didn't realize that Lisa was being approached by their manager.

**"Lalisa?!" **the manager asked.

**"What?!" **Lisa started only to look at a disapproving look from the manager.

Lisa suddenly shrank, knowing she got in trouble.

**"Are you seriously going to be in a bad mood now?" **BP's manager asked, **"Look at this dome tour as a chance to refocus your energy into something productive after the stuff that went down. Last thing we need is for anyone to have to handle any tantrums from you, got it? Let's get you all to Japan without any negative ****energy, ok?"**

Lisa nodded her head in agreement and said **"Yes, manager unnie."**

The manager seemed satisfied with her response and walked off. Lisa just slouched in the chair, and Jennie, feeling guilty she kind of gotten Lisa in trouble, just moved a bit closer.

"I'm sorry, Lisa," Jennie said, "I-"

"Don't bother," Lisa quietly said, "I just don't want to talk right now. I have no idea what to do other than just keep on sitting, ok?"

With that, Lisa looked at her phone Jennie realized that Lisa really wanted to be left to her thoughts, and decided to end it for now. Little did she know, something similar was going on with Jisoo and Rose.

-Jisoo and Rose

**"Jisoo unnie," **Rose said as she tapped Jisoo's arm, **"Unnie, can we talk?"**

Jisoo just sat in the chair rather quietly, not even trying to balance the water bottle in her hand on either shoulder or her head. Rose knew that it was odd that Jisoo didn't even try to balance anything after reaching the departure gate. It just added to the strangely awkward morning since their meeting with YG. And from then on, it was downhill.

**"**What?! What's going on!?"

Rose and Jisoo heard Lisa's outburst and saw Lisa being scolded by their manager, while Jennie was just sitting dumbly quiet. After that, Rose decided to try to talk to Jisoo again.

**"Unnie," **Rose said, **"What's going on? You and ****Lisa-"**

**"Just drop it," **Jisoo said as she turned to look at Rose, **"I don't want to talk to you or anyone else until we get to Japan. I'm not in the mood for games today."**

Rose felt like she was just on a roller coaster ride that suddenly ended. Jisoo was never this terse with anyone during discussion, let alone being anywhere close too serious. It really stunned the Aussie, staring at the blank cold look of the older Korean woman.

'What the hell's going on?' Rose thought to herself.

**"Unnie," **Rose said, **"I'm sorry, it's just-"**

**"Don't bother, Chaeyoung," **Jisoo interrupted, **"I just don't want to talk about anything right now. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just I want to be alone in my thoughts, ok?"**

Rose nodded in agreement, and Jisoo turned back to sit in the chair, silently. Rose really was surprised at the unusually serious demeanor of their oldest member. Rose happened to turn forward, and saw Jennie looking at her. Both seemed to convey that something was really off today, and they need to figure out what it is, specifically following this morning's meeting between Jisoo and YG. Before anything else, they got the announcement that they were boarding.

BlackPInk got up and had their tickets ready. After getting to board, everyone took their seats, with Jisoo and Jennie sitting in a pair of seats, while Rose and Lisa were in the opposite row. All were in first class, but the atmosphere amongst the group is anything but. Jennie and Rose were just not sure what to do at this point, and so all they could do, is try to get their fellow bandmates to talk more openly with them.

It is going to be a long flight, and they haven't even gotten to Japan. How are they ever going to get Lisa and Jisoo to be on even talking terms?


	17. Putting out Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of prior chapter, things still get awkward for not only Lisa and Jisoo, but for everyone. BlackPink has to do their concerts in Japan, but when Jisoo spends more time away from the group, and talking to someone else, things reach a head. And it leads to a rather, well..., it wouldn't be Lisa and Jisoo if they weren't crackheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is real. BlackPink is a real group of women, but the situations in this are NOT real. The same for any real life people mentioned in this story.
> 
> That prior chapter was kicking my ass. In fact, the prior two chapters alone were kicking my ass. I had to like split one chapter into two, and this one finally seems like it will work out, only I'm not going to be surprised if I still have a roadblock. That's what happened with the two chapters before this, as I kept going into unnecessary filler, at least that's what I thought, and kept feeling as though I was not doing enough conversation or even detail. It's always my weakness, detail does not seem enough or detail is too much. Anyway, hopefully this is a bit smoother.
> 
> Bold words means Korean speaking. In terms of being in Japan, I'm going to make dialogue in that language underlined for now.

When Jennie was doing a live video before take off, Jisoo was able to be her usual 4D self. The same for Lisa and Rose. The only thing is, after they turned off their phones for the flight, things would, if possible, get more awkward.

Once the plane got into the air, and the seat belt light was off, Jennie decided to try to talk to Jisoo about this morning.

**"****Jisoo-nie?" **Jennie asked, **"Can we talk?"**

Jisoo turned to Jennie, who was in the window seat. **"About what, Jendeukie?" **Jisoo asked.

Jennie took a moment to process what she will ask. Finally, Jennie decided to go for the most obvious.

**"What happened this morning with YG?" **Jennie asked, **"Since that meeting you had, you've been acting all out of ****sorts. What were you guys talking about?"  
  
**Jisoo internally cringed at Jennie's question. She supposed it would have been asked at some point, but Jisoo hoped it wouldn't happen now. Truthfully, Jisoo hoped she wouldn't have to discuss what YG told her, and it was still raw. Jisoo kept wracking her brain on what to tell her bandmates, and that was partially the reason why she was acting bitchy towards Lisa. That made Jisoo feel guilty but she didn't want to fall in the same result as she did with Jennie and Rose, especially when it felt like YG threatened her.

**"Jisoo unnie?" **Jennie asked.

Jisoo snapped out of her quick reverie and saw Jennie looking at her in concern. Jennie seemed to have noticed how Jisoo suddenly got quiet, but she was really concerned about Jisoo's behavior.

"Wha?" Jisoo asked.

Jennie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, feeling that it would make Jisoo more closed off and perhaps defensive.

"Jisoo," Jennie said, **"What did YG and his group talk to you about this morning?"**

Jisoo didn't want to answer that question, as she still felt the sting of their words. Still, she had a feeling Jennie will not stop asking her for long.

"Ok," Jisoo said, "They talked to me about what happened this past weekend. And more."  
  
With that, Jisoo told Jennie what they told her. After Jisoo was done, Jennie looked mad.

"Those idiots!" Jennie whispered, "They sound like they're making it to look like it was _your_ fault, when it wasn't! What the hell is YG thinking?!"  
  
Jisoo just shrugged. "It's ok," Jisoo said.

"No it's not!" Jennie exclaimed, "You can't control what people think or do. You are what you are. It's what you turned out to be, but that's not as important as _who_ you are to be. You are one of, if not _the_, most important person in our lives. And I can't believe that those bastards in high school were so..., so..., ugh!"

Jisoo knew she couldn't just tell Jennie parts of what she already told Tzuyu, as it would be a double standard and a lack of trust in her her own bandmates.

"It was a long time ago," Jisoo said, "Besides, I'm fine."

Jennie just looked at Jisoo in shock. How can Jisoo just keep going when Jisoo's basically being blamed for being lesbian. Still, there was one thing that bothered Jennie.

**"How did that Hong guy know about that?"** Jennie asked, **"It just sounded like he did know, and YG somehow didn't?"**  
  
Jisoo had thought of it for a bit, but just put it away, not caring about it at the moment.

"**Right now****,**" Jisoo said, **"Let's just rest a bit. We still have to get to the hotel after we land and then get ready for the next day for practice and the start of our concerts. Let's just rest for now, ok, Jennie?"**

Jennie just sighed and nodded her head in agreement. **"Ok,"** Jennie said, **"But please, tell Rose and Lisa what you told me, ok? At the very least, they should know too."**

Jisoo just sighed and nodded yes. "**Ok, Jen. I'll tell them as soon as I get the ****chance. Now let's get some rest, ok? It would be night by the time we get to the airport in Japan."  
**

Jennie just said 'ok', but in her mind, she knew that Jisoo will not tell the maknae line right away. Jennie already had a hard time getting Jisoo to open up to her about today's meeting she had with YG executives. Jisoo is just a hard person to get to open up, as her public persona is way different from the private one. Jennie can only hope that Jisoo will tell Rose and Lisa what happened so that they can understand too.

At the same time, Rose and Lisa were having a similar conversation.

"Lisa," Rose whispered, "What's going on with you and Jisoo unnie?"

The Thai just sat in silence. For whatever reason, Jisoo has just been acting so distant since their meeting with YG. In fact, Jisoo has been distant from her fellow crackhead. Jennie and Rose were just not sure what to do. Even at the airport Jisoo was keeping her distance from Lisa.

"Lisa?" Rose whispered.

Lisa still did not answer and Rose tapped her shoulder. Lisa was shaken out of her thoughts and turned to Rose.

"Wh-Wha?" Lisa asked.

"Lalisa," Rose said, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Lisa just looked at Rose with sad eyes and the latter just couldn't help but look at her with guilt. Whatever is going through Lisa's mind, it must be serious.

"Lisa," Rose said as she patted her hand, "What is wrong?"

Lisa let out a heavy sigh before saying anything. "I can't help but think that I caused Jisoo to be this way," Lisa said, "Like whatever happened with YG this morning had to do with what I did, which was even getting with Hong."  
  
Rose shook her head no and hugged Lisa. "No, Lisa," Rose said, "No. Don't think of that at all. It's not your fault. It's not like we could've predicted you were going to be dating a jackass. You didn't know either. It's just bad luck that Jisoo had to be the one to be attacked, but you were already attacked in some way by Hong. And we still don't know what YG said to her this morning. Let Jisoo take a bit to process things. Once there's a better sense of calm with her, try to talk to her, ok? Just be patient."

Lisa just nodded in agreement against Rose's chest. Lisa still believed she had something to do with the way Jisoo is behaving towards everyone, including her. For now, though, like Rose said, just let Jisoo process everything and then try again.

"Let's rest a bit," Rose said, "Since we're going to be busy for the next couple of days in Japan, ok?"

"Ok," Lisa mumbled.

The two broke the hug, with Rose giving a soft smile to Lisa, who gave a small smile in return. The two sat back and tried to take a nap, even though it would be a while yet for the plane to reach Japan.

After several hours, all four were just trying to settle themselves on the flight, but all were just processing different things at basically a mile a minute. Finally, the plane landed at Narita International Airport. The group got off the plane, surrounded by security and fans taking pictures or trying to approach the group in spite of the security. After getting their luggage, the group got into the rental van. Though Jisoo still sat next to Rose, which was the case at the airport, Jennie and Lisa were able to talk a bit even on the van. The two discussed the same thing Lisa and Rose talked about on the plane and Jennie told her not to think that way since she had no control over what someone like Hong does.

After about an hour, the group got to their hotel. They reached their penthouse suite and they all unpacked their luggage, even though it's for a few days at the most. The group had dinner brought up to them, which was basically Teriyaki chicken, fried vegetables, and miso soup. Though the group were being talkative about what they hope to do after they have their concert in Osaka, even Jisoo did not seem too into it as she did not even act her usual self when chicken was brought up. She was more subdued personality wise, and it made everyone concerned. After eating, the group each went to shower. Because there were two bedrooms and each member was paired up for them, there were two bathrooms. While the maknae and unnie lines were paired up as usual for their hotel stays, Jennie and Rose take the longest to finish showering, so they went first. That left Jisoo and Lisa in the awkward position of waiting to shower, since they were not the ones who take the longest to have beauty showers.

As the Down Under duo went to shower, they each took a quick glance to see the reactions of their crackhead duos. As they were out of sight of the two, with Jennie going first, followed by Rose, the duo were able to quickly meet up.

"Do you think it was a good idea, unnie?" Rose quietly asked, "To leave Jisoo and Lisa together?"  
  
"I don't know, to be honest," Jennie replied, "I only suggested it because we need to have them to be able to talk to each other without being awkward on stage. It just seems so off for them to be not able to get along with each other."  
  
Rose nodded in confirmation.

"I know she told you what she told me during the flight," Rose said, "I just can't believe she would think that way."  
  
"It's probably because she was in such a toxic relationship she believes anything happening to anyone is her fault," Jennie said, "Right now, the only way to move past that is to have her talk to people. I know it's rushed, but having Lisa and Jisoo being around each other is the only way I can think of her to not thinking so badly of herself. Especially with our idol lives."  
  
"I know," Rose said, "It's just I wish we can help Jisoo. Did she tell you anything?"  
  
Jennie hesitated for a bit, wondering how much she should tell them about her conversation with the eldest member. After taking a moment, Jennie decided.  
  
"Yeah," Jennie replied only to quickly continue when Rose was about to say something, "But it's not my place to tell you everything. All I can say is that Jisoo did not have a good meeting overall with YG and there are things that were brought up by him _and_ Hong this past weekend. I told Jisoo to tell you two as soon as possible, though whether she will do it or not, we'll have to see."  
  
Rose pouted, but she understood. She really hated feeling helpless.

"I hope so, Jennie," Rose said, "Because I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen. And it's going to _really_ mess up all of us."  
  
"You know what?" Jennie said, "I can't help but feel the same way since this past weekend. Like something bigger is going to happen, and we are in no way going to be prepared for it."  
  
The two went silent for a few seconds, and then they both went to their respective hotel rooms to shower. In some sense, both will realize they were right in a way, but for the group itself, things will take a surprising turn during their time in Japan, and will take their relationship to surprisingly new levels.


	18. The Dance with Lisa: Can Jisoo Keep Up? Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is now in Japan, with some tension still hanging over them from the last couple of weeks. As the group is going through their dorm tour for the holidays, Jisoo and Lisa are still distant, and even with Jennie and Rose, everyone seems distant. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

As Jennie and Rose went to shower in their assigned rooms, Lisa and Jisoo were sitting together in the living room of the hotel. Awkwardly. Neither talked to each other during the flight, and neither really talked to each other before they went on their flight. Like at all.

Jisoo was just sitting on the one end of the couch that she chose to sit at after cleaning up her side of the table, while Lisa was just sitting at the table. Lisa slowly followed suit, cleaning up trash on her side. After cleaning up, Lisa went to the chair at the other end of the living room. The two were again in an awkward silence. Neither really cared that Jennie and Rose were going to shower first, nor the fact that the two of them each suspected that the Down Under duo were leaving the them alone to try to break the ice. Not that it would matter.

After several minutes of quiet, Jisoo playing on her phone and Lisa just scrolling her social media, there was a ring from one of the phones.

"Hello?" Jisoo said.

Lisa knew it wasn't her phone, but she happened to look at Jisoo with a short stare. She saw the oldest member talking rather happily with someone on the phone. All Lisa could hear was 'We're here', 'I'm fine', and 'Don't worry, unnie'. Lisa figured it was Jisoo's older sister. Lisa always enjoyed being around Jisoo's family, mainly her parents. They just accepted her and she loved being around Jisoo's older siblings. They were the ones she wished she had in her life. Jisoo was always Lisa's best friend, outside of Jennie and Rose.  
  
Except Lisa noticed how Jisoo has become rather distant. Even before the meeting with YG, Jisoo wasn't the same 4D self. In fact, Jisoo has been rather mellow. Jisoo was still caring but it was not with the same amount of energy and concern she usually has. Lisa wondered if YG talked to Jisoo about the incident this past weekend.

Jisoo said 'bye' to end the call. She ended it, but she didn't bother to look at Lisa as she stood up and went to her bedroom. Lisa was hurt, but Jisoo has been that way all day, from the airport in Korea and now in Japan. Lisa had enough.

"YAH!" Lisa shouted as she stood up, "Kim Jisoo!"  
  
Said woman stopped in her tracks as she was getting closer to the bedroom. Jisoo turned around with a look of confusion. Lisa, however, walked towards the shorter Korean woman. Jisoo was a little confused but did not think further of it when Lisa stopped in front of her.  
  
"This has got to stop tonight," Lisa said, "You've been ignoring me all day. Hell, you've ben rather down the past weekend, but today has been really annoying. You ignored me while at the airport. You snapped at Rose. You even acted distant towards Jennie unnie! That's nowhere near the kind of person you are!"

Jisoo was surprised at the flare up Lisa just showed her, but she tried not to show it. Jisoo, however, was feeling saddened that she has been acting horribly towards her bandmates, and they weren't deserving of it. Still, Jisoo said nothing and Lisa continued her rant.

"I know this past weekend was a nightmare," Lisa said, "And I'm sorry that I never told you guys that I had a boyfriend! And I had no idea he'd be such a jerk towards you! And I'm sorry that you were hurt! And I know you were hurting from what he said to you! But ever since this morning's meeting with YG, you've been acting cold and heartless! What did I do wrong!? What did _we_ do wrong!?"  
  
Jisoo was stunned. Lisa thought she, and the rest of the group, did something wrong to make Jisoo act cold?

'Oh no', Jisoo thought, 'She doesn't believe that, right?'

"Lisa, stop," Jisoo said with a shaky voice, "Nothing going on has to do with you. It's not your concern."

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Lisa cried out, tears starting to form.  
  
Jisoo didn't want this to happen. She didn't want Lisa to think she did something wrong and now she's making her beloved Thai maknae cry?

"You're being stupid and selfish now!" Lisa cried out, "What the hell could be going on that you're acting like a bitch?"  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo felt something snap in her brain. The way Lisa said those last couple of sentences triggered something in her memory. A memory that she tired to bury."

_"You stupid selfish bitch! You're really greedy for pussy, aren't you?"  
  
__"Yah! What the hells' wrong with this fag?!"  
  
_"_Come on, show her who's bitch she is!"_

Jisoo suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes, but Lisa kept going on, and didn't hear the rest of what Lisa said.

"-this morning?" Lisa asked, "What did our bosses tell you? Are you forced to do something that you don't want to do? We-"  
  
"Stop it!" Jisoo cried out, "Stop it, I'm sorry!"  
  
Suddenly, Jisoo ran from Lisa, and she ran past Jennie, who just came out of the bedroom after hearing Rose knock on her bathroom door. Neither got to go shower, because they were waiting to hear anything about Lisa and Jisoo. Instead, they got an almost full-blown argument. One-sided as it may be.

Jennie was stunned at the fact that she was pushed to the side by Jisoo, and the door was slammed shut. Jennie immediately went to the door, hoping to talk to Jisoo. When she got to the bedroom door, all she head was loud sniffling. Jennie tried to knock on the door, and when she did, she didn't get an answer.

"Jisoo unnie?" Jennie tentatively asked, "Jisoo-nie? Everything alright?"  
  
Instead, Jisoo kept crying louder. She was now sobbing. What the hell did Lisa say that made Jisoo like this? Jennie was now very concerned. Jisoo had never showed any emotion unless something serious happened, and this is a rare time for her to show it. Jisoo's sobs became even louder, amongst the crying were words of 'I'm sorry', 'No, please. I'll leave', 'Don't hurt me', 'I'll never bother her again', 'Someone help me, please!'. Jennie never heard anything like that from Jisoo, and it frightened her. Jennie decided to let Jisoo be, forgetting the shower for now.

She turned around and walked back to the living room, only to see an angry Chaeyoung and a silent Lisa. Two even rarer events.

"You stupid fuck!" Rose exclaimed.

'Oh shit!' Jennie thought, 'Rose swore!'

"What is wrong with you!?" Rose asked, "If you want to find out something, couldn't you have done a better way of doing it?!"  
  
Lisa was just silent, and in her mind, she truly upset her precious Jisoo-yah. Seeing her cry and yell out 'I'm sorry!' were things she never imagined causing. As Rose was staring at her with anger and Lisa was just staring ahead, Jennie quickly but cautiously approached the two. When she stopped in front of them, there was only one thing on her mind.

"What happened?"


	19. Side Chapter 1: Jennie and Rose's Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lisa and Jisoo were having their 'conversation', Jennie and Rose were thinking over what happened before they took the flight to Japan. Can they ask anyone about Jisoo, or should they ask her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

-During Lisa and Jisoo's alone time

Jennie and Rose went to shower at the assigned bedrooms, leaving Lisa and Jisoo in the living room. Both recognized that Jisoo has been rather quiet and more closed off during the time between the flight and up to now. Both recognized that Jisoo has been really quiet and not her usual cheerful self during the time they ate late at the hotel, even being less than enthusiastic about chicken and not being her usual goofy self with Lisa. In fact, Jisoo has been distant from everyone, not just Lisa.

While Jennie was in the bedroom, which she shared with Lisa for this trip, Jennie couldn't find out anymore from Jisoo about her meeting with YG execs, and Jisoo just basically shut her down when Jennie tried to focus on more. Jennie has been Jisoo's best friend, actually, they have all been best friends since their trainee days. Everyone's family, with the exception of Lisa, has known each of the members in one form or another. Jennie and Rose's families have wholeheartedly accepted Lisa and Jisoo. The latter's family have also accepted the members. Jennie does not recall any of Jisoo's family members asking if she knew of Jisoo's sexuality, but they ignored it because they didn't particularly care, at least that's what Jennie hoped.

Jennie suspected that Jisoo's attitude throughout the day started with her meeting with YG. Jennie wished she was with Jisoo during that meeting, but she knew that the latter does not want her to be involved. Jennie really hoped that Jisoo can open up about that meeting. And honestly, Jennie will abuse her position as YG's Ace or Princess if it means making sure that not only will she find out what happened during said meeting, but what got Jisoo shaken up. In addition, Jennie saw that last part of Lisa's ex verbal attacks on Jisoo this past weekend. And Jennie wondered if YG knew something about what the guy said.

"Fuck," Jennie said to herself, "This past weekend has been a whole mess."  
  
Jennie then pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. She found what she was looking for, and called the number. After a few rings, she got an answer.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"Oppa," Jennie greeted.

"Oh, Jennie," the man said, "I'm quite surprised you called me. What's going on?"  
  
"I know you may not like me asking this," Jennie said, "But I have to ask something."  
  
"Okay?" the man said in an uncertain manner, "What exactly do you want to ask?"  
  
Jennie took a deep breath. She was willing to risk her friendship(s) if it means trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Jisoo," Jennie answered, "I need to know if something happened to her before she went to YG Entertainment."

During that whole Jennie session, Rose was also thinking of the same thing while in her assigned bedroom, which is what she shared with Jisoo. Like Jennie, she was surprised at how closed off and distant Jisoo has been the whole day. Heck, Rose could say that Jisoo has been that way since this past weekend, especially when that guy said those horrible things to Jisoo at that store. Rose was just horrified at what that man said. And worse, Lisa dated that guy. Rose didn't get to talk further along with Lisa about that, and actually, no one else talked to her about it. Sure it was brought up but other than that, Rose just wished she could have known more about Lisa's situation, and then maybe beat the guy up. Ok, she doesn't have any fighting skills, but she wished to have done something, especially with the guy being such a douchebag.

Rose was definitely mad, not just for Lisa, but also for Jisoo. Rose just struggled in keeping her temper in check when that guys's mouth just went off on her, and for no reason. Rose wished she could have stopped Jisoo from running off to show support. Thankfully, Chou Tzuyu was able to find Jisoo. Now, don't get her wrong, Rose was actually jealous that Tzuyu was able to find Jisoo and bring her back. Rose just wished she could have helped more, and she knows Jennie and Lisa thought the same thing. Though, honestly, if anyone else, Tzuyu is the best person to help. Yet, Rose was surprised at how caring all of a sudden Jisoo was when Lisa talked about her thankfully ex-boyfriend. Jisoo just seemed to prioritize less herself than others. But then Rose received a snappy attitude from Jisoo at the airport. And the fact that Jisoo was taking Rose as her airport buddy all of a sudden. Lisa not getting to sit next to Jisoo. All those things just seemed to have stemmed from that meeting Jisoo had with YG.

Rose knows that Jennie wanted to find out, but even the Korean Aussie knew that Jisoo can be difficult to read. She's not one to really show her emotions, even with her 4D personality. And she always takes on things to help her members. Jisoo took a bit to open ups with people after the group debuted, but before that, Jisoo wasn't really the oldest member of the then larger group, but that changed after the four became a group. Jisoo was always caring, but she showed it less often. Jisoo has been more reserved than before nowadays, including now.

Rose then pulled out her phone and went through her Kakao Talk contacts. Rose then swiped through them, and found the person she looked for. Rose did a video call, as she needs to talk to the person face to face. After a few seconds, the call was answered. Rose looked at the phone and saw her intended call, who had a surprised look.

"Hi unnie," Rose said.

"Oh, Park Chaeyoung," the woman said, "I wasn't expecting you to call. What's going on?"

Rose took a breath and sighed. The other woman noticed it and was concerned.

"Rosie?" the woman asked, "Is everything alright? How's Jisoo? I heard from-"

"That's what I was going to ask you," Rose said, "And Jisoo had a meeting with YG bosses today."  
  
The other woman gasped. "What? Why?"  
  
"That's the thing," Rose said.

Rose then described to the woman how Jisoo has been rather distant, and, in some way, emotionally off balance. The way Jisoo has been acting rather cold towards even Lisa.

While all that was going for Rose and Jennie, Lisa and Jisoo were having their blowup. When Lisa was heard screaming, that got Rose to act.

"Sorry, unnie," Rose said, "I got to go. I got to check on Lisa and Jisoo."  
  
"Ok," the woman said, "just call me if you need to discuss anything else."

"Thanks, unnie," Rose said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," the woman said.

Rose ended the call and immediately went out of the bedroom. She heard Lisa say what was bothering her during the whole day with Jisoo, and Rose quickly went to Jennie's bedroom.

Jennie was talking on the phone when she heard loud knocks on the door. Jennie was surprised, but then she heard 'Jennie' from the knocker.

"Unnie," a voice was heard, "Hurry. Something's not going right with Lisa and Jisoo."

Jennie heard Rose's voice and the moment she mentioned Lisa and Jisoo, she also heard "LIKE HELL IT IS!" shouted from the other part of the hotel room. Oh no! Jennie has to stop it before they get in trouble, and Jennie recognized Lisa's voice, and she was getting on a roll.

"Sorry, oppa," Jennie quickly said, "I got to go. Bye!"

Before the man could say anymore, Jennie ended the call and immediately went to her bedroom door. She opened the door to see Rose, a panicked look on her face.

"Unnie," Rose breathed out.

Jennie heard Lisa start saying more things, and immediately flinched on hearing Lisa call her 'selfish'. Jennie grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her along. The two got to the living room, seeing Lisa towering over Jisoo with tears in her eyes. As they approached the two, Jennie could hear Lisa say 'What happened this morning?'. When they got closer, they heard Jisoo shout 'Stop it! 'I'm sorry'.

Rose, who already was getting a move on towards the two, saw not only Lisa's tears, but also Jisoo's when the older Korean woman turned around. Rose was stunned, but couldn't take in the situation when Jisoo to just ran off. She turned to see Jisoo run past Jennie, who was also stunned by the scene before her. Jisoo just shoved past her, and Jennie was surprised. She quickly looked at Rose, who signaled to her that she has Lisa. At that, Jennie ran off the bedroom she has with Jisoo, who slammed the door as she closed it.

"Go, Jennie," Rose said, "I'll talk to Lisa."

Jennie nodded, and went to check on their unnie. Meanwhile, Rose went to Lisa, who also had tears in her eyes but was also standing shocked.

"Lisa," Rose said as she got to Lisa, "Yah, Lalisa! What's going on? What happened?"

Lisa was still standing in shock at what happened, and what she just said. She just wanted to know what happened with Jisoo at the meeting, but as she was doing so, she said some things that come off as arrogant. Lisa didn't seem to notice that Rose was shaking her by her shoulder, and when Rose kept asking, Lisa spoke.  
  
"I wanted to know what happened at YG. I wanted to know what Jisoo was told, and if I did something wrong."  
  
Rose was surprised at how small Lisa sounded. It seems that Jisoo is not the only one who has been badly affected by the past three days, including today.

"Lisa," Rose softly said, "I'm sure we can all agree that we worry about Jisoo. But what the heck does it have to do with Jisoo crying? We all agree that something happened during that meeting with YG that Jisoo has been acting this way. So what could you have done or said?"  
  
"I calle her selfish," Lisa quickly said, "And how she was making us all feel guilty for something we didn't know what we did wrong and that she was a bitch. I basically called her a dumb ass and that she was acting selfish. Punishing us, treating us as if we deserted her."  
  
Rose couldn't believe it. Lisa, for all her immature acts, this is what she did? She wanted to find out what happened with YG, but this was not how it was supposed to go.

"Lisa," Rose said.

Rose got no answer from the Thai woman so she kept going.

"I can't believe you did that," Rose said, "You stupid fuck!"  
  
That shocked Lisa out of her stupor and was stunned at Rose swearing at her. Jennie was already at the edge of the living room, and heard what Rose said.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rose asked, "If you want to find out something, couldn't you have done a better way of doing it?!"

Jennie quickly moved towards the two as Rose said her most recent statement. She stopped in front of the two, who didn't pay attention to her as Rose was giving an angry stare at Lisa, who was just standing in shock.

"What happened?" Jennie asked.

Lisa was still silent, but Rose answered for her.

"Lisa being an idiot," Rose said.

Jennie didn't look at Rose, but she knew it was bad. Jennie rubbed Lisa's arm.

"Yah," Jennie said, "Lalisa? What happened? Rose, please stay out of this one."

The Aussie was not happy with Jennie's request, but she accepted it let Jennie know what happened. Lisa looked corn at the petite Korean, and saw pleading in her eyes. Lisa couldn't help it, but she shed more tears. Jennie never saw Lisa like this, not even with her parents when they got a surprise visit from them in Thailand.

"I-I," Lisa said, "I hurt Jisoo. More than I thought."  
  
Jennie was confused. "What do you mean?" Jennie asked, "What happened?"  
  
At that, Lisa described the scene she described to Rose. Jennie was stunned. Does Lisa really believe that Jisoo is hurting everyone else because she was hurting? And, could she have done another way to get Jisoo to open up about this morning. Jennie was also feeling upset, but she tried to keep her temper in check.  
  
"You fucked up," Jennie said, "And now I don't know if we can get to JIsoo tonight. But for now, let's just go to our bedroom, and wait for Jisoo to come out. If she doesn't, we'll check up on her, ok?"  
  
Rose and Lisa, both still standing with differing emotions, murmured 'Yes', agreeing to Jennie's suggestion. The three now moved to Lisa and Rose's assigned bedroom, and they all sat on the bed, deep in thought. Each woman was thinking differently on how they can approach Jisoo, because none of them have any idea on how to handle a situation that has built up over this weekend. All three just stared at each otters in silence, not sure on what to do.

Suddenly, Jennie has a plan.

"I got it," Jennie exclaimed, startling the other members, "I'm gonna call back someone that I thought could help with our situation with Jisoo's. He knows her better than her own sister."  
  
Rose then sat up. "I also called someone that is friends with Jisoo," Rose said, "She can help."

"The person I talked to is someone that has known Jisoo since childhood," Jennie said, "So let's call him first and then you call the person you were talking to earlier, ok?"  
  
Rose nodded at Jennie's suggestion, knowing that Jennie may not even have the number of Rose's contact on her phone. Lisa, on the other hand, was not sure. She just sat at the end of the bed, reflecting. Rose, softening her self upon looking at Lisa, rubbed her back.  
  
"I know you're looking out for her," Rose said, "But at this moment right now, we need to seek people outside our group who know JIsoo better before being part of our group. Let's call them and then we can see what we can do to resolve this situation with Jisoo. We all want the same thing, right?"  
  
Jennie and Lisa both agreed the it was important to get Jisoo to talk to them on her own terms, but they need to find ways to figure out how Jisoo is acting the way she is, or at least know what was coming out of Lisa's ex's mouth.  
  
Lisa saw both Jennie and Rose look at her, anticipating some sort of issue to add on to the Jisoo one. After a few seconds, Lisa dumbly nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Lisa said, 'Ok, let's have you two call people about this situation. I need to find out what is going on with Jisoo."

Jennie nodded in agreement. "Exactly," Jennie said, "So let's get to it."  
  
Jennie got her phone, looking for the number of the person she called minute ago, and Jennie called the people after finding it, putting the call on speaker for Rose and Lisa to hear. After the ringing lasted several seconds, the persons Jennie and Rose each talked to on the phone are now on the line.

"Hello?" the same male voice said.

"Hi oppa," Jennie said, "It's me."  
  
"Jennie," the man said sounding like he just woke up, "Is everything alright? What happened?"  
  
"Long story," Jennie sighed out, "But I need to pick up what we were going to talk about earlier."  
  
The man on the other line didn't reply, but a moment later, he continued.

"Forget it," the man said, "It's not my place to tell."  
  
Jennie, however, was persistent even with Rose and Lisa being deflated upon hearing that person's words.  
  
"It's about this past weekend," Jennie said, "And today. Surely you heard by now? Plus, this involves with YG's founder himself."  
  
Silence took over a bit, and Jennie, Rose and Lisa were waiting. A few seconds later, the man answered.

"Well," the man said, "If it has to do with YG himself, count me in. I want to know what happened with my sister this whole past weekend."  
  
"We will," Jennie said, but so did Rose and Lisa.

With a deep breath, the man spoke. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Jennie looked at her two younger bandmates, who signaled to Jennie to ask what is necessary. Jennie took a deep breath of her own, and after composing herself for a moment, she began the conversation.

"What happened to Jisoo before she went to YG Entertainment?" Jennie asked, "And if it relates to what happened this past weekend?"

This was definitely a turning point for the group, including Jisoo. It won't be easy to figure out until much later, but for them, outside of Jisoo, it's an important step to make sure this doesn't continue hanging over everyone, and how to help resolve what has happened today.


	20. Side Chapter 2: JIsoo's Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were hoping to find out more about Jisoo's situation, said person reflects on a dark period in her life that has affected her in ways she didn't imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of real people
> 
> This will be more of a quick chapter than anything else. Graphic warning, however. So if you don't want to read it, you can skip.

Jisoo ran into the room she shared with Jennie, leaving behind her bandmates. She closed the door, and after doing so, placed her back on the door. Slowly, she slid down the door. Once she hit the floor, tears started to form in the corner of Jisoo's eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She crouched in on herself, remembering back to the weekend when Lisa's ex said those hurtful words to her. And yet, he kept mentioning her life before being a YG trainee. She had no idea how he knew, but he brought up something that YG himself found out. And it was one that always haunted her dreams. More like a nightmare.

-_Winter 2011, High School_

_"You fucking dyke!"_

_Jisoo, only sixteen, was shoved against one of the lockers in the girls' locker room. She was surrounded by her now ex-boyfriend and his gang. Along with them are some of her 'friends'. They all looked at her with disgust._

_"Wh-What are you doing?" Jisoo fearfully asked, "Eunjun?"  
_

_"No wonder you're useless!" the sixteen year old boy, Eunjun, shouted, "The whole time you didn't want to suck my cock is because you're a fucking fag! _No wonder you can't take my dick!"__  
  
_Jisoo tried not to look surprised, but she was certainly confused._

_"Wh-?"_  
  
_Eunjun then slammed the locker beside Jisoo with his fist. It made Jisoo frightened. None of his friends were trying to stop him. Not even Jisoo's friends, as they all just looked at her with disgust._

_"Don't lie to me!" Eunjun shouted, "You used me!"_  
  
_"U-Used you?" Jisoo asked, "How did I use you? I told you that we were done months ago."_

_"You left me for that foreign pussy?!" Eunjun shouted, "What does she have what I don't, huh?!"_

_"What a slut!" one of Eunjun's guys said, "_ _Actually, a pussy slut!"_

_"HA!" Jisoo's 'friend', Shuya, said, "A slutty pussy dyke!"_

_"And we always wondered why she wasn't interested in kissing Eunjun," another friend of Jioo's added, "No wonder why she's been talking to that butch looking slut."_

_The guys were all laughing and mocking Jisoo, giving sexual signs of Jisoo wanting a woman. Eunjun's, meanwhile, were already standing by the doors to keep watch._

_"Then let's show her what she's been missing out on," Eunjun said, "Since she was mine first."_  
  
_"Why not have her eat out one of the girls?" another of Jisoo's friend said, "Especially since some of the guys here have girls themselves? At least you don't have to worry if your girlfriend got knocked up by a guy, right fellas?""_

"_Why not?" another friend of Jisoo's said, "That way, we don't have to explain if any boyfriend of ours is cheating on us. We can blame it on the dyke. Who fucking wants a lesbian for a friend when any guy's girlfriend will be taken by her?""_

_Jisoo was stunned. A few of her closest friends was acting like this? Jisoo needed their support when Eunjun was being irrational, and this is what they're doing?_

_"Like we'd be friends with a cunt eater like you?" another female friend of Jisoo's said, "And besides, Eunjun was the guy every girl wanted."_  
  
_Jisoo was stunned, seeing the looks of glee on her friends' faces. With that distraction, she suddenly felt a hand grab her lower region. She tried to get out, but someone held her back._

_"What do you think you're doing, slut?" Eunjun's voice was heard._

_Jisoo looked and saw a look of pure hate and jealousy in Eunjun's eyes. For the first time, Jisoo truly felt afraid._

_"P-P-Please," Jisoo said," J-J-Just let me go."_  
  
_"SHUT UP!" Enjun shouted and a slap was heard._

_Jisoo's head was knocked back. This caused a silence, even amongst Eunjun's gang. Jisoo felt a bruise on her left cheek, and she was dazed. Eunjun, however, wasn't done._

_"I'll show you for messing with me!" Eunjun threateningly said, "And I'll make you wish you were never born!"_  
  
_Jisoo had no idea what he had in mind, and Eunjun just roughly grabbed her face. He tried to kiss her, but Jisoo resisted. Suddenly, she felt a kick in her stomach. Jisoo shouted in pain and coughed. She was on her knees, and as she looked up, she saw the faces of the people around her. Just moments ago they had faces of disgust, but now, they were looking at her as if something is going wrong._

_'Too late, don't you think?' Jisoo thought._

_Suddenly, she felt her hair being pulled back. Jisoo tried to grab something but couldn't._

_"You guys get to holding her," Eunjun ordered, "And have her mouth opened!"_  
  
_Eunjun's gang looked at each other in confusion._

_"What do you have in mind, Eunjun?" one of the gang asked._

_"What do you think?" Eunjun gleefully asked, "I'm gonna make her wish she had blown me instead of eating pussy!"_

_At that, some were looking uncomfortable while others were just thinking about doing it._

_"H-H-Hold on," a female friend of Jisoo's said, "W-W-We don't want to get in trouble."_  
  
_"A little late for that, huh?" Eunjun sarcastically asked._

_"This was supposed to just mess with her," another guy said, "Not to basically force her-"  
_

_"You ALL agreed to making Kim Jisoo pay!" Eunjun shouted, "And besides, who the hell is gonna believe this queer!? And besides, think of this, if we put our dicks into her, and she gets knocked up, we can get her folks' money, or at least have her marry one of us young, we'd be set up more for life, right?"_  
  
_Suddenly, the tension rose. Some of Eunjun's gang, as well as some male friends of Jisoo, started to think more about it. Jisoo was from a well off family, and a rich one at that. A lot of guys were hoping to make a move on Jisoo, but when Eunjun got to her first, they thought it was over. Until she broke up with him not long after they started hanging out. It was the gossip of the school for a couple months. Now, they get a chance as much as Eunjun._

_"I'm game," one of Eunjun's guys said, "Besides, I wonder what her pussy feels like. If any of us knock her up, I wonder if we'll get money from her parents. Or better yet, marry into it."_  
  
_"Same," one of Jisoo's female friend's boyfriend said, "Though, I don't want to risk being her baby daddy."_  
  
_"What are you doing?!" Jisoo's female friend shouted, "This isn't what was supposed to happen!?"_

_"Yeah!" another guy shouted, "This is gonna get us all into trouble! We'll be in prison for the rest of our lives!"_  
  
_"Ah shut it pussy!" another guy shouted, "It's not like anyone will believe her, anyway, once it's out that she's a homo."_  
  
_Jisoo was now feeling fear, unimaginable fear. She was all alone, literally and figuratively, and no one physically present will stop all of this. Then, she heard a zipper being unzipped just beside her. She knew who it was._

_"Wh-Whoa," a guy said, "Buddy, wait a minute!"_  
  
_"Yeah, Eun!" another guy cheered, "Make her suck ya!"_  
  
_That lead to more cheers, with sporadic protests. Jisoo was suddenly being manhandled because a couple guys were holding her and one was trying to force her mouth open. Jisoo tried to resist but the grap was too strong._

_"Keep your mouth open!" Eunjun shouted, "Force it open, now!"_  
  
_Suddenly, another hand slapped her and Jisoo's head was in a daze. She still, however, managed to keep her mouth closed, but someone then decided to slap her again._

_"Open it!" a guy shouted. He then slapped her, and this time her mouth was opened out of reflex to let out a painful yelp. The guy had his hand on her mouth and kept it open, though Jisoo kept resisting, while a couple other guys were trying to rip off JIsoo's clothes._

_Then, she felt something on top of her head. She knew instantly what, and who, it was. She kept trying to get out of the guys' grasps, but she was unable to do so even as she kept trying to shake them off._

_"You're gonna suck my cock like the good little slut you are," Eunjun said as he tried, "You'll regret turning me down!"_

_"The only one who's going to regret something is you!" a deep voice said, "So keep your fucking cock away or know what it's like to be cut down!"_

_At that, everyone turned, and saw a young girl around their ages, 16 or 17, and while not overweight, she has curves in all the right places. He has light brown skin, part-Asian, long dark hair, and is about five foot six. Her brown eyes were a look of fury. Everyone present was shocked. What was even more shocking, is that two of the sports coaches were also present, horrified at the scene. And there were school security guards._

_"How the hell did you get in here?!" Eunjun asked, covering himself up._

_"How do you think?" the girl acerbically replied, "I was trying to get into the locker room and, lo and behold, it was locked. And guarded by two guys! You all forgot that it is supposed to be where girls change?!"_

_The girl was visibly shaking with anger, not so much at the two goons trying to turn her away, but at the scene of Jisoo being nearly violated._

_"What the hell are you all doing here?!" the older female coach asked, "And what are all you boys doing here?! You girls didn't even try to keep them out!? And what are you boys doing holding Kim Jisoo down?! Is that a bruise?! Were you trying to assault her?!"_

_The boys who were holding Jisoo immediately let go, knowing they were caught. At least, possibly._  
  
_"I'm reporting this to the principal!" the first female coach said, "And I want to know why the hell did Wayung Eunjun said someone will regret turning him down?!"_

_Eunjun was barely able to keep his anger in check, but the new girl spoke up._

_"Maybe he's just jealous at the fact someone decided to turn him away," the girl said, "Especially when he's such a thug."_  
  
_Eunjun was getting angrier, and he was ready to do something._

_"I'm not interested in any excuses!" the first female coach said in anger, "Luckily for you, Ms. Wuan stopped you all from doing a horrible thing. And all of you are to turn over your phones, now. Hyung, call extra security over now! And I want all your phones turned over to staff, immediately!"_

_Right way, the two security guards had the phones confiscated, knowing full well that it was likely that at least one of the students had recorded the scene. The students, while all from well off families themselves, didn't want to risk their parents having to explain anything, or them explaining away anything. When it came to Eunjun, he was resistant._

_"Young man," the burly guard said, "Just hand over your phone and we can get this over with sooner, alright?"_  
  
_"Do you know who I am?" Eunjun questioned, "I'm-"_

_"The one who tried to force a cock down someone's throat?" the girl said, "That would make you be called a rapist. You're not a man if you are so pathetic to violate a person's space in that way."_

_Eunjun looked at the woman in fury, knowing full well that he cannot do anything. Reluctantly, he handed over his phone. Finally, the coaches forced the students out, as one of them spoke into a walkie for extra security. Granted, there was a total of about 21 students, but extra help would be needed. As for Jisoo, when's he tried to get up, the girl approached her._

_"Here," the girl said offering Jisoo her jacket, "At least until I get you something else to cover up, ok?"_  
  
_JIsoo shakily nodded. She looked at the fellow teen's eyes, which was full of love and care. She didn't know this girl long, but already she felt a closer connection to her than anyone else._

_"Kim Jisoo," the older female coach said, "Come. We need to get to the principal's office."_  
  
"Yes, coach," Jisoo said.

_The other coach approached Jisoo, and the teenager shakily got up, while the coach and the girl helped her up by grabbing her hands. Jisoo got up, and they walked out. As they did, there was a small crowd of students and teachers, looking on the scene with shock. They couldn't believe what might have happened. Or did. As they were walking, Jisoo looked at the girl and whispered._

_"Thank you," Jisoo said, "You didn't have to-"_

_"Don't say a word," the girl said, "Just be glad that someone actually spoke up for her. Lord knows what might have happened if I wasn't there. Though I'm Buddhist, so that kind of goes to 'Buddha know', right?"_

_Jisoo just gave a small smile, but then she looked at her 'friends'. They all had guilty looks as they were lining up on the wall, looking like death has come for them. In a way, it has, but Jisoo, for all her flaws, knows that they have betrayed her. She never told them a thing about herself, but even so, they all were willing to let her suffer a horrifying event. She didn't know if she could ever be around them. if at all._

_As for the girl next to her, Jisoo was glad for the hours of time she spent with her. While her 'friends' were doing all high school stuff, Jisoo was able to connect with this girl in a way she never did with anyone else. And this girl helped her be comfortable with her sexuality, for Wuan is also a queer. And the daughter of some very powerful people, but she didn't flaunt it. That was what made Jsoo appreciate her._

_What she didn't realize, however, is that in a few months time, neither would see each other again._

-Present time

Jisoo was thinking of the moment that was the turning point in her life. She didn't realize it at the time, but that would be the moment where she stopped caring what other people though of her. She was a bubbly personality, 4D type, but she became less concerned about what people thought of her.

Following that incident, for the next couple of months, Jisoo was ostracized by her former friends, even though they kind of were already doing that before that event. Sure, there was no visual evidence to corroborate what Jisoo said, though it was still questionable, to say the least, why there were so many students in the girls' locker room. Almost all, however, stayed silent. JIsoo told the administrators what happened, but nothing can be done. Even when Wuan told them what she was able to hear before coming into the locker room, nothing could be done.

Jisoo's family were disgraced by the actions of the school, but they knew Jisoo wouldn't lie, especially when they saw the results of an assault done to her. For the students involved, they were given warnings, but no suspensions.

Jisoo stayed close to Wuan, making students wonder why she would hang out with the odd foreigner. Jisoo's real friends, however, were by her side. One even said they knew Eunjun was bad news, but not like this. Jisoo was again threatened by Eunjun, indirectly at least, when some of his hired goons tired to assault her again, but Jisoo was saved, not by Wuan, but by someone associated with Wuan. The person helped Jisoo escape another nightmare, and it was the next to last straw.

For when Eunjun attempted to assault her and blackmail her for being homosexual, Wuan made sure that everyone heard what he was going to do a month after that day. When all students and staff heard it, Eunjun was done for. He was arrested, but while he was freed, no one can deny that it affected everyone greatly. Unfortunately, Jisoo couldn't exactly come out as gay but she did confirm at least that Eunjun said he swore he would make her pay for no longer going out with him, and that he tried to force himself on her. And Eunjun tried harass her again, only this time, Wuan made sure that everyone heard. While he was still able to get away with the crime, he was no longer welcomed back at the school. Last Jisoo heard, he was sent to a military school.

In any case, Jisoo refused to accept back her former friends, who at least indirectly took part in the harassment, male and female. For those 'friends' of hers, wherever they are now, she could have cared less. She refused to look for them, and the friends she had in high school, were the ones she was closest to. Yet, one was someone always on her mind. One who has disappeared from her life without warning. When she told her about being accepted to YG, Wuan was unsure. Jisoo was surprised, but Wuan said she was concerned.

Jisoo may not have known it at the time, but Wuan was worried for not only her well-being, but all trainees and idols. She knew that the industry, as in all over the world, has problems. What Wuan was worried about is the fact that a lot of company CEOs in K-Pop have a lot of problems that have not been addressed. And Wuan was worried for her, rather preferring Jisoo to be an actress. Strangely enough, Jisoo was find with being an actress but she didn't understand why Wuan was worried.

That was the beginning of the end. Jisoo just didn't realize it.

For one day, after everyone heard she auditioned for, and eventually got accepted by, YG, a lot of people weren't surprised. Yet, there were those who talked crude things to her, without people hearing. Saying she is the type who would be used as a toy, or how people thought she was a butch girl who wouldn't last longer than a bathroom break. In any case, the Kim family found out her sexuality, indirectly thanks to Wuan and Eunjun. They were disappointed to know that their daughter is not going to have a boyfriend, but were glad that she was with Wuan. It took a bit, but they accepted her.

Except as the school year ended, Wuan was distant. Jisoo thought it was due to the stress, except one day, when Jisoo wanted to celebrate the end of the year with Wuan, and talk about her entering the trainee program, Jisoo was shocked to know that the house Wuan was living at was empty. Jisoo found out from her family that Wuan's had to leave for Canada. It was a devastating blow to Jisoo, but she received a letter, telling her to forget about her and to follow her dreams. To find someone to love. And that the woman she loves will do more for her and make Jisoo do more for her than anytime with Wuan.

Jisoo was crying, heartbroken. After several days, Jisoo's siblings managed to get her ready to go to YG Entertainment to start her acting career. It wasn't long until she started to be an idol instead, and made friends with the three other members of BlackPink.

For whatever reason, each of them reminded her of Wuan. Whether it's because of Jennie's tough looking exterior but soft interior, Rose's caring and silly nature, or Lisa's energetic goofiness, they all added up to what Wuan was. And who she still desired most, which is all three of them.

That was why Jisoo refused to do anything with them. Not only for their careers, but also because of the fact they each reminded her of her first true love. Now, with Jennie, Rose, and the past few months leading up to today, Jisoo cannot help but wonder if she is only looking for replacements. Or if she is truly thinking of her members the same way she did of Wuan.

Regardless, Jisoo knew she cannot let it go on any further. And that she will let the group's career come first, as she didn't want to be the reason why they cannot do what they do best, singing, dancing, and rapping. Jisoo knew that YG wouldn't hesitate to end things, and Jisoo didn't want another Hong event repeated. Jisoo will always love her bandmates, but for their sake, she must put their careers first. That is what she will decide.

Except someone will not let that happen. For she will make sure that Jisoo knows she shouldn't give up everything for their sake. And that they were all in this together to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Wuan, the idea I have on what she looks like is a Korean version of Chloe Bennet.


	21. Side Chapter 3: Jennie, Rose and Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jisoo was reminiscing over the time before she was ever an idol, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa hear from Jisoo's older brother what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Totally fictional versions of real life people.

-At the same time in the other bedroom

Jennie had the phone on speaker as she, Rose, and Lisa were heading from Jisoo's older brother what Jisoo's life was before being a trainee. And they were stunned.

"She was nearly assaulted in the locker room?!" Rose shouted, "And no one did anything?!"

"Damn those bastards!" Lisa shouted, "I hope they all rot!"

"Luckily Eunjun basically admitted to everyone he wanted to force himself on her," Jisoo's brother said, "And thankfully, Wuan Kyung-Hee was able to stop the guy before she went to YG Entertainment. That bastard got kicked out finally, but not before he attempted to harass Jisoo again, and in front of the students and staff. He even tried to blackmail her for being gay, but luckily my older sister and I were able to know ahead of time. When our parents found out, they weren't thrilled but not hateful. They suspected when Jisoo invited Kyung-Hee a lot for family gatherings, especially when Kyung-Hee's parents were working sometimes. One time, someone even tried to have her drugged up at a party hosted by a classmate, and someone tried to rape her. Thankfully, there was always someone there, and the party was hosted by a friend of Jisoo's. A real friend, and Kyung made sure to pummel the son of a bitch."

Everyone present was silent. It was all so much to hear. No wonder Jisoo has always made an effort to keep her distance from people outside of awards shows or interviews. Jisoo always wanted to keep close to each member because she didn't want anyone to go through what she went through.

"That's not all," Jisoo's brother said, "Eunjun's buddies event tried to harass her and said they would try to knock her out to take her down, and do whatever they want to do. No one could do thing because Eunjun is from a very well off family. It only got worse when Jisoo auditioned for YG Entertainment, and they started saying she will be fucked for turing down Eunjun."

That made Jennie's blood boil. Rose was just stunned and horrified. Lisa, silent, was unable to process what she just heard.

"That bastard," Jennie said through gritted teeth, "And the was the second time he went after her?"

"And worse," Jisoo's bother said, "When she was accepted, Eunjun made his move. He tried to assault Jisoo again, this time in a public setting. Jisoo was with people at an outdoor event, that Eunjun tried to assault her, again, this time in an empty stall. He even said he would make sure he will always have his way with her while everyone watched. Jisoo was trapped, but thankfully one of Wuan's bodyguards and a couple friends of hers made sure to stop him. Wuan was there, too, and she beat the living shit out of him. And the organizers who were there made sure that all the security cameras were working properly. Wuan, somehow, made sure there was extra security for Jisoo, knowing that she would be targeted, and there was footage of the guy trying to harm her. The guy was arrested, but, while he was not actually put behind bars, he was not allowed at the school anymore and a lot of his buddies got sentenced to juvie hall for their part in the assault. It's' unfair, but at least the guy would never bother Jisoo again."  
  
It made everyone relieved that Jisoo was safe and that she was not prevented from being an idol. Otherwise, it wouldn't be the same without her.

"So where's the guy, just out of curiosity?" Rose asked.

"That I don't know," Jisoo's brother sighed out, "But know this, Jisoo didn't let any of her old cliques near her. They ostracized her for those couple of months, and it was too late when they realized that Eunjun was a threat. Luckily, there was a moment when one of the girls made sure to report that there was harassment against Jisoo and lewd threats, but nothing came of it. Still, after Jisoo went to YG, things were normal."  
  
"At least for us," Lisa softly said. Rose and Jennie just nodded in agreement.

"Well," Jisoo's brother started, "As normal as can be."

That made the other members look up at each other. Rose then looked at the phone.

"What do you mean, oppa?" Rose asked.

Jisoo's brother sighed. "See, before that, and during the time all that was happening, our family could see that Jisoo and Kyung-Hee were getting closer. But then, over the last couple of months, if not weeks, Kyung-Hee seemed a bit distant. And Jisoo had no idea why, but she let her be so that she could figure out what's going on. They were still close, but after that event, it was like the last time they'd be together. For after Jisoo was accepted, she went and told Kyung-Hee, but after she came back, Jisoo seemed down. My sister asked her what was wrong, but Jisoo said nothing was wong. In fact, Kyung-Hee was busy with her family. Then, during the week, before she would go to YG, she tried to call Kyung-Hee, but there was no answer. She went to the house, but when she arrived, she was told the Wuans moved. Jisoo was stunned, and that was when she tried to find her."

The members were all in silence. They did not like where this was heading. Jisoo's brother continued after taking a breath.

"Jisoo kept looking for her, even at the places they went together. Even their mutual friends didn't know what was going on. My older sister and parents told her that Kyung-Hee stopped by at the house and told them that her family was moving. It was all sudden, and she didn't have time to tell her. She handed a letter to my family, and told them that Jisoo needs to forget about her. But she promised to watch over her as always. And Wuan's family were involved in major businesses that required them to move to Canada. She also wanted to tell them that if anything is going on at the agency she was at, she'll make sure to be there. And with that, she left. Jisoo arrived not very long after, but not enough time to follow her. My parents and older sister told Jisoo what happened. They gave her the letter, and Jisoo, who was already crying, ripped it opened and read it. She cried even more, and dropped the letter. When asked why, my older sister read the letter and in it Jisoo was told by Kyung-Hee to follow her dreams and forget about Kyung-Hee, telling her that the idol world won't let her date, regardless of which way she swings. Kyung-Hee also told Jisoo that she will find the woman who will give her what she couldn't and that it wouldn't be fair for Jisoo to wait for her or vice versa. Jisoo was told to find her wife someday, and if it was her, she will be there this time."

Jisoo's brother stopped for a moment, letting the women process it all. Lisa, Rose, and Jennie were crying. They all couldn't believe that Jisoo got heartbroken. As if that was even worse than what could have happened to her. Jisoo's brother continued.

"From that day forward, Jisoo was more closed off, but her personality was changed. It went from the caring, odd girl, to a more emotionally stoic person. That's why she's seen on TV as being so out there with her 4D personality, or why you guys don't see her show much emotion. It's because she cannot move on, and that she doesn't want to find anyone that can match Kyung-Hee. Yet whenever you three are around, we always wonder if you all were the ones to get Jisoo back. OR at least one of you was being the person that Jisoo found love again. We know the idol world in our country is not that receptive towards relationships in general, but we were hoping, selfishly of course, that any of you would be her. That's why we were concerned when we heard about what that guy said to her in that store recently. And how YG found out, I really don't care because, first of all, he's always going to try to find something. And two, he's a guy who doesn't care about anything but his money. So keep that in mind, guys, look out for each other. Don't let anything bad happen to you, or affect you."  
  
"We will," Lisa quickly said, "But how do we get Jisoo to open up? She's not gonna like how we found out from you."  
  
Jisoo's brother just went silent for a moment. "That's true," Jisoo's brother said, "But really, if that's what it takes to help, so be it. I cannot stand seeing my sister like this."  
  
"Nor can we," Jennie interjected, "We'll just have to find the right time to approach her about this."  
  
"Do you know what happened to Kyung-Hee?" Rose asked.

The other two members looked at her with questioning looks. Rose, for her part, just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a legit question," Rose said, "especially when it's possible she's still around."

"That I have no clue," Jisoo's brother replied, "But really, I don't want to think about her. She broke my sister's heart. She at least knew she was leaving before the day they left, and Jisoo was wondering what was going on. So no, I don't know and I really don't care. But with you three, each of you reminds her of something about Kyung-Hee. And that's why Jisoo took more seriously than ever her role as being responsible for you three. To watch over you three. Jisoo may be using her personality as a defense mechanism, but she does genuinely care a lot about you three. It may border on obsessive caring, but she didn't want you three to go through what she went through. She didn't have anyone during that period of time, and the few friends she did have were only because of Wuan and, to a lesser extent, Jisoo being treated like an outcast. That's why she cares so much about you three. And I actually wondered if she did fall in love with any of you."  
  
That made the three members surprised. In no way before today, let alone the months before that Jisoo ever showed any interest. Lisa did feel like there was more than a friendly/sisterly bond with Jisoo. Rose always felt some sort of attraction to Jisoo that went beyond friendship. Jennie always felt that there was some sort connection she had with Jisoo. All three must have felt that there was something Jisoo seemed to have been attracted to and them with her.

But now? That's a difficult question to answer.

"Well," Jennie said, "We did-"  
  
"We'll figure things out with Jisoo during this week in Japan," Rose interrupted, "We'll try to keep you out of it, oppa."

Jennie looked at Rose like it was something crazy she did but didn't say anything. Lisa, for her part, was confused.  
  
Jisoo's brother let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Blame it on my older sister," Jisoo's brother said, "Speaking of, I better go. Need to get ready to deal with the family."  
  
"So do we," Rose said, "Thanks for everything, oppa."  
  
"We're glad that you were willing to help," Jennie added, "We'll see you later this month."  
  
"You all are still coming, right?" Jisoo's brother asked.

"You betcha!" Lisa excitedly said, "it's been too long since we saw you guys."  
  
"Glad to know," Jisoo's brother said with excitement, "Unnie also wants to see you girls. It's been too long. But make sure you get Jisoo to be the person we all knew. Ok?"  
  
"We promise!" the three shouted at once.

"Thanks Jennie," Jisoo's brother said, "Thanks, Rose. Thanks, Lisa. Night now. And good luck."  
  
"Night oppa!" the three said.  
  
The call ended, and Jennie then took her phone. The three were in silence, processing everything that happened. Finally, Lisa spoke.

"What were you going to say, Jennie?" Lisa asked, "Before Rose interrupted."  
  
Jennie immediately sat up. "Yah!" Jennie exclaimed, "Why did you do that, Park Chaeyoung?"  
  
Rose looked at the two as if they had two heads each. "You kidding me?" Rose asked, "When Jisoo's oppa mentioned about us falling for one another, with Jisoo, I thought you were gonna say we fucked her."  
  
At that, silence took over. Jennie had her eyes widened like saucers. Lisa looked between the two like there was an intergalactic invasion. Rose, for her part, realized what she just said and covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh," Rose said, "S-S-Sorry."  
  
Jennie snapped out of it and immediately flung a pillow at the Aussie. "YAH! Don't tell everyone about that!"  
  
"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed, "I didn't do anything and I already knew Rose sixty-nined her!"  
  
Jennie and Rose immediately looked at Lisa, then each other. Lisa realize she just let the cat out of the bag.

"Ehee?" Lisa said, "Oops?"  
  
"You did what?!" Jennie shouted, "Seriously!?"  
  
"Oh!" Rose exclaimed putting her hands down, "Like I didn't see you rub her pussy!"

Jennie let out a shocked gasp, and Lisa looked like she just found her parents having sex. In a way.  
  
"Yah!" Jennie exclaimed as she tried to smack Rose, who dodged laughing. The other two also laughed, but then it ended quickly.

"S-So," Lisa said, "Do we talk to Jisoo unnie now?"  
  
Jennie and Rose were thinking about it, but then Jennie spoke.

"Let's talk to her now," Jennie said, "Let's see if she's any better."  
  
"What about my contact?" Rose asked.

"We can talk later this week," Jennie replied, "I don't know if we'll have time now. Besides, we need to see if Jisoo is ok now."  
  
Rose nodded in agreement, but when she turned to see Lisa, the Thai girl looked down.

"Hey," Rose said reading out to Lisa, "It's not your fault."  
  
Lisa sighed. "I know," Lisa said, "But what do we do now? With what we know, how do we approach her?"  
  
Jennie and Rose both looked at the Thai and then each other. Jennie sighed.

"That's something we have to work on," Jennie said, "But let's just see if-"  
  
A sudden ring was heard. Rose immediately picked up her phone. She recognized the number.

"Yah!" Rose exclaimed, "I totally forgot!"

"Who is it?" Jennie asked.

Rose didn't answer and unlocked her phone. She put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Rose asked, "Unnie?"

"Yah, Park Chaeyoung," Rose heard, "What happened? It's been like an hour since I talked to you."

Rose immediately sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just had to deal with something."  
  
"That something has to do with Jisoo?" the person said.

Rose looked at the two, and they looked at her with curiosity.

"Um, unnie," Rose said, "I'm with Jennie and Lisa right now. Do you mind talking with all of us?"  
  
"All of you?" the person asked, "What happened to Jisoo?"  
  
"That's part of the reason," Rose said, "And we already talked to her brother. We need your insight."  
  
The person didn't speak, obviously hesitating.

"I-I-I don't know," the person said, "Jisoo will hate me."  
  
"Her brother already talked," Rose said, "So we'll blame it on him. But please, unnie, we need help."  
  
The person sighed, knowing that she wanted to respect her friend's privacy but also want the trouble over the past few days to end. So with that in mind, knowing that Jisoo talked to YG, she made her decision.

"Ok," the person said, "I'll tell you. Put me on speaker."  
  
Rose immediately did so and put her phone on the bed.

"You're on, Seulgi unnie," Rose said.

Immediately, Jennie and Lisa sat up. "Seulgi unnie?" Jennie asked, "how did you get Rose's number?"

"Like how you got Jisoo's brother's," Seulgi blandly replied, "and how Lisa got someone else's. Of course Jisoo got everyone else's too."  
  
Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Seulgi said, "What do you want to know?"

At that, the three members of BlackPink all immediately focused their attention back onto Jisoo.

"Do you know anything about Jisoo while she was a trainee?" Rose asked.

With a sigh, Seulgi began to tell her side of the story.


	22. Side Chapter 4: Jennie, Rose, and Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation picks up with Seulgi. Meanwhile, Jisoo gets nightmares from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

"Alright," Seulgi said, "It's not much, but here goes."

_Flashback, trainee days_

_Kang Seugi is at a store in Hongdae, as she is trying to clear her thoughts. Training has been getting harder, but Seulgi has made a lot of progress thanks to her dancing skills. She happened to have come across a cafe, and she immediately took notice of how homey looking it felt. She walked inside and saw how it was all busy at this part of the day. Luckily for Seulgi, she could spend a bit of time at the cafe. She walked up to the counter where a male cashier and a female staffer were the only ones seen present._

_"Hello," a young man said at the counter, "What would you like?"_   
  
_"Just a hazelnut coffee," Seulgi said, "With cream and sugar. Oh, and in a small."_

_"Small hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar," the cashier announced._

_"Got it," a female staffer said getting the coffee._

_"Anything else?" the male cashier asked._

_"Oh," Seulgi said, "do you happen to have any pies?"_   
  
_The female staffer got the coffee on the counter. "I'm sorry," the man said, "The pies are being baked right now. Would you like to wait, or would you-"_   
  
_"Fresh pecan pie!" a middle aged woman announced as she came out from the kitchen, "Just out of the oven."_   
  
_"I stand corrected," the cashier said, "Just in time for you, miss."_   
  
_"Perfect timing," Seulgi said with a smile, "I'd like a slice. Actually, make that two."_   
  
_"Coming right up," the cashier said._

_"I have it," the woman said as she got a cutting knife._

_The woman cut the pie and got two slices put onto two different plates. They were put onto the tray with the coffee._

_"Alright," the cashier said, "Small hazelnut coffee with sugar and cream. Two slices of pecan pie. That will be 4.25. (note: i have no idea if it is like four won and something else) Enjoy your day."_

_"Thank you," Seulgi said, "You too."_

_Seulgi got the tray and looked for an empty seat. It was rather busy, but then she saw a table and noticed a female figure sitting at it. The person is a teenage girl, around Seulgi's age. She has long dark hair. Heart-shaped lips. A unique face that could be for acting. She was wearing casual clothing and was reading a book. Seulgi noticed there was a chair available and she walked up to it._

_"Hello," Seulgi said, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
The young woman looked up and saw Seulgi looking at her expectantly. Seulgi noticed how this woman's eyes bore into her, and she felt even more confused. This teenaged girl seemed to look older than she appeared to be, yet sad._

_"I'm alone," the girl said in a husky voice, "So it's ok."_   
  
_"Thank you," Seulgi said._

_She sat down, and the other girl, having looked back at her book, moved her tray over. Seulgi placed the tray down and took off a plate of pecan pie. Seulgi looked at the girl in front of her._

_"I apologize for being nosy," Seulgi said, "But I'm Kang Seulgi. And you are?"  
  
"No one," the girl said._

_Seulgi felt a little thrown off. True, don't give names out to strangers, but Seulgi is just being courteous since she took a seat at the table she's sitting at._

_"Oh," Seulgi simply said, "I'm sorry for bothering you."_   
  
_"It's ok," the girl said, "I'm usually alone."_

_Seulgi just nodded, but realized it was pointless since the girl was reading her book. Seulgi just ate her slice of pecan pie and drank her coffee, while also looking at her phone. The other girl was just reading her book, and Seulgi couldn't help but notice that it was a book written by a well known Korean author._

_Seulgi didn't say anything, but then got a phone call. She answered it, but turned her head away to avoid looking condescending._

_"Hello?" Seulgi asked._

_"Yah, Kang Seulgi," a woman's voice said, "Where you at? We're going to a restaurant in Hongdae."_   
  
_"I'm at a cafe," Seulgi replied, "Text me the address."_   
  
_"Got it," the woman said, "See you in a couple hours."  
  
"You bet," Seulgi said._

_Seulgi turned back and saw the girl standing up._

_"I actually have to go," the girl said, "Sorry for not being good company."_   
  
_"It's fine," Seulgi said with a smile, "You were reading that book with interest. What's it about, if you're wiling to answer/"_   
  
_The girl gave a tight smile. Seulgi thought she stepped over something._

_"About lost love," the girl replied, "And when you think you did something wrong but actually didn't. At least, that's what I think."  
_

_Seulgi was a bit surprised. Usually, teenagers are never one about love or at least serious relationships. Seulgi should know since she was a high schooler at one point._

_"Oh," Seulgi simply said, "Um, sorry, but you, um..."_   
  
_"In one sense," the girl said, "I was like that. And still am. Good bye."_   
  
_The girl bowed and then left. Leaving behind a rather confused Seulgi. She then looked at the pecan pie and now felt guilty. She still had one and didn't want to waste it._

_"Excuse me?" Seugli called to a staffer wiping down the tables, "I'd like a box?"_  
  
_"Sure thing, sweetie," the middle aged woman said, "I'll get on it."_  
  
"Thank you," Seulgi said.

_A short time later, the woman came back with a box. "Here you are, dear," the woman said, "Take care."_

_"Thank you," Seulgi said, "You too."_

_Seulgi put the pie into her box, and then left with her coffee. Seulgi checked her phone, and saw the text from her friend to go to the restaurant they were going to eat at. Since Seulgi still had time, she walked around Hongdae a bit more. Still thinking of the sad young woman._

_A month later, Seulgi is again in Hongdae. She was walking through the district to enjoy a Friday night after having gone through another evaluation. She was just glad to have finally gotten a true break. She was exhausted, and Bae Joohyun and Son Seungwan were all too happy to take advantage of it. Joohyun and Wendy were each visiting their respective families. Seulgi was going to meet hers tonight in Hongdae. For now, she was enjoying a stroll, and happened to have come across the same cafe she first visited a month ago._

_Seulgi remembered it because of the fact she happened to walk into the cafe, having enjoyed the best pie possible. She also remembered the sad looking girl. Seulgi hoped she didn't come off anything worse than annoying, but she couldn't help but see how down she was. Though, honestly, she hasn't thought of her for a month. Seulgi walked into the cafe, and went to the counter and was recognized by the same people who saw her last month._

_"Ah," the young female worker said, "I remember you. Came just in time for the fresh pecan pie."_   
  
_"I honestly have a craving for it," Seulgi said with a smile._

_"Well good," the female worker said, "Cause we have banana nut muffin and a key lime pie."_   
  
_"Now those are what I want," Seulgi admitted, "And a large fresh cup of coffee with cream and sugar. And a BLT sandwich."_   
  
_"Coming up," the female worker said, "You taking it to go?"_   
  
_"I-", Seulgi started but looked around the cafe. Hoping to see the same odd girl again._

_"Miss?" the female worker confusedly asked. Seulgi was shaken out of her thoughts._

_"Actually," Seulgi said, "Maybe for here."_   
  
_"Sure," the female worker said, "I'll bring it over. Just take a seat."  
  
"Thank you," Seulgi said._

_Seulgi went to look for a seat, and found one. She sat at the table, and waited for her order. While she sat, she checked her phone. She got some texts from her friends. As she did so, the waitress came up with the tray of food._

_"Here you are," the female staffer said, "Enjoy."_   
  
_"Thank you," Seulgi said with a smile._

_The staffer gave a smile in return and went back to work. Seulgi was enjoying the food, and drank her coffee. She was about to make a call to someone when she heard the bell ring. Seulgi looked up and noticed the girl from a month ago. She was wearing a sports jacket over a blue shirt and blue pants. The girl was wearing a pair of white shoes, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Seulgi also noticed that the girl, when last week she had no make up, tonight she has a dark shade of lipstick and it just made her look completely different. Seulgi couldn't help but notice how amazingly different she looked. And it also got the attention of the young customers that were present._

_The girl walked past the counter, not noticing Seulgi sitting at the table. Coincidentally, the one they shared a month ago. Seugli didn't see the girl notice her, but a moment later, while Seulgi was checking her phone, she noticed a shadow over her under the light._

_"E-Excuse me?" a husky voice said._

_Seulgi looked up and she couldn't believe it. The girl she saw a month ago was actually talking to her, and was now actually talking to her this time._

_"Y-Yes?" Seulgi asked._

_"I don't mean to interrupt," the girl said, "But-"_   
  
_"Need a seat, huh?" Seulgi asked with smile, "Don't worry. I'm alone. Please, take a seat."_   
  
_The girl nodded and thanked her. The girl sat in the chair, while Seulgi was pulling her tray a bit to give her space._

_"Oh no," the girl said, "I already ate dinner. Just getting something else to snack on."  
  
"Same here," Seulgi said._

_"But you had a BLT?" the girl confusedly asked._

_"So?" Seulgi asked back, "It's not like we should have something else to eat. Especially when I'm a trainee."_   
  
_The teen's eyes widened, but then the staffer came by with her tray. On it was a banana nut muffin, a cup of tea, and cherry pie._

_"Oh," Seulgi commented, "Got a sweet tooth tonight, huh?"_   
  
_"Yah," the teen protested, "I did eat good chicken barbecue meal."_   
  
_"Ahhh," Seulgi said, "Chicken barbecue. Tell me you at least ate it with rice."_   
  
_"Of course," the girl said with a smile, "And having peppers."_

_"At least you're eating right," Seulgi said._

_The teen nodded._

_"Sorry," the teen said, "But I think I have a sense of deja vu."_

_Seulgi looked at her with a curious gaze. "Really?" Seulgi asked._

_The teen nodded, and Seulgi gave a little smile._

_"Funny thing is," Seulgi said, "I somehow recognized you tonight when I saw you last month at this place. You look different."_   
  
_The teen blushed and she put her head down._

_"Y-Yah," the teen said, "D-Don't say that. I'm actually not as pretty as you. Do you model?"_   
  
_Seulgi laughed heartily at the teen's question. The teen looked embarrassed, but Seulgi waved it off._

_"No, no," Seulgi said while still chuckling, "I'm not a model. I am, however, a trainee at SM Entertainment."_   
  
_The teen's eyes widened. "That's right," the teen said, "You mentioned something like that earlier, but I didn't know you were from SM?"  
  
"I am," Seulgi confirmed._

_"Funny," the teen said, "I was at a YGE concert and asked by someone from SM to be a trainee there. But I declined."_   
  
_Seulgi's eyes widened in shock. This teen was recruited by someone from her company? And she turned it down? Damn, Seulgi was thinking, this teen could have been an actor for the agency. Her visuals are already off the charts._

_"Why did you decline?" Seulgi curiously asked, "Are you from another agency?"_   
  
_"I am," the teen replied, "I'm at YGE."_   
  
_"Really?!" Seugli let out a shocked gasp, but then realized how much attention she put on them._

_Some people looked, but then went back to their own things. Seulgi gave an apologetic look and looked at the teen sitting across from her._

_"For how long?" Seulgi asked._

_"Since 2011," the teen replied, "And I was sixteen when I was recruited by someone from YGE."  
  
"Are you now seventeen?" Seulgi asked. She saw the teen nod her head._

_"Hey, I"m only a year older than you," Seulgi replied, "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself first. I'm-"_   
  
_"Kang Seulgi," the teen replied, "I remember you saying that, and I was kind of aloof when you introduced yourself."_   
  
_Seulgi shook her head no. "It's ok," Seulgi said, "It's not like you should have just told any stranger anything about you if you don't get to know each other first. But yeah, like you said, I'm Kang Seulgi. I already introduced myself to you, so what's your name?"_   
  
_"Jisoo," the teen said, "Kim Jisoo. Nice to meet you."_   
  
_The teen offered her hand across the table, and Seulgi took it, and shook it. "Likewise," Seulgi said._

_It was the start of a friendship._

_For the next few weeks, Seulgi and Jisoo got to know each other. A couple months later, they also became friends with another trainee, Im Nayeon, who Jisoo met not long after. The three got closer as friends by early next year, and Jisoo talked about her time sat YGE, getting to know some other trainees. Seulgi and Nayeon also talked about making friends with other trainees, even though everyone is competitive to make it as an idol._

_Jisoo told them about her being recruited by YGE because of her being seen with a ring on her ring finger. Seulgi couldn't help but laugh when she heard that the guy asked if Jisoo was engaged. Over time, the Seulgi looked at Jisoo as a little sister, and helped her and, to a certain extent, Nayeon, in talking about their stresses and concerns about being trainees. Seulgi admittedly that she wished Jisoo was at SM, because she and Bae Joohyun would be a hell of a duo._

_For Jisoo, she was showing her happier side. The caring side. Seulgi at one time did introduce Jisoo to Joohyun, who was upset that Jisoo was picked up by YGE before SM. She admitted that Jisoo could have been another visual for a girl group or be on the screen with her. Seulgi admitted that she thought the two were long lost sisters as they did at times look similar._

_It wasn't until one November day Jisoo, Seulgi, and Nayeon were at a mall. When Seulgi and Nayeon were out picking out food, they heard Jisoo._

_"What do you want?!" Jisoo shouted, "S-S-Stay away from me!"  
  
"Jisoo wait!" a male voice was heard, "I-I-"  
_

_"NO!" Jisoo shouted, "Keep your hands away from me! Don't come any closer! You aren't supposed to be anywhere near me!"_

_Seulgi and Nayeon quickly ran off to reach Jisoo where they left her, which was already causing a scene._

_"Jisoo, please," the male voice said again, "J-Just give me a chance to apologize."_   
  
_"NO!" Jisoo shouted, "You took part in hurting me! You and your sick friends!"_

_Seulgi and Nayeon found Jisoo backing away from a boy around Jisoo's age, though he was taller and has a dark bowl cut hair. He was wearing a sports track suit and wearing a pair of Nikes._

_"Jisoo," the boy said, "Please!"  
  
"Stay away, Charam!" Jisoo exclaimed._

_Seulgi stood in between Jisoo and the boy, while Nayeon got to Jisoo's side an put her arms around her. Jisoo was shaking and Seulgi noticed it as she quickly turned. Seulgi had her hands up just in case for anything and she turned towards the boy._

_"Who the hell are you?!" Seulgi exclaimed._

_"It's none of your business," the boy, Charam, replied._

_"It's _ **my** _ business when it's obvious that Jisoo wants nothing to do with you," Seulgi snapped, "So you're not one to talk, are you?"_  
  
_"Jisoo," Charam said, "Please. I just need to say I'm sorry. For what I've done, for what I took part in."_  
  
_"Shut up!" Jisoo cried out, "And leave!"_  
  
_Nayeon hugged and caressed Jisoo's hair. "What's going on here?" Nayeon asked._

_Soon, a couple mall workers walked out and a couple stood by Jisoo and Nayeon as support. Meanwhile, a security guard appeared._

_"What's going on?" the man asked._

_"Officer," a mall worker said, "I was hearing the teenage girl, the one who's freaking out, tell this boy to essentially leave her alone. He refused to do so."_   
  
_"I heard the same thing," a female customer said, "The boy was just asking that girl something but she told him to leave her alone. She kept saying that she wants nothing to do with him and that he was not supposed to be anywhere near her."_

_"I also saw him just following her," a female all worker said, "The girl was trying to walk away after she told him to leave her alone, and when he didn't, she just walked away. The boy just kept harassing her as he stopped her from walking away, getting in front of her. She told him she wants nothing to do with him."_

_"Miss?" the security guard asked._

_"I-I don't want," Jisoo started, "H-Him near me. He's not supposed to be near me."_   
  
_The guard then turned to look at the boy, who was nervous and looking defeated._

_"It seems to me," the guard said, "That you were bothering this girl when she clearly told you not to bother her. Care to explain?"_   
  
_The teenager, Charam, was trying to keep a tough exterior._

_"L-Look," Charam stuttered, "I-I only wanted to talk to Jisoo. To tell her that I'm sorry for taking part in hurting her. But she should now that I'm allowed to move more freely now. I wanted to apologize to her."_   
  
_"If she wants nothing to do with you, though," the guard said, "Then you should leave her alone."_   
  
_"But-," Charam started._

_"No buts," the guard said, "You want the police to be called her? They can find out about whatever it was you had done to her, right?"_   
  
_Charam stopped talking and shook his head no._

_"So," the guard said, "Let this girl alone. She just wants to hang out with her friends. So please, leave."_   
  
_Charam reluctantly backed off, but not before looking at Jisoo one last time. He then turned away, and walked off. After enough distance was put in between them, the guard looked at the three trainees._

_"You all ok?" the guard asked._

_"Better than before," Nayeon replied._

_Jisoo just silently nodded her head. Seulgi joined the other two and put her arm around Jisoo's arms as well._

_"You three just stick together," the guard said, "And make sure nothing else happens. Ok?"_

_"Yes officer," Seulgi said, "Thank you."_

_"Take care," the guard said._

_With that, the guard walked off, and the mall workers and other customers just gave well wishes or asked if she was ok. The three were able to move along and get the food Seulgi and Nayeon got. Jisoo was eating her pork sandwich slowly, while Seulgi and Nayeon were just eating their beef sandwiches. They were out on the bench outside the mall, eating silently. After eating their fries, Seulgi spoke._

_"Jisoo-yah," Seulgi softly asked._

_Jisoo was sitting silent, still not eating much. Seulgi and Nayeon looked at each other, concern on their faces._

_"Jisoo?" Nayeon followed._

_Jisoo was still not responding. Finally, after a minute, Seulgi walked around and knelt in front of Jisoo._

_"Yah," Seulgi said, "Kim Jisoo. What was that scene all about? Do you actually know that boy?"_   
  
_Jisoo still didn't answer. She was just staring at the ground, her silence deafening. Seulgi was now concerned._

_"Jisoo," Seulgi softy said as she put a hand over Jisoo's, "What's wrong? What is your history with that boy? Is he an ex?"_   
  
_Jisoo shook her head no. At least the two other girls got answers._

_"A friend of yours at the high school you were going to before being a trainee?" Nayeon asked next._

_JIsoo shook her head no. Jisoo still hasn't said anything but at least there was some response._

_"Jisoo," Seulgi softy said, "You can tell us anything, ok? We're here for you. Whenever you want to talk, please, just let us know. Ok?"_   
  
_Jisoo looked up at Seulgi, and what she saw broke her heart. Jisoo had tears formed in the corners of her eyes. The tears were flowing down her face. Seulgi quickly got a tissue and wiped off the tears on Jisoo's face. Nayeon noticed, and quickly got a napkin to help Jisoo blow her nose. Jisoo did so, and Jisoo let out a strangled sob. She was ready to cry, and Seulgi and Nayeon had no idea what to do._

_"How about we take you back to your dorm?" Seulgi asked, "That way you can rest, ok?"_   
  
_"Ok," Jisoo replied._

_With that, Nayeon and Seulgi took Jisoo with them, using the car provided by a staffer from JYP. The ride was awkwardly quiet. When they got to YGE's dorms, Jisoo bid them goodbye and walked into the building to get back into the bunk rooms._

_After making sure she got into the building safely, Seulgi and Nayeon were driven off to Seulgi's. After reaching it, Nayeon and Seulgi talked for a bit more in her dorm, specifically, the situation at the mall._

_"What do you think that was all about, unnie?" Nayeon asked with concern._

_Seulgi didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure if she could give an honest opinion, especially when it is something personal._

_"I'm not sure,' Seulgi replied, "And Jisoo isn't saying much. All we got was that he is not an ex and not a classmate of hers at the school she was at before being a trainee. Something much more serious must have occurred. And it's certainly more than being an ex."_

_Nayeon hummed in agreement. "It's just so odd Jisoo was so quiet," Nayeon said, "She's really bubbly and has a 4D personality. It took a bit to get to know her, but she was really friendly."_   
  
_"Hm," Seulgi said, "First time I met her, it was a bit awkward. But that's probably because she was reading a book that was sad."_   
  
_"True," Nayoen said, "But anyway, I got to go."  
  
"I'll see you out," Seulgi said._

_"Thank you," Nayeon said._

_"Anytime," Seulgi said._

_Seulgi lead Nayeon out of the building, and saw her being driven off to JYPE's. After seeing the car gone, Seulgi went back to her room. Seulgi was approached by one of the trainers, and informed him what happened. He told her to be more careful from now on, because there could be a repeat of what happened. Seulgi understood._

*Present day

"That's what's happened so far," Seulgi said, "But really, it got more complicated later on."  
  
"How so?" Lisa asked.

Lisa didn't get a response because there was a loud yawn. Jennie and Lisa turned to look at Rose, who just had a yawn done.

"Oh, sorry," Rose apologized, "I'm sleepy"  
  
Jennie checked her phone. It was getting late.

"Oh crap," Jennie said, "We need to sleep."  
  
"Ok," Seulgi said, "Try to call me again later on whenever you have the chance. I'll help whenever I can."  
  
"Thanks, Seulgi unnie," Rose said, "You've been a big help."  
  
"No problem," Seulgi said, "Night girls."  
  
"Night, unnie," JenLiChaeng said.

The call ended, and Rose picked up her phone.

"So now what?" Rose asked.

"We just let things play out," Jennie replied, "We shouldn't force it, for now at least."  
  
"Geez," Lisa let out, "That situation at the mall during her trainee days felt kind of familiar to what happened a week ago with my 'boyfriend'."  
  
Lisa said the word with disdain, feeling like it wasn't a real relationship. Jennie and Rose nodded in agreement.

"It does," Jennie conceded, "but for now, let's shower and go to sleep."  
  
"What about Jisoo?" Rose asked.

At that, Jennie flinched. She totally forgot about her.

"Umm," Jennie stuttered, "I-I'll go check on her."  
  
"Can I come?" Rose asked.

Jennie nodded. She then looked at Lisa. The Thai had a forlorn look when Jisoo was mentioned. She still felt guilty for how she acted earlier.

"Lisa," Jennie said, "If you don't want to come, we can-"  
  
"It's fine," Lisa quickly said, "I'll go shower first and go to bed. Night."  
  
Rose was about to say something, but Jennie beat her to it.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Rose and I will go check on her. You get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Lisa said, "night."  
  
"Night," Jennie said.

"I'll be back, Lisa," Rose said.

Lisa just silently nodded. After Jennie and Rose walked out, Lisa sighed and got her pajamas. She then got the shower essentials and went into the bathroom. As she showered, Lisa can only think of what happened to Jisoo after hearing from Jisoo's older brother and Seulgi. Lisa cannot imagine that anyone would do such a thing to anyone. And Jisoo went though it. And Lisa acted in a way that reminded Jisoo of it. Lisa felt awful, but then again, Jisoo wasn't being open with them. She was always difficult to get to open up when in private. And worse nowadays because of what happened at that store earlier this month. All Lisa knew was that she hoped she can help Jisoo.

And, if she was being honest with herself, selfishly she might add, she wanted to know about Jisoo's feelings for her. To know for certain if those feelings are actually more than friendship. Lisa didn't care if Jisoo or anyone is gay, bi, trans, inter, or heterosexual. Honestly, she wondered about it.

More importantly, did Lisa feel anything for Jisoo since the day she first met her during their trainee days? And if so, how did Jisoo hide it? Lisa knows that her past affected her, but Jisoo will probably get mad that they knew before she ever told them. Still, Lisa promised herself that she will help Jisoo and maybe find out from her anything that was not mentioned to them during their prior calls.

Lisa promised that she will show Jisoo that there is love amongst them. And that they all will see through it.


	23. Nighttime Sleep, Morning Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone tries to process what was revealed, the three members of BlackPink try to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> Short one after all the stuff that's gone on.
> 
> Forgive the errors and/or confusion. Not proofreading at all.

Jennie and Rose went to check on Jisoo after they walked out of the room the former shared with Lisa. Rose knocked on the door, but no answer.

"Jisoo unnie?" Rose concernedly asked, "Jisoo, are you ok?"  
  
Without an answer, Jennie and Rose looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"We should have checked sooner," Jennie admitted.

"Definitely," Rose conceded, "But at least we don't have to worry about keys for this one."  
  
Jennie nodded and she turned the door knob. Carefully, Jennie opened the door and she peeked inside. The light was on, but Jennie was hoping to not see anything that will haunt her. As she opened the door more, Jennie saw something on the bed.

Jennie was worried that something happened, and as she opened the door more, she saw person, hopefully, sleeping on the bed. Jennie turned to Rose and signaled for her to be quiet with a 'shush' motion. Rose nodded.

Jennie and Rose quietly tiptoed into the room. The two Oceanic members soon saw the person they were looking for laying on the bed. On her side. Quietly, Jennie and Rose moved towards the left of the bed in the bedroom, and saw Jisoo laying on her side. They could already see the slow rise and fall of Jisoo's body, signaling that she was already asleep. Jisoo was already in her pajamas, having already showered. Jisoo's hair was laid out like a curtain over her face. Jisoo was snoring a bit.

Jennie and Rose sighed in relief. The two quickly moved back as quietly as they could.

"How am I gonna shower?" Rose asked.

Jennie just oddly looked at her.

"She's asleep," Jennie bluntly replied, "And you know how much of a heavy sleeper she is."  
  
A loud snore was heard. The two quickly froze and turned to the sleeping figure. Jisoo turned onto her back, holding the blankets tightly. She was still sleeping. Heavily.

"Well," Jennie said, "Most of the time."  
  
Rose just shook her head.

"Well," Rose whispered, "I'll go shower. You check on Lisa, yeah? She's your roommate."  
  
"Yeah," Jennie replied back, "Just shout if anything happens. And I mean if it's an emergency. Not you two having sex.  
  
"Yah!" Rose whispered shouted as she shoved Jennie lightly, "We're in separate beds. Geez!"  
  
Jennie let out a smirk but then got serious.

"Just let us know, ok?" Jennie asked with concern laced in her voice.

Rose nodded and patted Jennie's shoulder. "I will," Rose said, "Night."  
  
"Night," Jennie said.

With that, Jennie walked out and Rose closed the door behind her. Quietly, Rose closed the door, and she quickly looked at Jisoo to check if she was still asleep. Seeing that she was, Rose quietly yet quickly went to her suitcase, and got her pajamas and the shower basics. As she went inside and took a shower, she thought over what Jisoo's brother and Seulgi told them. It was a lot of information for them to hear.

Jisoo wasn't someone who you could easily talk to at first. She comes off as rather childish or odd at one moment, then all serious the next. Yet, Jisoo is always caring even when they were supposed to debut as 'Pink Punk'. After waiting for seemingly forever, they finally debuted. Rose smiled as she cried with Jennie and Lisa after debuting on 'Inkigayo' and how Jisoo brought all of them into a hug. Or how Jisoo spoke up for them after they won an award when the rest of them couldn't help but cry.

Yet, watching Jisoo cry is odd. Even when Lisa's parents showed up during their vacation in Thailand while they filmed for 'BlackPink House'. But with recent events, everyone is seeing a much more different side of Jisoo. One who is emotionally fragile, or more to the point, scarred by events that still affect her. It's a wonder that Jisoo didn't fall apart during her high school years or when she became a trainee.

Rose finished showering and brushed her teeth. She then went to the bed that is unoccupied, seeing JIsoo still sleeping soundly. With any luck, she will still be like that, and Rose can at least sleep soundly.

'Hopefully without hearing Jisoo beg for one of us,' Rose thought.

Rose immediately shook her head, not wanting to go to a very intimate route. Not the time, Rose told herself.

Rose went to turn off the light, and as she went to the one spare bed left, she turned off the bathroom light, having blocked it to avoid hitting Jisoo with it and waking her up. Rose put herself under the covers and closed her eyes, falling asleep rather quickly. It was an exhausting day.

Meanwhile, Jennie walked into the bedroom she shared with Lisa. Upon entering, she saw Lisa still awake in the bed she took, sitting up with the pillow under her back. Lisa was looking at her phone as Jennie walked up towards her.

"Hey," Jennie softy said, "You ok?"  
  
Lisa looked up a bit startled, but eased up as she saw Jennie.

"O-Oh," Lisa said, "Yeah. I'm ok."  
  
Jennie wasn't convinced but held off her suspicions for the time being.

"I'm gonna shower," Jennie said, "I'll be back."  
  
"Ok," Lisa said.

Jennie then went to go shower, and Lisa went back to looking at her phone. Lisa was actually in the middle of texting someone, with the username of 'Bam'.

(I still feel guilty for what I said) Lisa texted.

_(Look, Lalisa. Give her some space. Obv something was said to her before you went to Japan. Let her process everything. K?)_

Lisa sighed and she typed:

(Yea. I guess.)

Lisa sent the text, and she ended it, needing to sleep. Lisa put the phone on top of the suitcase and had it charged. Lisa still sat against the headboard, but all she could think about was what to do.

Meanwhile, Jennie was thinking the same thing Rose was, processing whatever they found out from their two phone calls. Jennie couldn't believe that Jisoo hid this. Granted, one of them was pretty traumatizing to say the least. Still, the fact that Jisoo hid about her having a girlfriend? True, that's private and not like she could have been allowed to date anyway as a trainee.

In any case, Jennie wondered if Jisoo's 4D personality is just a cover. Quickly, though, Jennie shook that thought away while she was showering. Jisoo's personality has always been a sort of Jekyll/Hyde concept. Her 4D personality, which is quirky and rather comical. The other, more serious side.

Those were basic descriptions, but Jennie wondered if the reason Jisoo is always emotional in private is because she was unable to open up to anyone about her feelings. Or maybe because any time someone actually gets hurt on stage like Jennie's sprained ankle that it brings back some memories she wanted to bury. Not to mention, the moment at the store back in Korea definitely triggered something in her memory. She definitely learned more than what Jisoo told her during the flight.

Jennie sighed as the water ran over her body, and soon, she finished. She did her nightly beauty routine, and put on her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom, and saw Lisa still sitting against the headboard. Jennie was worried she was going to sleep like that, and she walked over to the bed.

Jennie approached the bed and Lisa didn't respond.

"Lisa?" Jennie softly asked. No answer.

"Lisa?" Jennie asked a bit louder. Still no answer.

"Yah!" Jennie exclaimed, "Lalisa-!"

"W-W-WHA!?" Lisa let out.

Lisa instantly sat up straighter in the bed, and she looked around until falling upon the annoyed cat-like eyes of Jennie Kim. Lisa let out a breath.

"S-Sorry," Lisa said.

"You're really spacing out, Manoban," Jennie bluntly said, "What the heck is with you? Normally you'd be acting all silly before you'd sleep.  
  
Lisa sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Jennie's expression softened a bit as she saw the unusually down expression of the group's maknae. Jennie sat at the lower end of the bed, and patted Lisa's left hand.

"Hey," Jennie softly said, "Jisoo was not herself today, and it definitely didn't help with your callousness."  
  
Lisa looked up a bit but just sat in silence. Jennie continued.

"But," Jennie said, "It's not out of anger so much as concern. Sure, you wanted to help but sometimes, in some cases, if someone is really not having a good day, give them some space. Whatever YG said to her before we went on our flight, and the stuff that happened this past weekend, don't hold it against her. The guy you dated was a you-know-what. And he acted in a way that reminded Jisoo of a dark moment in her life. And you inadvertently did the same. I know Jisoo doesn't believe you being cruel, but for the next few days, let's try to let things space out. We got a lot of information tonight, and definitely need to tell Jisoo what we know. She won't like it, but, at the very least, let's try to let her understand that we were concerned. We definitely pushed it too soon, but honestly, these past few days were were a mess that today was just the day that things got pushed forward. Maybe in a way Jisoo needed it or we were the ones to help her, but either way, maybe things were coming to a head the past couple of months when-"

Jennie was about to speak further with her rambling, but she then remembered that just the month before she and Rose had their sexy time with Jisoo.

'Not what I intended to call it,'' Jennie thought, 'Nor bring up.'

Lisa looked at her blankly, but Jennie brought herself together.

"Look," Jennie said, "let's sleep tonight and then by morning we'll have clearer heads. We have to practice for our dome concerts, ok?"  
  
Lisa nodded. "Ok," Lisa softly said.

Jennie gave a half hug to Lisa, who didn't return in kind but accepted it. Jennie then stood up after ending the hug.

"Sleep now," Jennie said, "And we'll be better off for it."  
  
"Yeah," Lisa said.

Jennie went to the other bed, and got into it. Lisa went under the covers and Jennie did the same before she turned off the light next to the bed.

"Night, unnie," Lisa softly said.

"Night," Jennie returned.

The light was off and the two went to sleep. Or at least tried. For a few moments, the two were thinking again about what they had heard from Seulgi and Jisoo's brother. And how this past weekend was just a reminder of what happened to Jisoo before she came to YG. After some time, the two fell asleep, not knowing whether or not Jisoo will again have another persona to show up so that she can just put it aside. Sure, not that it will happen, but Jisoo's public and private personas are literally two sides of the same coin. Just expressed differently.

By morning, everyone woke up feeling a bit refreshed and ready to go for their rehearsals. When the phone's alarm went off, a hand fumbled for it and managed to stop the alarm. The sleeping figure rolled around in bed and got up. As she stretched, she shook out her long orange hair and looked around.

"Jisoo unnie?" Rose said with a yawn, "Time to-"  
  
As she turned to the bed, she expected to see Jisoo. Only to see it empty. Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"Unnie?" Rose asked. She quickly got out of bed and looked around.

She checked the bathroom, seeing nothing. Panic rose up, and she immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door.

"Jisoo-yah!" Rose exclaimed as she bursted through the door, "Ji-?!?"  
  
"AH!" a voice exclaimed.

A loud crash sound was heard, and Rose immediately stopped her morning jog. She adjusted her vision to see the petite Korean woman standing in stunned silence, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. She had her hands in a position that looked like she held something. There was a shattered tray of cups.

Another door opened, and some rumbling feet was heard.

"What happened?!" a lighter voice was heard, "Rosie?!"

Jisoo was shaken out of her surprise and put a hand on her chest. She was still in her pajamas.

"Park Chaeyoung!" Jisoo let out, "You scared me."  
  
"I scared you!?" Rose let out as she was shaken out of her silence, "You weren't in bed!"  
  
"Um," Jisoo asked dumbly, "I already got up since we have practice, right?"  
  
Rose immediately blushed. She forgot that Jisoo was already in bed before everyone else last night, and they do have to get ready to go to the Tokyo dome for a concert.

"Man, Chaeyoung!" Lisa's voice was heard, "You scared us."  
  
Rose turned to see Lisa put a hand on top of her head, while seeing Jennie looking at her like she just got woken up out of a nap. Well, truthfully, even with a nap Jennie can be hard to wake up. It was surprising to see Jennie up so quickly.

"Eh-he?" Rose bashfully let out, "Ooops?"  
  
Jennie and Lisa looked like they were going to just have their faces drop in exasperation. Jisoo, however, was trying to clean up the mess. She happened to have found a broom to sweep the broken pieces.

"Oops?" Jennie asked dumbfounded, "That's it? Seriously, we thought there was a robber or something."  
  
"My fault guys," Rose shyly said, "I-"  
  
"Yah!" Jisoo's husky voice let out, "Hurry up and change. I would have gotten coffee, but now..."  
  
At that, the rest of BlackPink snapped out of their moment and quickly went to change and brush their teeth. Jisoo shook her head in annoyance. Last night, or actually, all of yesterday, was not good for her. Jisoo was basically not in a good mood since then, and unfortunately, last night's blow up with Lisa, as unintentional as it was, didn't help. Jisoo knew that Lisa wasn't trying to cause her problems. It was just that Jisoo was not in the mood at all to talk about her meeting with YG. OR the revelation that they knew about her ordeal in high school. Jisoo didn't even tell Jennie that it was worse than what YG summarized.

Still, right now, Jisoo just wants to make sure her bandmates are able to perform. And right now, it didn't look too promising for the day.

The other three got out and changed into their attire. They all got their phones and purses. Jisoo had just gotten off the hotel phone. She turned around as she ended the call.

"I notified the front desk," Jisoo said, "They'll send someone up."

The three just silently nodded, and someone's stomach growled.

"Umm," Lisa said, "Breakfast?"

The four went out of the hotel room, and they were greeted by their manager. The woman led the four to the elevator, followed by the staff. They all went to the restaurant in the lobby and had traditional Japanese food for breakfast. After that, the group got into the van and went to the concert dome.

The group had been to Japan before, yet they were always amazed by the city's energy while they are here. They all got to the dome and practiced.

It will be a rather awkward experience.


	24. Meet Ups In Japan, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they try to practice and get through their Japan tour, things get awkward again when people cross paths with BlackPink. Amongst them, is a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.

For the whole practice day, Jisoo has been rather distant from BlackPink. Heck, even management thought it was odd that she was not her normal self.

During practice, Jisoo was on point with her dancing, really putting her focus into that and singing. That really surprised her bandmates, because for one, she has been bashed online by a lot of people for not doing well in dancing and singing. No one seems to remember, or at least find out, that Jisoo was supposed to have been an actress. It was basically just before 'Pink Punk' was supposed to have debuted and she was plopped into the now four member group.

It took a couple of years to debut, but at least Jisoo showed she can handle the various personalities. At least to fans, what was difficult, though, was that Jisoo didn't get to have much time to dance as well as everyone else. She was definitely hit with nerves on stage.

Now, in 2018, she has definitely improved.

it's just that while practicing, she was very much focused on her lines (whatever she and Rose have) and her dancing. She was all serious. Even Lisa didn't expect Jisoo to be all so serious whenever she was done practicing with the group.

A manager asked what kind of makeup or clothing she would like to try, Jisoo just plainly said 'Whatever the rest of the girls wanted'. It was not just dry, but also emotionless. Not even the head manager expected Jisoo to be so serious.

The manager asked Jennie and Rose what was going on, and they said that Jisoo was just dealing with this past weekend and having talked to YG. The manager seemingly accepted that but he admitted that it was odd to see Jisoo not her 4D self. Not even acting goofy with Lisa whenever they're doing filming for the latter's Youtube channel or their social media accounts.

When Lisa was trying to do her usual schtick with JIsoo on the way back to the dressing room, the older Korean woman only said one thing.

"Don't keep trying to goof off when we are all looking to practice well enough so we can avoid mishaps on stage. We can't afford any screw ups, and you better not do that during practice, else you will make us look bad tonight. We don't need another Jennie bashing."

That stunned Lisa, who was wondering if Jisoo was still angry with her. Lisa, however, couldn't ask her that when Jisoo just walked ahead of her. Jennie and Rose were told of this by a make up artist, and the older woman's story backed up with a crew member. That stunned Jennie and Rose.

They went to see Lisa, who just sat in the dressing room with a stunned and silent look. Poor Lisa looked like she was about to cry. It wasn't even a day, and already Jisoo is being a complete you-know-what.

Jennie, who was furious, stomped over to Jisoo and stood over her. Jisoo, who was sitting in the chair, looking at her phone didn't even look up.

"What Jennie?" Jisoo simply asked.

"What the heck are you acting so cold today?" Jennie asked, with her arms crossed, "And you had to be so rude and callous towards Lisa? What the hell?"  
  
"It's the simple truth," Jisoo again blandly stated, "The last thing we need is for another injury like yours. Let alone any bashing from the netizens."  
  
That just stunned Jennie. Jisoo? Worried about the haters? What the heck?

"Wh-What?" Jennie asked with a stutter, "How can you be worried about that?"  
  
"You remember how you got bashed by people who think you were this past year being 'lazy'," Jisoo simply stated, "And how you were injured? Well, we don't want to end this year with anything like either of those two. Whether it's me, you, Rose, or Lisa, we cannot let anyone bash our group for even an accident. The last thing we need is for any member to be blamed. I would think you, Jennie, would be the one most up to avoiding that scenario, right?"  
  
Jennie was just stunned into silence. She didn't even get to state her answer to Jisoo when the latter mentioned her year long downturn. Jennie got so much hate and accusations for being lazy or just looking to end BlackPink. And she got so much support from her bandmates, including Jisoo.

And said person was not only sounding coldly practical. Jisoo seemed to be condescending or perhaps just flat out heartless.

When Jennie didn't answer, Jisoo looked up.

"We have a week in Japan," Jisoo stated, "So we better get ready to put on a damn good, no, perfect show. Got it?"

Jennie just looked at the now lifeless eyes of her unnie. Jennie felt a shiver down her spine as if she was talking to a soulless business person. And Jennie has already been easy to scare.

During this whole time, everyone in the dressing room heard Jisoo speak and were as surprised as Jennie. The mandu was always called by the haters a 'bitch'. Now, it's as if the roles were kind of reversed only in private.

At that, a knock on the door was heard.

"BlackPInk?" the sound of their manager being heard through the door, "Practice time again. Let's get this run through so we can have time for tonight's show."

With that, Jisoo stood up.

"Coming manager," Jisoo said as she turned to Jennie, "Let's go."  
  
With that, Jisoo left. Even the older staffers were unable to speak or even move. Jisoo just walked past them, and opened the door. The sight of their manager was there, and he was about to say something when Jisoo spoke.

"We're coming now," Jisoo said, "Come on ladies."  
  
With that, Jisoo walked out to the hallway, waiting for the others. The manager was surprised at JIsoo's simple sentences. Jisoo was a lot warmer even when speaking causally with the management team.

"Jennie," Jisoo was heard, "Lisa. Rose. Let's go."

After that awkward moment, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all walking out of the dressing room. Rose had her arm around Lisa's waist to help her stand up a bit as Lisa was still not sure if she could trust herself to not run into walls. Jennie, for her part, was still wracking her brain about JIsoo's behavior today. And she had no idea what was the reason for it.

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, with lunch in between, BlackPink spent the rest of their free time in the city, so they could rest and get ready for tomorrow night's show. During that whole time, Jisoo was by herself in the dressing room and Rose tried to talk to her, which Jisoo just brushed her off.

"You're wasting your time," Jisoo said, "You're worrying over nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'," Rose protested, "It's the fact that during the whole day, you were acting like a a complete bitch."

Rose's voice was heard throughout the dressing room, even when in another part of the make up room. Rose's cussing surprised Jennie and Lisa, and the staff were thankfully away. They knew Rose wanted to try to talk to Jisoo and get her to apologize to Lisa, but when she cursed, that showed the likelihood that nothing will get done.

"Watch yourself, Park Chaeyoung," Jisoo evenly said, "Be grateful that I'm not the on in charge to make sure you get reprimanded. We have a concert series to work on, and we all need to do our best. Remember that."

Jisoo then left and walked out of the dressing room, leaving behind a flabbergasted Korean Aussie. Lisa and Jennie didn't even try to say anything to Jisoo, who just walked over to the make up area wearing her causal clothes.

Shortly thereafter, Rose walked out, still stunned. She just watched Jisoo act as if nothing happened and just grabbed her purse. A knock on the door was heard.

Jennie, still thrown off, went to open the door. It revealed their manager.

"Alright girls," the manager said, "Let's give you all a break before tonight's show, ok?"  
  
"O-Ok," Jennie said.

The middle aged man looked at Jennie weirdly. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-No," Jennie said quickly, "Just a little bit jet lagged from last night. We'll be ok."

The manager did not appear convinced but he accepted it for now.

"Everyone ready?" the manager asked.

Everyone said 'Yes' and they all went out, making sure they have everything. They went with their management team, going into the van. They all went to the hotel first so they can shower quick. Each one did so, but it was rather awkward after coming back to the hotel. Jisoo was the one who went first and was the quickest. Jennie also showered in the other bedroom, but still rather dumbstruck over today's events.

No one said anything but then what could they say?

Lisa was rather nervous as she didn't want to try to talk to Jisoo, yet when they are in public, they have to act normal. Jennie and Rose, for their part, were just still dumbfounded. Rose was with Lisa in the living room, who was still rather down.

"You holding up?" Rose asked.

"i don't know why," Lisa solemnly replied, "But I really hate this version of Jisoo unnie."

Rose wrapped her right arm around Lisa, giving her a tight hug.

"Don't worry," Rose assured her, "Things will be ok. It'll be back to normal."

"You really think so?" Lisa asked, "You saw how Jisoo has been acting while we were at the dome."

Rose cringed. She remembered how both she and Jennie were just dumbfounded over Jisoo's distant and, to be honest, crude behavior.

Before Rose could say anything, one of the bedroom doors opened. It was Jennie, dressed up to the nines even though they have a concert tonight.

"Jisoo not out yet?" Jennie asked. Rose and Lisa shook their heads no, with the latter still having her head down.

Jennie was heartbroken and cannot believe that their unnie is being so stupid. Jennie went to sit on Lisa's other side. She put her right arm around Lisa's left side.

"We'll figure it out," Jennie said, "I'm sure Jisoo's being difficult because of all the stuff that's happened recently."

"I forgot about YG's meeting with her," Rose added quickly, "That had to have affected her. And I think that's what she talked to you about, right, Jennie unnie?"

Jennie slightly nodded but before she could say anything, another door opened. They all turned to Jisoo. Dressed up for tonight's show. Everyone was just silent for a moment until Jisoo spoke.

"Hurry up, you two," Jisoo said referring to Rose and Lisa, "Then we can go to eat at the dome stadium. We still need to get ready for our show."

With that, Jisoo just walked over to the kitchen and just sat with her phone. It was rather awkward, but Rose and Lisa, with a nod of Jennie's head, went. After the two went to their respective rooms, Jennie was sitting alone in the living room while Jisoo was at the kitchen. For a moment, Jennie was waiting for Jisoo to do something, but nothing came of it. So after another minute or two, Jennie took it.

"Jisoo unnie," Jennie dimly said, "Can we talk?"  
  
Jisoo just looked up and had a blank stare. Jennie was surprised at how Jisoo was able to pull that off, but pressed on.

"Jisoo," Jennie said as she walked over to her, "What's gotten into you today?"

Jennie stopped in front of Jisoo, The elder was just sitting silently. Jennie wanted to know what has gotten into her since yesterday.

"Jisoo," Jennie continued, "I know things have been messy for the past few days. And yesterday didn't help at all. But Lisa was-"

"if that's all you're going to talk about," Jisoo interrupted, "Don't bother. I'm only focused on our dome tour this week. Nothing else matters."

Jisoo said it with such finality that Jennie didn't know whether or not she should press on. Before she could do anything, the door opened again. Both bedroom doors. Jennie turned to see Rose and Lisa come out.

"Done already?" Jennie asked, "That was fast."

"Luckily for us," Rose replied, "We weren't sweating too much."

"Ready to go?" Lisa softly asked.

Jennie and Rose were surprised at Lisa's rather modest tone. Jisoo, however, didn't pay attention.

"Let's get manager," Jisoo said.

They all went to the lobby to meet their manager. They were taken to the Tokyo Dome and saw a large crowd gather there. BlackPink got into the dome without issue, and then changed into their stage outfits.

It was hectic, but all of them were ready. They got into their positions on the stage lift, though it was awkward due to the fact that Rose and Jennie were next to each other, but while Jisoo was Jennie's right, Lisa was on Jisoo's. And usually, Lisa would put an arm over Jisoo's shoulder. It was an awkward moment that neither Jennie nor Rose missed it. The tension was thick enough to feel like they're sinking into the ocean's depths.

"One minute!" a crew member called out.

"Go get 'em ladies!" the manager called out.

"Thank you, manager," BlackPink said.

Half a minute later, they were being lifted up as the crew member counted down from ten. The crowd was waiting in anticipation and they cheered as the lights dimmed.

Finally, the crowd could see Blackpink in the faint lights that were shining on the stage. The crowd cheered and then the intro to 'Ddu-du Ddu-du' was playing.

BlackPink then did their choreo and went to perform, getting the crowd even more excited as they waved their light sticks. After the song ended, Jennie spoke.

"Konnichiwa, Japan!" Jennie exclaimed and the crowd cheered, "Our fault for not greeting you but BlackPink in your AREA!"

At that, 'Boombyah' was playing and the crowd got excited. From then on, they performed all their songs and covers, including Jennie's solo, and the crowd went wild. After a solid two hours, the show ended, they said 'Sayonara' and they all went back below the stage on the stage lift.

Throughout the show, though, BlackPink would be trying to act normally but it was already to the point that Jisoo' 4D self seemed forced. When the show ended, they all changed and were cheered on by the staff.

As they were doing so, manager arrived.

"Great job, girls!" the manager said, "But the night's not over yet."  
  
"Hm?" Lisa and Jennie asked in unison.

"There's a guest who wants to meet you," the manager said, "And it's someone you should recognize, as she's also a fan. We'll all meet at the restaurant at this address."

The manager gave the address and BlackPink changed into their regular clothes. They only focused on meeting this special guest that the manager talked about and after they finished, they all got into the group's van. They were greeted by cheering and adoring fans, and after getting pictures, they got to the cafe. It was in Shinjuku District and it was active tonight.

They got parking and then went to the cafe that was opened all night. It was a yakitori restaurant, and they were greeted by the host. He lead them to the VIP lounge, and with management, they were greeted by various attendees who were amazed at seeing BlackPink. The head chef himself greeted them, and they accepted in kind. He told them he will make some dishes for them and had the waitress lead them to the table where their mysterious fan was seated.

They got to the reserved table section, and they saw a middle aged woman and a man in his thirties sitting at a table. There was a third person, seemingly female, if the long dark hair ponytail was any indication. This woman appeared to be dressed rather well, as there was a handmade silk shirt to represent that idea. The two saw BlackPink and they stood up and bowed.

"Hello BlackPink," the older woman said, "We are humbled that you took time out of your busy schedules to meet our client."

'Client?' they all thought.

"Yes, yes," the man said, "She's a prominent Japanese actress. You might recognize her from 'Deadpool 2'?"

That made BlackPink's eyes wide in shock. They watched that movie and enjoyed the wildness of it, especially the actress with purple hair.

"Y-You mean...?" Rose asked.

"Yes," the woman said as she nodded. She turned to the woman sitting in the chair.

"Kutsuna domo?" the woman said, "Please introduce yourself to BlackPink?"

"Hai," a light pitched tone was heard.

At that, the person stood from her chair, and as she turned, BlackPink could see the full details of their mystery fan. The woman had a heart-shaped face. Dark brown eyes. Long black hair in a ponytail. She had red lipstick on and wore a white silk shirt with a cute black skirt that stopped at her knees. The woman was not too thin, but seemed to be a dancer's body. She wore a pair of high heels making her as tall as Rose and Lisa.

The woman had a pleasant small.

"**Hello, BeulPink,"** the woman said in Korean and bowed, "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I'm a fan of yours. You might already recognize me, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kutsuna Shiori."

WIth that, BlackPink were just stunned into silence. Involuntarily, they bowed and said hello as well.

"Hello, Kitsuna domo," Jisoo said in Japanese, "I'm Kim Jisoo."

"Jennie Kim."

"Park Chaeyoung."

"Lalisa Manoban."

"We're BlackPink," they all said, "Please take good care of us."

As they stood up, they saw Shiori Kutsuna smile.

"It's a pleasure," Shiori said.

This was going to be a long night, and no one realized it at the time, but that was the start of a major turning point for BlackPink. One that will make things not only complicated, but also wild.


	25. Japan Meet Ups, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night may not have been as young as earlier, but now it seems longer with the presence of a Japanese actress. After what appeared to be a flirtatious act by the actress, BlackPink felt that Jisoo was being insensitive. Only for a blow up to reveal what they knew, causing Jisoo to shut down. And then a familiar face shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before. Shiori Kutsuna(sp?) is a real person.

BlackPink did NOT expect to meet a well known actress in the region, let alone one who was in a Hollywood movie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms-", Rose started.

"Uh-uh," Shiori said with a wave of her hand, "No 'Ms.' or "Mrs.', ok? Just Shiori. Also, it's a damn shame I didn't get to meet a fellow Aussie backstage. Or talk to someone who was in New Zealand. But this is the next best thing, I believe. Please, let us sit."

Shiori led directed BlackPink to the table, which is a large square one. BlackPink went to sit, but when Jisoo was about to sit away from Shiori, the latter spoke.

"Kim Jisoo," Shiori let out, "Would you like to sit next to me? I would really like to discuss something with your bandmates, particularly you."

That surprised everyone, including BP's manager. Jisoo was a bit startled, and she actually looked at everyone with a bit of hesitance.

"I don't mean to spring this on you," Shiori apologized, "But this is a bit of business and relaxation tonight. There's something I want to discuss with you and I already had my bosses talk to your bosses at YGE."

That surprised everyone, but Jisoo, with the manager's nod of approval, went to sit next to Shiori. Surprisingly more, Shiori pulled a chair out and Jisoo let out an 'Arigato'.

"My pleasure," Shiori said with a small smile.

That got the attention of Jennie, Rose, and Lisa. The first two were feeling a tinge of jealousy. While Lisa was feeling rather put off that Jisoo was accepting so easily a stranger's offer, no matter how famous the stranger is.

Jisoo gave a small smile, and that made Lisa even more upset.

No one noticed, though, as Shiori's two staffers sat down with BlackPink's at another table with other management members. Jennie sat where she can be close to Shiori, with Rose next to Jennie. Both wanted to keep an eye on Shiori.

Not that those two should be jealous, right?

LIsa, though, had to sit next to Jisoo. The servers brought out tea and other non-alcoholic drinks. The servers then got orders of chicken yakitori, as well as rice, vegetables, and Kobe beef. As they waited, Shiori spoke.

"You must be wondering why I am interested in meeting all of you," Shiori started.

"Honestly?" Jennie asked, "Yes. It's a bit surprising. Were you actually at our show?'

"I actually was in attendance for your first show," Shiori confirmed, "and let me tell you, it's a damn shame you guys don't get to have more songs. There's so much more you should be allowed to explore for your music."

Rose and Jennie murmured in agreement.

"Our managers would probably agree," Jennie said, "But we always go through lots of songs and sometimes, some don't get used."

'Still," Shiori slightly whined out, "I wish you girls did more than five songs a year. And comebacks are even less."

"Speaking of," Rose asked, "What exactly did you want to talk to all of us about? You said you talked to our bosses."

Shiori quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes," Shiori replied, "Let's talk about it. But first, let me ask, are you all enjoying Japan? Not that it's your first time here, but still."

Awkwardly, Lisa spoke in Japanese. "Yes we are," Lisa replied, "Thank you, Kutsuna domo."

"No, no," Shiori said, "Like I said, just Shiori. You're all honored guests right now. And the reason I want to talk to you four is I want to do some sort of collaboration with you all."

That surprised all of BlackPink. A famous Japanese actress wants to work with them?

"Before I get too carried away," Shiori solemnly said, "I have no idea if it will be done, but, as I had been trained in singing and dancing, though not necessarily as good as you four, I hope to try to work on a movie or music video with you ladies at some point. It's my hope that we can make, pardon the pun, beautiful music together."

That got even Jisoo excited. To work with Shiori Kutsuna? That would be nice to have.

"Now I'm not the most famous Japanese actress," Shiori added, "Let's not get carried away, but I hope that I can find some way to get my country's top actors to work with you on some sort of project."

BlackPink was definitely interested, but they weren't sure, as Shiori mentioned, if YGE will work with that. Especially when lately tensions are high between Japan and Korea.

"i'm sorry," Rose let out, "But we cannot be certain if our company will even allow that. And, sadly, our countries aren't really on great speaking terms."

"That last part is unfortunate," Shiori admitted, "but I hope we can help heal the divide."

BlackPink murmured in agreement, but then the yakitori arrived. The meals and sauces were placed at the table, and they started to eat.

Shiori, though, offered Jisoo a skewer of chicken.

"Would you like some teriyaki?" Shiori offered, "This restaurant makes the best teriyaki sauce."

Jisoo, not wanting to be rude, nodded. "Of course," Jisoo replied, "Arigato."

"No problem," Shiori said as she brought up the chicken teriyaki sauce and skews.

As Shiori was placing the chicken skewers and sauce on Jisoo's plate, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were starting to feel jealous. Was Jisoo being hit on by Shiori? Or was Jisoo just being naive and/or ignorant of the actress' obvious attempt to be 'friendly'?

After putting the items on Jisoo's plate, Jisoo tried the yakitori. She suddenly felt as if she was in heaven.

"Chikin! Chikin!" Jisoo let out.

That definitely surprised her bandmates. All day, they couldn't get Jisoo to be anywhere close to her 4D self. What's going on?

"I guess it's true," Shiori laughed out, "Chicken does get you talking."

Jisoo tired to stop a blush, but failed. As she ate, she noticed her bandmates looking at her like she just stepped on their feet. And crushed them. Jisoo didn't understand why. She's not doing anything with them, right?

"Thank you," Jisoo said, "But, um, what else did you, um, want to talk about?"

Shiori was confused, but when Jisoo was about to expand upon it, Lisa interrupted.

"You said you wanted to make a movie or something?" Lisa asked, "So, unnie, what exactly were you hoping for?"

Jennie and Rose were looking at Lisa like she just grew two heads. What was she jumping in for? And Jisoo, awkward as she was, would have said something.

Shiori, though, didn't seem to be bothered about it. At least on the surface.

"Well," Shiori started, "In terms of the movie, I actually hoped that YGE will let Jisoo be part of a new series I'm going to be part of."

That stunned everyone into silence. Lisa's eyes were widened in surprise, while Jennie and Rose let out involuntary gasps. Jisoo, though, was just confused.

"M-Me?" Jisoo stuttered, "B-But I'm-"

"I know your main focus would be on BlackPink," Shiori interrupted, "And that's fine. I get it. But I hope that we can work out something so that you can appear in the series I'm filming for. It's a drama, and I do know that you filmed a small scene for 'Arthdal Chronicles'. Or perhaps a friend of mine for a horror movie she's filming for. Plus, you were supposed to have been an actress before BP. It's my hope that we can work on giving you a sizable role. Maybe a recurring role, since it will allow you to focus on your group."

Jisoo was surprised, internally at least. She didn't expect that someone would want to hire her for an actress role, especially outside of Korea. Though, there was someone from SM who filmed for a Japanese show.

"I-It's interesting," Jisoo started, "B-But I don't think it's good timing since Blackpink is working on a comeback for the upcoming summer."  
  
Shiori nodded in understanding and disappointment.

"I understand," Shiori admitted with a small smile, "I got the feeling YGE will say the same thing, even though I wonder why you didn't get a bigger role. Still, I hope there's a way to do that."

"Me too," JIsoo said, "But what about the rest of the group?"

At that, Shiori brightened up a bit. That surprised BlackPink.

"As a matter of fact," Shiori said, "I hope that you can all join me on a talk show you guys are scheduled for. I know you have one tomorrow, but hopefully in a few days, I'll get to do a variety show with you four. It's already scheduled for me, but I hope that the producers can work out a way to have you all part of it."

BlackPink was definitely surprised that Shiori Kutsuna wants to appear on a show with them, but they weren't sure if that was possible. Plus, it seems really strange that she wants them to show up with her.

"Well," Rose started, "We have to be in Osaka around that time."

"Perfect!" Shiori said, "I'm going to be there for the show anyway. Manager?"

Shiori called for her manager, and the older woman approached her.

"Yes?" the lady asked.

"Can we call the producers tomorrow?" Shiori asked, "For the variety show I'm appearing on?'  
  
"Oh?" the manager asked, "What for?"

"To have BlackPink appear with me," Shiori admitted, "I hope to have them on."

The manager had a confused look. "Shiori-chan," the manager said, "You do know that it's an hour long show. I'm not sure if they can be fitted in. Are they even going to be in Osaka that day?"

"They said they have a concert there," Shiori replied, "Can we ask?"

The manager looked at BLackPInk, who had confused looks.

"If I do call them," the manager started, "It will have to be after I talk to your manager, should you be willing?"

BlackPink looked at one another, trying to figure out what to do.

"Um," Rose started, "What do you guys think? Will we have time?"

"Well," Jennie said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lisa asked.

"It's not like we had anything else," Jennie said, "Tomorrow, it's an interview and then we go to Kyoto. And then we go to Osaka a couple days later before coming back to Tokyo. I'm sure we can figure something out."  
  
Jisoo didn't say anything, but she silently agreed.

"If manager says it can be worked out," Jisoo added, "So I guess we can ask him."

BlackPink nodded in agreement, and they turned to Shiori's manager.

"We can look into it," Jennie said, "Just ask our manager, Madam."

"Very well then," the lady said, "I'll get onto it."

With that, the woman left to talk to BP's manager. Shiori looked at them with barely concealed excitement.

"Oh," Shiori let out, "Thank you so much! I hope we can have fun and more time to do so."  
  
"Sure thing," Rose said in a way reminiscent of her on 'Knowing Bros.' when her box voice didn't win over the cast.

"But enough about business," Shiori said, "What else has been going on with you all?"

Thankful for the change in topic, BlackPInk talked about other things, like Lisa's dancing and them going to Coachella. But most of the time, Shiori was actually giving Jisoo looks, but the latter didn't seem to notice. At least not obvious to anyone. That made her bandmates feel a bit relaxed about it but it was an awkward setting.

After eating dessert, they all walked out of the restaurant. BP's manager said he will have to talk with YGE but it could be possible. Adding onto the awkwardness.

"We'll do the same," the younger staffer for Shiori said, "Thank you for the consideration."

"Of course," BP's manager said.

"Thank you again for inviting us," Jennie said and she bowed to Shori, as did the others.

"Thank you, BlackPink," Shiori said, "For coming out and accepting my invitation. I hope we can meet more in the future."

_'Not alone with Jisoo,'_ Lisa jealously thought.

With that, they all went their separate ways. The group went back to their hotel, and after their managers left, someone spoke.

"Ok," Jennie was heard, "What the hell, Kim Jisoo!?"

That startled everyone, including Jisoo. She turned around to look at Jennie Kim's angry face. Her hands were on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Jisoo confusedly asked.

"Don't act innocent!" Jennie ranted, "After treating all of us like we're just a bunch of strangers, you have the gall, the utter gall, to act all chummy with Kutsuna Shiori!?"

That startled Jisoo. She honestly didn't think she did anything to warrant Shiori's attention.

"Yah!" Jisoo let out, "Jennie-yah! She asked me to sit next to her. She wasn't trying to hit on me."

That left her bandmates stunned. Jisoo didn't believe there was anything going on?

"Are you fucking dumb?!" Rose blurted out.

Now, shit's getting real. Rose cussed, and all of BlackPink were surprised.

"Chaeyoung?" Jisoo asked.

"Don't 'Chaeyoung' me!" Rose angrily let out, "You can't be that dumb! Why the hell do you think Shiori spent more time talking to you, especially from the beginning!? It's one thing if she talks to either Jennie or I since the three of us at one point generally lived in the same part of the world as her. She even talked to Lisa the same amount of time of us, which combined, didn't match her conversation with you!"

Jisoo was now definitely confused, but when she racked her mind over it, she didn't think Shiori was doing anything but trying to ask if she can film a show with her.

"Guys," Jisoo said, "She asked for all of us to be-"

"Bullshit!" Lisa added, "You knew right then and there that she was using us as a smokescreen to go put the moves on you! What with her feeding you chicken? Or even fucking rice!?"  
  
"What the fuck!?" Jisoo let out, feeling angrier and angrier.

"Yeah, says you!" Lisa countered, "You knew Shiori's going to try to fuck you!"

"What-?" Jisoo started after hearing Lisa's scorn of the actress' name.

"Face it," Jennie added, "you're stupid to think that Shiori is just trying to be nice. You knew, we knew, _she_ knew, that the likelihood of us working with her this week or next year is unlikely as us getting a consistent comeback!"

Jisoo was not at all understanding why they were like this. She didn't think Shiori was playing her.

"You know what?" Jisoo started, "Think whatever you like. I'm done with this crap."

"Oh, like how you acted all day?" Rose started.

"Oh come on!" Jisoo exclaimed, "You really think Shiori wants to even date me? I don't even know if she's lesbian or bisexual. Not that it matters, since I have no interest in her whatsoever!"

"You're fucking dumb!" Rose continued.

Jennie and Lisa were now concerned. Rose is pushing it. Jisoo, however, is not having it.

"_I'm_ dumb!?" Jisoo let out, "Pray tell why, Park Chaeyoung!"

"You really can't believe that she was not trying to make moves on you!" Rose started, "You'd have to be completely tone deaf and not paying attention the same way you have been treating us like crap!"  
  
"What are on about?!" Jisoo shouted, "There's no reason for you to be angry with me?!"  
  
"You fucked both of us!?" Rose let out.

"Rosie!" Jennie let out, "Enough. You're gonna get us in trouble!"  
  
Rose, though, was on a roll. And Jisoo was not letting up either.

"You _and_ Jennie," Jisoo started, "Wanted to sleep with me! I didn't make either of you do that! And I'm _not_, repeat _not_, interested in Shiori! There's no way she was interested in me to begin with!"

"Oh like when you were in high school," Rose started, "Not realizing some people were trying to-"  
  
"Roseanne!" Lisa exclaimed, "Stop! You're going too far!"

Jisoo, though, was stunned. Did Rose say something about her high school years?

"I can't believe you'd be dumb enough!" Rose continued, "How the hell do you not realize some guy was trying to fuck you and you couldn't turn him down, he was going to try to-?"  
  
"Park Chaeyoung!" Jennie screeched, "Stop it! That's-"  
  
"Rape you!?" Rose finished.

The silence was deafening. After a moment, Rose, breathing heavily, didn't realize it, but when she turned to Jennie, she only saw disappointment and sadness.

Rose was surprised, but when she turned to see Lisa, she only saw anger. That was something she never saw from the Thai.

Rose, then looked to Jisoo, and what she saw broke her heart.

Jisoo was shedding tears. Heavy tears. She was too stunned. Rose realized too late. She gasped, and put a hand over her mouth.

"O-Oh god," Rose started, "J-Jisoo-"  
  
"Stay," Jisoo started, "Away."

"Jisoo?" Lisa asked with fright. She knew, everyone knew, that Rose, of all people, fucked up.

Jennie realized what just happened, but as she tried to approach her, a knock on the door was heard. Immediately, Jennie worried things got too far, and she hurried to the door. She opened it to reveal their manager.

"What hell is going on?" Manager Hong asked, "I got complaints from the front desk that you girls were yelling and screaming. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing manager," Jennie quickly replied, "We were just too excited after tonight."  
  
"Really?" he asked without believing it.

"Don't worry, manager oppa," Jennie said with a cute smile, "We'll be going to bed now."

"Better," he said, "You have an interview tomorrow morning. Night Jennie."

"Night oppa," Jennie said.

Jennie closed the door, and after a tense couple of moments, she turned around. She felt relieved that Jisoo was still standing where she was in the hotel room, but no one moved. At all.

Rose, though, tried to speak.

"J-Jisoo," Rose said with a cracked voice, "P-P-Please."  
  
"Wh-What the hell?" Jisoo started, "H-How? How do you know?"

"Jisoo?" Rose asked as she tired to walk towards her.

Jisoo backed away before Rose could even reach her. Rose was now heartbroken. She really fucked up.

"J-Jisoo," Rose started again, "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"How?" Jisoo asked, "How do you know? Th-That...That wasn't supposed to be told to anyone. No one!"

Jisoo was now having continuously flowing tears down her face. Rose's words brought back painful memories to her. And she just got over them last night, only to remember them again.

"J-Jisoo," Jennie started, "Please. R-Rose didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" Jisoo shouted.

"Jisoo-yah," Jennie pleaded, "Please, keep your voice down."  
  
"Too late for that, Jennie Kim!" Jisoo protested, "H-How!? I-I trusted you!"

"W-Wait!" Jennie started, "I-I didn't know about that when you told me on the plane. I-"  
  
"Then how does Park know?!" Jisoo exclaimed, "Tell me how?!"

Now Jennie is in between a rock and a hard place. Lisa, for her part, was scared. Like really scared.

"Ji-Jisoo," Lisa started, "C-Calm down."

"What do you mean calm down!?" Jisoo exclaimed after rounding on Lisa. The emotional look on Jisoo's face stunned Lisa into silence.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rose exclaimed, "P-Please. I-I didn't mean to."

"Then," Jisoo started again, "Explain. How? How do you know about that?"  
  
Jisoo's even tone was startling. It was at the drop of a hat did she go from silently stunned, to emotionally upset, to now an even tone. Jennie never saw Jisoo like this, even during their trainee years.

"Jisoo," Jennie started.

Jisoo then rounded on Jennie.

"I never told you that!" Jisoo exclaimed, "So how!? Who told you!?"

"Jisoo," Jennie started, "This has been a bad week for you. Today, you were out of character, Jisoo! We were worried, especially when you treated Lisa horribly!"  
  
"Maybe it was meant to be!" jisoo let out.

That startled her bandmates, and Lisa was now horrified.

"Wh-What?" Lisa asked in shock.

"I had to!" Jisoo started, "S-So I don't get hurt again! So none of us, least of all you three, suffer because of me! Lisa was right. I was selfish!"  
  
Lisa was now worried even more so.

"Wait!" Lisa started, "No! You're not! I mean-"  
  
"Oh come off it, Manoban!" Jisoo let out, "Maybe I shouldn't have been at YGE! Maybe I should have been a whore on the streets! Maybe I should have been raped-"

"NO!" Rose screeched, "No! No one deserves that!"  
  
"Don't I?!" Jisoo let out with a cry, "I tried not to show it! I knew that I would be ostracized and attacked. Worse, only one person loved me for who and what I am."

"Wuan Kyung-Hee?" Lisa blurted out.

Now Lisa was messing it up. She flinched, but Jisoo now had a look of despair.

"H-How do you...?" Jisoo started, only to trail off and realize something.

"Jisoo?" Jennie frightfully asked.

"No," Jisoo softly said, "No. It can't be. Only my family and closest friends knew. Who told you? Which one of you called them?"

Lisa and Rose were now in seriously deep shit. And Jennie knew it was pointless to deny.

"Jisoo," Jennie said, "I-I called your brother."

"Bogum!?" Jisoo let out in shock, "W-Why!? Jennie, why!?"

"B-Because," Jennie started, "We were worried about you, especially after your meeting with YG. And yes, I-I let my curiosity get the best of me after your argument with Lisa. I should have let things cool down and let you tell us. But I was concerned. _We_ were concerned."

Jisoo, after processing it all, bowed her head in shock. She was betrayed. Not just by her brother, but all of her bandmates. Her friends. Lovers? It was another moment of silence. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all now scared out of their minds. How would Jisoo react?

Jisoo, though, had her answer.

"I wish," Jisoo softy said.

The other three were shaken out of their reverie.

"I wish," Jisoo said with tears again in her eyes, "I wish I didn't come here."

The others were stunned again, but then they saw Jisoo slowly raise her head up. They saw not a tear filled look, but a blank and cold one.

"I wish," Jisoo continued, "I was dead."  
  
"No!" Rose started.

"I wish," Jisoo said, "I just never joined you all!"

"Chu?" Jennie started.

"I wish," Jisoo kept on, "I wish I could have left with Wuan and leave Korea."

"No, Jisoo!" Lisa said with a cracked voice.

Lisa tried to approach Jisoo and give her a hug. Jisoo, though, backed away.

"Don't touch me," Jisoo harshly said, "None of you! I can't believe I even ever cared about any of you! I regret all of that."

The three were just speechless. They have never seen Jisoo this emotional. And they caused it.

"I-I don't," Jisoo continued, "Ever want to be around you all. Again. From now on, we're only members! No, scratch that! After we're done our next comeback and tour, I'm leaving! I'll never see you again! If there's a god, it'll let me live the rest of my life without any of you! Not you, Jennie Kim. And I wished I never met you at that hot spring."  
  
Jisoo looked at Jennie with such anger, the latter couldn't help but feel smaller than she already is. Especially when she started it. Then Jisoo rounded on Rose in the middle.

"Never again, Roseanne Park!" Jisoo let up, "You should've walked the other way when you first saw me in the dance room."  
  
Rose was unable to contain her tears. She can't believe she's deteriorated this whole situation.

Finally, Jisoo turned on Lisa, who was just waiting for a the worst hit coming her way.

"Be grateful," Jisoo said, "That I never got a fuck with you. Since I'm already burned twice by Jennie and Rose. And burned by my first love years ago."

Lisa definitely felt like she got stabbed in the heart. Jisoo probably thought that those two times with Jennie and Rose were just her being used. Who can blame her, after all that's occurred.

"Y-You don't mean that," Rose started, "Jisoo, it wasn't nothing. It felt-"

"Bullshit!" Jisoo interrupted, "Just leave me alone. I wish I'd be at SM. No, actually, what am I talking about!? I already said I wish to never see you all again! Maybe I should look into acting, but then, I'd run into all of you one or the other! Hell, I'd have to deal with all of you again! So good riddance because from this day forward, we're just members. I'm only seeing you as members, understood!?"

When no answer came, Jisoo again spoke. "Understood?"

After a moment of silence, Rose spoke. "J-Jisoo unnie," Rose shakily asked, "P-Please?"

Rose tried to reach out to Jisoo, but she kept backing away, and suddenly, ran for the bedroom she shared with Rose. She slammed the door shut, and seemed to have locked it.

No one did anything. After a moment, Jennie walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Unnie?" Jennie asked.

With no answer, Jennie tried again, only to hear crying. Jennie was heartbroken.

"J-Jisoo," Jennie stuttered, "P-Please. Don't shut us out. Don't leave us. We're sorry. Please, talk to us. Whenever you're ready. But don't leave BlackPink. Please?"  
  
With only crying as her response, Jennie walked away and she turned to see a crumpled Rose on the floor and a distraught Lisa sitting against the couch. Jennie was just hurt like them, but nothing like Jisoo.

"Rosie?" Jennie asked as she knelt down besides her, "Come on. You can share my bed tonight."  
  
"No!" Rose protest, "I"m staying here. I have to. I need to-"

"It won't do us any good if you stay out here," Jennie replied, "Besides, she'll probably try to avoid us."

"Please, unnie," Rose said in a small voice, "I-I don't want her to leave. Or hurt herself."

That made Jennie heartbroken, and with a decision, she agreed with Rose.

"Ok," Jennie said, "But we all shower. Ok? I'll keep my and Lisa's bedroom open. You stay out here, ok?"

"You can stay with her out here," Lisa offered.

Jennie and Rose were surprised as they looked up to Lisa, who was looking at them with a blank look.

"I'll sleep in the room alone," Lisa said, "Call me if you need anything. Ok? I'll be there."

"Lisa, are you sure?" Jennie asked.

"I am," Lisa quickly replied.

Without a response, Lisa walked to the room. She went to shower, as they heard the shower water running. Rose just looked down in shame.

"I can't believe I did that," Rose said.

"Same," Jennie said, "Though, I'm also to blame for not letting Jisoo tell us on her own. Or me avoiding calling her oppa when she wasn't ready to tell us."

"Is she really going to-?" Rose started.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Jennie said, "Not even. Understood? We're gonna figure this out. And I'll be damned if we don't, got it?"

Rose silently nodded, and Jennie back hugged Rose. The two were silent like this, wondering what to do next.

Jisoo, for her part, just sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Memories of the past came up again, but this time, all because her own bandmates knew and through her brother. Those days were awful and she cannot believe he would do that, yet Jisoo realized, she was being closed off because of what happened recently. Jisoo wanted to protect her bandmates but now it seems like she cannot think of that at all.

Regardless, Jisoo didn't know what to do or who to trust. Hell, she can't trust herself. All she can think about is how will she face them for the rest of this tour, let alone future ones?

She had no idea how much things will change and, more importantly, how much they'll change.


	26. Japan Meet Ups Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that crazy night, things are more tense when the rest of their tour goes on and they run into people they didn't expect, who also are unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before
> 
> I'm too lazy to figure out how far Tokyo is from Kyoto, and Odaiba is from Kyoto. I thought Kyoto and Odaiba are near the ocean and they are not too far from each other, at least car wise.

For the rest of the night, BlackPink was just not able to sleep well. Jisoo was sleeping alone, after crying a lot. She knew she was over the top about leaving BlackPInk, but she felt betrayed. Especially by her brother. She was going to have a discussion with him.

Meanwhile, Lisa was sleeping alone. As Lisa was left to her thoughts, she realized she should have stayed outside to wait for Jisoo. In hindsight, though, it'd make no difference.

Jennie and Rose were all just worried about Jisoo and just held on to each other. Rose was just crying nonstop. Well, heavily at least. Jennie, for her part, was trying to comfort her. And the two fell asleep on the couch. With Jennie on top of Rose. Not that they cared about the position.

When morning came, Jisoo opened the door to her room. She saw Jennie and Rose sleeping on the couch, rather uncomfortably. Jisoo felt awful for how she reacted and behaved, but she felt truly hurt. Jisoo walked out and saw the two were huddled together. Jisoo wished she could have gotten a picture but she didn't. Right now, she was only focused on the foreseeable future. Plus, they have another show tonight and then going to Osaka tomorrow. Jisoo was having coffee made, not realizing that someone else woke up.

As Jisoo was making coffee, she didn't feel a presence behind her.

"Jisoo-yah?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Jisoo let out a 'YAH!', and dropped the coffee pot. It actually caused the sleeping Kiwis to jump up in surprise. As the two were trying to climb over each other, Rose fell face first to the floor while Jennie landed on top of her.

"AAH!" "WHAT THE!?" "WAE!? WHO'S DYING!?" "ANYONE HURT?!" "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "JISOO-YAH!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" "LISA! HELP!" "WHERE'S THE FIRE!?"

Ironically, said person, was startled and turned to the source of the frantic moment. She just managed to see Jennie and Rose trying to climb over each other, with Rose actually managing to kind of walk over Jennie, only for her legs to tangle up with Jennie, and the taller woman knocking over the table next to the couch. The lamp was knocked over and that surprised everyone.

"YAH!" "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

At that, a knock on the door was heard. Rose and Jennie stopped all of a sudden in the middle of their frantic attempt to run into action, while Lisa went to get the door. Jisoo was just standing in confusion.

Lisa opened the door, to reveal a confused manager.

"Manager?" Lisa shyly asked.

"Lisa-yah?" the manager said, "What's going on? You gave everyone a fright."

"S-Sorry oppa," Lisa said, "Just scared Jisoo-unnie by accident and it got Rose and Jennie to be freaked. Take a look."

The manager was let in to the room by Lisa, and he saw an awkward sight. Jennie and Rose were somehow frozen in time, as Rose looked like some sort of cartoon character trying to not slip on the ice, with her legs on the floor and her left hand on the ground and her right raised up as if she was trying to grab on to something.

Jennie, meanwhile, was grabbing onto Rose's legs like a sloth, if only because she was on her back and holding onto Rose's legs like a sloth moving along the trees upside down.

The manager turned to see Jisoo just standing in silence. He also saw the broken tea pot.

"Jinja," the man said in exasperation, "You've given us all a heart attack. We're gonna have to pay for the damage. Good lord. I'll let the hotel know what happened but please, don't make us think someone's dying or there's a sasaeng. And get ready for breakfast downstairs. We have an interview and then we go to Kyoto. I'll call housekeeping."

"Yes manager," the group said.

The manager left, and after an awkward moment, the group moved around. Jennie and Rose had an awkward couple of attempts to get up. After succeeding, the two stood up awkwardly.

"Um," Rose started, "S-Sorry, Jennie unnie."

"It's ok," Jennie said, "I, um..., well, did, um, did the same."

The two silently agreed but then turned to see Lisa and Jisoo. Lisa just looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I should have let you two sleep in the same bed last night," Lisa started.

That made everyone, save for Jisoo, flinch. They turned to Jisoo, who had a blank look. She silently stood and walked away from the group.

"Jisoo unnie?" Rose quickly asked.

Jisoo didn't stop as she kept on walking.

"You heard manager oppa," Jisoo said as she kept walking, "Get ready for tonight. We need to pack since we go to Odaiba after Kyoto tonight."

Jisoo just walked on without looking back, and she closed the door. Rose immediately sat down with tearing up eyes.

"Oh god!" Rose let out, "I was so fucking dumb!"

Jennie sighed and sat down next to her, putting her arm around Rose.

"It's ok, chipmunk," Jennie soothingly said, "I had a part in it too."

Lisa followed suit and sat on Rose's other side. "Same here," Lisa said, "If anything, it started with me."

"But Jisoo," Rose started.

"She wasn't in a good mindset," Jennie interrupted, "But let's get ready to go, ok? Maybe we can get a bit of a breather with today's drive. After that we perform tomorrow night and get ready for Odaiba, ok?"

"Okay," Rose let out.

The three changed and brushed their teeth, packing everything since they were going to be in a hotel that will be their stopping point. Jisoo came out dressed all casually, as did the others. All four went with their manager to go to a TV studio for a Japanese station. They spent an hour there, including makeup and fashion.

All four were their usual selves, at least as they tried to publicly. Jisoo was her usual self, taking on interview questions. The others were the same, having a nice time with the interviewers. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same afterwards.

The four women changed into their casual clothes and took a train to Kyoto. It was an awkward ride as BlackPink was in a cabin. While the younger members were having conversations, Jisoo was largely silent.

Rose once tried to talk to Jisoo to apologize while they were thirty minutes into their ride.

"Um, unnie?" Rose nervously asked. She was sitting in the seat behind Jisoo, who was just staring out the window.

"Jisoo unnie?" Rose pitifully asked. Jennie and Lisa were looking on nervously.

Neither of them were able to talk to Jisoo much, but poor Rosie was being painfully awkward. She really felt guilty for last night and it came off to Jisoo, in a horrible way, that Jisoo served to have been violated.

"Jisoo-yah," Rose said, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as if I wanted to say the night with Shiori Kutsuna was you being dumb compared to what happened to you in high school. I-I didn't mean to be such a bitch. I'm sorry."

Rose was pitifully apologetic, and she sat back in her seat. Jisoo didn't reply but Rose didn't want to wait, knowing it could be thrown back at her. Jennie, for her part, also wanted to apologize but Jisoo spoke.

"I'm taking a nap," Jisoo said, "Please wake me up when we get to the hotel."

There was a sense of finality to what Jisoo said, and none of the members protested. Jisoo took a nap for about an hour due to traffic, but Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were trying to keep positive.

"I know she hates me," Rose sadly said, "There's no way she could not have thought of what I said last night as victim blaming her. It's not what I aimed for."

"We know what you were saying," Lisa replied, "It's just it came off wrong. Yeah, I was feeling hurt, all of us really, that Jisoo was being distant from us. Aloof really. And her being ignorant of Shiori being flirty was annoying us, but really, we could have handled it better."

Jennie was impressed that Lisa actually had a bit of cognizance for how they didn't handle this right. Jennie herself knew she was in the wrong, too, for forcing out Jisoo's past. Still, they didn't like how Jisoo has been acting since her meeting with YG. And it wasn't like Jisoo was going to tell them right away, but still they wanted her to tell them. When she was ready.

"I shouldn't have talked to her brother," Jennie added, "Granted, I hope Jisoo isn't angrier with you, Rose. It's my fault."

"No," Lisa said, "It's mine. I was a dumb ass to have caused her to be angry last night."

"Guys," Rose interrupted, "Just stop. Let's go to our hotel first. Ok?"

The other two nodded, and they all went back to their phones or nap. Unbeknownst to them, Jisoo actually heard them. And she shed a tear.

After arriving in Kyoto, they all got to their hotel, albeit more of a traditional Japanese home they rented (think of Queer Eye staying over in a place while they filmed in Japan). It wasn't as big as the Tokyo one, but it was homely enough. They all put their suitcases away and then they went to the dome they were going to perform at tomorrow night. They took in the area for an hour, wanting to get a hang of the area. After they checked backstage, they all returned to their hotel to rest. They had lunch during the drive but they were going to an old fashioned Japanese restaurant to eat.

Thankfully, Rose didn't lose her appetite, but she wasn't as enthusiastic during the drive or at the restaurant. Lisa helped cheer her up, but it was more of a moment when Jisoo and Jennie were sitting next to each other. It was quiet, like they were walking on eggshells. The two were being chatty about anything on other idols' social media accounts and music.

After eating, the group went back to the hotel. Jisoo and Jennie were roomed together this time, and Jennie took the chance to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Chu," Jennie whispered, "I know you told me a bit while we were on the plane to Japan, but you only told me what YG said. The fight you had with Lisa and the way you were acting even before all of that was just odd. I had no idea that all of that happened to you before YGE. I just wanted you to talk to us. Please, do that, ok? And don't hate Chaeyoung?"

After a tense moment, Jisoo just said 'Ok', and then went to go to bed. Jennie took it as a sort of victory. Albeit a pyrrhic one.

Rose and Lisa were also feeling down.

"I still feel awful," Rose said.

"I haven't even gotten to talk to Jisoo yet," Lisa emitted, "Let alone try."

"Hopefully we can get her to open up," Rose mentioned, "Maybe we should have let her cool down from the moment we arrived in Japan."

"It doesn't matter," Lisa said, "It probably would still be like this."

"Maybe," Rose said, "But honestly, I hope we don't meet anymore random people. Don't need a repeat of that."

With that, Lisa agreed.

For the rest of their time in Kyoto, it was still awkward. Jennie, however, did manage to tell the maknaes what happened the previous night with her apologizing. The youngest members didn't know about Jisoo's emotional state, but at least they can be glad she didn't totally ignore Jennie.

It wasn't much better by tomorrow night's concert. Jisoo did take part in conversation with the others, although Jisoo was still being distant. They also found out that YGE approved of them being on a variety show with Shiori Kutsuna after they arrived in Osaka.

Jisoo wasn't her usual 4D self during the whole time they were in Kyoto, only caring to make sure that the other members were not ignoring their own health. Yet, she ignored hers, which Rose and Lisa made sure to do.

Lisa didn't get to say anything yet but she was waiting for a the right moment. Sure, Rose did it because she felt safer if Jisoo turned her apology down that Jennie and Lisa were there. Jennie did it because she took the chance when they were roomed together. Lisa was wondering if it was best that she was the last. Well, in her mind at least, because she indirectly caused all of this.

After successfully finishing their concert, the group headed back to their hotel and slept. With nothing going on.

By the next day, they were on their way to Osaka taking another train. They went to a hotel after arriving, and they had no issues before doing so. They then were in a meeting with their manager.

"Girls," the man said, "Remember Kutsuna Shiori's request for you all to be on a show in Osaka?"

The four nodded.

"After lunch we'll head to the studio," the manager said, "There's a van picking us up. Be ready to go. And that Shiori is going to announce that you won't be able to do any future collaborations with her in the future. Still, two the audience that you hope to do so in the future."

"Hopefully," Jennie said, "We can all have a good time."

"Yeah," Jisoo added, "LEt's hope."

It was awkward commentary, and the two knew it. All of BlackPink hoped they don't have another argument about the woman. They later were picked up by a company van and driven to an open resort. They were met by applause and cheers.

"Welcome, BlackPink," the male host said, who's in his late 30's, "Thank you all for coming."

"Konnichiwa!" the four said and bowed, "We're BlackPink. Thank you for inviting us!"

The crowd and cohosts cheered.

"And for a really fun time," the host said, "Please welcome our honorable first guest, Kutsuna Shiori!"

The audience cheered as the woman walked onto the scene. She dazzled in a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a wool jacket. She wore a pair of ankle boots and her hair done in a ponytail. Her red lipstick was apparent.

BlackPink were wearing similar clothing, but they knew Shiori was the one who was the real star.

In addition, BlackPink all were now more conscientious of the woman's apparent look towards the oldest member. The five greeted each other again, and Shiori dropped what BP's manager informed of them earlier.

"Unfortunately," Shiori said, "I regret to inform all of you that I won't get the opportunity to film a show or music video with BlackPink anytime soon."

The crowd groaned in disapproval.

"However," Shiori continued, "YGE will look into the future to see if any chances of a collaboration can happen. I hope we can in the future."

The crowd cheered and applauded, as BlackPink also said similar things. For the rest of the show, they did games and Q&A's, with Shiori, thankfully, sitting across from the group. Though, she was still sitting where she can see Jisoo.

After the show ended, everyone went to get their make up removed. Upon finishing, the group were heading out to the van to return to the hotel when Shiori approached them.

"Hello, BlackPink," Shiori cheerfully said, "I'm so glad that you were all able to come!"

"It's our pleasure," Rose returned with a tight smile. Thankfully Shiori didn't notice.

"Again," Shiori continued, "I was disappointed that we cannot do anything together, even though I knew that YGE wasn't likely going to allow it."

"It's ok," Jennie said, "Maybe next time."

"Alright then," Shiori said, "I'll see you all soon hopefully. Bye now!"

BlackPink said their good-byes as well and returned to the hotel. It was an awkward ride, to be sure. After they returned to the hotel, however, they felt drained. Rose and Jennie were sitting on the couch while Lisa and Jisoo took the chairs. They were all looking at social media, with people commenting on their show appearance and Shiori Kutsuna's presence. People were commenting how they wished YGE would let them collaborate. And, Shiori herself following the members and commenting on them. Particularly Jisoo's comedic timing.

"Oh great," Jennie said, "Now we're going to have Jisoo's stalker appear."

"She's a highly connected one then," Rose commented.

"Guys," Jisoo said, "Don't worry. It's not like we're going to meet her again after tomorrow night."

"That's for sure," Jennie said.

It became silent for a moment, but then Jisoo got up.

"Well," Jisoo said, "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

The rest murmured in agreement, and they all showered. Before they all slept, however, Lisa had to talk to Jisoo. Luckily for her, Lisa was roomed with Jisoo.

The two were laying in the same bed, since the hotel only had one bed for each room. Normally it was for couples.

"Jisoo-yah?" Lisa asked as she laid on her back.

Jisoo was just playing a game and didn't notice her. Lisa decided to just go forward.

"Jisoo, I'm sorry," Lisa said.

Jisoo suddenly stopped her game and turned off her phone. She turned to Lisa with a blank look. Lisa was not affected by it.

"Why is everyone apologizing today?" Jisoo asked, "What's going on?"

"Unnie," Lisa said, "We all were wrong in our own way. I'm apologizing for causing this."

"What are you talking about?" JIsoo asked in confusion, "You didn't call my brother behind my back. You didn't have a temper tantrum saying I was dumb as fuck to not realize someone is hitting on me-which I honestly never saw it as that. So what are you apologizing for?"

Lisa didn't flinch as she continued.

"I was the one who acted shitty towards you," Lisa replied, "Yes, you wouldn't even tell Jennie everything that you talked to YG about, let alone about your life before YGE. And I acted as if you hated me. That I was the wrong who made things awful for you. I was the one who was a bitch. I was selfish. Not you. You had your issues to work out and I only compounded it. It's my fault, Kim Jisoo. I'm sorry for reminding you of Su-Heuong. And I-"

"Lisa," Jisoo said tiredly, "Just sleep tonight, ok? I don't want to go through the whole thing again."

"But-?" Lisa started.

"Sleep," Jisoo said, "And try not to worry, ok? We have to be ready for our concert, yeah?"

Lisa was about to speak, but saw Jisoo's tired look. Jisoo also expressed that she wanted to just sleep tonight.

"Ok," Lisa said.

"Good night," Jisoo said.

"Night," Lisa said.

The two went to sleep, but for the entire night, none of the members really slept peacefully. They may have had a full night's sleep, but Jisoo was always waking up wondering if she was doing things right when trying to keep herself from dragging her members down. She also thought over the members' apologies.

'Probably trying to make all of us feel less guilty,' Jisoo thought, 'Then again, I was upset at them for prying into my private life. More so that they called my brother. Jennie at least. Still, I didn't handle things right either, but I wonder if they're just apologizing so that I don't feel crappier. Maybe not. Still, I could never wish to leave the group. Maybe I do need to talk to them about my life before YG. At least, try.'

By the next day, the four were ready to go. They practiced and ate lunch at the site. They also got to explore a bit of Osaka before the concert. By the time they were going to head back from a cafe, Jisoo actually spoke to all three at a private table.

"Ready guys?" Rose asked. Jisoo took a quick breath before saying anything

"Yep!" Jennie replied, "Let's go-"

"Wait!" Jisoo interrupted, "I-I have to say something."

The others were definitely concerned. Luckily, their manager wasn't around but still.

"First," Jisoo said, "I'm still upset what you guys did when you pried into my life before YGE."

The three were definitely aware of that one. With Jennie's urging as she sat across from her, Jisoo continued.

"But I shouldn't have acted that way either. I was maybe tired, but really, I shouldn't have said what I said. Yeah, you all apologized and I believe you. It's just, well, I never bothered thinking of anything about telling you all anytime soon about the time that, you know..."

The three knew that Jisoo wanted to say more, specifically what Jennie's brother told them, but Jennie spoke.

"Listen," Jennie said, "It hurt us when you said those things about regretting meeting any of us and wishing not to have known us."

Jisoo sighed, and nodded. Before she could speak, Jennie continued.

"Also," Jennie said, "You weren't, as you said earlier, in a good state of mind even before that night. So yeah, we were all dumb in our own way. Each and every one of us. It's just that, you know, we thought that actress was..."

Jennie let it hang what she wanted to say, and JIsoo nodded in understanding.

"And I was acting like a total-" Jisoo started.

"Unnie," Rose said, "Don't demean yourself. At least not over that night in Tokyo. Like Jennie said, we were all in the wrong. Not just you, and not just any one of us. We just worry about you."

"I'm sorry," Jisoo solemnly said, "All of you. My behavior was-"

"Don't bother," Lisa nonchalantly said, "Like I said last night, I was being a prick. And you were only upset because I wouldn't let you have your space after meeting with Papa YG. So yeah, you don't have to apologize to all of us, let alone me."

"I have to," Jisoo quickly said, "I am sorry! I-It's just..."

"Look Jisoo," Jennie softly said as she patted Jisoo's arm, "Let's get this concert done first. We can talk later. And don't worry, I know we aren't holding anything against you regarding this whole thing. Let's actually try to take this slowly like we all should have at first, ok?"

Jisoo processed Jennie's words and nodded.

"Ok," Jisoo said.

With wide smiles, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all stood up and hugged Jisoo. She hugged them back, letting out some tears. After a moment, they all stopped the hugging.

"Feel better?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine," Jisoo said.

"Good," Jennie said, "Now let's head back."

"Let's go!" Lisa cheered.

With giggles, the four returned to the dome. They put on a show that night, and the fans were ecstatic. After it ended, the four were in their dressing room when a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked.

"Girls," a man's voice said, "You have a visitor."

That confused the group. Who was going to visit them? With that, all four finished changing and were ready to meet her.

"We're ready," Jisoo said.

The door was opened, revealing the group's manager. Shortly after, he moved to the side to let a person come in. The door was closed by the manager and the group got to see a petite Japanese woman with long dark hair, wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Her brown eyes were lit and her lips were in a smile. BlackPink was shocked, recognizing this woman.

**"Hello BlackPink!" **the woman said in Korean, **"I'm so happy to see you all! How are you all enjoying Osaka, really?"**

"Miyou Mina!" Jennie exclaimed.


	27. Japan Meet Ups Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise leads to meetings with other idols that finally turn things around for BlackPink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

"Surprise!" Mina proclaimed with open arms.

Rose and Lisa immediately ran to hug the fellow '97-liner. The three just laughed in happiness, and after bouncing around, the hug ended.

"How are you doing, Mina?" Rose asked, "I thought you were back in Korea?"

"Family time in Kobe," Mina replied, "In fact, I flew back to Japan about a week ago. I already met up with Sana and Momo unnie. But I actually happened to have arrived in Osaka last night, and heard you guys were here, and I thought, 'Oh, what a surprise. I'll go see you all'. My manager helped set it up with yours."

"How awesome!" Lisa cheered.

Mina smiled and then approached Jennie. The older woman hugged Mina.

"You holding up, Jennie unnie?" Mina asked.

"Everyone knows, huh?" Jennie sarcastically asked.

Mina pulled back with a smile. "Well, we heard the rumors and saw the 'signs'," Mina said with air quotes, "But yeah, from what I'm hearing from Joy and Yeri, you guys are preparing for the backlash."

"No kidding," Jennie breathed out, "And I can't believe it's gonna be worse than me being 'lazy'."

Everyone knew that Jennie was dealing with a ridiculous scandal for that, but they knew the truth. It was more messed up than the truth could have been.

Mina then turned to Jisoo, who had a courteous look. Mina cautiously approached Jisoo.

"Hi, Jisoo unnie," Mina shyly greeted, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Jisoo said with her trademark English tone.

Mina gave a small smile and held out her arms for a hug. Jisoo awkwardly accepted, and the two embraced for a bit. Lisa felt a twinge of jealousy but she put it down. Mina was not the type to seduce or play around. She wasn't as flirty or cutesy as her fellow member, Sana. Jennie and Rose, though, were thinking of something else.

"So when did you arrive in Osaka?" Jennie asked.

Mina pulled back a bit and looked at Jennie, still awkwardly putting a hand on Jisoo's arm. Jisoo unconsciously pulled back, thinking the hug was over.

"Just last night," Mina replied, "I saw on TV the two of you on that show with Shiori Kutsuna. It was fun too see."

Jisoo just stood by with a small smile while the rest had strained ones themselves. Mina, thankfully, didn't pick up on it, because she was thinking of something else.

"I was actually going to meet up with Momo unnie," Mina continued, "But she went to Tokyo to do an interview. Do you guys have time to go out?"

"We're heading back to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon," Jennie replied, "So we do have a chance this time to rest a bit."

"Great!" Mina cheered while clapping her hands and bouncing up and down, "Let's go to this theme cafe!"

"OOOH! OOOH!" Rose followed with her own cheer and jump, "Can we go check out the Sailor Moon theme one?"

"There's one in Sinjuku district," Mina quickly replied, "But there is a mermaid theme one here because of Osaka's association with the ocean."

"YES!" Rose cheered, "I want to be Ariel!"

Jennie and Lisa just laughed. Jisoo, though, wasn't too into it.

"I'm heading back to the hotel," Jisoo simply stated, "I'm tired."

The rest of the group, including BP's manager, was surprised.

"What?!" Mina exclaimed, "Jisoo unnie, no! Please!? I really want to take you all out. Pretty please?"

Mina put up her puppy dog look. Jisoo, though, was resisting.

"Sorry," Jisoo said, "Not sorry. I really want to sleep. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Come on, Jisoo-yah!" Jennie whined out, "We didn't get to explore Kyoto much. So please, pretty please!?"

Jennie quickly did the same pose as Mina, putting their hands together and giving pouty looks. Jisoo, though, was resisting.

"You guys have fun," Jisoo replied, "I know the maknaes want to be with their fellow maknae."

"Please, unnie!?" Rose followed. She quickly knelt in front of Jisoo.

Ironic because Rose is taller than Jisoo by a couple of inches, but the chipmunk was literally begging like she wanted to go to a party at an acorn tree.

"Guys," Jisoo started.

"Unnie!" Lisa was heard whining louder. She quickly knelt down too. The monkey of the group was also putting on her pouty look.

Jisoo was starting to feel weaker at the four's looks, but she wasn't up to it.

"I can't," Jisoo said, "I'm only going to be a spare wheel."

"You're not a spare tire!" Jennie exclaimed as she jumped up and did her patented koala hug.

Jisoo was surprised, but then Rose and Lisa followed suit.

"Please, unnie?!" Lisa begged, "Can we all go out!? Mina wants all of us for company, right?"

'Didn't they complain that Shiori was being flirty with me?' Jisoo thought.

Suddenly, there were sniffles and cries from her right. Oh no, Jisoo said to her herself out loud.

"Please, Kim JIsoo?" Rose cried out, "Mmmm, please?"

JIsoo now was in for it. Rose was crying. Goddamn it, Jisoo mentally cursed.

"You're making chipmunk cry?" Lisa whined out, "YOu're making me cry too!"

Now Lisa is adding onto the waterworks. Jisoo didn't believe she was crying, but Lisa definitely added the bawls for effect.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lisa let out, "Jisoo-yah!"

"You're making the giants cry," Jennie whined, "How can you be so mean?"

Jennie was now pulling out all the stops.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Jennie let out, "Kim Jisoooooo! Ughhh, ughh, ugh!"

Now Jennie is doing her freak out on 'Running Man' when she was freaked at a haunted house.

"JIsoo-yah!" Jennie and Rose cried out.

The three younger members were all trying to convince Jisoo to come with them. They were basically begging for her to come with them so that they can finally explore the city without any issue. And that they won't get to do that while in Tokyo for their remaining concerts. Even Jennie was, if possible, crying even harder than being freaked out on 'Running Man'. Rose acted like her favorite doll was stolen. And Lisa, well, she was turning on the aegyo like you wouldn't believe.

Mina and BP's manager were just looking on silently. Mina looked at the older man, who just helplessly shrugged. Mina actually stopped her begging when she saw Rose and Lisa start begging. And they were acting like a bunch of clowns. Mina wondered how in the world she managed to survive being a member of a nine person group that has everyone being screwballs themselves.

Mina shook her head. Maybe she should have just met them tomorrow morning for brunch.

"Fine," Jisoo conceded.

That made everyone look up in shock. Did she say 'yes'?

"Let's go," Jisoo let out, "We can hang out a bit with Mina."

"YAY!" the three other members cheered and bounced around happily, surrounding Jisoo in it.

Jisoo looked at Mina with an apologetic look, but Mina just let out a smile.

A half hour later, after walking through the streets, they arrived at the mermaid theme restaurant. The staff were waiters and waitresses dressed up as merpeople. The hostess was definitely a busty looking mermaid. The pants were basically some sort of aquamarine colored towels that looked like fish scales. They were lead to a table that gave them some privacy while their managers were at another couple of tables to keep watch.

Mina sat in between Jennie and Lisa while Rose and Jisoo sat on the other side. The waitress, who is a blonde mermaid wearing a blue clam shell bikini top, took their orders.

"So," Mina started, "How's everyone doing?"

"Tired from the compact scheduling," Lisa replied, "We had an interview in Tokyo before going out to Kyoto."

"How about the fact Shiori Kutsuna mentioned about trying to do some sort of project with you?" Mina asked, "That was huge, but she was told it wasn't going to happen now."

Jennie sighed. Personally, she was glad it didn't happen but she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty thinking badly of the actress.

"It's ok," Jennie commented, "Not that we're not used to it."

Mina nodded, but then got surprisingly serious.

"What about you, Lisa?" Mina asked. Lisa was a bit startled.

"Um," Lisa said, "Wh-What?"

"Sorry," Mina said, "I-I was told by Park Sooyoung what happened that day in the store you guys were at. And Nayeon was furious that guy was still around."

Everyone was surprised at the edge in Mina's voice, but then again, when TWICE was put through the same thing, they would be extra sensitive.

"It's ok," Jisoo quickly interjected, "Nothing horrible happened."

"I mean it's good nothing terrible happened," Mina said, "It's just that Sana, Jyungyeon, and most importantly Tzuyu told me what happened that day, how JYP appa himself got involved. It's good Tzuyu found you."

Jisoo put her down, almost feeling ashamed of having been such a runaway that day. Worrying her members. She felt Rose's hand on her right, and she looked up to see the comforting face of the chipmunk.

"It's ok, unnie," Rose said, "it's nothing you had control over."

"I'm sorry," Mina quickly said upon realizing she may have said too much, "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, Mina," Jennie comfortingly said, "You don't need to feel awful over it. Believe me, Irene was also worried."

"You should have seen me feeling guilty as f-", Lisa started.

"LISA!" Rose and Jennie nearly screamed.

"Sorry," Lisa said while shrinking in her seat.

Mina just giggled but then turned to see Jisoo, who had a shy look. Mina couldn't quite reach across to comfort her, so she did the next best thing.

"So," Mina said, "While we're changing topics, are you guys ready to date?"

Mina sounded rather happy but the rest of the group were a bit flustered. None of them thought about it since, well, they were in high school at best. One already had a dating experience that went bad while being an idol.

"WHat's the point of bringing that up?" Rose questioned with raise eyebrows.

Before Mina could reply, the waitress and another waiter arrived with trays of sushi, tempura, and other food for the themed restaurant. They also provided coffee and tea. As they thanked them, the staff left, but the waiter was looking at Jisoo a bit too long. Jennie, however, gave her patented cold stare and the man just walked off.

After that, Mina had a picture taken of the food, and also a picture taken with the Jenlisa and Chaesoo duos. She posted it on social media and let her unnies know. A lot of notifications came up. Upon finishing, they ate.

"I so love wasabi," Mina said while getting the drinks passed around, "Just wish we'd be allowed to drink sake."

"Good thing YGE doesn't let us drive," Jennie said, "Or drink."

"At least let you guys go clubbing," Mina commented, "I'd love to see Momo unnie and Lisa have a dance off."

"We'd shut the club down," Lisa humorously said.

"Momo would win hands down," Mina protested.

"Oh no," Lisa quickly said, "No way would I lose that easily."

Before the two could get into an argument, Rose spoke up

"Can you guys argue after we eat?" Rose whined, "I'm hungry."

"Chipmunk always looking for nuts to eat," Jennie snarked.

"YAH!" Rose laughed out, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Lisa let out her cackle and clapped her hands. As Jisoo started eating sushi, she didn't notice that Mina was eying her carefully. The Japanese idol was curious as to what was going on between Tzuyu and Jisoo since that day. In fact, when Tzuyu told them about what happened, Nayeon freaked. Mina never saw Nayeon act like that, and it even made Jihyo and Jeungyeon fearful. Tzuyu, though, told Nayeon that JYP confronted him and she was relieved.

Still, Mina wasn't sure how Jisoo and Lisa were since that guy was a real piece of work. Mina saw how that guy was talking crap to Tzuyu when she was in a meeting room, and she overheard what he said. That made Mina horrified.

As the group finished up eating, they started talking again about their everyday things.

"Ready for Christmas?" Mina asked.

"Yep!" Rose said, "Us foreign born members bought presents and ready to ship out to our home countries!"

"No time to go back huh?" Mina asked.

Rose sadly shook her head.

"We have to be a Gayo Dejeun anyway," Lisa mentioned.

"Oh, yeah," Mina let out, "How fun will that be? And maybe you can find someone to date."

Rose and Lisa both were startled as they were about to eat the tempura. Even Jisoo was surprised as Jennie looked at Mina with a bit of a surprise.

"Um, what?" Jennie asked.

Mina blushed a bit, forgetting that they were in public, but at least they were at a table of their own.

"S-S-Sorry," Mina said, "I forgot we're in public. But I know Rose is the only one who still has to wait for her ban to be over. It's 7 years, right?"

All four were a bit surprised, and in Jennie's case, nervous.

"W-W-Well," Lisa stuttered, "I-I'm gonna hold off for a bit because of what happened."

"That I get," Mina conceded.

"I'll, um," Rose started, "B-B-Be waiting a bit. I'm n-not sure of that yet."

Jennie looked Rose with a bit of an odd look, and the latter just gave her a look that said 'What else am I supposed to do?'. Jisoo, though, just sat silent and poked at her food. She wasn't too sure about that idea since her first serious one just up and left.

"We'll see what the new year brings up," Jennie said, "At least, for those of us that can."

Mina looked at Jennie with an interested look.

"Oh?" Mina asked, "Any ideas? Jisoo unnie?"

Jennie tried to not give Mina any possible gossip material. Especially when Rose's comment obviously was meant to cover up their romp with Jisoo. Not to mention, Jennie was a bit surprised at Mina's forwardness.

"What about you, Mina-ssi?" Jisoo suddenly asked.

That startled the group, but Mina was actually excited.

"Actually," Mina said, "Since JYP's ban is 3 years, I hope that I get to make a move on someone I have always been interested in."

That perked the interests of everyone at the table.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

Mina, though, did the zipping lips action.

"Hey!" Rose let out, "You can't leave us hanging."

"Well," Mina said with a blush, "I haven't made a move yet. Plus, the person does NOT know yet."

BlackPink were a bit surprised, but before they could push further, Mina's manager arrived.

"Mina," the woman said, "It's time to go. It's getting late."

"Already?" Mina asked. She checked her phone and saw it was 11:40PM.

"OH!" Mina exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I still need to meet my family tomorrow. Are you guys far from your hotel?"

BlackPink were also surprised, and saw that they need to sleep enough for tomorrow.

"We're not too far," Jennie replied, "But what about you?"

"Oh," Mina said, "NO worries. I'm staying with a friend. She lives at an apartment building. I can get there no problem."

"Ok," Jennie said, "Let's head on out."

The group greeted the staff with good byes, though the waitress who served them earlier was eying Jisoo a bit. The unnie didn't pay attention to it, but someone else did.

Surprisingly, Mina gave a disapproving look, and the waitress admittedly was surprised. The group walked out and they reached the vehicles they used.

"Well," Mina said, "This is where we say 'Sayoanra'!"

"Sayonara, Miyou Mina!" BlackPink all said.

"Sayonara!" Mina greeted back, "If you see my unnies, let me know. You might meet up with them."

"Ok," Jisoo simply said.

"One more picture?" Mina asked.

"Why not?" Jennie answered. She got approval from their manager.

The five did a selfie, and after getting the picture, they went their separate ways. BlackPink returned to the hotel they were at, and tiredly showered. After finishing, they all relaxed a bit in the living room.

"Man!" Rose exclaimed, "I'm full!"

"You're never full," Jennie commented. Rose whined.

"At least we met up with Mina," Lisa said, "Maybe we'll see Momo and Sana?"

"Don't count on it," Jisoo flatly replied, "THEy're probably busy with their own things. Let's not intrude on them, ok?"

That surprised the members in terms of how Jisoo was trying to be attentive, but sounded rather detached. At that, Jisoo sat up from the couch.

"I'm going to sleep," Jisoo said, "We're gonna be ready to go tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Jennie replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Jisoo said, "Night everyone."

"Night," everyone said.

With that, Jisoo went to the room she shared with Lisa. After the door was closed, the remaining three just looked at each other. After a moment, Lisa spoke.

"At least it wasn't a blow up this time," Lisa simply stated.

"Guess that's progress," Rose commented.

"Guys," Jennie said, "We all apologized, right?"

Rose and Lisa nodded.

"We already told each other," Rose replied.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Hopefully we can all try to spend the next couple of days working on getting Jisoo to be less hateful towards us."

"She's not hateful, Jennie," Rose stated with a bit of hope, "She's just trying to not feel hurt again. Not that I blame her since we all went behind her back."

"Yeah," Lisa said, "Talking to her brother. To See-"

The three suddenly widened their eyes and Lisa clasped her mouth shut. They all stared at each other with fear.

"Ohhhh," Rose drawled out, "F-."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," Jennie stated, "Goddamn, I forgot about that."

"What now?" Lisa asked as she let her hands down.

Jennie sighed. She really didn't want Jisoo to have another blow up. or even think of leaving the group.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Rose spoke.

Jennie and Lisa immediately looked at her with surprised looks.

"I'm the one who called her," Rose continued, "So let me do it. Just don't let me forget. Ok?"  
  
At Rose's small voice, Jennie and Lisa nodded in agreement and hugged the chipmunk. After a moment, the hug ended.

"Let's go to bed," Jennie said, "We need to get ready to go in the afternoon."

"Ok," the makanes said.

Jennie and Rose went to their room while Lisa went to the one she shared with Jisoo. Upon entering, she saw that Jisoo was asleep due to the rise and fall of her chest. Jisoo's hair was fanned out, even when snoring. Lisa internally chuckled.

Lisa saw that the blanket didn't cover her top half, and her phone was on her chest. Lisa didn't want Jisoo to risk her health with the phone right next to her. So Lisa took the phone as quietly as she could and put it on a charger on the table on the other side of the room. She then walked back quietly and pulled the cover back on the top half, including her arms since they were on the sides. Lisa made sure they were carefully under the covers.

Lisa took one last look at the sleeping figure of her fellow crackhead. Which has not been happening lately, at least organically.

Without a word, Lisa quickly kissed the top of Jisoo's head. Not knowing why, Lisa pulled back hoping to not see the horrified look of Jisoo. When she saw the woman was still sleeping, Lisa eased up. She went to her bed and went under the covers, turning off the light.

As she went under the bed, she thought over the past few days, knowing what a whirlwind time it was. Soon after, she fell asleep. Unaware that someone else is not asleep.

At another location, during the whole time Blackpink was at the hotel, Mina arrived at the complex, and her management team went to sleep in the other room. As she was alone in her room, she pulled out her phone.

She dialed a number and after hearing the ring, someone picked up. She placed it to her ear. She heard a person speak.

"I just met them tonight," Mina said. She heard the person on the other line speak.

"Of course," Mina spoke, "I spoke to them, well, with the exception of Kim Jisoo."

The voice on the other line sounded angry, and Mina spoke.

"She wasn't in a speaking mood," Mina stated, "I did try to involve her talking about everyday things. I even brought up dating."

The other line was in an irritable mood and Mina sighed.

"I understand you wanted me to fish," Mina continued, "But why Kim Jisoo? And tonight, she seemed rather, well, out of character?"

The other line went silent, and Mina took it as a sign to continue.

"She wasn't really enjoying the food tonight at the mermaid cafe I took them too," Mina commented, "And she was actually not interested in going out tonight when I invited BlackPink. She only talked here and there, not even showing any kind of affection towards her bandmates. It made me wonder something happened."

The other line was quiet for a moment, and Mina wasn't sure if the person was somewhere else. Finally, Mina heard the other line.

"I told them about my fellow Japanese idols," Mina said with a bit of nervousness. The voice kept on speaking.

"Wait?" Mina asked in shock, "Y-You want me to, what?"

Mina heard from the other line and Mina just stood quietly. Finally, she spoke after a minute.

"S-S-So," Mina said, "Y-You want me to wait for them to fly back to Korea? And make some sort of move on Jisoo at next month's show?"

Mina heard from the other line and after it finished, Mina sighed.

"Ok," Mina said, "I'll see what I can do about getting Jisoo by herself. And then I'll see what her feelings are towards her fellow bavdnamtes. Yes, sir. Understood. Good night."

Mina locked her phone after her contacted ended the call. Mina sighed as she sat on the bed. She laid down and looked out side the window, seeing the shining stars. Thinking about one thing.

'What the hell are you to this person, Kim Jisoo?' Mina thought.


	28. Japan Meetups Part III: Tokyo Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to Tokyo, with a bit more information revealed to Jisoo by her bandmates, and finishing up their tour, with the appearance of familiar idols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before

When morning came, a loud knock on the door woke Jisoo up.

"Jisoo!" Rose was heard, "Lisa! Time to get up!"

Jisoo slowly stirred from her sleep, but as she stretched, she noticed that she was covered up by the blanket. Jisoo was confused. When did she fall asleep? She then remembered her phone and looked, only to see a snoring Lisa.

Jisoo couldn't help but wonder if Lisa actually tucked her into bed. Jisoo slowly walked over to Lisa's bed. She leaned over a bit and shook her.

"Lalisa," Jisoo started. Lisa was still not awake.

"Yah, Lisa!" Jisoo said a bit louder and shaking the Thai harder, "Wake up, Manoban! Wake up!"

Jisoo started shaking Lisa like the Thai was dough being rolled out. After a moment, somehow Jisoo being able to shake her harder in spite of her size, was able to get Lisa to stir.

"Mmm!" Lisa whined as she suddenly rolled over.

Unknown to each other, their faces would be really close. Lisa's eyes opened up just as Jisoo realized their faces were really close. After a quiet second...

"AAAHHHH!" "LISA-YAH!"

Jisoo leapt back and fell on the other bed while Lisa basically leapt out and fell backwards, her long legs dangling in the air. At that, there was a knock on the door.

"Unnie!?" Jennie was heard, "Lisa?!"

The two women were definitely in an awkward position, but Jisoo managed to get up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal a worried Jennie.

"Jichu?" Jennie asked, "What-?"

"Lisa was being a log," Jisoo replied, "And Lisa freaked on me."

"You were too close to my face!" Lisa shouted as she got up.

Lisa's hair was all frazzled. Jennie just looked at the scene rather oddly.

"Ooooookayyyyyy," Jennie drawled, "Anyway, get yourselves ready to go. We still need to go to the train station."

"Alright," Jisoo said.

Jisoo went to get her phone and found it on the table after a bit of looking. Jisoo went to go to the bathroom to change, while Lisa went to meet with Jennie.

"When did you and Rosie get up?" Lisa asked.

"Just several minutes ago we got out of the room," Jennie replied, "But we actually slept peacefully."

"Funny," Lisa said, "So did we, or at least I did."

Jennie nodded but kept looking at her oddly. Lisa was unaware of what Jennie was thinking.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Did you," Jennie asked, waving her finger between Lisa and...air?

"Huh?" Lisa asked.

Jennie couldn't help but let out a grunt and roll her eyes.

"Why do you look like you're hair just got through a roller coaster?" Jennie asked, who then had accusatory eyes, "Did you and Jisoo go do it?"

Lisa was confused even more.

"Huh?" Lisa asked, "What are you talking about? I just tucked Jisoo into bed after all of us went to bed. She was out like a light and I took away her phone. I even tucked her in bed."

Jennie felt her cheeks blush a bit. She thought Lisa and Jisoo were waking up in their post-bliss state.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Jennie,' Jennie thought to herself, 'Geez. All of a sudden I wanted to know what Jisoo and Lisa were doing? Man, I must have completely forgotten the hot-, Yah! What the-? Now!??!'

"Jennie?" Lisa asked, "Jennie unnie, what's going on?"

Jennie was shaken out of her thoughts and looked at the confused look of Lisa. Before she could respond, Jennie thankfully was saved by Jisoo's reappearance.

"All yours, Lisa," Jisoo said, "I'll check my bags again."

Jennie sighed. "I'll wait with Rose for you two in the main room," Jennie said.

Jennie left with an awkward blush, while Lisa just looked on confused. The Thai turned around and saw Jisoo wearing her casual clothes and checking her suitcase. As Lisa went to get her clothes to change, Jisoo spoke.

"Lisa," Jisoo said.

Lisa stopped as she went to the bathroom and looked at Jisoo, who looked at her with a blank look.

"Y-Y-Yes, unnie?" Lisa asked with a stutter.

"Did you tuck me in?" Jisoo asked.

Lisa was a bit startled but she decided to just tell her.

"W-W-Well," Lisa said, "You were already asleep, and your phone was off, so I had to take it off of you and put it on a charger on the table. I also saw that you weren't exactly covered up by your blanket and it was cold. So, I-"

"LIsa yah," Jisoo interrupted, "Please, don't ramble, and I don't need you to be worried about me. I appreciate the concern but please, focus on your own well-being. It's my responsibility to make sure you all are looked after, ok?"

Lisa felt a bit shocked that Jisoo was saying something like that. Sure, Jisoo is the eldest member, but doesn't Jisoo want to have someone look after her? Why wouldn't she accept that?

"Go change, Lisa," Jisoo continued, "I'll go pack and sit with Jennie and Rose."

Lisa didn't respond but nodded. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Jisoo let herself take a deep breath and sigh it out. Unknown to Lisa, last night, Jisoo did pass out sleeping, but she happened to have felt a pair of lips on her forehead. Jisoo just opened her eyes and noticed Lisa's figure as she walked to her bed. Plus, she recognized the lips since Lisa has always done a lot of kissing to her members.

Jisoo didn't want to feel anything other than 'pretending' to care as she realized that she cannot truly give anyone what they want because Jisoo is still dealing with her own issues. In fact, she is incapable of holding a relationship because her high school life messed her up. And that wasn't even mentioning her time as a trainee and an idol.

Meanwhile Lisa was changing. All Lisa could think about was how do they get Jisoo to open up? Lisa thought she was doing something nice, even if she felt it was done out of guilt for how things have occurred this past week. Lisa fixed her hair, and only hoped that she can get answers out of all of this.

Meanwhile, Jennie and Rose were checking out their phones while waiting for the crackheads. Well, one and a half since Jisoo has been more introverted than usual for her. Rose found out from Jennie, who went to check on them, that Lisa and Jisoo had a 'close encounter', in Jennie's words.

"Wait?" Rose chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Like in Lisa's words," Jennie said with a smirk, "They just nearly kissed."

Rose let out a gasp and covered mouth with her hands. The two were next door to them, and they could hear through the walls if anything occurred.

"And?" Rose asked, "Did they-?"

"Nope," Jennie said while shaking her head, "Lisa's hair is just messy and they were all still wearing clothes. Besides, I doubt we'd be able to hear anyway. Or at least, we could, but we'd be sleeping."

Rose pouted. "Dang it," Rose grumbled.

"What are you upset about?" Jennie asked with a smirk, "Didn't get to have another moment of peeping on a hot session?"

"Come on," Rose whined, "At least we'd know-"

Rose suddenly stopped as she saw Jisoo walk out with her suitcase. Jennie was confused when Jennie stopped talking.

"I'm ready," Jisoo said.

Jennie was startled and turned to look at Jisoo. The older Kim looked a little dour, as if her prior freak out was only temporary. Well, it was, but at least it brought out some humor, right?

"Where's Lisa?" Rose asked.

Before Jisoo could answer, Lisa called out.

"I'm checking my suitcase," Lisa said, "Give me a minute. I'm double checking everything."

"You don't even carry a lot of stuff!" Jennie called out.

"Says you, Coco Chanel!" Lisa barked out.

Jennie let out an exasperated gasp, and put a hand over her heart.

"You wound me, Manoban!" Jennie dramatically sighed out.

"Actually," Rose said, "You do carry a lot of fashion wear."

"Eh!?" Jennie whined out.

"And carry too much make up," Jisoo surprisingly added.

That made Jennie and Rose look up in surprise. The past few days, Jisoo hasn't been her usual humorous self when it was just the four of them. Could it be?

"Cut back on that crap," Jisoo bluntly said, "You'll leave things to waste."

That surprised the two women, but Jisoo just said nothing as she went to the front door to get ready to leave. Jennie and Rose were looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Geez," Rose whispered, "I know Jisoo can be dense, but what the heck did she need to say it like that? It comes off as rather elitist."

"NOt elitist," Jennie whispered back, "More like apathetic. I know Jisoo unnie always makes fun of us, all of us do to each other, but she sounded more like a bored or uncaring person."

"I'm supposed to tell her about-" Rose started.

"SH!" Jennie interrupted, "Wait. Let's do it when we get to Tokyo."

Rose nodded, and at that, Lisa came out, and saw the rest of her bandmates either sitting on the couch, or in Jisoo's case, just standing by the door.

"All done," Lisa said, "Ready to go?"

Th three confirmed it and they all went out to meet their management team. They met up with their group at the hotel elevator and then went to check out, but not before eating breakfast. They then took the rental van to go to the train station.

They waited at the train station, as their ride to Tokyo would be a bit of a wait. All were sitting silently and checking on their phones, seeing people's comments about meeting Shiori Kutsuna and Mina. A lot of people were excited but there were the usual haters.

Not surprising for Jennie, as she got used to it. Rose and Lisa were either way. Jisoo, though...

"What the-?" Rose started, "Who the hell said Jisoo unnie is a visual hole?!?! She took part in the variety show too, you know!"

"It's no worse than people saying Jennie is trying to get alone time with Shiori," Jisoo commented, "At least they don't think of me as any attention to mind."

"Come on, Chu!" Jennie exclaimed, "You're just as important as any of us. It's not the same without you. Don't sell yourself short! You were an actor before an idol. How can anyone think you're a visual hole if a famous actress, in any part of the world, wants to be in a show with you?"

Jisoo was sitting in between Jennie and Lisa, just staring at the comments on her phone. She just read through a comment that said 'Wow! As if 'Deadpool' didn't need anymore fat! Who needs that fat ass, no talent bitch?!'

Or 'Where did Jisoo actually improve in? Being a fat slob or a shameless slut?"

Just a couple of things to bring up. And that doesn't even include people calling Lisa a 'Fucking Thai that should just stick to being a flat chested stick of a 'dancer'!'

"Netizens," Rose blurted while sitting on Jennie's right, "As if politicians using Twitter to announce things is adding on to beyond crazy."

"Don't worry," Lisa said, "Things will soon turn around for the world where we can all live on a planet that makes sense for everyone and we don't have to worry about things going bad."

The others looked at Lisa with curious gazes, surprised at her having a bit of wisdom.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Why Manoban," Rose said with a smirk, "Who knew you had a mature brain?"

"Hey!" Lisa protested.

Before any argument could break out, they were called by their manager as the train arrived. The group got onto the train to go to Tokyo for the remainder of their tour. While they were sitting in the dining room, ready for lunch, Rose and Jennie were sitting next to each other at a table looking out the countryside. Lisa was sitting with Jisoo but they didn't really talk much.

It was an awkward silence that was just broken by a vibrating phone. Jennie and Rose looked around, but it was the latter's phone. The chipmunk looked at the screen and saw a number that she recognized.

'How you guys doing since a few nights ago?'

"Who was it?" Jennie asked.

"Seulgi unnie," Rose whispered. As Rose replied with a 'Getting thru' text, Jennie looked at her with concern.

"It does remind me of what you wanted to do," Jennie said.

Rose sent the text, and sighed. She put her phone away and turned to look at Jisoo and Lisa. Jisoo was reading a book while Lisa was listening to music.

"YEah," Rose said as she turned back to look at Jennie, "I better do it now."

"You sure?" Jennie asked.

"Just get it over with," Rose said, "And better let Jisoo know it's all of us."

Jennie nodded, and the two went to the other table. As the two reached them, Rose tapped Lisa's shoulder. Lisa was startled, but as she took off her ear buds, Rose spoke.

"We need to talk," Rose said, "All of us."

Lisa had a surprised and frightened look, but at Rose's glare Lisa nodded in agreement. At the same time, Jennie tapped on Jisoo's shoulder.

"Unnie," Jennie said.

"Yes, Jennie?" Jisoo asked without looking up.

"We need to talk," Jennie replied, "Now."

"Aren't we-?" Jisoo started.

"It's important, unnie," Rose interrupted.

Everyone looked up at Rose, seeing her serious face. It was unusual to see Rose be in such a serious mode. Even Jisoo was surprised. She put her book away, and Jennie and Rose sat down, sitting next to Jisoo and Lisa, respectively.

"Jisoo," Jennie said, "We all apologized to you for what happened a few nights ago."

"Why are-?" Jisoo started.

"Just let us finish," Jennie said, "Please."

Jisoo reluctantly kept quiet. She couldn't help, though, but wonder why they are all talking about this again. Sure, Jisoo didn't fully accept or deny them, but she was still processing herself after memories of the past were brought up. And Jisoo did have a blow up herself with her members.

Jennie then looked at Rose, who was feeling nervous. After taking a breath, she spoke.

"Unnie, please understand, it wasn't any of our intention to pry into your life. Let alone your past. And I'm sorry for saying those things that night. I know I'm apologizing again, but I am sorry. I know you aren't dumb. Ignorant? Apathetic? Indifferent? Sure. But in no way did I mean to come off as saying you deserved to be, uh...."  
  
Rose looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. Thankfully, their management team was present and sitting in other places. They had the whole car to themselves. Satisfied, Rose leaned in over the table.

"Harmed like that," Rose simply stated, "But yes, I did screw up on that one. And also, like Jennie, I did call someone. Especially when, um, Jennie and Lisa also were with me when I got a call back from someone."

Jennie and Lisa looked like they were going to be angry at Rose for throwing them under the bus but were glad she was going to take it upon herself to admit it.

"Who?" Jisoo blankly asked.

"S-Seulgi unnie," Rose managed to breathe out.

Oh, that one, out of everyone else, also hurt Jisoo.

"What did she tell you?" Jisoo plainly asked, "What did you ask her?"

Rose took a shaky breath and continued with encouragement from Lisa and Jennie. She looked at Jisoo.

"It was after your meeting with YG," Rose replied, "And after we all got to Japan. I, um, asked if, well, after we found out from your brother, she called me back and I asked her what you were like before we all met."

Jisoo sighed and closed her eyes. This one hurt, but at least SEulgi didn't know anything other than that one-

"She told you that?" Jisoo asked. The three nodded.

"Well," Jisoo said, "She didn't know anything about my high school life so that's ok."

Rose let out a heavy sigh.

"U-U-Unnie," Rose stuttered, "i-I'm sorry. For that and a few nights ago."

Jennie and Lisa murmured in agreement.

Jisoo sighed. She really wasn't interested in looking into that night again. Honestly, she felt it was unnecessary for them to apologize but Jisoo also was still upset. Not that she wanted to leave her members, but she was upset.

"No," Jisoo said. That made Rose feel like she got punched in the gut. Jennie and Lisa were also horrified.

"No I cannot forgive any of you," Jisoo continued, "Not even Jennie. Maybe Lisa as she didn't go behind my back as you two, but she went along with it anyway."

Jennie knew that was going to happen but now she really felt sick to he stomach. Even Lisa was ready to cry. Because she knew in regards to that last sentence, it was true.

"SO I don't want anymore apologies," Jisoo said, "It's over. It's done with. I get why you guys are all concerned, but you all betrayed my trust. Calling my brother, who I'm gonna have words with after we get back to Korea."

The other three were just waiting now for the final blow.

"But," Jisoo started, "I can't forgive you because I can't forgive myself."

That threw off the other three. What was she talking about?

"I-I," Jisoo started with a shaky breath, "I'm someone who shouldn't have to be a concern to anyone. I know what i said that night, and it was out of anger, but really, maybe it's best once the tour is over I stay away."

"No!" Rose let out in a whisper, "P-Please. Don't!"

"It's ok if you're upset with us," Jennie said, "But please, don't leave!"

"I'm only being trouble to you all," Jisoo continued.

Lisa quickly sat up.

"Jisoo-yah!" Lisa exclaimed, "Though I caused you to be hurt with Hong-"

"It's not even that," Jisoo interrupted, "It's.."

Jisoo's sentence was left hanging, and none of the members felt really hungry but they tried to eat since there were staffers present and noting what is going on.

"Jisoo," Jennie started, "If it is any better, I didn't tell them about what you told me during the flight to Japan."

"It's no big deal now," Jisoo quickly replied, "Besides, maybe it's best I no longer get involved. You three have futures that are meant for this type of field."

"What?!" Rose let out. Lisa just looked on in shock while Jennie was just startled.

"U-Unnie?" Jennie asked.

"I do wish," Jisoo sadly said, "That I didn't bring this on you. I guess everyone else was right. I'm just someone who's only brought on problems because I'm not supposed to have been here. Not even YGE."

That got the other three's eyebrows raised.

"Wh-What?" Jennie asked, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Jisoo just sat quietly, and ate. She really didn't want to talk anymore than she let out.

"Jisoo," Rose started, "D-Did sangjamin say something to you about that day? At the store?"

Rose knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't let this one go. Jisoo sighed.

"I can't really say it here," Jisoo mentioned, "But really, you three shouldn't have to worry. Besides, it will only hurt you."

"Let us take it on then," Rose demanded as she reached over to hold Jisoo's hand, "Please? Let us do it right this time?"

Jennie followed suit, placing her hand over the other two.

"You can tell us whatever it is on your own time," Jennie said, "But let us actually help you? Please?"

After Jisoo struggled to respond, Lisa finally put her hand over Jennie's.

"Let us," Lisa firmly said, "And this time, we won't let anyone or anything stop us. We always wondered why you were so caring towards us, but maybe you can help us understand why at times you close off from us. We can help you."

Jisoo internally was touched by their concern. She really was, but she didn't feel like she can fully trust them with what she felt. Certainly after a couple of complications.

With a heavy sigh, Jisoo pulled her hand out from underneath the others. She stood up ready to walk away. The other three were hurt, but before she walked away or let anyone speak, she spoke one last time.

"Don't think I'm worth the trouble," Jisoo said, "Because every time there is trouble, it's better if you left me for dead."

That left her bavdnamtes stunned. They couldn't believe how cold and defeatist sounding their unnie was. They watch in silence as Jisoo sat at another table and sat down.

Rose and Jennie were just looking at each other in stunned silence. Lisa was just left with her mouth hanging open, looking outside the window. As the countryside was being passed by the train, all they could wonder was 'What now?'

For the entire ride, it was an awkward silence. Lunch was a heavy atmosphere. By the time they got off the train at the Tokyo station, they were emotionally and mentally drained.

The group got driven back via van to their latest hotel. Except it wasn't a hotel this time.

They got to the hotel, with heavy minds. As they reached the front desk, they were going to check in to the group's hotel room. Except they ere going to get a surprise after the front desk lady looked at the screen for their names.

"Ah, there you all are," the woman said, "I see your names booked for the luxury suite."

"Come again?" the manager asked.

"What?" Jennie asked in shock. Even the Human Gucci herself was surprised at the upgrade.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, "Did a mistake occur while booking?"

"There has to be a mistake," BP's manager replied, "I checked the booking myself. It shouldn't be a luxury suite. We booked for the 8th floor."

The woman quickly checked, and found the results.

"I'm sorry," the woman said in Japanese, "But those rooms are no longer booked for you."

"What?" the manager asked. The rest of Blackpink were also surprised.

"Just a moment," the woman said as she looked for someone.

She found a middle aged woman, presumably her boss.

"Manager-domo," the woman said, "These guests believe they got the wrong room."

The older woman approached them desk and saw BlackPink.

"Hello," the woman said with a bow, "You're saying you booked the wrong rooms?"

"There has to be," BP's manager said, "YGE doesn't usually book such high ended suites for anyone."

"That's true," Rose added, "The prior hotel we were at was like a regular hotel, except maybe more privacy."

"OH," the middle aged woman said, "Are you BlackPInk?"

The group nodded.

"Ah," the hotel manager said, "I do apologize, but your employer called just a couple days ago and said that he received a call that you were all to be upgraded to the luxury suite."

That confused everyone.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Of course," the woman said, "Hold on a second."

The hotel manager went to find something while BlackPink looked on in confusion.

"YG himself wouldn't spare any expense like this," Rose said, "Let alone for girl groups."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jennie asked herself.

Lisa and Jisoo were also wondering what was going on, but then the manager came back.

"Here we are," the woman said holding a paper of some sort, "It says 'Please inform BLackPink, Manager XXXX, that the previously booked rooms are no longer for them to use. They are to be upgraded to luxury suite thanks to the generosity of well-known patrons who know mutual acquaintances. Sincerely, Yang Hun Suk'. That's what it says."

The manager provided the letter to BP's and as he read it, BlackPink were stunned. BP handed the letter back.

"I guess I'll call my boss later," BP's manager said, "It's still surprising."

"He expects your call," the hotel manager said, "Yana, please provide the key cards."

"Right away boss," the staffer said. She provided four key cards for BlackPink and several others for the staff.

"Enjoy your stay," the staffer said with a bow, "I apologize of the confusion."

"It's alright," Jisoo simply stated.

With that, the group went to the elevator, and pressed for the luxury suite, which was the tenth floor. The group was very surprised and were talking amongst themselves as they were going up.

"Who the heck are these 'patrons'?" Lisa asked with air quotes.

"Who knows," JIsoo simply replied, "I'm more curious about the mutual acquaintances part."

That everyone agreed, but for the whole ride, it was quiet. Thankfully, the elevator ride bypassed the other floors. When they reached it, they stepped out and saw a regular looking hallway. It didn't scream luxury but when they reached the door and opened it, that was when they got a shock.

Persian rugs on bamboo floors. The suite styled in the way of traditional Japanese homes. Large screen TV. A full kitchen. Soft couches. Lisa and Rose immediately ran for the bedrooms, and jumped on cotton sheets covering soft beds. The bathrooms were also done with a combination of luxury and convenience. Everyone was stunned once everyone finished checking the rooms.

"Well," Jisoo said, "I guess this is what luxury is like for all of BlackPink and staff."

"But who did this?" Rose asked, "We saw three bedrooms."

At that, BP's manager called YGE. After a couple rings, there was an answer and he put it on speaker.

"YG sangjamin?" the manager asked.

"Ah," YG's voice was heard, "You are at the hotel. Good. How do you like the new digs?"

"We're actually surprised, sangjamin," Jennie replied, "More on the why than the how."

"I'm sure," YG replied, "In fact, a mutual friend did contact us and said that a couple of his artists wanted to meet with you during your last two concerts in Japan before heading back to Seoul, and he actually helped foot the bill for it, along with the parents of one of the idols."

"Hm?" the women asked.

A knock on the door was heard.

"That should be them," YG said.

Rose went to open the door. After she looked inside, she let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it, Rose?" Jennie asked.

Rose didn't respond as she quickly opened the door. She let out a squeal.

"Ohmygod!" Rose exclaimed, "You guys! They're gonna love seeing you here."

Rose suddenly hugged whoever as at the door. BlackPink only saw a couple pairs of arms holding her.

"Who-?" Lisa started.

When Rose pulled away and stood aside, two people actually showed up. Both Japanese. One with long brown hair, a heart shaped face, a petite body, and wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt. The other with short dark black hair, a dancer's body, round face, and wearing white shirt and blue jeans. Both had dark brown eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Beulping!" the two said with a bow.

The rest of BlackPink only could gasp.

"Momo!?" Lisa exclaimed. The dancer nodded.

"Sana!?" Jennie followed. The other idol also waved a hello.

Jisoo could only look on with a bit of surprise while Rose happily bounced towards the group.

"Mina said you guys would be here!" Rose cheered.

"She did tell us about meeting you guys," Momo said, "And we asked our boss, JYP, to allow us to spend time with you guys while you're having your concert. And, well, this genius over here thought we idols all roomed together."

The rest of the group looked at the other Japanese idol, Sana, who had a wide smile.

"Sana?' Jennie asked.

In response, Sana only said this.

"Sha, sha, sha!" Sana said while doing her dance move.

BlackPink could only think of one thing when Sana did that.

More drama and confusion.


	29. Japan Meetups Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the surprising appearances of Momo and Sana, BlackPink spend the rest of their day hanging out with their Japanese counterparts. All the while, though, one of them has a close encounter with someone from Jisoo's pre-idol days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: While same as before, I should have mentioned in the beginning that Red Velvet and TWICE, whose members were characters in this, are also real people from SM and JYP Entertainment, respectively. Also Kai is a member of EXO from SM Entertainment. Shiori Kutsuna is a real actress. None of them in this story are what they are in real life.
> 
> Edited a bit

Jennie and Lisa quickly ran to hug and jump around with Sana and Momo, respectively. Jisoo gave a small wave after the hugging stopped.

"Welcome back to Tokyo!" Sana cheered, "Mina told us you guys met up in Osaka! And met Kutsuna Shiori! Oh my gosh! Why don't your bosses let you work with her??!"

BlackPInk felt a little awkward as Jisoo was told she was being hit on by the actress, and it started all the awkwardness.

"Well," Jennie started, "We are still dealing with more of the same. Plus, we're getting ready to go to Coachella and need songs."

"Aish!" Sana let out, "That's SO COOL!"

The people present, including the TWICE members' managers, were all basically finding it bizarre that Sana is such an energetic and cheery person.

"Ooohhh," Sana continued, "I hope you'll get to meet a big music star! Oh, Steve Aoki! Marshmellow! DJs at the top of their game!"

"Sana!" Momo exclaimed in emabrassment, "Enough! Please. We're here to hang out with them."

Sana blushed but the rest of BlackPInk were surprised.

"Really?" Lisa asked, "Mina said you two would be in the city, but aren't you guys busy?"

"Don't worry about it," Momo quickly replied, "And we intend to see your shows for the next two nights."

BlackPInk let out surprised gasps.

"Really?!" Rose let out. Momo turned to Rose and smiled.

"You betcha!" Momo replied, "Aaaaannnndddd, we got backstage passes!"

Momo and Sana showed their passes, signifying that YG did approve of it.

"Indeed i have," YG said over the speaker, "Now,, thanks to JYP, you girls get to have upgrades. don't expect it too much, however. Also, if you haven't noticed the extra two bed, Sana and Momo are rooming with you tonight."

That stunned the entire group. TWICE's members are rooming with them? Why?

"Sana and Momo are in the middle of doing promotional events themselves," YG continued, "And they arrived just before you all did. They offered to have you ladies with them. So don't think this will happen again if you don't want this. Still, for the last couple of nights, you all get to enjoy this luxury. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to end this call. Good bye."

"Good bye sangjamin," BlackPInk said.

The call ended, and BP's manager put his phone away.

"Well," the manager said, "Since we have plenty of security, I'm sure BlackPInk will have no problem hanging out with you two, unless you have something else tonight?"

Sana and Momo's manager shook her head yes.

"Unfortunately," the man said, "Sana and Momo's parents are visiting them tonight. But, after that, they're all free to go with you all."

"Yay!" Lisa and Rose cheered.

Jennie just chuckled, but when she turned to Jisoo, the older woman was being rather aloof. She just stood with a bit of longing upon seeing the maknaes cheerfully bounce. Jennie wondered if that was a sign that Jisoo is coming back. At least the one they know.

"So," Momo said while clapping her hands, "You all had lunch right?"

Rose and Lisa nodded emphatically.

"Then let's get some coffee and tea!" Momo cheered, "You all freshen up. I know you must be tired, but if you're up to it, we can go check out this cafe."

BlackPink looked amongst each other, and most of them agreed.

"Let's go," Jennie said.

"I'll stay here," Jisoo spoke.

The rest of BLackPInk were surprised as they turned to look at her. This was the second time this happened. And with TWICE's members, no less. Sana and Momo, for their part, were a bit confused.

"Eh?" Sana let out, "Why not, unnie? Are you sick? Omo! Can you still go on stage with everyone?"

Jisoo shook her head no. "i'm fine," Jisoo replied, "Just tired."

Momo, though, didn't quite buy it.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Momo asked, "Maybe we can take you guys shopping?"

That lit up everyone's eyes, but they didn't know if JIsoo would take it.

"I'm not into shopping," Jisoo said, "I dozed off on the train."

Momo was going to suggest something else when a phone was heard ringing. Everyone looked, and someone did answer.

"Oh," Sana said, "That's mine. Hold on."

Sana walked to another side of the suite to have her call, saying 'Hello' as she did so. Meanwhile, Momo was with BlackPink.

"You guys ok?" Momo asked with worry, "Mina mentioned that she managed to get you guys after a busy couple of days."

BlackPInk were trying to avoid making things anymore awkward, but Jisoo spoke.

"Just exhausted," Jisoo said with a bit of sadness in her tone, "Things were hectic the past week."

Momo was going to continue, until Sana's voice was heard.

"-k? Alright. No, no, it's ok, mama. Maybe tomorrow before I go to BlackPink's concert? Or maybe the day after? Ok, let me know. Give grandma my love. Sayonara!"

Sana walked back from the other end of the suite. She had an upset look as she ended the phone call.

"You ok, Sana?" Jennie asked.

"My mom called," Sana sadly replied, "My grandma fell at the nursing home she lives at."

"Is she ok?" Rose asked with worry.

"My grandma was taken to the hospital," Sana continued, "She cracked a bone in her foot. Crazy right?"

"For your grandma?" Jennie asked, "Then she's lucky not to have hip replacement, right?"

Sana shook her head. "Just last year she had hip replacement," Sana worriedly replied.

The women were definitely taking in sharp intakes of breath. Even Jisoo knew it was bad for any elderly person to have any injuries after hip replacement.

"They're keeping her overnight," Sana replied, "And then checking on her tomorrow. So I'll be unable to meet my parents tonight."

Sana pouted but Momo made a suggestion.

"How about going with me and my parents?" Momo asked.

"I can't impose," Sana quickly replied, "Plus, I'm sure BlackPink is going to have their own time tonight."

"Actually," Jennie replied, "we don't have anything tonight either. Besides, we know the dome anyway. Maybe we can keep you company tonight?"

Sana's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Really?" Sana childishly asked.

"I'm sure you we will have fun," Rose cheerfully stated, "Besides, we haven't gotten to meet up with you guys a lot."  
  
"Yes!" Sana cheered.

"It's settled," Jennie cheerfully said, "We'll have plenty of fun."

Rose and Lisa clapped and cheered, bouncing around with Sana who felt happy. After a moment, they stopped.

"Manager?" Lisa asked.

"We have plenty of staff tonight," the manager said, "Just be careful."

All the women cheered. None noticed that Jisoo already walked off.

"Let's put our stuff away, guys," Jennie said, "And we-, eh, Jisoo unnie? Where are you going?"

Everyone turned to see Jisoo already walking off with her suitcase.

"I'm already picking a room," Jisoo said.

"Hold on," Momo interrupted, "Sana and I already are sharing one. We'll show you all."

With that, the women went to check out the rooms. While all the rooms were the same, Sana and Momo showed BlackPink that they were sharing the bedroom at the end of the hallway. On the group's right and left were the other two untaken rooms.

"Dibs on the left!" Rose shouted. The woman immediately ran with her suitcase. The rest were a little surprised. 

"Who's rooming with Rose?" Jisoo asked.

"I can stay with her," Jennie replied, "Since I roomed with you in Osaka."

"That's fine," Jisoo replied, "Lisa?"

Lisa swiftly nodded her head.

"Sure, unnie," Lisa said, "And our last day, we can explore?"

"We'll see," Jisoo plainly stated, "But you guys change since you want to hang out with Momo and Sana."

That left Jennie and Lisa surprised. They couldn't believe that Jisoo was still not interested in going out.

"Wait a minute," Sana interjected, "I know MOmo will be with her parents tonight, but before that, she wants to take the rest of your bandmates out shopping. How about you and I hang out before dinner? Maybe a tea shop in the mall while your bandmates shop?"

Jisoo was a bit surprised that Sana was trying to get her to go out with her, but while she was thinking about it, the rest of BLackPInk were hoping she said no and just go with them. Even so, a part of them hoped she just hang out with Momo, oddly enough.

Speaking of, Momo was actually a bit surprised that Sana was quick to offer her presence for the Korean woman.

'Sana,' Momo thought to herself, 'I hope you know what you're doing. Even so, I'm scared.'

After a moment, Jisoo sighed while nodding.

"Ok," Jisoo replied, "Not like I can do anything in the hotel by myself."

Sana suddenly clapped and bounced around, cheering.

"YAY!" Sana let out, "I can't wait to let our bandmates know! Nayeon missed talking to you! Let's go get ready! Come on, Momo!"

Momo didn't have time to respond as Sana grabbed the dancer by the arm. Momo didn't have time to react when the door was opened and closed. A moment later, Jennie and Lisa looked at Jisoo.

"What?" Jisoo asked, "It's just a hang out. Nothing about it."

Before either rapper could respond, Jisoo turned away and went into the last room. She opened the door and got her suitcase put away, while Jennie and Lisa just looked on oddly before looking at each other.

"What's with Japanese women and Jisoo?" Lisa plainly asked.

Jennie just shrugged. "Honestly," Jennie replied, "I'm surprised Momo didn't try to act friendly with Jisoo."

At that, Lisa nodded in agreement and went into the room Jisoo went into while Jennie went into the one Rose went. BlackPink was getting all of their suitcases unpacked and changing clothes, taking quick showers. Meanwhile, Momo and Sana were in a bit of an argument.

"Ok," Momo sternly said, "What the hell was that, Minatozaki?"

Sana stopped what she was doing as she got her make up and jewelry done. The cheery idol turned from the mirror to look at her fellow Japanese member.

"What?" Sana innocently asked. Momo, however, was not having it as she crossed her arms.

"Spill," Momo demanded.

Sana just had a raised eyebrow, saying 'Eh?'. Momo only felt her anger rise a bit.

"Don't play dumb!" Momo explained, "If you asking out Kim Jisoo was your way of coming out-?"

"C-Coming out?" Sana asked in surprise, "W-Wait? You think I'm gay? No! Not that it's a problem. I-I just-?"

"Sana," Momo let out, "I remember how you tried to ask out a guy at our agency after our dating ban ended. Only thing was, it was for you to turn him down and then you started to shamelessly flirt. And then you actually tried to ask out Wendy from Red Velvet. I thought you were just 'experimenting' when I saw you talk to her and act flirty."

Momo said the word with air quotes, personally hating how people use that word when actual gays and bisexuals exist.

"W-W-Well," Sana shyly said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. That was usually a sign that Sana was nervous.

Momo took pity on her and walked towards Sana. The slightly older woman patted Sana's arm comfortingly.

"It's ok," Momo said, "I'm not offended or even angry that you tried to ask out a woman. It's just I wished you told someone from our group that you are into women, if not at least me."

Sana let out a trembling sigh. She sat down in the chair, folding her hands. Momo knelt down in front of her and held her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Momo asked, "Are you feeling upset? What's going on?"

Sana took a few seconds before taking in a breath and letting it out.

"Y-You're right," Sana stammered, "I-I was trying to come out."

"In that blunt of a way with Jisoo?" Momo asked with her own raised eyebrow.

Sana nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah," she continued, "I-I know that neither country has truly accepted someone like me, but I just thought that whenever I saw J-Jis, I-I mean Kim Jisoo, I don't know."

Momo's eyes widened slowly with realization.

"Oh no," Momo said, "Are you...?"

"I know I have no idea if she's even lesbian," Sana quickly interrupted, "Let alone if she thinks of any LGBTQI+ person as nothing but disgusting to her and she hates them so much. But I get the feeling that she is gay. I mean, she's got such a unique face I swear if she was a guy or has a dick, I'd-"

"Okokokokokok!" Momo quickly interrupted, "I don't need _all_ the details. You do you, as long as it's nothing troubling, ok?"

Sana nodded slowly. With a sigh, Momo stood up and brought Sana into a hug.

"Don't force it," Momo advised, "Otherwise, you'd make things awkward for everyone involved. Don't try to make it hard on anyone with this, ok? I don't think it'd do good for either of our groups to be awkward around each other, to say the least. And not to mention, if Jisoo is actually gay but doesn't find any interest in you, then let it go. Got it?"

Sana nodded, but Momo knew that it was not likely to happen. Sana was always someone who is pining for someone. Problem?

"And your track record," Momo said, "Is not good."

Sana looked up in horror but Momo continued.

"In terms of how flirty you are," Momo said, "We all see how you make it too easy for other people to fall for you. You're basically the aegyo queen of our group."

Sana was about to protest but then kept silent, knowing Momo was right. Momo then patted Sana's shoulder.

"But don't make Jisoo uncomfortable," Momo continued, "Like I said, you could unintentionally make all of us tense and awkward with each other. Not to mention, if Jisoo is homophobic, then it will get even worse. So let things play out, ok?"

Sana nodded. "Thanks unnie," Sana whispered, "I-I'm sorry for not telling you about my sexuality."  
  
Momo snorted. "You're too obvious," Momo laughed out, "Even Tzuyu noticed."

Sana's face had a deep red blush and she put her face in her hands.

"LEt's get ready," Momo said, "Up at it."

Sana followed Momo's suggestion and they got out of the room. They saw BlackPink all dressed in their causally clothing and sitting at the living room table.

"Ready to go?" Jennie asked as she looked towards them.

"LEt's go, ladies," Momo said.

All six, along with their bodyguards, went out. They took two separate vans, with Jennie going with Sana and Momo. They made it to a building that has shops and cafes. At the entrance, Jennie spoke up since she's the face of the group.

"Ok," Jennie said, "Momo is going to take Lisa, Rose, and I to the fashion stores. We'll meet in a couple hours at the center of the mall so that Momo can go meet with her parents in time, and the rest of us go have dinner ourselves. Got it?"

"Got it," all said, including Jisoo.

As Jennie, Momo, Rose and Lisa went off followed by bodyguards, Jisoo and Sana were left alone with four bodyguards.

"Ready?" Sana asked as she nervously looked at Jisoo. The Korean nodded.

"I guess," Jisoo said.

"Come on," Sana said holding out a hand, "Let me show you around here, please?"  
  
Jisoo saw Sana pulling out her (in)famous aegyo look, to which Jisoo rolled her eyes.

"You and Lisa are both extreme aegyo users," jisoo tiredly said, "And no way are you going to stop, huh?"

Sana put on an innocent look, putting her left hand on her chest.

"Why I never," Sana dramatically aid, "Whatever will I do?"

Jisoo just shook her head and took it.

"Come on," Jisoo said, "Let's check out this tea shop you mentioned."  
  
Sana smiled and hopped to Jisoo's right and looped her arm through Jisoo's.

"Let's go!" Sana proclaimed, earning some odd looks from mall goers.

Jisoo sighed but she smiled a bit. She hadn't smiled in a while but Jisoo also felt guilty about her behavior since that night in Tokyo after meeting Shiori. Jisoo knew her bandmates knew they were wrong but she was also going about it the wrong way. She just couldn't believe they pried into her life like this. And the past several days have been awkward. They have been able to move along ok, but only when they aren't away from the stage. Jisoo has been rather aloof and she has been retreating into her shell.

Right now, though, she just felt like there needs to be a different perspective. And right now, maybe hanging out Sana will help her refocus.

The two were at a book store, and Jisoo was actually enjoying being around the various books and mangas, even though she's not in Korea. Sana, meanwhile, was taking pictures of Jisoo and posting them to her bandmates. Nayeon demanded Sana to get Jisoo on the phone soon. Meanwhile, a pair of eyes noticed Jisoo and couldn't believe it.

"Find anything you like?" Sana asked.

"I did," Jisoo replied, "But I'm actually going to get it back in Seoul. No offense."

"None taken," Sana said, "But what was it?"

Jisoo showed Sana the book. Sana recognize it.

"OH!" Sana cheered, "That novel is an awesome love story between two women!"

"You've read it?" Jisoo asked with surprise.

Sana emphatically nodded. "Oh!" Sana let out, "I hope to find someone like that! The two star-crossed lovers who always get together, but something horrible happens. YOu'll see what I mean."

Jisoo found it amusing that Sana is that much of a romanticist but then again, Jisoo could really identify with the summary of this book. IN a way, Jisoo identified with it. She wondered if Sana did, too, in some way.

"You know what?" Jisoo asked, "I'll take your word for it."

Sana let out a big smile and giggled. "HAHAHAHA!"

Jisoo just let out a small smile and the two went to the cash register for JIsoo to pay for the book. After that, the two idols went to a tea and coffee shop. Sana and Jisoo sat down at a table, while the bodyguards sat at another close by. They got tea, some lattes, and various desserts, though small since they still needed to eat later.

"Mm," Jisoo let out, "This is good banana cranberry bread."

"One of the best," Sana proudly stated, "An old childhood friend of mine actually is a baker, having gone to culinary school."

"Wow," Jisoo let out, "Where is it?"

"In Nagano," Sana replied, "She enjoys being away from the city."

"That's cool," Jisoo said.

The two made small talk, when they brought up a personal topic. Sana looked around, just in case, even though it's a small place.

"How are you holding up, Jisoo?" Sana asked.

Jisoo was a bit startled. She already asked that, right?

"Um," Jisoo said, "Fine, I guess? Why do you ask?"

Sana noticed how quickly Jisoo responded and sighed.

"Look," Sana said, "I won't lie, and I'm sorry for bringing it up, but that day JYP sangjamin called me, Tuzyu and JEungyeon?"

Jisoo had an annoyed look but she just let out a huff and looked down at her pastry.

"Yeah," Jisoo murmured, "It wasn't a good day for me. It started out ok until..."

"I'm really sorry for brining it up," Sana interrupted, "It's just that, well, after Tzuyu came back to us after finding you, she told us about that guy. Imagine our surprise, especially Nayeon's."

Jisoo sighed. Everyone in BlackPink definitely couldn't believe that YG himself wasn't aware of this guy. Something that still irked everyone, especially Jisoo herself.

"Don't worry," Jisoo said, "That guy was a real jerk."

Sana silently agreed and nodded her head.

"I got to ask," Sana said, "Well, actually, I'm curious. You don't have to answer but what did he say to you?"

Jisoo felt her heart drop. She remembered what Yu-Seuong said in front of everyone that day. It brought up horrible memories for her. In fact, Jisoo thinks that that day was the start of everything going to shit.

"i'm assuming Tzuyu didn't tell you," Jisoo said without looking up.

"Yeah," Sana confirmed, "She told us you two talked to each other, but she wasn't going to say anything. Besides, not like it would be good for me, let alone anyone else, to find out from Tzuyu when she talked to you."

Jisoo didn't say anything but she looked up. Sana was surprised at the dull eyes jisoo had. One thing that all of TWICE found out after Tzuyu found Jisoo was that the Korean woman was very somber and had a sad look in her eyes.

Sana, though, felt guilty for causing it.

"It's good Tzuyu is with you guys," Jisoo commented in a soft voice, "And yeah, it's none of your business what we talked about, but after meeting that guy, I can see how she and Nayeon wanted to be away from that guy."

Sana felt a bit guiltier for prying in some sense, but she was glad Jisoo was in some way understanding. Sana wanted to try too.

"Look, Jisoo unnie," Sana said as she leaned forward over the table, "I can't imagine what that guy said to you. In fact, JYP wouldn't tell us what he heard or what he may have heard from you guys or for himself. He was really pissed."

'I know I would be too,' Jisoo though to herself.

"But look," Sana said as she leaned over the table, "There's nothing to worry about with that guy. He's gone. I mean, I'm just glad he didn't try anything with me."

"Why?" Jisoo asked, "You gonna overload his brain with your cuteness?"

Sana let out a small giggle. Jisoo had a tight smile, but she wasn't feeling too much into the conversation. At that, Sana held out her hand seemingly to cover Jisoo's. With a small look, Jisoo nodded and Sana took Jisoo's hands, holding them up.

"If you ever want to talk to someone," Sana said, "Let me know. You can text, call, email, even DM me on my social media accounts. I'll always lend an ear to listen, or at least try to do so. Your bandmates must be doing that for you too, right?" They must have been worried that day."

Jisoo nearly flinched, but she kept it down. She didn't know if she can say her bandmates were doing anything that seemed like they were listening.

'I mean,' Jisoo thought to herself, 'They're the ones who looked into my past without letting me tell them. They had to find out from someone else. God, why couldn't those days just be erased?'

"Jisoo-yah?" Sana asked, "Jisoo-yah? Hello?"

Sana noticed that Jisoo wasn't saying anything as the Korean woman was lost in thought. Sana was waving her right hand in front of her.

"Hey, JIsoo," Sana said as she snapped her fingers in front of Jisoo's face, "Wake up!"

Sana then decided to pinch the hand that she used her other hand for holding JIsoo's. She pinched it.

"Ah!" Jisoo let out a surprised yelp, "What are-?"

"You dozed off," Sana replied, "OR at lest you were distracted it looked like."

Jisoo sighed. She couldn't believe she was being a bad guest when she was just going through her mind what has happened the past couple of weeks. Sana didn't deserve to be dealing with that.

Only during this time, a woman approached the bodyguards and asked to meet Jisoo. The lead guard approved but they kept their eye other. Jisoo and Sana were still talking when she approached them.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo said.

"Don't be," Sana comfortingly said, "You have a lot on your mind. And honestly, so have I."  
  
Jisoo was surprised as she heard that from the usually bubbly woman. In fact, when Jisoo looked up, she noticed Sana's face being downcast.

"How so?" Jisoo asked.

"Jisoo?" a feminine voice asked, "Kim Jisoo?"

Both Sana and Jisoo were startled at the new voice. Sana was going to say something but then noticed that there was a Korean woman standing right behind Jisoo. The newcomer had long black hair that was freely flowing. The woman wore a business suit. She had a Rolex watch. She also had a round face, with dark brown eyes. Her lips were full. She had a small nose. The woman's face had a look of some kind of apprehension.

Sana didn't know what was going on, but when Jisoo turned around upon hearing the voice, her eyes widened. Her breathing was shallow. her brain was brining up memories of a period of time where this woman was a part of it.

The woman looked at Jisoo with wide eyes. Her eyes then turned into a blank and...guilty look?

"Kim Jisoo?" the woman asked again but in shock this time, "Y-You are here? I-I-I didn't expect to see you at all."

Jisoo was just as much shocked, but for a different reason. This woman was one of the people who hurt her.

"H-Hannah," Jisoo let out, "Wh-What...?"

Sana, though, cleared her throat due to being left out and confused.

"Um," Sana started, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The woman didn't stare at Sana, but she stared at Jisoo, who gave it right back. The newcomer was definitely surprised at how cold JIsoo has been giving off, but at the same time she knew that it wasn't surprising.

"What are you doing here?" Jisoo asked, "Mung Hannah?"

"For your information," the woman, Hannah, snarkily replied, "I was surprised to see you at that book store a while ago. I thought you'd be with BlackPInk but you're with Sana Minatozaki."

Sana tried to not blush but she was also trying to not be an awkward presence.

"Look," Jisoo tiredly said, "If all you're-?"

"I'm sorry," Hannah replied, "i'm truly sorry."

Sana and Jisoo were now more confused. For the former, who and what does this person have in connection to Jisoo?

For Jisoo, it's a question of why did this woman appear now?

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Sana asked, "Who is this person, Jisoo? How do you know her?"

At the same time, the bodyguards were ready to leap into action.

"You look great," Hannah commented, "Though, I thought you'd be an actress or model since you were like the one with the looks for that in high school."

'High school?' Sana's brain asked, "So this person is a classmate of hers, then?"

"Great," Jisoo quickly said, "Now go."

"Wait Jisoo!" Hannah said, "Let me say my peace, please? I have to get this off my chest because it's been years. And I do regret what a fool I was taking part in hurting you just for being..."

The woman awkwardly stopped and looked at Sana, who was confused. Jisoo, though, spoke.

"Fine," Jisoo replied, "But it better be a good reason for approaching me now."

The woman, Hannah, nodded. Sana, for her part, had no idea what was going on for sure. And it definitely doesn't feel good when it involves Jisoo. Especially when the newcomer appears to be someone Jisoo didn't want to see again.

This has gotten more complicated and interesting, Sana thought to herself. She had no idea.


	30. Japan Meetups Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo meets a person from her past and it leads to an awkward conversation that Jisoo wished to not have, especially with Sana available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before.
> 
> There's going to be some errors about different fields. You can correct me on that or not.

-While Jisoo and Sana were alone, up to Hannah's appearance

The other women had walked through a make up store after checking out a fashion store.

"Ooohhh," Rose let out, "That eye shadow really emphasizes your eyes, unnie."

Jennie sat in the chair and the make up artist was putting on the final touches. Jennie looked at it in the mirror and was smiling proudly.

"I definitely need to find one back in Korea," Jennie said, "I'm gonna look for it."

Jennie immediately talked to the make up artist and emphatically nodded, going to check if the product is available. Meanwhile, Momo and Lisa were sitting in a couple chairs.

"Jennie is always able to look good," Momo commented, "And Rose should have more eye shadow to add on to her look."

"Yeah," Lisa mumbled out, "Sure."

Momo looked at Lisa, seeing what she has seen for the last hour. A downcast look from the normally cheerful Thai. Momo thought it odd that during the whole time, Lisa became more and more dour.

When they first started, it looked like they were having a good time. When they visited the first couple of stores, the workers found out members of BlackPink and TWICE, respectively, were surprised and honored.

They were given first choice of trying out the latest fashion wear, though none quite caught their eyes. Jennie, though, always tried it out and allowed them to take photos for their social media accounts. Rose was approached by fans and cheerfully signed autographs and took photos with them. Momo and Lisa were doing the same.

Later on, though, Lisa was seemingly tired. Momo tried to make conversation with her, though Lisa was rather short and mellow. Jennie and Rose weren't the problem, Momo believed, but Lisa was surprisingly unenthusiastic while talking about dancing.

Momo tried to talk to Lisa, but she was still the same. Un-energetic.

Jennie and Rose approached the two.

"We're ready to go," Jennie said, "Rose texted Jisoo unnie."

"Ok," Momo said as she stood up along with Lisa.

The four walked out and were heading for the center of the building. Momo was called by her parents earlier that they were on their way to the restaurant just a couple blocks from the shopping building.

They were on the second floor and were going to meet up with Jisoo and Sana on the ground floor. As they were going, Momo decided to speak up.

"Thanks for coming along guys," Momo said.

"No problem," Rose simply stated, "It's good to meet up with other idols, especially friends. The rest of TWICE we haven't seen for awhile."

"Definitely," Jennie added, "Things have been rather stressful."

"I can imagine," Momo sarcastically said, "How about you, Lisa? Anything else on LiliFilm?"

Lisa didn't say anything, just following the others quietly. Rose, though, was surprised.

"LIsa?" Rose asked worriedly, "Lisa, are you ok? Lisa?"

Lisa just kept on walking, even when Jennie and Momo stopped walking. Everyone was surprised at how distant Lisa was herself. Jennie and Rose hurriedly jogged up to Lisa, with Momo trailing a bit. The bodyguards were not far behind.

"Yah, Lalisa!" Jennie exclaimed as she grabbed Lisa's arm, "What's wrong with you?"

Lisa stopped and turned to look at Jennie with sad eyes. Jennie was surprised at the expression Lisa gave. She never saw Lisa like this, not since their trainee days. Rose saw the same ting and was surprised.

"Lisa?" Rose asked, "What's wrong?"

Lisa didn't respond, but then Momo showed up.

"Guys," Momo said, "Wha-?"

"Not now," Jennie said while waving away the bodyguards, "Lisa just needs a bit of space."

The bodyguards kept a short distance, but Momo was a little concerned

"What's going on?" Momo asked.

Jennie and Rose were looking for a place to sit, and they found an empty table near a candy shop. The group went there and they sat down. Rose and Jennie were on Lisa's right and left, respectively, while Momo sat across. She was surprised to see the sad look of her fellow dancer.

"Lalisa," Rose whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lisa whispered back.

No one believed it for a second. Jennie decided to try a direct tact.

"Is it about JIsoo?" Jennie asked.

Lisa only slouched further into her seat, and that gave Jennie confirmation.

"Lisa," Jennie said, "You don't have to worry. She may not be in a good space now, but she's not holding anything against you."

"She is," Lisa rebutted, "All because of what happened at that store a weekend ago."

That gave everyone further confirmation. Momo was definitely concerned.

"Guys," Momo said, "Is Jisoo really affected by that day in the store?"

Momo was like the rest of TWICE when they heard that the same creep who made Tzuyu and Nayeon uncomfortable was still around. And that time, Jisoo was the victim of it.

"That's part of it," Rose replied, "But..."

"It's a lot more complicated," Jennie interrupted, "But let's just say that we all screwed up. And Jisoo definitely didn't take it too well."

Momo was now even more curious, but she put it in the back of her mind for now. After getting a bit of candy, which Rose ate the most, Rose checked her phone.

"Unnie didn't reply to my text," Rose said with her mouth full of chocolate, "Odd. I should have checked earlier."

"But she didn't reply earlier," Lisa mentioned.

"I'll text Sana," Momo offered.

"Thanks, Momo," Jennie said.

As Momo went to text Sana, Rose was keeping close to Lisa, noticing how the Thai was downcast. This past week has been rather difficult where Lisa doesn't have her fellow crackhead. Jennie doesn't have her best friend. Rose doesn't have her supporter. Jisoo was still upset, though she admitted she went about it the wrong way just as much as the rest of them were wrong.

Momo got a text back shortly after, getting the message that they were at a cafe.

"I got the name of the cafe they are at," Momo said, "We can meet them whenever you want."

"Let's go then," Jennie said, "Come on, this walk should clear our minds."

The four stood up and walked off. Not knowing they were going to stumble upon an odd scene

-Back to JIsoo and Sana

Sana and Jisoo were watching Hannah with a mix of curious (Sana) and suspicious (Jisoo). The Korean woman was just standing awkwardly as she was looking around as if she was being spied upon. Oddly, Sana and Jisoo should have thought of that one.

During that odd moment, Jisoo could remember this woman being part of the gang of people who mocked her. Called her a 'dyke'. Wanting to convert her to be a cock sucker. Taking part in the vandalism on her locker or her personal belongings. Going out in public and try to slut shame her. Attack her, or at least physically threaten her. Even witnessing the ringleader try to...

Jisoo shook her head and put it in her right hand, feeling already drained. Not a good sign. Sana and Hannah were just eyeing Jisoo with a bit of worry. After a bit, Jisoo looked back up at Hannah, who was standing awkwardly.

The silence took hold for another moment. Jisoo was waiting, and after several seconds, she spoke.

"Are you gonna stand there or sit?" Jisoo bluntly asked.

Hannah was startled and Sana was surprised by the rather forceful question Jisoo asked. Hannah composed herself and took a breath.

"Mind if I sit?" Hannah asked.

Jisoo directed Hannah's sight to a chair in between Sana and Jisoo. Hannah sat down, putting her purse on her lap. After another moment, Hannah took a breath and sighed. She looked at Sana, who was rather feeling like a third wheel.

"Umm," Sana murmured, "D-D-Do you want me to leave or...?"

"It's Jisoo's choice," Hannah replied, "But either way, I need to talk to her."

Sana looked at Jisoo, who gave a little tilted view to her. Sana swore she saw a spark of anger in Jisoo's eye.

"Sana?" Jisoo said without looking at her, "If you want to leave, you can. Depending on how long _she's_ gonna be here, but I'm not gonna make you leave since I don't know if I can trust myself with _her_. Plus we have bodyguards with us."

Sana realized that Jisoo's words were a mix of 'stay close' or 'just stay'. Hannah, though, took the chance to speak her mind.

"It won't be long," Hannah quickly replied, "But I meant what I said earlier. I am sorry for what happened all those years ago. I was a complete fool and an even bigger one to not try to reach out to you and apologize sooner. I hope, well, actually, I'm not expecting you to forgive me, so forget that."

Jisoo kept a stony look but Sana was now even more confused. This woman didn't seem so bad upon first glance but she could feel the anger and fear(?) rolling off of Jisoo's body. What did this woman do to Jisoo back in high school?

"Umm," Sana again murmured as she looked around hoping no one was eavesdropping, "J-Just out of curiosity, were you really high school classmates?"

"Once," Jisoo replied without looking, "Until I left to be a trainee. Honestly, I hoped to not see anyone again from there, if ever."

Hannah sighed and nodded in agreement. "I don't blame you," Hannah replied, "But in all seriousness, Jisoo, I am sorry. Without letting your, umm, friend, know too much, I was a complete you-know-what. And I ended up losing you, or at least the chance, as a possible friend. You were always a kind person. Maybe naive, but still, And I did hurt you. I..."

The woman choked up a bit, and she started to tear up. Jisoo was surprised, but before she could do anything, Sana offered a tissue.

"Here," Sana offered.

The woman took it and used it. After wiping her eyes and blowing her eyes, she quickly looked back up.

"Just so you know," Hannah said, "It took me a whole year just to realize I was with the wrong crowd. We all were, outside of you. And it took another couple of years to realize what a fool I was. After high school, after you already left, I was in a bad place. Depression and anxiety. IT took a lot of counseling to make me realize what a hypocrite I was. I was dating one of the guys who hurt you, only to realize later on what a jerk he was. And then it was during university did I realize I am gay."

That was something Jisoo actually was surprised by. Sana was also surprised that she was being this honest, especially in her home country where Japan still is not accepting of LGBTQI+ people.

"We're not married due to obvious reasons," Hannah continued, "But she's great. She was the one who showed me how I hurt you upon knowing what my 'wife' went through at university. Seeing what she was put through, knowing all that, I was a fool. And honestly, I wish I wasn't such an accessory to your hurt. I know it's impossible for you to forgive me, but I want to let you know, I do forgive you for ever thinking bad of me, even though I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness."

Sana couldn't help but wonder what this woman was talking about. Something bad must have happened to Jisoo, or at least involved her. More importantly, Sana had a question on her mind.

"Jisoo?" Sana whispered as she leaned in close, "What Hannah was saying. I-Is she implying that you, umm, are you...?"

"What?" Jisoo dumbly asked. She knew what Sana was asking but she didn't think it was important at this point in time.

"Jisoo-ssi," Hannah spoke, "At least let your friend knows. It-"

"Don't even try to pretend you care," Jisoo harshly whispered. That startled the other two women but Jisoo continued.

"I still wonder what the hell I did wrong to get people to hate me. I only realize just a few years ago that I wasn't the one in the wrong, but it seemed that people I thought I could care about and who would care in return were all just a bunch of fucking hypocrites. You admit it now, Mung, but I still cannot forget how _he_ hurt me. I thought I was interested in him, only to find out I was not after a few dates. And I started seeing his true colors and left him. I never thought he would be such a monster, and when I began to realize I-"

Jisoo stopped herself as she just remembered Sana was there. Said person noticed Jisoo's pause and ragged breathing, and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, unnie," Sana whispered, "You can say it. I'm not offended. Besides, there aren't a whole lot of people around besides security."

Jisoo took a quick glance at Sana and saw the genuine concern on her face. Jisoo sighed, and after taking a quick look at her surroundings, she looked back at Hannah, who had a guilty look on her face.

"Look," Jisoo said, "I appreciate you apologizing to me. Now you could have sought me out to do so, even though I cut off a lot of people."

Hannah nodded in agreement after Jisoo took a pause. "I understand that," Hannah said.

"Still," Jisoo continued, "It took me a while to find any sense of calm and peace after all of that. And worse, before I left to be a trainee, I was in love with a girl."

Jisoo said all her words in a low whisper and Sana kept her surprise in check. She had her suspicions confirmed. And her hopes were raised.

"I know who it was," Hannah said, "Still, you were definitely at a low point, even lower than before."

"That was true," Jisoo said, "And I still feel that she never gave me a chance to find out. I had to find out from other people. That hurt, and then of course, even when his gang was basically broken up, they still took chances to harass me. So I was glad to be gone and leave all that behind. Yet, when you showed up, I could only feel that it was going to pick up where it left off. So forgive me, actually, for thinking suspiciously of you."

Hannah sighed and nodded again. She knew that it was going to be difficult to get JIsoo to think anything but negatively of her. She was just surprised she got this far.

"I understand," Hannah said, "But Jisoo, there's something else."

Jisoo let out a guffaw. "What can there be?" Jisoo asked.

"I'm serious Jisoo," Hannah blurted out, "It has to do with a lot of things. My apology is only the tip of the iceberg, believe it or not."

Jisoo had a confused look. Sana just looked on with curiosity.

"What do you-?" Jisoo started.

"Jisoo," Hannah interrupted, "If noting else, I want to try to make it up to you. Here!"

Hannah quickly looked into her purse, picking it up. She fished through it and pulled out a card. She pulled it out and handed it to Jisoo, who hesitantly took it. She read it over and saw it had the name of 'Shujinko, Mirasu J.D.' She handed it over to Sana, who read over the card.

"My wife," Hannah let out, "Is a lawyer. She just finished law school. She works at a major law firm in Seoul. If you ever need any sort of help, ask for her. Tell them that it is because of me."

Jisoo was honestly surprised that someone from her past was willing to refer her own wife to her. She couldn't believe it yet she really didn't.

"I know you won't believe me," Hannah said, "But please, at the very least, if someone does need help, you can refer them to her. It's not a big deal if you believe me or not."

"You're right," Jisoo said, "I don't believe you. I still have ill thoughts towards you."

"Understood," Hannah conceded.

"But," Jisoo said, "I'm sure there are people who may look into the firm your, umm, wife works at. Who knows if anyone needs a lawyer for advice or help."

Hannah nodded and let out a breath of relief. She wasn't even sure why she thought of this, but she felt it was a good thing to do at the time.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Sana suddenly asked.

Hannah noticed Sana's stare and the former sighed.

"I'm actually working for my family's investment firm," Hannah replied, "I'm hoping to get my MBA someday."

"That's good," Sana honestly said, "Plus you're on vacation right?"

"It's both business and pleasure," Hannah replied, "Especially with-"

"Jisoo unnie?" an Aussie accent was heard.

Jisoo and Sana looked and saw Rose, who had a questioning look. Jennie, Momo, and Lisa were also there with the same surprised look.

"When did you guys get here?" Jisoo asked, "Sana told me you texted her half an hour ago."

"Took a bit of a slow walk," Jennie replied as she looked at the stranger, "Who is she?"

Jisoo turned to Hannah, who had a nervous look.

"Th-This is," Jisoo started, "Um, an old friend. A classmate of mine."

"From high school?" Jennie asked.

Jisoo leveled a hard stare, letting Jennie know she was not going to bring up the discussion a few nights ago. Jennie noticed and stopped herself.

"Hi," Hannah said as she stood up, "I'm Hannah. Mung Hannah."

"Nice to meet you," Rose started with a bow, "I'm-"

"Park Chaeyoung," Hannah interrupted, "Jennie Kim. Lalisa Manoban. You're Jisoo's bandmates in BlackPink. A pleasure."

"Oh, a fan?" Lisa softly asked.

Hannah shook her head no.

"Haven't really followed music lately," Hannah admitted, "Though, I'm more for Sunmi and Taeyeon.."

"Not bad choices," Jennie said.

"So you're a classmate of Jisoo's?" Lisa asked.

Hannah nodded and then looked at Momo.

"Hirai Momo," Hannah said, "My wife's a fan of yours."

That surprised everyone present. Sana then spoke up.

"She mentioned that when she arrived," Sana said, "And it's so awesome she's with a woman she loves!"

Momo sighed, knowing that Sana is a sap for romantic fairy tales. Jisoo, though, stood up.

"Well," Jisoo said, "We have to go. Momo has to meet her parents. And the rest of us will be heading out for dinner."

"Same," Hannah admitted, "I'm going to see my wife and her family at their home."

Sana stood up and bowed.

"Pleasure meeting you," Sana said.

Hannah bowed back. "And to you too," Hannah said.

She looked at Jisoo, who still had an uncertain look on her. Hannah sighed, knowing she did what she had to do.

"It's good to see you again, Jisoo," Hannah sincerely said, "It really is."

"Yeah," Jisoo simply replied.

An awkward silence took place, in which all the women felt it.

"I'm just glad you didn't just completely shut me out," Hannah added, "Honestly, I thought you'd tell me off. Not that I'd blame you, but I'm glad to have tried to speak to you."

Jisoo nodded. She may not express it, but she was glad that Hannah did try.

"I'll see if your wife's firm is worth looking into," Jisoo said, "Hopefully it won't be needed."

"One can hope," Hannah said.

Hannah awkwardly held out a hand, not sure of anything. Jisoo, after a moment, did take it and shook it lightly. Hannah did the same and the two pulled apart.

"Goodbye," Hannah said, "Kim Jisoo."

"Goodbye," Jisoo said, "Mung Hannah."

The two women bowed, and Hannah turned a bit to leave. She stopped by BlackPink and Momo, and bowed to them.

"Good bye," Hannah said.

The women said 'bye', and Hannah walked out, feeling a bit lighter. After she left, the four women turned towards Sana and Jisoo.

"What was that about?" Jennie asked.

"She just showed up," Sana replied, "It was kind of surprising."

"IT was," Jisoo said, "Plus she gave me her wife's business card."

"Oh?" Rose asked, "Who is she?"

Sana provided the card and they read it over. Rose's eyes widened a bit.

"Hey," Rose said, "My parents mentioned something about this name."

"Your parents should recognize the Shujinko family," Momo added, "It's a well-known for handling international cases."

"Let's hope we don't need it," Jennie said.

At that, everyone agreed.

"Welp," Sana said, "Let's go."  
  
Everyone went out of the building and Momo went with her two bodyguards to go to the restaurant she will meet her parents at. They walked over to the restaurant.

Sana turned towards the others. "Ready to check out Tokyo's nightlife?" Sana asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously as this is just made up. NO guarantees they will be up, but I will try to write them out in a more detailed, yet precise, and respectful manner.


End file.
